GAME OF THRONES FREE FOR ALL
by jman007
Summary: This Game will played by every character and House I made up...
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

FREE FOR ALL

CHAPTERS

1\. HOUSE BASTEEL

PART 1. THE GREAT REBELLION

PART 2. AEGON

2\. BY STRENGTH AND FEAR

3\. KING CORREN BASTEEL

4\. HOUSE STRYDER

5\. THE YOUNG LION

6\. JOSSELYN

7\. THE GREYJOY REBELLION

8\. THE BLACK WOLF

9\. TARA

10\. EDRIC BARATHEON

11\. MELISANDRE

12\. NEW ALLIES

13\. THE AMAZON

14\. THE TOURNEY

PART 1. I WILL WIN THIS TOURNAMENT FOR YOU

PART 2. TARA CLEGANE

15\. VOWS AND BLOOD

16\. OLD VALYRIA

PART 1. HOUSE PATHOS

PART 2. JOSSELYN

17\. VISIONS

18\. THE SAND SNAKES

19\. TARGARYENS

20\. THE WILD LION

21\. BLOOD BATH

22\. JON ARRYN

23\. JON STARK

24\. THE DRAGON, THE LION, AND THE STALLION

25\. THEON

26\. BRAN

27\. BROTHERS

28\. JUSTIN STARK

PART 1. COMING HOME

PART 2. THE KING IN THE NORTH

29\. CONQUERORS

30\. THE KING BEYOND THE WALL

31\. THE THREE EYED RAVEN

32\. KING AEGON

33\. WAR OF THE NORTHEN AND SOUTHERN KINGDOMS

34\. THEON KING

35\. BATTLE OF THE THREE ARMIES

36\. FALL OF HOUSE PATHOS

37\. THE KING IS DEAD

38\. THE WATCHERS ON THE WALL

39\. ALL HAIL QUEEN VIVIENNE

40\. BATTLE OF THE NARROW ISLAND

41\. THE KING OF THE EAST

PART 1. REIGN OF FIRE

PART 2. GO WEST

42\. LORD COMMANDER

43\. DRAGONSTONE

44\. THE NIGHT KING

45\. PEACE TALKS

46\. HOME

47\. WINTER IS COMING

48\. LIGHTBRINGER

49\. DEATH OF A QUEEN

50\. KING AEGON OF WESTEROS

51\. THE TRUE WAR

PART 1. THE HORN OF WINTER

PART 2. FALLEN

52\. END GAME

53\. THE DRAGON AND THE WOLF

CHAPTER 1. HOUSE BASTEEL

PART 1. THE GREAT REBELLION

Eight hundred years before the Doom of Volyria a bloody civil war plagues the Dothraki. There are two factions, one wishes to go to war against the Targaryens and the other does not. Khal Xason is caught in the middle and he has five thousand riders at his back. " _FOOLS…They are all fools…"_ He says in Dothraki to his Blood Rider and second in command, Soxan.

 _"We let them destroy each other…Then you brother will be Khal of Khals…"_

He sneers, ** _"WE RIDE!"_** Khal Xason leads his five thousand warriors away from Vaes Dothrak as Khal Mok had violated the laws of Vaes Dothraki and attacked Khal Durro. The city runs red with blood as the two factions slaughter each other in the streets.

After six miles of riding they stop to camp. _"I hope Khal Durro removes his fucking head…"_ A man says sitting at the fire beside Khal Xason.

Two warriors walk up to Khal Xason, _"Why do we run like frightened children…We should support Khal Durro…"_

Xason stands up, _"LISTEN TO ME! MY WARRIORS LISTEN TO ME…Khal Mok broke our most sacred laws…Khal Durro is strong, but his mind is filled with anger and rage…This does not make a good Khal…Follow me across the poison water for new adventures…For new glory!"_

They ransack villages and towns between Vaes Dothraki and the city of Qarth. When they reach Qarth they use the slaves and gold to buy ships and sail across the sea. During a storm Khal Xason's fleet landed on the Narrow Island. The Narrow Island called so because it is in the Narrow Sea. The Island is connected to the mainland via a twenty mile land bridge and is considered to be a part of the Stormlands. The land bridge is northeast of Haystack Hall and extends twenty miles out to sea and to the Island.

Currently the Stormlands are ruled by Dustin the Mighty Son of Durron Storm King. The Narrow Island is ruled by Warren of House Bastion. Their words Merciless, their sigil is that of a silver skull with two swords crossing behind it on a black background. House Bastion is at war with the royal House of Durron. However the Bastions are losing the war and Warren is considering surrendering to the new Storm King.

Warren stands on the battlements of Bastion's Hold looking for Dustin's armies. Instead he spots a lone rider on a grey charger heading towards the castle. He walks down the stairs to the main courtyard as the rider dismounts his horse. "Dothraki! A Dothraki Horde has landed on the Southeast end of the Island…" Warren sends his nephew and a hundred men while he remains at Bastion's Hold to greet Dustin's army. Three days after his nephew Orlan leaves the King of the Stormlands arrives with an army 5,000 strong.

Warren rides out with just ten men to greet Dustin, "Spare my family and my people…and I will bend the knee to you Dustin Storm King…I will call you lord and fight your enemies whoever they may be…" He says this after dismounting his horse.

"Three years of bloodshed could have been avoided if you had done this in the beginning…I could be marching on the gates of Harrenhal now…"

"How many men do you have left?" One of the King's Bannermen asks speaking up.

He glares at the man, "Three Thousand strong…"

He nods, "Your daughter will marry the son of Lord Holton…We will rebuild and then make war on Harren the Great…"

Reluctantly Warren allows the King and his men into Bastion's Hold after he bends the knee and swears an oath. As they feast in the great hall Warren's nephew enters and whispers into his Uncle's ear. As the sun rises the next morning the Dothraki horde attacks with Xason leading them. In exchange for land, a bride, and a new castle Xason agreed to fight for the Bastions against Dustin. The gates are opened and in ride Xason at the head of his army. Dustin's men are slaughtered within hours and by high noon it is over.

The King is forced to his knees, "You lying sack of filth!" Dustin screams.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance…You know our words…Merciless!"

"Take him to the dungeons…" The heads of his banner lords are placed on pikes on the battlements. Then a few days' later ravens are sent to the mainland.

 ** _To the Lords of the Stormlands_**

 ** _I Warren Bastion of House Bastion have your Storm King…King Dustin son of Durron…You will withdraw from the Narrow Island or I will send you pieces of his body each day you remain on my Island…_**

 ** _With Regards_**

 ** _Warren Bastion_**

Camp Durron

The King's Brother Gracen reads the letter to his Knights, Captains, and Lords. "With regards…Warren Bastion…"

"Give me a small force my Lord…I can sneak in and rescue the King…" Lord Pannington says. House Pannington is ancestral to House Connington.

"It would be suicide!" Lord Lokland says. "Now I say we attack the castle in force and kill them all."

Gracen shakes his head and looks at Agis Doogen I, "What say you Lord Doogen?"

"I say we withdraw and return to the mainland…You are King now…We rebuild our forces and attack Bastion…"

"Lord Pannington!" He salutes when his name is called, "Rouse the men we return to the Stormlands leave a force strong enough to control the land bridge…"

 **BASTION'S HOLD**

Xason's riders were not pleased but when Xason explained his plan they support him wholeheartedly. He sits at dinner with Warren eating with his hands. The Dothraki are able to fight because a Maester had traveled with them administering medicine so that the Dotharki would not get sea sickness. Warren's daughter Amylee is upset because she must marry the eastern savage. "May I be excused?" She asks disgusted by his table manners.

"Go my daughter…"

Xason watches her leave then he leans over and whispers into Maester Inglus' ear, he nods. "Lord Xason enquires after the young lady's health…"

"Tell Lord Xason she is in great health but wished to retire early…"

After dinner both Warren and his wife Fiorra visit Amylee, she protests to them that she does not want to marry the Dothraki savage, but her words fall on deaf ears with Warren. Her mother tries to comfort her. The next day Agis Doogen arrives at Bastion's Hold with his entire army.

He bows to Warren, "My father and mother were murdered by Dustin the Mighty, my sisters raped by his men…I have no love for the Storm Kings…I swear an oath to House Bastion…"

With Khal Xason, House Doogen, and House Bordeen Warren has a formidable army. His daughter reluctantly marries the savage as she calls him a month later. Within three years Castle Steel Point is built and House Basteel is born. ' **By Strength and Fear'** become the words of House Basteel. Their sigil is that of a standing silver sword with a divided background. The left side of the banner is black with a white tiger on it, representing strength. The right side is a white background with a black spider on it representing fear.

After five years House Bastion leads houses Basteel, Doogen, Bordeen, and Axel in attacking the mainland of the stormlands. The war lasts nine long bloody years and by the end of the war House Basteel rises above House Bastion and rules the stormlands.

It was Khal Xason's great grandson Corren 'the Mighty' Basteel. Corren aids Prince Mors Martell and his Princess Nymeria in conquering Dorne. Then he marries their daughter Princess Iris Martell. Together House Basteel and House Martell invade the Reach and declare war on Harren the Great. Within six years House Gardener falls and Corren's brother leads a large army into the West against King Tysen Lannister. Led by Corren, Houses Basteel and Martell wage a bloody war across the land. Their army numbers 65,000 strong in the west and 62,000 strong in the east.

During the reign of King Xavier I Basteel the Targaryens cross the sea with House Pathos and build Dragonstone. King Xavier sails to Dragonstone with his entire army and when he beholds the Dragons of the Targaryens he bends the knee out of respect and swears an oath to Aegon Targaryen. Xavier grants the Reach and the Stormlands as a gift to Aegon who in turn gives the Stormlands to Oerys Baratheon and the Reach is given to Harlen Tyrell who had ingratiated himself to the Basteels.

Aegon then uses his Dragons against King Loren Lannister and his army. His son surrenders to Aegon the Conqueror as he is called now. Harrenhall is blasted by Balerion the Dredge destroying the Harren dynasty. Roman Pathos Lord of House Pathos leads an army into the Riverlands and conquer the Riverlords.. To prove his loyalty Aegon has Xavier Basteel sail to the Iron Isles and force the Iron Born into submission. After two years of war, the Iron Born submit to Aegon's rule. Fearing the Targaryen's Dragons the North and the Vale bend the knee to Aegon.

As for House Martell they are related to the Basteels by marriage, but the Martells are offended when Xavier bends the knee to Aegon so they cut off all communication with the new King of Westeros. Xavier convinces the King not to go to war with the Martells. However, Rhaenys wishes to teach the Martells a lesson, she flies on her Dragon Meraxes to Dorne. Both she and her Dragon are killed attacking Sunspear. Aegon allows the Dornish their independence but he is still referred to as the Lord of the seven Kingdoms.

Because the Narrow Island is connected to the Stormlands by a land bridge it is considered to be a part of the Stormlands it was not considered a kingdom. Over time the Island became known as the Savage Island because of the traditions of the people. The right of passage for one, a tradition that demands that at the age of thirteen young men are sent into the wild to live for eight years. If they survive the boy becomes a man. As in Dorne women of the Savage Island are taught arms and combat. Women are even allowed to inherit if they are born first and keep her family name if she so wishes.

A maiden is not allowed to marry until she can prove that she can defend herself. If a young woman does not wish marry a suitor she has the right to challenge and chose a champion or fight herself. If a sister or mother does not agree with a young man's choice they have the right to challenge that choice. Challenges can be anything from archery contests to non-lethal duels. Another reason it is referred to as the Savage Island is that like Dorne bastards are allowed to inherit.

As time passes the Basteels made peace with the Martells and lost respect for the Targaryens as their power diminishes. The Blackfyre rebellion and the war of the nine-penny Kings weakens the Targaryens greatly, After the Blackfyre Rebellion House Pathos lead by Maven Pathos leaves Westeros one hundred years before the reign of Aerys Targaryen, who eventually became known as the Mad King.

 **CORREN**

Corren Basteel the second of his name is sent on his right of passage into the wilds of the Vale. He hunts and kills to survive. He fights Hill Tribesman and wonders from place to place stealing to live and killing those in his way. It is his nine and tenth name day and Corren is injured. He would have died if not for Jon Arryn who is returning home from his journeys abroad.

Jon Arryn treats his injuries and nurses Corren back to health. Corren returns home to Steel Point and takes his place at his father's side. He marries Lara Martell sister of Doran, Oberyn, and Elia Martell. They have three children together Vivienne, Erick, and Gordon Basteel.

They call him the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen. In the beginning Aerys was a good King but as time passes and tragedies pile up he becomes irrational. His son Rhaegar Targaryen intends to overthrow his father. But a trip to the tourney at Harrenhall caused him to fall in love with Lyanna Stark who returned his love. Upon winning the Tournament Rhaegar gives Lyanna the winter roses. Later Lyanna runs away with Rhaegar, but many in the Stark Household believes he kidnapped Lyanna.

 **STEEL POINT**

Canon Pryt the current Lord of Shadow Mold rides hard for Steel Point castle to speak with his Liege Lord Corren Basteel. They meet in the study, "War is brewing m'lord..." Canon says after taking a seat. He explains in detail how the Mad King killed Brandon and Rickon Stark after they demanded the release of Lyanna Stark. "Robert Baratheon is calling his banners…Eddard Stark…"

Corren raises his hand stopping him, "What of Elia? Can your men rescue her and the children?"

"It would be a suicide mission my lord…My spies say she is well guarded…A Faceless Man couldn't get to her…there is something else…The Mad king has dozens of pyromancers making Wildfire…"

"Who supports the madman?"

"Houses Tyrell…" Corren rolls his eyes. The Tyrells have always been ambitious, "…and Lannister."

Corren sees this as an opportunity to take the Iron Throne, "Keep an eye on things I want to know everything…"

"Perhaps we should call all those in on the Right of Passage…"

All children from the savage island who were lotted for the lands of Westeros return home just before the war starts. The war became known as Robert's rebellion. The war starts in the Vale of Arryn after Jon Arryn refuses to send his Wards Robert and Eddard to the King. He summons his Banners but not all answers Jon's call to war. Those who remain loyal to the Targaryens fight their liegelord. This became known as the battle of Gulltown. Jon defeats the royalists and both Eddard and Robert escape by boat to summon their Banners in their respective lands.

Eddard Stark stops in the Riverlands to marry Catelyn Tully and seal the alliance with House Tully as his brother died before he married Catelyn Tully. Meanwhile Robert has to fight his own countrymen as three Houses sided with the Targaryens. Robert crushes all three armies in a decisive battle. He takes Lords Cafferen, Gradison, and Silveraxe prisoner then convinces them to fight for him.

With the whole of the Stormlands at his back Robert marches on Ashford. He is met by Randyl Tarlly who defeats him in battle.

Then Robert marches to Maiden Pool where he meets up with the armies of Houses, Stark, Arryn, and Tully. By now Prince Doran has sent 10,000 warriors to aid the royal army led by Prince Rhaegar. Rhaegar even convinces Tywin Lannister to fight for him after revealing that it was his intention to overthrow his father from the beginning. Rhaegar promises Tywin that he can swing the blade in Aery's execution and Lordship of Harrenhal for his help. Tywin summons his banners and fights beside the Tyrell, Martell, and Lannister armies.

It is called the battle of the Trident. Prince Rhaegar rides out with Tywin Lannister, Randyl Tarlly, and Warren Connington. "Lord Arryn!" Rhaegar says in an arrogant manner, "Lord Stark! Lord Baratheon! Lord Hoster Surrender and I will forgive you all…"

"Forgiveness!" Robert yells, "You took the Woman I love…"

"She is not in love with you…"

"LIAR! Come close so that I can split your pretty white head on my hammer…"

Rhaegar sighs, "Perhaps Lord Stark and Lord Arryn will be more reasonable…I did not kidnap Lyanna Stark…She…"

"LIES!" Robert yells interrupting, "You kidnapped her and your father killed Lord Stark's father and brother…burned them at the stake he did…"

"Robert!" Jon pleads.

"No more words…I will do my talking with my war hammer…"

Rhaegar sighs, "As you wish!"

Robert points his hammer at Rhaegar, "I will look for you on the battlefield…"

 **STEEL POINT**

"Battle of the trident they are calling it…" A Master Spy named Justin Waters speaks with Corren in his study. "Prince Rhaegar fell to Robert Baratheon…When he fell Tywin Lannister retreated leaving Warren Connington and Mace Tyrell…Connington wounded Hoster Tully, but he in turn was killed by Lord Eddard Stark…Tywin Lannister is marching is entire army to King's Landing…"

Corren narrows his eyes, then he shakes his head, "He is going to sack the city…"

"Begging your pardon my lord, but how do you know?"

"It is what I would do…" Corren takes ink and paper, "Send this letter to Lord Tywin Lannister…Put it on his cot when they make camp…"

 **KING'S LANDING**

As Corren predicted Tywin tricks men into opening the gates saying he was there to defend the city. When his men enter the city they sack it, killing pillaging and raping. Just as the Lannister forces enter the city Robert arrives with his allies.

"BURN THEM BURN THEM ALL!" The Mad King screams.

He is stabbed in the back by Jaime Lannister the youngest Knight to ever join the Kings Guard. As Jaime Lannister stands over the old man's body Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, and Jon Arryn enter the throne room. Meanwhile Agents of House Pryt try to sneak Elia and her children from the Red Keep. They are confronted by the Mountain and fifty Lannister men before they can reach the underground tunnels. Meanwhile Lord Varys helps Queen Rhaella and her sons Viserys and Aegon VI out of the Red Keep, she is eight months pregnant.

Gregor Clegane stands over the lifeless bodies of Elia and her children. Of the fifty men that are with him only nine are left and of the nine two are badly wounded and one is dying of poison. "BITCH!" He says cracking her skull with his hands. She had been given poison by the Pryt men. The war had lasted a year and three months. Robert declares himself King of the Andels and First Men, Protector of the Realm lord of the seven Kingdoms.

 **DORNE – SUNSPEAR**

After the war Eddard Stark travels to the Tower of Joy where his sister was being held and guarded by three Knights of the Kingsguard, Sir Aurthur Dayne, Sir Rygen Basteel, and Sir Gerold Hightower. Eddard is not alone as he has with him Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Ethan Glover, Mark Ryswell, Howland Reed and William Dustin.

"Good day gentlemen!" Sir Hightower says.

Rygen Basteel is eating as Hightower and Dayne draw their swords. "Prince Rhaegar is dead…Hand over my sister…"

"Who killed my prince?" Dayne asks.

"Robert killed him during the battle of the Trident…"

"Then after I kill the seven of you I will kill the Stag of Storm's End…" Dayne boasts.

"Rygen get off your ass and help us…" Hightower yells.

"If Rhaegar is dead my vows are fulfilled I no longer need to stand guard…Let me pass Lord Stark…I have no quarrel with you…"

Eddard looks at his men, "Let him pass…"

"Ride hard Rygen, when I am done with them I will hunt you down…" Dayne warns.

Rygen mounts his horse smiling, "Dayne if you survive you can find me at Steel Point!" He rides off as they start fighting. Everyone but Eddard and Reed die as Reed stabs Dayne in the back. Dayne had killed four of the seven men before he fell. As Eddard starts up the steps he pauses and looks back with a frown on his face.

"Ned are you alright?"

"I thought I heard a voice say…"

Reed looks back, "Say what?"

"Nothing come on…" When they reaches the top of the tower they are shocked by what they find.

After taking his sister's dead body Eddard Stark heads for Sunspear to deliver Elia Targaryen nee' Martell's body to Prince Doran. "ELIA!" Prince Oberyn screams.

Doran kneels beside the body and Eddard watches as they mourn her dismembered body. "She took her own life…I was told men of House Pryt gave their lives trying to rescue her…She took poison and gave some to her children."

"And what animal dismembered her body?"

"The Mountain that Rides did it…" Eddard with his own grief to deal with sighs, "My Lord I take my leave…" As Eddard and Reed turn to leave men block their path.

"Tell me Lord Stark why should I let you leave here when my sister and her children are dead…" Doran asks.

"I was too late to save my own sister…Prince Doran…If you wish to kill me go ahead…I don't care…I lost a father, a brother, and my dear sister…"

Oberyn stands, "Let me kill them brother…" he says drawing a dagger.

"No let them go…" Doran stands up and looks at Eddard Stark, "You are the honorable man I have heard of…Your father would be proud Lord Stark…"

"Thank you Prince Doran…"

"Stay the night and tomorrow sail to White Harbor on my ship…"

Oberyn sneers as they leave, "Our sister lies dead and you give wine and bread to our enemies…"

"Oberyn calm down. Eddard Stark didn't order Elia's death…"

"No the Mountain killed her and Tywin Lannister gave the order…"

"And I suppose you would have me plunge this country into war…"

"Yes to avenge her death…"

PART 2. AEGON

SEVERAL MONTHS AGO

Aegon is the second son born to King Aerys and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Prince Aegon VI has two older brothers Prince Rhaegar and Prince Viserys. Of his older brothers Aegon is closest to Rhaegar. He looks up to his brother who is more of a father to Aegon than his father Aerys who is now referred to as the Mad King. Aerys had become mad and irrational. Then everything turned upside down at the Tourney of Harrenhal. Aegon watches his brother wins the tournament and gives the Winter Roses to Lyanna Stark. That is the beginning of woes for House Targaryen.

Several months later Lyanna runs off with Rhaegar, they marry, but the Starks don't take kindly to that. Brandon and Rickon Stark go before the Mad King demanding that his son return Lyanna. The Mad King has them killed and sends a Raven to Jon Arryn demanding that he send his wards Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark.

Aegon stays close to his mother during the war. "Be a man…" Rhaegar says to Aegon before leaving for the Trident. "…I am counting on you to hold things together…"

"Yes sir…" He says wiping his tears away.

 **THE SACKING OF KING'S LANDING**

A few weeks later Rhaella receives word that Rhaegar was killed during the battle of the Trident. Aegon is standing in the doorway listening. He is eight name days old. Another month goes by and Aegon stares out the window watching as a fire rages in the city. "Tywin Lannister has betrayed us…" Sir Dylan Cade says to Rhaella. "My Queen we must leave now…"

"Mother what of Aunt Elia?" Aegon asks.

"Sir Cade can you rescue her?"

"I sent some men…"

The Lord of Whispers bursts into the Queen's chambers, "Your Grace…You must leave…The Lannisters are inside the Keep…And Robert's forces have just arrived at the city gates…"

Aegon follows his mother who is eight months pregnant and his brother Viserys. They are guarded by Sir Cade of the King's Guard and five loyal Targaryen soldiers. Even a few guards of the City Watch help them escape the Keep. As they board a royal ship a battle rages in the city and on the Black Water. The ship sets sail with four war galleys following.

Aegon sits at his mother's side holding her hand as a healer helps her through the contractions. He gives her something to help stop the baby from coming. Eventually they make it to Dragonstone. Aegon pours himself into improving his sword skills. He studies under a Bravosi Sword Master named Edron Vao. He asked Rhaegar to teach him the sword and with a smile his brother replied, "The best swordsmen develop their own style of fighting." So Rhaegar hired a Bravosi sword master to teach Aegon to fight.

When Aegon isn't practicing the two handed sword technique he is watching over his bed ridden mother. A few days later the sky grows dark and lightening flashes in the sky. The sky rumbles and the seas heave with huge waves. Rhaella goes into labor, filling the castle with her screams. Aegon patiently sits outside waiting and praying that his mother and new sibling live.

The door opens and the midwife comes out wearing a bloody apron. "Well!" Viserys demands.

"I am sorry my Princes…Your mother did not make it…"

"King! My father and elder brother are dead…That makes me King…"

"Of course your grace my apologies…"

Aegon slowly enters the room and walks up to the bed. He stares at his mother's lifeless body. "Momma!"

"First our father…then our brother…Now our Mother…The Baratheons, the Starks, and the Lannisters will pay in Fire and Blood…I will wake the Dragon and burn them all…"

Aegon rolls his eyes at his brother's rants. He stands up and walks up to the handmaiden holding his baby sister. "Does she have a name?"

"With her last breath your mother named her Daenarys…"

"Dany…" Aegon says cradling his baby sister.

"Great another mouth to feed…"

Two weeks later after they bury Rhaella Aegon is summoned by Sir Cade to the main hall to hear the latest news. Viserys is already there pacing back and forth, "Finally get on with it…"

"We just received word…Robert Baratheon has declared himself King…he will marry Cersei Lannister…Also Stannis Baratheon is on the way with a large fleet…"

"We need to flee…" Aegon says speaking up.

"Flee…Flee…like a coward…No we make our stand here…Dragonstone is impregnable…"

"Even so My Prince we don't have enough men to defend the fortress…"

"I will not run!"

"Viserys…brother…" Aegon pleads. Of the two Aegon is the most level headed. His brother Rhaegar's words echo in his mind. ("A commoner, nobleman, Prince, or King that is ruled by his emotions is not very effective for himself or his family…Look at a situation from every angle…") "I want revenge as much as you…but we must strike from a place of strength…Here we are vulnerable…"

"I am the eldest now…I am heir to the Iron Throne…"

"And I support you brother…but to become the King you must survive and to survive you should heed the advice of those around you…"

"Wise words…" Sir Cade says.

Viserys sneers, "Fine…we should leave…with all haste…"

The next day they quickly board the ship and depart for Braavos. The remaining royal ships sail towards Blackwater to slow Stannis down. Aegon is alone in his cabin with Dany who is at the moment being fed by Nan, their wet nurse. The first few days at sea are unbearable with Viserys' daily rants of restoring the glory of House Targaryen. "Aegon…I need to speak with you in private…" Viserys says entering his cabin. Nan gets up and leaves with baby Daenarys.

"Brother…in order to secure my throne I will need your support…"

"Of course…"

"I will have to rely on you the most…We are surrounded by incompetence…"

"Sir Cade and the men with him are loyal to us…"

"Yes and they allowed the Lannisters to enter the city and sack it…They failed our family…"

"Our ancestors overthrew the Ghiscari Empire…Aegon the First, Visenya, and Rhaenys survived the Doom of Valyria…I believe we will survive this as well…"

"Good lad…Keep up with your sword skills brother…Soon I will wake the Dragon…" Aegon just smiles, "Wait here I will summon the others plans must be made…"

Aegon watches his brother leaves the cabin. Then the fire in the Brazier catches his attention. He walks up to the brazier drawn to the fire. At four name days old he walked up to a brazier and pulled it down. His clothes caught on fire, but he was not in pain. The servants managed to put the fire out and stood their in shock as he was unharmed. His mother instructed the servants to keep it a secret, especially from his father.

Aegon pulls up the sleeve to his over shirt and sticks his hand in the fire. The flames dance around his hand, which remains unharmed; he feels no pain either. When he hears the door behind him Aegon quickly withdraws his hand."So what do we have in the way of gold?" Viserys asks.

"We have one chest of gold dragons…" The chief steward Rinval replies. "The jewelry you and your brother carry on your persons. There is enough food and provisions for the voyage to Braavos…and there is medicine on board for emergencies and there is also a stockpile of lace, spices, and wool we can sell."

"We need gold to buy an army…This ship will fetch a hefty price when we reach Braavos…"

"Selling the boat will not be wise brother…" Aegon says speaking up.

"Why not?"

"It's the fastest means of transportation we have…especially if we need to make a quick getaway…We need a way to increase the gold we have. Find a way to earn gold quickly…"

"Work! I am a King I will not work…"

"I wasn't suggesting either of work…We can make more money with the boat if we lend it out as a fishing vessel…Or shipping…Shipping is not a sure thing…Pirates so fishing vessel…"

Viserys nods in agreement and with that settled Aegon has to solve the next problem, finding an army. ("The Unsullied!") He says mentally. Yes he could buy the Unsullied and make a deal to pay for them in installments. His thoughts are interrupted by Viserys again. "Stupid bitch!"

Aegon sighs, "What is wrong?"

"Nan's milk has gone dry…How in the hell do we feed a baby…"

"We make a stop in the Step Stones and buy a cow…" Aegon winks at Nan who had followed Viserys into Aegon's room.

"Yes the step Stones…I will tell the Captain…" Aegon comforts Nan, then he takes Daenarys from her. He can see the madness in his brother already. He is not fit to be King so Aegon will have to find a way to remove him so that he could be King.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. BY STRENGTH AND FEAR

After the funeral rights of his sister Prince Oberyn gathers an army 8,000 strong referred to as the Viper's army. Then he takes 40 ships two hundred men per ship and sails for the Narrow Island of House Basteel. The Basteels had stayed out of the war despite demands from the Mad king who even promised them Wardenship of the Stormlands. When he reaches the Savage Island Oberyn has 39 ships dock in Levor Port while he sails around the island. He docks his ship at Steel port a small dock surrounded by towers and garrisoned with a thousand men to each tower. It was the place Khal Xason landed many years ago.

Oberyn is given horses and an escort to ride to Steel point. He reaches the castle after two weeks of hard riding. Steel Point is the largest castle on the Island with ten towers. Four levels an east and west wing, an underground bunker, with a two tiered wall that connects to the Mountain. When Oberyn enters the courtyard his sister Lara is there to greet him.

Lara has dark long hair, she is six feet tall "Oberyn! Welcome to Steel Point…Any word on Elia? Is she safe?" She stares into his sad eyes, "No…by the gods no!"

"Where is your husband?"

 **CORREN BASTEEL II**

Corren is on the training grounds surrounded by six men all armed with practice swords. They attack him all at once. Corren spins from one man to the next blocking swords from all sides. He grabs one man by the head and pulls him around and throws him into another man. He blocks backwards and spins around whacking the man in the head. The next man punches him in the face, Corren goes down to one hand and takes his feet from under him. Then he goes into a roll and stabs backwards. Then he spins around whacking the man in the head.

One of the men notices the approach of Lara Basteel. When she gets close all six men stop fighting and bow at the waist. "Ah my wife and you are not alone Prince Oberyn…" She walks up to him and slaps him. "Good morning to you too…"

"For months I asked you to do something about Elia…Now she is dead!" She starts to cry, "Both she and her children…"

"I know she is dead…I got a letter from Lord Pryt last night…and last night I had Maester Harlen send out the Ravens…"

"I am sorry I slapped you…"

He pulls her in and they hug, "I am sorry I failed you…Lord Pryt's men died trying to get her out of the palace…"

"So you will go to war with me?"

Corren looks at Oberyn while still holding Lara, "Oh yes…It has been awhile but we will remind the mainlanders of what is on this Island…By Strength and Fear…"

Later Lara approaches Corran, "You want the Iron Throne don't you?"

He nods, "I want the Iron throne…Corren the First gave away all we conquered to the Targaryens…Not this time…This time House Basteel will take its rightful place…"

Over the next few days the Banner Lords of the Narrow Island converge on Steel Point while the armies gather in Levor Port. There is Abel Bastion of Bastion's Keep. Donovan Bordeen, John and Myrene Doogen of Iron Bow arrive the same time as Corren's brother Rygen. Lord Canon Pryt and his wife Nina Pryt of Shadow Mold arrive right after them. Kyle and Katrina Axel of Last Watch, Warren and his daughter Delah Levor of Levor Port. From Ravenhearth comes Lady Heather Maven, Reese and Kya Stone of Stone Forge, Lords Raymon Stone, and Owen Rane.

"My Lords and Ladies all loyal banners of my House…Welcome…Over the years the Targaryens have grown weak…Then the Mad King and now Robert Baratheon sits the Iron Throne…For thousands of years House Basteel and House Martell have been allies by marriage…Family." He pumps his fist, "My wife's sister Princess Elia Targaryen died in the halls of the Red Keep…She would not be raped so she took posion…Gregor Clegane on the orders of Tywin Lannister was sent to kill Elia. That animal dismembered her body and that of her children…They call us savages! I say we show the meaning of the word!" They cheer and pound their fists on the table, "I say we show them what war really is… **BY STRENGTH AND FEAR!"** Corren yells stating the motto of his House.

 **"MERCILESS!"** Abel Bastion yells.

 **"OUR AIM IS TRUE!"** John and Myrene Doogen yell.

One by one they yell the words of their Houses. Two days later the Lords ride to Steel Port and meet their gathering armies in Levor Port.

 **KING'S LANDING**

Eddard Stark had gone home to bury his sister and be with his wife and son Robb Stark. Jon Arryn remained in the capital with his wife Lysa Arryn to be Hand of the King to Robert. On his suggestion Robert marries Cersei Lannister daughter of Tywin Lannister. Robert needs the support of such a powerful and rich House. On their wedding night Robert is drunk and calls Cersei Lyanna his dead fiancée. Robert gives lordship of Storm's End to his younger brother Renly.

Ruling the Kingdoms is easy for Robert as Jon Arryn did most the work. Two months had passed since the capital was taken. Jon Arryn sits at the small council with the Lord of Whispers Varys. Lord Commander of the City Watch is Janos Slynt, Grand Maester Pycel. Stannis is appointed Master of Ships, and is sent to Dragonstone to hunt down the remaining Targaryens by Robert. While he is away Renly is named heir of Storms End and Stannis is made Lord of Dragonstone. Master of Laws had yet to be filled.

"I want all those jars of Wild Fire collected and stored away somewhere…" As Jon spoke a man enters and hands Lord Varys a letter. "What is it?"

"Its Prince Oberyn…He has raised an army 8,000 strong and gone to the Narrow Island…Corren Basteel has summoned all his Banners…They have taken Storm's End…"

"Damn!" Jon says and dismisses the small council. Then he rides out with ten men to find the King who has gone hunting. As they ride through the city Jon spots the King's Guard standing outside a brothel. "Your grace! Its me Jon your Hand…I need a word with you…" The door opens and two topless women run out giggling.

"JON! Did you see the tits on those two…"

He sighs, "You are a married man you know…"

"What's the point in being King if I can't fuck who I want?"

"Prince Oberyn has gone to the Basteels with 8,000 men. Corren Basteel has summoned all his banners and they have taken Storm's End…"

Robert stands up and gets dressed, "What about my brother Renly?"

"No word yet…I sent a Raven to the Vale calling my Banners and I sent one to Casterly Rock…"

"The bulk of my army is still in King's Landing…Come there is another war to fight…" Robert returns to the Red Keep to make battle plans.

"We should try to make peace…"

"Fuck peace! They lay siege to my home Storm's End…I'm gonna send Corren, Oberyn, and all their banners to the seven hells…"

"Your grace…" Varys says speaking up, "We have received word that your brother is dead…A Maester Sutten arrived a few moments ago with his head…"  
"Send a raven to Stannis…"

"What about the Tully's and the Starks…" Janos Slynt asks.

"We will outnumber the Basteels two to one…" Robert says confidently. The next day Robert, Jon, and the Baratheon army marches out of the Capital. Meanwhile Cersei discovers she is pregnant and asks for moon tea from Maester Pycell.

"I hope you die…You fucking bastard!" Cersei says angry for how her wedding night went. She had come to see him off.

 **STORM'S END**

All the servants and House guards had been killed. Basteel soldiers plunder the ancient fortress. Corren Basteel feasts in the main hall with his banner Lords. "More ale!" Lord Bastion commands.

"My lords and ladies to victory!" Corren says raising his goblet.

"VICTORY!" they all shout.

The next morning Corren and his army prepare for the arrival of Robert Baratheon and his forces. They stand over a map of Westeros. "My scouts say the King is on the march…" Canon Pryt says.

Corren looks at Lady Heather Maven in her black and silver armor, "Will the preparations be ready…"

"Yes my lord…By the time the Stag arrives everything will be in place…"

Corren looks at Warren Levor, "Take half your ships to Dragonstone and catch Stannis off guard."

He salutes, "I will leave immediately…"

Corren looks at his brother, "You will take half the army by sea and strike Crakehall…That will get Lord Tywin's attention…"

"I am going with him." Prince Oberyn says.

"Lord Arryn has summoned his Banners as well…" Canon says speaking up.

"Standing orders Lord Arryn is not to be harmed…"

It would become known as the battle of Storm's End. Three weeks after the castle was taken Robert's army arrives in force. Jon Arryn advised Robert to await his forces, but Robert is not a patient man and marched on. When they arrive the bulk of the Batseel forces are in lines in front of the castle. Archers are posted on the battlements.

"Perhaps we should try to talk with them…" Jon says.

"I will do my talking with…"

Robert is interrupted by a man speaking at the top of lungs, "Behold…" As he speaks there are men carrying wooden dummies with sigils on them. "…Robert Baratheon who loves the Young Wolf Lyanna Stark…But does she love him. NO! Oh look the Dragon Prince…He steals her heart and her virtue what will the Stag do…" As the man speaks the dummies representing Rhaegar Targaryen humps the dummy of Lyanna Stark.

Then a woman says in a loud voice, "Oh…Oh…Dragons are more hung than Stags…Fuck me my Lord Dragon fuck me!"

"Robert no!" Jon screams.

Robert goes into a blind rage, "CHARGE!" A thunderous roar erupts from the Baratheon army as they follow Robert Baratheon in an all out charge across the battlefield towards the castle. Halfway across the battlefield a man and his horse fall into a pit six feet deep, four feet wide and five feet long. Both horse and rider are impaled on long sharpened poles of wood and steel. Robert's horse leaps over the man who fell. Only to fall into another hole two feet in front of that one. He leaps off his horse as it falls whining and making loud screeches that fill the air. Thousands of riders fall into pits and die.

Corren looks at John Doogen, "Archers!"

John sends the signal to his wife Myrene Doogen who is leading the Archers. The Doogen Archers are in deep trenches off the left flank of Robert's army out of eye sight. "ARCHERS…READY! OUR AIM IS TRUE!" they repeat the words of House Doogen, "FIRE AT WILL!" A hail of arrows eats through the ranks of soldiers and not one arrow hits the ground. Every arrow fired strikes a man or horse. Then Corren sends the signal for the heavy Calvary attack.

"SAVE THE KING!" Barristan Selmy yells who is joined by Jaime Lannister and Meryn Trant. They pull him from the hole just as the Basteel Infantry starts marching.

Jon shakes his head, "Sound the retreat…"

As the Baratheon army retreats the Basteel forces unleash a cheer. "Do we pursue my lord?" Abel Bastion asks.

"No let them go…Find where they make camp then we march on Griffin's Roost, Felwood and Bronzegate…" Robert had suffered heavy losses and fell back to Haystack Hall. As the wounded are tended to Corren Basteel marches his army on Griffin's Roost and after a five day siege he takes the castle. During this time word is received that Warren Levor had taken Dragonstone and killed Stannis in single combat, then he sails on the Sapphire Island and Evenstar castle. Within three weeks Corren has Griffin's Roost, Felwood, and Bronzegate.

When Robert receives word that the Basteel forces are marching on Haysack he retreats to the King's Road. The castle is abandoned so Corren uses it for prisoners. Stonedance and Sharp Point both surrender to Warren Levor who landed at Sharp Point after taking Sapphire Island.

 **BRAAVOS**

By the time Corren Basteel had taken Haystack the remaining Targaryens had made it to Braavos. While traveling across the sea Aegon had come up with a plan to increase their wealth, build an army, and take back the Iron throne. The great statue, the Titan guards the bay into the chain island city of Braavos."Look Dany…Our new home…" Aegon says holding her up and pointing to the statue. He looks at Sir Cade, "Have you ever been to Braavos Sir Cade?"

"No never…"

"Home sweet home…" Edron Vao says.

"Chief Steward…You will go ashore with two men and secure lodging for Your King and his family…When we are settled I will go to the Iron Bank…"

"Very well your grace…" Viserys walks up to Aegon, "We are one step closer brother to regaining the Iron Throne…"

"Of course… I have a favor to ask brother…"

"What?"

"I know I am young, but you need a Hand…"

Viserys smiles, "I was going to wait…but you are right brother I need someone to serve as my Hand…You are wise beyond your years and who better than my own brother…"

"I am honored…"

Half the day passes before Raully returns. He leads them to a small house with a red door. "This!" Viserys yells, "This is how you would have your King live…"

"I am sorry my lord, but our treasury is limited…"

"Its temporary until we can afford better…My King…Tomorrow Raully and I can take the spices, lace, and wool to market and sell them…"

Viserys agrees but Aegon pulls Sir Cade on the side and tells him to lend their ship out for shipping or fishing and offer a fifty percent cut. When Raully returns he has the gold in hand and Aegon hides it from Viserys. After a week they get an offer of partnership on the ship for fishing. The first part of Aegon's plan is working, he will soon have a steady income and build up a treasury.

 **LANNISTER CAMP**

The Lannister forces are encamped ten miles from Asheford. During the early morning hours Tywin Lannister receives word that a Basteel force has attacked and taken Crakehall. "You brother will take the Mountain and half our army and head back West…I will march on to join the King…"

"We could send word to Casterly Rock…Tell them to gather as many sell-swords as possible…" Kevin answers.

Tywin looks at his Maester, "Send the Raven immediately…"

An hour later the Lannister army is on the move again. When they make camp again three days later, a small force of Pryt men infiltrate their camp, poisoning people, assassinating men, and burning their supplies.

 **CORNFIELD**

With Crakehall under his belt Rygen Basteel decides to march on Cornfield. After six days of fighting Lord Swyft surrenders on the condition that his family and people are spared. Not long after the castle is taken, eight thousand Sell Swords surround the castle demanding that Rygen surrender. Despite the fact that Rygen has more men he waits and waits. Then Kevin Lannister shows up with forty thousand troops.

Prince Oberyn's forces are not inside the castle, they were hiding in the countryside and attacks at night. The gates are opened and Rygen leads his heavy Calvary and infantry forces into battle. During the fighting Kevin Lannister is killed by Rygen Basteel who cuts his head off from his horse. Gregor Clegane falls back to Silverhill. When the battle is over Prince Oberyn leads a mixed army to Clegane's Keep and he burns it to the ground after killing everyone inside.

The weeks become months and the months a year and within that year Corren Basteel takes the every castle in the Stormlands. Then he marches north taking all the villages around the gods eye lake and he takes Harrenhall. He sends Lady Kya Stone to Golden Tooth and his nephew Thanus Basteel takes Rosby. By now the banners of House Arryn have joined the King, along with Tywin Lannister's forces and they march on Rosby thinking they could take a quick victory. But misinformation places the main Basteel force at Harrenhall. Once again Robert's forces are decimated.

"Robert! Face me if you dare! The man who killed Rhaegar Targaryen should be able to handle the Lord of Savages…" They ride their horses towards each other and Robert knocks Corren off his horse. Corren rolls to the ground and beheads a man who tries to attack him from behind. Then Corren turns his attention back to Robert who trots up to him on his horse. Corren cuts the legs of the horse. Then he faces Robert who is dressed in his Stag like Armor and helm.

Corren wields a Valyrian sword his ancestor Corren the Mighty stole from House Gardner long ago. The sword is called Spider Sting. After eight blows Corren manages to cut the head off Robert's war hammer. He kicks Robert in the chest and down on his back he goes. Corren raises his sword but it is blocked by Jaime Lannister, who is joined by Meryn Trent. Corren spins into Trant and takes his sword hand with sword still on it. He slips his foot under the weapon and pops it into the air. He catches the sword out if the air with his left as he faces off against Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy as the rest of the King's Guard pull Robert from battle.

"It's a good day to die gentlemen…"

Jaime and Selmy attack at the same time. Corren alternates his swords between attacking and defending throwing off Jaime Lannister. He manages to slash Jaime on the right leg, disarm him, and kick him in the face. As Jaime hits the ground Sir Barristan faces off against Corren. But before they can start fighting Sir Barristan is caught in the shoulder and leg by an arrow. "You men look after Sir Barristan…The rest of you with me…"

Corren leads a forward charge smashing through the Baratheon forces. Then a horn sounds from the North. The forces of house Tully and Stark arrive but are halted by the Basteel arrow attack from House Doogen. Meanwhile Corren is determined to kill Robert Baratheon continues forward fighting his way through the Baratheon ranks. A man is getting ready to sound the retreat when he is hit in the chest by a sword thrown by Corren.

Robert roars and charges Corren with a heavy sword. Corren breaks the sword with Spider Sting and beheads Robert in one blow. When Jon is captured he orders the Baratheon forces to surrender. The Tully and Stark forces surrender as well. Lord Hoster Tully had sent five thousand men to help under the command of Lord Sorren Blackwood. Eddard Stark had sent Rodrik Cassel with six thousand men of the North to aid in the war. Tywin Lannister had also been captured during the battle.

Corren picks up Robert's severed head, "I AM THE KING!" His men cheer as he raises the head high.

 **PRINCE OBERYN**

Tywin Lannister is forced to his knees before Prince Oberyn, "The Lion of the West...humbled before the Prince of Dorne...Where is the Mountain...He has been hiding from us since the battle of Silverhill..." Tywin remains silent, "You will talk...You will roar for me Tywin Lannister and answer for the death of my sister Elia..."

Tywin looks at him, "Do your worst Prince of Dorne!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. KING CORREN BASTEEL

Corren wastes no time in marching on King's Landing. Queen Cersei orders the gates open, but only after she learns that her brother Jaime is still alive. Corren's forces march into the city peacefully. The Banners of House Baratheon are removed and replaced with Basteel banners. Corren has the former Queen placed on House arrest.

Corren moves his entire House to King's Landing and invites all the Lords of Westeros for his Coronation which takes place after two months to allow the Lords of Westeros time to attend. He is crowned at the Sept of Baelor by the High Septon. "Hail Corren King…May his reign be long…" The gathered Lords declare.

"May I present Corren Second of his name…King of the Andels and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm…" The High Septan says in the throne room.

Corren stands before his throne and summons Jon Arryn with his hand, "Lord Arryn…No man is wiser or more honorable in all the realm than you…I ask that you serve as My Hand…"

"I accept your grace…"

Corren places the badge of office on him. Then he summons Lord Varys, "Lord Varys…House Pryt has served me well…Lord Satton will serve as my Master of Whispers…You are dismissed…"

Varys bows, "You are gracious my King…" Then he leaves. Corren would have him killed but Varys is protected by the Faceless Men and the assassins of House Pryt cannot kill someone under their protection and vice versa.

"Sir Barristan…You have served the Mad King…You served Robert Baratheon for a short time…But I have no need of you as I name my cousin Thanus Basteel Lord Commander of the King's Guard…"

Barristan bows and leaves, then Corren commands that Thanus chose the new King's Guard. He names Warren Levor his Master of Coin and his wife Master of Ships. Then he dismisses Janos Slynt and names Arron Dale Lord Commander of the City Watch. Prince Oberyn is named Master of Laws. Jaime Lannister and Cersei are bought before the King and they bow, "Arise…Sir Jaime Lannister…You killed the Mad King and so I name you Warden of the West to honor you…And now a warning…The Lannisters have a saying Lannisters always pay their debts…Your father is dead…Raise a hand against me or mine and I will rid the land of House Lannister…Instead of the Rains of Castamere they will sing of the blood of Casterly Rock…"

Jaime bows, "Neither I nor any of my family will raise hand against the King or the royal House of Basteel…"

"Oh and Gregor Clegane has not been seen since the battle of Silverhill…If he comes to you for aid you will hand him over…" Jaime bows and leaves with Cersei. Then Corren legitimizes Edric Storm and names his Warden of the Stormlands.

After court Corren holds his first small council meeting. "I did not see Eddard Stark or any of the Northern Lords at my coronation…" Corren says in anger.

"The Starks are our enemy we should send a fleet to White Harbor attack the city and invade from there…" Prince Oberyn says.

"That would not be wise…" Jon Arryn says speaking up, "No Southern army has ever marched North…"

"We are the descendants of Khal Xason…" Warren Levor says, "We defeated the Baratheons…The Lannisters…Even the great Jon Arryn…The Starks will bleed if they do not bow…"

"My King…I know Eddard Stark…He is like a son to me…Allow me to head for Winterfell and speak with him…"

Corren nods, "Very well…But Eddard Stark and every banner sworn to him must come and bend the knee…"

"They will I swear it…"

Corren looks at Satton, "What news?"

"The Targaryens…Three of them…Prince Viserys though he claims himself to be King…"

"King of what?" Lady Levor asks and everyone laughs.

"His brother Prince Aegon the Sixth and a sister…Princess Daenarys born these past few months…They have fled to Braavos…Sir Dylan Cade of the old King's Guard is with them…A few servants and loyal guards…"

"What of Rhaella?" Jon asks.

"Dead…died in child birth…"

"Keep an eye on them…"

"Also stirrings in the East My King…On Old Valyria…"

"Isn't the Island cursed?" Thanus asks.

"Apparently not…House Pathos…"

"There is a name I have not heard of in years…" Arron Dale says.

"I thought House Pathos was wiped out long ago…" Corren says looking at Satton.

"No Your Grace…They abandoned the Targaryens feeling slighted several times by the Targaryen Kings…For the past one hundred years they have been rebuilding the Island city. It is not a glorious as it use to be, but Arryn Pathos calls himself the King of Old Valyira…He has one hundred and twenty thousand troops…"

"Is he a threat to Westeros?"

"I do not believe so my King…But Pryt spies are keeping a close eye…"

"Keep two…Anything else?"

"There is a private matter I must speak with you on concerning Petyr Baelish…" The meeting is adjourned Corren goes to spend time with his family after speaking with Lord Satton. Because his son is a Prince he will not go on his right of passage. The rules for his daughter Vivienne have also changed and she is promised to Sir Willas Tyrell who is the same age as she, the Wedding to take place when they come of age. Queen Lara Basteel is pregnant with a third child. The next day Jon Arryn leaves to travel North to convince Eddard Stark to bend the knee to the new King.

Lysa Arryn is pregnant and decided to remain in the Capital while Jon heads North. Meanwhile the King summons Petyr Baelish to his solar. "You wish to see me your grace…"

"You will stop seeing Lysa Arryn…"

"Your Grace I am sure…"

"At the age of fourteen you deflowered the Lady Lysa…and bragged to everyone that you not only had Lysa, but her sister Catelyn as well…Lord Edmure Tully punched you in the face when he caught you trying to kiss his sister…Lord Hoster Tully sent you away…Then when Catelyn was promised to Brandon Stark you returned to Riverrun and challenged him to a duel for Catelyn Stark…Now I find you here in my city running brothels…collecting information…Passing secret letters to Lady Arryn…It stops now…In fact I want you to sell your brothels and return to that little shit hole you call a holdfast…You have one week to sell the brothels and leave…You may go…"

"Your Grace if I may…"

Corren stands up drawing his sword, "This is Spider Sting…Valyrian steel…Would you like a more personal introduction?" He starts to leave, "Oh and Lord Baelish I have eyes everywhere…I am watching you…"

 **WINTERFELL – EDDARD STARK**

The wars are over and Eddard Stark returned home with a baby he claims is his bastard. Catelyn Stark his wife is devastated by this betrayal. The words of House Tully are, 'Family, Duty, Honor!' For the next two years she refuses to bed her husband. Then news of a new war arrives as Houses Basteel and Martell or rather Prince Oberyn wage war against Robert. So Eddard raises an army six thousand strong and sends them under the command of Rodrik Cassel.

The war lasts three bloody long years and then a Raven arrives Robert is dead and Corren has been named King of Westeros. "I will never bend the knee to that savage!" Eddard Stark declares before Maester Luwin. With Robert dead Ned considers open war with House Basteel. He receives a Raven from the Capital demanding that he come to King's Landing and swear fealty to the new King.

By this time Catelyn Stark is pregnant with their second child as they had made peace. Their son Robb is three name days old. He considers telling her the truth about Jon since Robert is dead. "Cat…I need to speak with you in private…" She is teaching Robb the faith of the seven.

"We will continue this later…" He leads his seven month pregnant wife to the solar and closes the door. "What is it?"

"Its about Jon…"

Her expression changes, "What of him?"

"I told you I was his father…It is not true…His father was Rhaegar Targaryen…"

She stares at him for a few minutes, "If Rhaegar Targaryen is his father…Then who is his mother?"

"My sister Lyanna…"

She starts breathing heavy, "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because of Robert…Robert would have killed him…and as she died she asked me. Made me swear to protect him…" He pauses to take a drink, "There is more…Rhaegar did not kidnap Lyanna…She went with him willing…They married in secret…she loved Rhaegar and not Robert…She died giving birth to Jon…"

"Where is Jon?" They have a servant bring him to the Solar.

"Am I in trouble?" The boy asks sheepishly.

Catelyn picks him and gives Jon a big hug, "I am so sorry…Will you forgive me for being so mean?" He nods, "I would very much like to be your mother…Would you like that?"

Jon looks at Eddard and he nods with a smile, "Yes…"

"Well call me mother from now on…"

"Yes…Mother…"

Catelyn is angry and she doesn't speak to Eddard for a few weeks. When she does start talking to him again, they receive a visitor in the person of Jon Arryn. "Jon!" he arrives with an escort of fifty men and a royal escort of one hundred men. The Basteel Sigil is a sword standing up dividing a black and white background. The black has a white tiger on it and the white has a black spider on it, but now the sword bears a crown on the pummel.

"You are not surprised to see me…"

Eddard looks at the Basteel men, "I was hoping you would come…"

"May I present Rygen Basteel…The King's brother and the acting Lord of Steel Point…"

Eddard pulls Jon to the side, "I don't want these savages in my home…"

"Ned for peace sake…For my sake…please."

Eddard sighs, "Welcome to Wintefell…everyone…" Eddard and Jon go his solar to speak alone. "How can you serve that animal…They killed my friend…I should have been there…"

Jon sighs, "I don't think your presence would have made a difference…House Basteel lives up to their reputation…House Axel took dead bodies of their enemies off the battlefield to be buried at Last Watch…House Bastion lived up to their words and were merciless on the battlefield…killing wounded and those who surrendered…"

Eddard shakes his head, "Is that the kind of King you want to serve…"

"You want to go to war with him?"

"Arryn, Stark, Tully…Even without the Baratheons that is still one bloody big army…and I am sure there are Lords of the Storm Lands itching for revenge…"

"Yes the Basteels alone can raise a hundred thousand strong…The Lannisters thirty maybe more…The Martells if they support the Basteels forty thousand spears…Then the Tyrells…I don't like those odds…"

"We've faced worse…"

"Is more bloodshed worth it…There has been enough suffering from war…" He places his hand on Eddard's shoulder, "Ned…son…For me make peace…Bend the knee to the King…"

Eddard sighs, "I already missed the birth of one child. I will not miss another…Send a Raven to…the King…tell him I will come bend the knee after my wife gives birth to our second child…" So for two months Eddard hosts Jon, Rygen and their men. During those months Eddard invites the Lords of the North to Winterfell. He convinces them of the wisdom of bending the knee to King Corren.

"You know Ned…We could declare our independence…" Great Jon Umber says to Eddard in private. "Name you the King in the North…"

He smiles, "Believe me my friend the thought has crossed my mind…But no…"

A feast is held, "I am glad you see reason Lord Stark…But tell me why isn't there a delegation from House Stryder…"

When Rygen says the name Stryder the musicians stop playing and it gets very quiet in the main hall. Eddard smiles, "House Stryder has been isolated from the rest of the North for the past six hundred years…I have no communication with them and they do not sell or barter with the rest of the North…"

"Why may I ask?"

"I do not wish to darken this celebration with shadows of the past…I will say that recently House Glover allied with them in marriage…Music!"

Soon the baby is born and she is named Sansa Stark. Three days later Eddard leaves for the Capital to bend the knee to the King and swear oaths of loyalty. Jon's return to the Capital is greeted with bad news as his Lady wife Lysa Arryn has lost another child. Jon excuses himself from court to comfort his wife. Meanwhile Eddard and the Lords of the North those who could make it come before the new King.

"Hail King Corren may his reign be long…" Eddard says then the rest of the Northern Lords repeat his words. "I Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell…Warden of the North do hereby proclaim my loyalty to King Corren Basteel from this day until my last…"

"You may rise Lord Stark…I am told one of your banners refuse to come to King's Landing…"

"Aye House Stryder which is headed by Owen Stryder…They will never bend the knee to you…"

Corren laughs, "Oh I see…you can't control them and so you want me to destroy the long time enemy of House Stark…"

"The King gives me too much credit…I am only telling you the truth with no hidden agenda…"

WALDER FREY

Walder Frey is present as well, He had sent his son Stevron to represent House Frey, but the King requested his presence personally. "Walder Frey you may rise…" The King addresses him after Eddard Stark steps to the side.

"Thank you Your Grace…"

"What is that title Hoster Tully gave you?"

Everyone at court laughs and Walder Frey sneers, "The Late Walder Frey…"

"Ah yes late to the battle of the Trident…While his liege lord and the river lords fought bravely Walder Frey hid in his castle…"

"I was not hiding your grace…"

"Did I say you could speak?"

"No my king…"

Corren stands up, "Walder Frey…I Corren…Second of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Eight Kingdoms…" He had declared the Narrow Island an independent Kingdom from the Stormlands. "Portector of the Realm…Strip you of all titles and lands…I sentence you Walder Frey and all your sons, grandsons and great grandsons to the Night's Watch…All your daughters are to be sent to the silent sisters…"

"You can't do that!" Walder Frey replies.

"My sword!" His squire hands him Spider Sting hilt first. Corren takes the sword and walks down the steps. "Say those words again…Tell me what I the King may and may not do…"

He falls to his knees. "My King…I beg you have mercy…"

Corren's squire rushes forward and he sheaths Spider's Sting. "Go Walder Frey! Go now and obey my commands!"

 **CORREN**

Later Corren meets privately with Eddard Stark, "I know how difficult it was for you to come here and bend the knee…" Eddard remains silent, "Believe it or not I respect House Stark and you. I also respected Robert's…tenacity in battle…" He takes a sip from his goblet.

"He was a fierce warrior…And a good friend…"

"Good friends are hard to find…Lord Stark I am King…That being said I will not tolerate any threats to my throne…I know about your nephew who you claim is your bastard…"

Eddard Stark's face takes on a dark expression, "Are you threatening my son?"

Corren smiles, "No…but, if his true parentage became common knowledge; there are those who would use him against me. At any rate I am offering you an out…Legitimize him…make him a Stark and be done with it." He hands Eddard the legal documents.

"What about the Stryders…King Torrhen marched against the Stryders with all the North behind them and they lost…Don't go stirring up a hornet's nest…"

"The Stryders will bow or bleed…"

"As you say…Just remember I warned you…"

"Since you bought it up…How did the Stryders defeat King Torrhen's army all those years ago…"

Eddard sighs, "No one guards their secrets more closely than House Stryder…All I hear these days are whispers…Some say they practice blood magic…Others say they know the secret of Valyrian steel…"

After his meeting with Eddard Stark Corren goes to his room and makes love to his wife and then Corren goes on a hunt. When he returns he gives his wife a new fur made from bear skin. Then he meets with the small council. "What can you tell me about these Stryders?"

Satton sighs, "I'm afraid nothing my King…Every spy that has been sent into Guardstone has never returned…We know nothing of them…"

"The Stryders host an army fifty thousand strong…" Jon Arryn says speaking up. "During the reign of Torrhen Stark the Starks attacked them with all the North behind them and they lost…Do not underestimate these people…Also every House in the North has a Valyrian sword gifted to them by House Stryder…"

"How is that possible…There is no one in the world who can make Valyrian steel." Prince Oberyn says. Corren smiles, there has never been an enemy House Basteel could not defeat. So he sends Ravens to the Tyrells, Martells, and the Lannisters asking for troops. The army is assembled at Duskendale numbering Eighty thousand strong.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. HOUSE STRYDER

 **VALYRIA - THREE HUNDRED YEARS BEFORE THE DOOM**

Princess Alaerys Targaryen swings her practice sword in the courtyard against her cousin Prince Aedron Targaryen. As they fight Oerin a bastard and blacksmith watches them. Oerin (Oh air-ren) has Targaryen blood, but he is not a Dragon Rider. In the west Bastards are given the last name of the region they live in, but in the East bastards are not given last names unless they create one or given permission of the family to use the family name. Most bastards in the East use the family names of their mothers.

Oerin was fathered by a great Targaryen Prince who was killed by a Dragon Rider. Oerin keeps his head shaved. When the match is over he picks up a jeweled black box and inside the box is a freshly forged Valyrian sword. "For my Lady…" Alaerys had beaten her cousin.

She takes the sword and swings it back and forth, "You are a true Master…"

"Thank you my Princess…" He keeps his eyes low. Oerin loves Alaerys, but the two shall never be as she is promised the Prince Regent of Volantis.

"I told you Or…call me Alaerys…"

He smiles and returns to his private forge inside the palace. With him are his half sister Volyn and her husband Jarrio. They have five children together and they all help Oerin in performing the ritual that makes Valyrian steel. "What do you call this again…" Volyn asks.

"Wild Fire…The most dangerous substance in the world…Just as deadly as Dragon Fire…I am going to sell the formula and take my own house name…"

"You will never leave Alaerys behind…" Jarrio says.

Many days later Oerin is at the slave market choosing new slaves for the fire and blood ritual to create new Valyrian swords. As he walks up and down the slave block he is grabbed by royal guards. "Why are you doing this? What have I done?" He would fight, but killing a member of the Targaryen royal guard is punishable by death.

"Leave us!"

A familiar voice says, "My Princess…" She walks up to him and removes her robe, "I am doomed to marry a man I will never love…Before I face that doom I will know love with the man I love…"

They make love in the royal bath house by the slave blocks. Oerin has her several times and releases his seed into her all four times. They lay in a pool of water holding each other."I swear I will never make love to another woman again…"

"You are a man…Men have needs…Don't make promises you cannot keep…"

He places his fingers beneath her chin and raises her head, "Unless it is your body…I will never make love again"

She stares back into his eyes, "Promise me you will choose a family name…"

He smiles, "You choose one for me…"

"Stryder…"

He nods, "Oerin Stryder…I like it…" She drinks moon tea and they leave the bath house.

The next month Alaerys is married in the royal palace before her cousin the Emperor. Oerin is present a guest of the Emperor's brother. Vows are said, gifts are given, toasts are made. Then the guests chant as Prince Regent Vaen Targaryen takes his new bride to the bed chamber. "HARLOT!" Prince Vaen screams dragging her out of the bed chamber naked.

"What is the meaning of this…" The Emperor demands.

"Her maidenhood has been taken by another…The law is clear…I want her head and that of her lover. I want justice!"

"You would spill the blood of Targaryen Princess…"

"The law is the law…"

"I challenge you to donmac!" Oerin yells stepping forward. Some laugh others speak in hushed tones as the drama unfolds.

"You are a bastard!"

"My name is Oerin Stryder and I love Princess Alaerys…"

He looks at her as the servants cover her nakedness, "Enjoy your last breath bastard…For now you die!"

" ** _Morghulis Athovan Ree…"_** Prince Daekon Targaryen brother of the Emperor says. "Oerin is an honorable young man and under my protection…You want his blood…face him in donmac…If you lose kill her…If he kills you she is free to be with him…"

"Brother! Prince Vaen…join me in my solar…" The Emperor commands.

Oerin wishes to run up and hug Alaerys, but all he can do is watch from afar. She returns his stares and they send secret love messages to each other with their eyes. A language they invented to speak with one another when their surroundings did not permit it. After several hours the Emperor emerges with his brother and Prince Vaen.

Vaen walks up to Oerin and slaps him, "I accept your challenge and when I am done with you bastard I will give that whore to my guards for sport!"

Prince Daekon walks up to Oerin and smacks on his head, "Here take my sword…Dragon Tooth…"

A circle is made as both men are armed with Valyrian swords. Vaen takes an over head stance. Oerin dances from side to side placing his free hand on the flat of the sword. Drums are pounded as they start their dance of death. With a roar Vaen charges, but Oerin blocks overhead and spins around Vaen decapitating him in one blow. A wave of gasps goes through the gathered spectators, which is joined by a scream from Vaen's mother and sisters.

Alaerys runs into Vaen's arms and they kiss. Later Daekon meets them in private, "I wish you would have told me about you and Alaerys…"

"I am sorry…You treated me like a son and I do this…"

"What is done is done…I don't want the two of you to remain here in Valyria…You must leave…"

"But why…No one would dare raise a hand against us…"

"Alaerys is right…You are hiding something my Prince…Tell us the truth…"

He sighs and takes a drink, "I have had a vision…Many many years from now all this will be gone and the glory of Valyria bought to ruin…I wish something of it to be preserved…" He places his hand on Oerin's shoulder, "Marry Alaerys…and then take your family and leave…"

"Where will we go?" Alaerys asks.

"To Westeros in the North…buy land from the King in the North and swear fealty to his house…promise me this…"

"We will…" Oerin says taking Alaerys' hand. They marry in private after Alaerys' father disinherits her. Oerin is given a large amount of gold from Daekon, along with two thousand soldiers, servants, and ten ships. Alaerys colors her hair black and as they sail to Westeros she becomes pregnant. They land near what would one day become White Harbor. Oerin gives King Jon Stark a Valyrian sword and buys land near the edge of Long Lake and the Mountains. The Sigil of House Stryder is an S on a shield with two swords crossing behind it. Their words, ' **Forged by Fire, Blood, and Steel'**

 **GUARDSTONE PRESENT DAY**

Bane Stryder leads a caravan across land from White Harbor towards Guardstone castle. Bane is six feet three inches tall and the younger brother of Owen Stryder. Bane had once served in the King's Guard but abandoned his post during the sack of King's Landing by the Lannisters. Bane Stryder was hurt while hunting and his hunting company stopped by the farm so that he could recuperate. Jane's father had been sent to the wall for stealing. When Bane Stryder saw her he seduced her and she became pregnant. This was during Owen's wedding celebration which lasted a week. Zurren Stryder in anger sent his son to King's Landing and forced him to join the King's Guard. When Owen Stryder became lord of Guardstone he gave his brother's bastards the family name and invited them to live in castle Guardstone. It was Amelia who befriended Jane and convinced her to come and live at the castle.

Most of the caravan comes from the east and the rest from High Garden. Most of the Caravan is food things and planting seed as Winter is coming to an end. Since House Stryder is in isolation from the rest of the North the Stryders sometimes trade with the Free Folk and even grant them sanctuary on their lands so long as they obey the laws.

He has a thousand men with him to guard the Caravan. They travel along the White Knife River on the east side of the River. The River forks Northwest towards Winterfell and North towards the lake. Then it branches off further west towards the Lonely Hills. So at the fork Bane makes camp for the night. "Beggin your pardon m'lord…would you like some soup…"

Bane narrows his eyes, "So who are you with…House Pryt…Who sent you Satton or Pryt himself…"

"M'lord?"

Bane sighs and kicks the man in the balls, then he straddles him after kicking him in the face. Then he removes his face which is made something synthetic that feels like skin but is not. His guards come running, "Take him…" Bane commands standing up, "Keep him alive…"

"Wait…How did you know…"

Bane just smiles and with a nod they take him away. The next morning they break camp and move on. They cross the river at the next fork and march around the lake. Soon Guardstone comes into view. As Bane enters through the massive gates he is greeted by his brother Owen Stryder, his wife Amelia Stryder nee' Glover, their cousin Killen Stryder, and Owen's one year old son Nathan. Amelia is six months pregnant. Jane is also there with Bane's son Caully also one year old and Jane is also pregnant by four months. Jane's brother Jon Coster is there as well with the servants and few guards.

 **OWEN STRYDER**

"Welcome home brother…" Owen says giving him a hug. Owen is six and half feet tall, with a muscular build weighing two hundred pounds.

"I caught another one on the way home…." Bane says as his men drag the spy forward.

Owen shakes his head, "Damn the Basteels…"

"Corren Basteel is King!"

"A dead King if he keeps trying to infiltrate my home…"

"Bold words…"

"Take him to forge cells…" Owen follows the guards to the great forge of Guardstone which is up high and inside the mountain. There are cages with men and women who have committed crimes on Stryder lands. There is a huge fire roaring in the center of the two story forge. They burn the spy's eyes out and cut off his hands so that he cannot escape.

Later Owen meets with his House council. to Owen's right sits the Captain of his house guard Killen Stryder. On his immediate left sits his wife and then Castallen Jon Coster brother of Jane Coster. Next on the right is Maester Pevin. Across from Pevin is Reed Fister House Steward. Etched onto the table is the sigil of House Stryder.

"While I was in White Harbor our friends in the south sent word that the new King is sending an army to make us bend the knee…" Bane says to everyone gathered.

"No one has ever taken Guardstone…" Jon Coster says.

Owen looks at his brother, "Sure up the defenses…double the mountain guards…Open the armory…War is coming!"

"What about the Starks and the rest of the North?"

"If Eddard Stark was going to make war on us Lord Glover would have told us…" Amelia says speaking up.

They discuss other matters and then the small folk living on Stryder lands are taken into the castle and mountain hold. Over the next few weeks preparations are made to defend the castle. Then a message arrives from a Styrder man in White Harbor the army had landed. The snows had lessoned and sun more prominent as the Winter years were coming to an end. Corren joins is joined by his wife.

"You should be in bed woman…" He says this because she is pregnant.

"A lonely bed without my husband so I thought I would come and keep him company…"

He pulls her close and holds her, "The cold is losing its bite…Summer is coming…"

She laughs, "Someone should make that their words…Summer is Coming!"

He smiles, "We need to make peace with the Starks…"

"Rickard Stark tried to make peace with your stubborn father…"

He kisses her on the cheek, "You know Rickard is the reason your father agreed to allow you to marry me…"

"Perhaps Eddard Stark will be as reasonable as his father…but tell me oh wise husband of mine…Why not just bend the Knee to the King…"

"The Basteels have a reputation…But so do we…And I want to remind everyone of what House Stryder is…"

"There are other ways of doing that…"

"The World is changing…in more ways than one wife…" He smacks her on the ass, "Get to bed I will join you when my watch is over…" She grabs his cock before leaving. Two days afterwards the Royal army arrives under the command of Rygen Basteel.

Owen exits through a port gate on Horseback with four men with him. They ride out to speak with Rygen Basteel. "My name is Rygen Basteel…The King's Brother…"

"Owen Stryder Lord of Guardstone…What can I do for you Prince Rygen?"

"You have heard that my brother sits the Iron Throne…The Starks along with all the North have bent the knee…All that is but House Stryder…"

"What do you want?"

"You will open your gates and allow me and my men to enter Guardstone…This House has been shrouded in mystery for too long…"

Owen sighs, "I am willing to bend the knee…I will even come to the Capital…But I cannot allow you access into my Castle…"

"Why not…If the King came for a visit you would deny him as well?"

"The King isn't here is he? You are…Now if the King were here I would grant him the hospitality of my House…and bend the knee…"

"I represent the King so he is here…"

"Let's agree to disagree on that point. House Pryt a banner of House Basteel has been trying to plant spies in Guardstone for generations…There are secrets to Guardstone we do not share with outsiders…"

"Make an exception for your King or suffer the consequences…"

"As I said Prince Rygen…I will bend the knee to the King…I will even allow you access to my home on certain conditions otherwise let us have our battle and be done…" Owen can read Rygen's body language despite his skill on hiding it. Blood would be spilled and Owen is ready for it.

"Very well then you have sealed your doom…"

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come…" Both sides ride back, Owen to his castle and Rygen to the frontlines of his army.

"Well?" Amelia asks in the courtyard with five men.

"We fight…Get inside…"

"Be safe my love…"

Owen makes it to the command tower just as the enemy launches four barrels of what he assumes is flaming oil. The barrels strike the main gate and there is a huge green explosion. The heat can be felt even on the roof of the command tower. Both statues are melted like butter and the gates are incinerated in the attack. The Royal Army cheers and then the Calvary charges the opening. Owen looks at Killen, "Lets fight fire with fire…"

The signal is sent as there are trebuchets on the forward walls but there are also trebuchets in the mountain side looming over the castle. From the mountain sides a dozen barrels are launched just as the twenty thousand mounted lances reach the opening. Several huge green explosions rip up the ground and burn thousands of men. The four catapults at the front of the army are incinerated in the explosion. Trees are on fire men cry out who were caught on the edge of the blast.

 **RYGEN**

The army flees further east away from the castle and regroup a mile away. "Wild Fire those bastards have Wild Fire…" Rygen says complaining. Meanwhile the Calvary enters the outer court, but they are cut off with nowhere to go. Then men on the walls fire arrows from bows and crossbows, they shoot javelins from large Scorpions. A thin metal wire runs across the courtyard beheading men and horses. The wire is stretched across the courtyard into a trench inside the wall. Rygen looks at Lord Randyl Tarly as a few horses run out of the ruined entrance of Guardstone. One horse runs with a headless body on it and blood everywhere.

"Make camp!" Rygen rides up to the Spy Master, "When night falls see if you can sneak men into the castle, Kill Owen Stryder or bring me his wife or child…Something shit!"

The spy master salutes, "My Lord perhaps we should withdraw…"

"You can leave Lord Tarly if you wish…but know this I will say that you deserted us in battle…"

Tarly sneers, "Why not send a Raven to the King and ask what he would have you do…" He points, "We just lost our heavy Calvary…"

"If my assassins fail then I will contact the King…"

 **OWEN**

Owen stares out from the roof of the command tower, "They are making camp…Prepare our Calvary I will lead them at midnight…"

When the sun sets and the stars are out Pryt Assassins run from shadow to shadow for the Ruined entrance which has not been blocked. A man crawls across the ground covered in soot and burned leaves. an arrow is fired from the wall killing him. Another arrow is fired at a tree and the assassin falls to the ground. One woman is shot out of a tree.

"I sent five assassins and all five were shot down…I sent scouts to climb the mountains east and west of the Stronghold they have not returned…I sent one scout to learn of their fate…He spotted one man impaled by dozens of barbs…The mountains are booby trapped…"

"What of the other side of the mountain…"

"All booby trapped…" The Spy Master replies.

A man enters and hands the spy master an arrow, "I was able to retrieve one My Lord…"

Spy Master Dansyn takes the arrow and examines it, "Son of bitch its true…" He shows the arrow to Rygen, "Valyrian steel…an arrowhead made of Valyrian steel…"

"Forgive me my Lord, but this venture is lost…We should consider leaving…"

Rygen sighs, he had won so many battles and it would stick in his craw to retreat now. "find a Rider and tell him to make for the Capital with this arrow now…We will leave in the morning…dismissed!"

Owen leads twenty thousand men on horseback through the second gate into the outer court. They have catapults and archers behind them. He draws his Valyrian sword Stryder and nods to his men. They trot to the ruined entrance and then break into a gallop. "CHARGE!" Horns are sounded as they attack in the moonlight.

A hail of arrows is sent ahead of the Calvary killing many. Then the Catapults are loaded with pin cushions. The Pin Cushion are made of wood, iron, and steel. It was a ball ten feet in circumference. The wooden frame is like a net and the wooden beams are hollow and filled with oil. The frame cradles round iron rings designed like a bee hive with five levels going towards the center. The rings hold balls a foot long shard of metal made of Valyrian steel. The whole thing is collapsible and designed to explode in the air.

Five are launched over the camp and they explode raining down the spikes killing hundreds. One man is impaled through his helmet. Another man raises his shield, but the spike goes through the shield and into his foot. Then a second catches him in the shoulder. One goes through the tent and hits a man in the chest. Owen charges through the camp beheading anyone not harmed by the pin cushion attack. They set fire to their supplies and attack the archers' tents.

Owen rides into the command tent and cuts off Rygen's hand, then he stabs Rygen in the chest through his armor. Owen is pulled off his horse and fires a dart from his arm gauntlet into the squire's face. He gets to his feet and is confronted by a Lannister soldier. After three moves Owen breaks his sword and slashes him across the neck. He attaches a rope to Rygen's legs and mounts his horse. With the body dragged behind his horse Owen sounds a horn and he and his men ride back to Guardstone.

 **RANDYL TARLY**

Randyl sits on a barrel staring at what is left of the army as a Maester tends his arm wound. An arrow had caught him in the arm. "No bones were damaged my lord so you won't lose the arm…"

Just then a Tyrell soldier walks up, "My Lord Sir Raymon told me they were looking for Lord Rygen's body…I saw Owen Stryder ride away dragging the body behind his horse…"

Randyl looks at the man and is about to speak when someone yells, "RIDER!"

A man rides up to Randyl on a horse with a peace banner, "My Lord Owen Stryder commands you to leave his lands…Or you will all burn…"

"What of the King's brother? Lord Rygen's body!"

The man reaches for a bag on his horse and throws it at Randyl's feet, "We burned the rest…You have until sunset to leave…"

"And the dead? Many of my wounded cannot be moved at the moment…"

"Give them a quick death…You have until sunset…" The man turns his horse and leaves.

Randyl stands up, "Make the wounded as comfortable as possible…We leave within the hour…" Randyl looks around, "What is the nearest castle to here…"

"Last Hearth to the Northeast…The Dreadfort to the Southeast…Wintefell to the Southwest…" A Pryt scout says to Randyl.

"Send a rider to Last Hearth…The wounded will stay with Lord Umber until they are better…The rest of us ride for White Harbor…"

 **OWEN**

Owen stands beside his wife and brother, "Looks like they are leaving…" Bane says.

"Aye…send men out to collect arrows and shard blades…The small folk can stay inside the castle grounds for now…"

"Do you think the King will send another army?" Amelia asks.

Owen shakes his head, "I don't think so…If he is smart he won't…Anyway I will ride to Wintefell in one month's time…"

"Is that wise? House Pryt has spies everywhere…"

Owen kisses his wife on the cheek, "And I will see them coming long before they get to me…" A month later, Owen leaves Guardstone with fifty men and rides to Winterfell. When they ride into the courtyard Eddard Stark is waiting with his wife, son, and baby daughter.

"Owen Stryder…What brings you here?"

"Lord Stark I have come to make peace and put an end to the six hundred year blood between our houses…" Owen draws his sword and stabs it into the ground, "I Owen Stryder Lord of Guardstone renew my oath of loyalty to House Stark and vow to come when he calls…"

He waits for Eddard to speak, "Get up Lord Stryder…We need to talk in private…" Owen follows him to his solar, "Some wine?"

"No thank you I bought my own…"

"Poison is a woman's weapon Lord Stryder…If I wanted you dead I would have ordered my men to kill you in the courtyard…"

"True but assassins use poison as well…and there are Pryt spies in your house…"

"Who?"

"Even if I revealed them to you the King would just send more…"

"You said want to make peace…"

He sighs, "I will leave five men to point the spies out and train your people how to spot them…So will lift the isolation from my House…"

"As I recall Jordan Stryder chose that Isolation…King Rickard did not impose it…"

"But if you send word to the other Houses that it is okay to trade with us…"

"What of the King…"

"I am sworn to you and you to him…That should please his royalness…"

Eddard Stark pours himself some of the wine Owen bought with him, "Is this Arbor Wine?"

"It is…"

"Tell me the truth…If you were going to make peace with me why didn't you bend the knee to the King?"

"Pride…They came to my lands with an army…House Stryder does not take kindly to threats…I offered terms of peace and they were rejected…"

Eddard Stark shakes his head, "And if the King demands you come and bend the knee?" Owen just smiles.

 **RED KEEP – CORREN BASTEEL**

The King stares vengefully at his brother's severed head. "My condolences my King…" Jon Arryn says.

"The Price of that blasted Iron Chair is too high…" He looks at Jon, "I should have listened to you…"

Jon picks up the arrowhead, "I have never seen a Valyrian steel arrowhead…" he sets it down and picks up the shard blade. "And you say hundreds of these rained down on the camp?" He asks looking at Randyl Tarly.

"Yes…Whatever contained them exploded in the air and then those shards fell on us…"

"Also made of Valyrian steel…" Jon says examining it.

Corren looks at them, "Master Satton…Does House Pryt have any spies in the Citidel?"

"Of course…"

"Do you think the Maesters possess the knowledge of Valyrian steel?"

"Hard to say…It can be looked into to…I rather doubt though…Valyrian steel is of the old Targaryen Empire…"

"That would mean the Stryders are descendant from the Targaryens or someone who knew how to make and forge the metal…Passed down from generation to generation…"

"That is all my Lords dismissed…"

"If it please you my King…I think I shall return to Horn Hill…"

"Your services have been invaluable Lord Tarly…" Later Corren holds a ceremony for his brother and commands that bells ring in his honor. "I will find a way to avenge my brother's death…" Corren says to his wife in their bed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. THE YOUNG LION

 **CASTERLY ROCK**

The wars were over and young Jaime Lannister at the age of twenty and three name days old is now the new Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Upon returning home Jaime buried his father's remains which had been returned by Prince Oberyn. His body dismembered and burned, all that is left is his bones. They also bury his uncle Kevin Lannister; Cesrei, Tyrion, Genna Frey, Dorma Lannister, and Loras who is five, are all present.

Cersei leans towards Jaime, "We have to avenge them...Those fucking Basteels…"

"Shush…"

"First mother and now…" Cersei bursts into tears and leaves the crypts, "I can't take this…"

"I'll go after her…" Jaime says.

"No!" Genna says, "You are the Lord of Casterly Rock…Your duty is here…I will go…"

When the ceremony is over Jaime leaves with Tyrion walking beside him, "So big brother what are your plans…"

He sighs, "I don't quite know…I want vengeance…but that is not possible…"

"Nope it isn't…"

Jaime stops and looks at Tyrion, "You are the smartest person I know…I need your help to rule the West…"

"Me!"

Jaime nods, "Yeah you…Look at the job you did with the drains and cisterns…Imagine what you can do as Castellan of Casterly Rock…"

Tyrion smiles looking up, "You would name me Castellan? Cersei won't like that…"

"Let me worry about that…" Dinner is quiet no one says anything as they loss of Tywin Lannister is to fresh. Genna looks at everyone at the table and when she does Jaime notices, "Something wrong Aunt Genna?"

She sighs, "We need to start thinking about the future. This family needs to start growing again…You need a wife…"

"I think it is too soon to start thinking about such things…" Cersei says, "My father's bones aren't even cold yet and you wish to marry us all off…"

"I said we need to think on these things and many other things…"

"The only thing I want is Corren Basteel's head on a pike!"

"Keep talking like that and you will get us all killed…" Tyrion says.

"Shut up!"

Jaime shakes his head and pounds his fist on the table, "ENOUGH!" He says almost sounding like his father. Jaime looks at Genna, "Aunt Jenna…I assure that my mind is on all things that need to be done and taken care of…I have already started and I have made Tyrion Castellan of Casterly Rock…"

"Tyrion!" Cersei screams.

"Cersei…Don't…For the sake of our father don't…We are family and if this family is going to survive we need to work together…"

She slams her napkin into her plate and stands up, "I lost my appetite…"

Later Jaime goes to her room, "Are you alright?"

"What do you care?"

"I love you…You know that…"

Cersei looks at Jaime, "Promise me you won't force me to marry some Lord for power or legacy…"

He nods, "The next man who touches you I will kill…" He walks up to Cersei and they start kissing and removing each other's clothes.

"I was carrying his child you know…" Cersei says lying in Jaime's arms.

"Robert?"

"Yes…and I drank moon tea…before he went off to war…"

Jaime sighs, "I love and I am going to make you my wife…"

She sits up and looks at him, "We can't…What will people say?"

"I don't care…I will not stand by and watch you marry another man…You are mine and I love you…always…" She kisses him, "Is that a yes…" She nods, "Then say it woman!"

"Yes…"

The next morning Jaime meets with Tyrion in the solar. A golden framed painting of their mother hangs behind the desk. "Our mother was so beautiful…"

Jaime looks back, "Yes she was…" He takes a deep breath and blinks away the tears tyring to form in his eyes. "So Uncle Kevin is dead…We need a new Magister for Lannisport…"

"Why not Emmon and assign Aunt Dorma as his advisor, or give her the position if you feel Emmon can't handle it…"

Jaime shakes his head, "It feels strange sitting at father's desk. Making all the decisions for so many…"

"Last night I heard him speaking through you…"

Jaime smiles, "You almost sound like you miss him…"

"He was my father despite his treatment of me…"

"So I will give Emmon the position on trial bases…Aunt Dorma can advise him and if he screws up she can fill the position…"

"So there are many powerful Houses out there…I would look among the Houses of the West…or have you already chosen a wife…"

"How would I do that dear brother…"

"Please I have known about you and Cersei since I was ten…I caught the two of you at the grotto…"

"I love her…"

"Then marry her…I am not one to stand in the way of happiness…"

"What of your happiness…"

"No woman would marry me dear brother…"

"You are a Lannister…"

"Yes and that is why no woman would want me for who I am as a person…As a Lannister oh yes…"

Jaime sighs, "Will you plan my wedding and allow me to find you a bride…"

Tyrion laughs, "You want a small wedding or a big one?"

"What do you think Cersei would want?"

"Better make it a small one family only…"

The news of Jaime and Cersei marrying did not go well with there Aunts and numerous relations. Neither did it go well with the Banner Lords of House Lannister. Jaime showed himself to be the son of Tywin Lannister and he put his foot down when needed and showed strength when it was required. But he also showed mercy and kindness and with Tyrion at his side House Lannister maintained the reputation established by their father. After a month Cersei and Jaime married in the golden hall before a Septan.

"Where are we going?" Tyrion asks following Jaime.

"You will see…" He takes him to one of the vaults and hands Tyrion a key, "This is yours dear brother…"

Tyrion looks at him, 'Are you serious?"

"Yes I am…This one and the one next door…I figure you should have full access to your inheritance…"

"Father didn't leave me anything in his will…"

"I know but this is for you…Those rats the Basteels broke into two vaults…We still have gold, but this and the one next door is all yours…Don't spend it all in one place…"

 **TYRION**

Tyrion smiles then they return to the Wedding feast; the next morning Jaime and Tyrion go riding after a mile up the King's Road they come upon four men attacking a young maiden. Jaime drives them off while Tyrion tends to the young lady. "You are so brave…Thank you…"

"Not me…My brother is the brave one…" Tyrion shies away as the woman is very beautiful with her cleavage hanging out. "What is your name…"

"Tysha Caul…"

"I'm Tyrion Lannister…" He takes her to a small abandoned House. "What were you doing on the King's Road alone?"

"I was on my way to the Capital…I design dresses…I was hoping to get work…Start my own business…"

"Do you have any family?"

"My father died three years ago…My mother left my father for another man…"

"I'm sorry…My mother died giving birth to me…"

"How awful…" Tyrion looks away again, "You seem nervous…"

"You are so beautiful…and I am just a Dwarf…"

She takes his hand, "No one is just…We all have the potential to be more than what others see us as…" She shocks Tyrion by kissing him.

"What was that for?"

"That was for what you just said and for helping your brother rescue me from the rapists…"

"I didn't do much…"

"You are here comforting me and making me feel like a human being instead of looking down on me like a commoner…I know the name Lannister…You are nothing like I thought…" She looks down at her cleavage as she notices Tyrion staring, "You have never been with a woman have you?"

He swallows hard, "No…"

She takes his hands and pulls them to her breasts, but he pulls away, "Don't you want to feel them?" She reaches down and touches his cock. "Damn!" She exclaims as he gets harder and bigger, "The gods may have made you a little person, but they sure blessed you in other areas…" Tysha strokes his cock until he explodes in his pants.

"I am so sorry…" No problem she says licking her hand. "Touch me!" Tyrion touches her breasts and places his left hand in between her legs. She starts getting wet. "I like a man who is ambidextrous…"

Tyrion pauses, "You know what that word means?"

"I like to read when I can…"

"So do I…" He replies as Tysha rides him over and over again.

Just as they are dressing Jaime returns, "Are the two of you alright?"

"Yes thank you…"

Tyrion invites Tysha back to Casterly Rock. As they travel Jaime suggests that Tysha tell his sister wife that she is Lady Tysha Caul of the Riverlands. When they introduce Tysha to Cersei she is suspicious of Tysha and speaks down to her, Tyrion defends her at every turn. A month later Tyrion asks Tysha to marry him. "I have something to tell you…" She says walking beside him on the wall battlements.

"I already know…I was hoping you would tell me…"

"And you are not angry?"

He takes her hand, "Do you love me? Do you truly love me?"

"Yes!"

"Then there is nothing to be angry about…This is destiny me and you…" They kiss and after three pass Jaime gives his brother a huge wedding inviting all the Lords of the West. "You know I already know what you did…Paying Tysha and those men…"

"How do you know?"

"You said yourself…I am the smartest person you know…"

"And you are not angry with me?"

"Well she didn't make a fool of me and Tysha genuinely loves me…So no I am not angry with you…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 7. JOSSELYN

 **CASTLE PYKE**

Balon Greyjoy summons the Reader his brother by law Rodrik Harlaw. They call him the Reader because of his love of books. "Have you heard?"

"I have heard many things my lord…Perhaps you should be more specific…"

"I speak of the Basteel defeat at Guardstone…"

Rodrick shakes his head, "We are masters of the sea…You wish to go to war against the King…"

"House Greyjoy has always ruled the Iron Isles…It shall be as before…"

Harlaw looks around, "These walls have ears and eyes…I will support you with ships…But none of my people will fight…"

"Then you are a traitor…"

"What do you think will happen? The Lannisters will support the crown…House Tyrell will support the crown…we will be fighting all the great houses of Westeros…"

"We strike hard and fast…We attack Lannisport demolish their fleet and sail on the Arbor…We destroy the Redwyne fleet and then we hit Levor Port…"

"By the time we finish hitting the Lannisters word will spread…"

"Maester Lunkin…Send the Ravens…Spread the word throughout the Iron Isles…"

 **CASTERLY ROCK – TYRION AND TYSHA**

Life at Casterly Rock was hard for Tysha, she loves Tyrion, but Cersei is always causing trouble for her. "We should move or build our own home…"

"Tyrion sighs, "I will speak with Jaime…" Jaime is against them moving so he gives Tyrion and Tysha the east wing of the castle or rather the North wing since te castle faces east. Cersei apposes this in the beginning but eventually she warms up to the idea. No more having to eat with the little demon monkey and his bitch. Cersei becomes pregnant, but she loses the baby and falls into depression. Jaime comforts her as best he can, but her heart is broken.

A month after she lost the baby Tysha has morning sickness, "Your wife Lady Tysha is carrying your child…"

Tyrion tells Jaime at a private meeting they always have before meeting with the small council of the House. Nine months later Tysha gives birth to a healthy baby girl. They name her Josselyn, "She has one green eye and one violet…" Tyrion says staring into his daughter's eyes. Later Tysha is strong enough to feed the baby. She sits up in bed feeding Josselyn with Tyrion watching. "You are the most beautiful mother in the world…"

A small knock at the door causes Tyrion to get up, "Yes…"

It is Sir Myles the captain of Tyrion's personal guards. "Begging your pardon My Lord, but your sister wishes to see the baby…"

"Wait at the door…" Tyrion commands. He walks up the hallway to edge where Cersei is waiting. "What do you want?"  
"I heard your wife had a child…"

"Tysha did a girl…"  
"May I see my niece…" He stares at her, "I swear I will not cause trouble…"

Tyrion sighs, "Cersei…Family is important to me…You are my sister…and despite what you think of me all I ever wanted from you or our father is your love and respect…And while I never knew our mother…I love her…That being said if you wish to see my daughter this petty fighting must stop…"

"I will try to do better…That is all I can say at the moment…"

He shakes his head, "Come with me…"

"What did you name her?" She asks walking beside Tyrion up the hall.

"Josselyn…" He replies, when they reach the door Myles steps to the side and opens the door. Then he leads her to the bedroom.

"She is beautiful…" Cersei says looking at the baby, "May I hold her?"

Tysha looks at Tyrion and he nods, "Wow!" Cersei says holding the baby.

"I am sorry for your loss…" Tysha says.

Cersei looks at her, "Thank you…" She hands the baby back and looks at Tyrion. "You have a beautiful family…"

Six months later Cersei becomes pregnant again. And nine months after that she has a baby boy they name Tywin after their father. As Josselyn gets older her hair is more white than gold, a mesh of the two colors. "My Lords the King is marching up the Golden Road…" Maester Borun says to Jaime and Tyrion.

The Lannisters gather in the courtyard with the servants as the King rides through the Lion's Gate. He has the King's Guard with him and a hundred men. When he dismounts his Horse Jaime and his household bows. "Arise Lord Jaime…"

"Welcome to Casterly Rock my King…My home and hospitality are yours…"

"Come Lord Jaime…We have much to discuss…:" He says after greeting everyone of note, "And you Lord Tyrion as well…" They meet in Jaime's Solar, "My spies in Pyke tell me that Balon Greyjoy is gearing up for war against me…He plans on attacking Lannisport, then sail on the Arbor and finally Levor Port…"

"The fool…" Tyrion says.

"Yes a fool…He think me weak after the Royal army was defeated at Guardstone…I intend to show him otherwise…Over half the fleet from the Arbor is on its way and the fleet from Levor Port is sailing out to sea then will turn in and attack Castle Pyke…and the Iron Isles…"

"How can we be of service your grace?" Jaime asks.

"Get your men ready…Leave your galleys in port, but fully manned. When the Iron Fleet appears give them hell…"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. THE GREYJOY REBELLION

BALON

The Iron Fleet sets sail for Lannisport, they sail out to sea and then circle back to attack the city from east. Balon has over six hundred ships, the largest Iron Born fleet to be assembled in years. Balon commands the fleet from his ship the Golden Cracken. They keep their sails down and use the oars to set the pace of when they arrive at Lannisport. It is timed perfectly to attack at midnight.

After a month of sailing the port city comes into view. "All hands on deck!" Balon commands. His eldest son Rodrik is at his side while Maron commands his own ship. Then there is his brothers Victarion and Euron who commands their own ships. As the assault begins Euron command his ship to sail east.

"Looks like we will catch them by surprise after all…" Rodrik says.

No sooner had the words left his mouth when the Lannister ships come to life and start shooting barrels of flaming oil at the Iron Fleet. Some ships sprout oars and begin moving into battle formation. One ship breaks away from the group and rams Balon's ship. Archers fire flaming arrows at the Iron ships.

With Balon's ship captured Victarion assumes command of the fleet. He rallies the Iron Born and smashes many vessels. He manages to break through and sail for the beach. On the beach are archers and catapults waiting, when in range they start shooting at the incoming ships. Meanwhile Balon is taken to the King and forced to his knees.

"Balon Greyjoy…King of the Iron Isles…King of fools…" Jaime and Tyrion are with King Corren II.

"How did you know?" He asks looking up from his knees.

Corren, "I have eyes and ears everywhere in Westeros…As we speak Lady Levor is leading her fleet to the Iron Isles…She will land an army and smash the doors of your castles…Strip him!" Corren orders. Together Corren, Jaime, and Tyrion observe the battle from roof of the lighthouse overlooking Lannisport.

The Iron Born storm the beach behind Victarion, but as soon as they hit the beach a massive Calvary force charges them from the city. Victarion kills four men with heavy war axe before he is knocked down by a soldier on a horse. As he stands up another man rides by and beheads him. When Victarion dies an Iron Born man sounds the retreat.

The attack on Lannisport is a complete failure as the Redwyne Fleet arrives under the command of Lord Paxter Redwyne. He attacks the fleeing ships and destroys them. Maron's ship is captured and bought to shore. Then he is bought before the King, "Father!" Maron says in shock as his father is butt naked.

"Sir Hector…Remove his head and give it to his father…" Sir Hector is a member of the King's Guard.

Corren looks at the two Lannister brothers, "Thank you for aid in this matter I shall not forget it…"

"You are welcome your grace…" Corren leaves the next morning on a ship for the Iron Isles. As he leaves the dead are buried and the enemy dead is piled high and burned.

 **THE IRON ISLES**

 **THEON**

Castle Pyke is under siege from both land and sea as the Levor fleet bombards the castle and the island villages. "Mother where is father?"

"Your father will come and drive them off my baby…"

"I will kill them all…" Yara says.

"You are just a fat little girl…"

"Shut up stupid!"

"Enough! We can't fight each other…We must protect one another…"

 **RISA LEVOR**

"My lady shall we send the first wave?" Captain Tunder asks.

"Send the first wave ashore…Give them hell…"

As the longboats are launched another man is reading signals from messenger ships, "My Lady the people of Great Wyke have surrendered…"

"Tell Captain Monroe to take whatever plunder he can find…kill every man above the age of thirteen…" She sends a second wave to climb the cliffs of castle Pyke and then a third wave to reinforce the second. Several hours pass before she herself leads the fourth wave ashore. Soon a battering ram is pounding at the gates.

"My Lady…" A man rides up on a horse. "They need reinforcements to take Ten Towers…"

"Send word to Captain Munroe on Great Wyke to reinforce Captain Seryn…" After seven days of fighting Castle Pyke is taken. Three days after that Ten Towers of Harlaw is taken as well.

 **CORREN**

Corren Basteel II disembarks from his ship the Sea King in a longboat. Balon Greyjoy is with him along with Sir Thanus and Sir Hector of the King's Guard. When Corren enters Lady Risa Lavor is waiting with her men and the Greyjoy captives. Everyone bows as he enters, "Rise…you did well Lady Levor…"

"Thank you your grace…May I present Lady Alannys Greyjoy and her children Yara and Theon Greyjoy…"

Alannys places her hand over her mouth as they bring her husband in butt naked, "My sons…Your Grace please my sons?"

He stares at her, "Dead…My Lady…" Corren looks down on Theon who is staring at him with venomous eyes, "Look well boy the price that is paid for defying the King of Westeros…Your father has been humbled…His sons are dead…His brother Victarion is dead…His brother Euron has fled…One day you will be a man…" He walks up to Theon, "Don't ever raise your hand against me or mine…" Corren looks at the men guarding Balon, "Release the King of Fools…I am taking Theon to be my Ward…Perhaps I can make a better man of him than you ever could…"

Corren looks at Theon, "Say goodbye to your mother and sister boy…"

"No I don't want to go!" Theon says. Alannys comforts him as best she can, then Sir Hector snatches him away from his mother and sister. The next day Corren leaves with his new Ward. A week later Alannys leaves Balon to live with her brother the Reader.

 **THEON**

Theon cries the first few days at sea and he refuses to eat, but eventually he must give in to the demands of his stomach. After a month at sea they finally reach King's Landing. Theon sits at dinner with the King and the royal family. There is Princess Vivienne, Prince Erick, and Prince Gordon Basteel. Lady Margaery is there as well a companion to Princess Vivienne as her elder brother Wylis Tyrell is betrothed to the Crown Princess.

Also at the table are Nymeria, Obara, Oeyn Sand, Prince Oberyn, and Ellaria. "I have to eat all this?" Theon asks as they set a large platter of food before him.

"I thought you were a Cracken…Iron Born…" Corren says.

Theon sticks his chest out, "I am Iron Born…"

"Prove it…"

Theon eats every crumb and as he eats Prince Erick and Oeyn make a bet as to whether or not he will hurl. Oeyn wins and Erick gives him a gold dragon. The Next day Theon is awakened by a bucket of water from a servant named Nathyn Vane. "Get up little Cracken…"

"You little shit…" Theon yells leaping out of his bed. Nathyn side kicks and wraps his arm around Theon's neck.

"Do you yield or do I have to choke the life out of you…"

"I…y..e..i..ld…" Theon falls forward breathing heavy. "I…a…m…th…e…ki…ng's…Ward…" He gets to his knees, "You can't do that to me…"

"Get dressed…"

Theon quickly learns that life among the Basteels is very different from life in Castle Pyke. He must earn the respect of the servants in the castle as they are all of the Narrow Island. The training in arms is a lot different from what he was taught at Pyke. Even the women are taught to fight. Theon finds a second father in Jon Arryn who often gives him advice and even tutors him from time to time.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. THE BLACK WOLF

Life goes on in Westeros and families grow in size. Before the war Benjen Stark fell in love and married, his brother Eddard Stark was going to give him Moat Cailin for him and his wife. He was to be the Lord General of the Neck. A year later his wife Annabyl Stark nee' Karstark died giving birth to their son Justin Stark whom she named with her last breath.

"The pain won't last always brother…They say time heals all wounds…"

Benjen shakes his head, "I can't…First father and our brother, now Amelia…My mind is made up…I will join the Night's Watch…all I ask is that you raise my son as one of your own…"

A month after he left the Basteels start the war, which lasts three years. Justin is loved and grows up beside Robb and Jon who eventually is given the Stark name by Royal decree. As Justin got older he would ask questions about his mother and father. The year he reached nine name days old his father came to Winterfell for a visit. He was happy to meet his father, but Benjen Stark did not return the affection.

"You are cold to the boy…" Catelyn says in Ned's Solar with her husband and Benjen.

"I do not blame him for Annabyl's death…It is just so hard to look at him and not see her in his eyes…"

"You don't want me because I killed my mother?" They all turn to see Justin standing in the doorway.

"Justin!" Cat yells as he runs off.

Cat tries to comfort him, but Justin inconsolable. The day before he leaves Benjen tries to speak with him, but Justin ignores him. As time passes Justin becomes the Black Wolf of the family picking fights with Robb, Jon, and the other young boys living at Winterfell. He starts using bad language and disrespecting Maester Luwin.

One day Eddard decides to write a letter to Jon Arryn and ask him to take Justin in and mentor him, Justin is thirteen name days old. The first night they make camp Justin unties the horses and rides off into the night heading for White Harbor. He can feed himself because he has gone hunting and fishing with his uncle. He makes camp two days later and catches a rabbit. Soon he comes to the river and gives the river barge man his horse for a ride to White Harbor. When he reaches White Harbor Justin stows away on a ship called the Sea Knight. Soon the ship is sailing out to sea for Pentos.

 **CAPTAIN LOGAN**

The Captain of the Sea King is a man by the name of Logan. He changed his name after his wife died and took to the sea. Logan is a tall big man with a shaved head and a beard. While he is a legitimate ship Captain moving goods around he sometimes smuggles goods for Pirates as a way to keep them from attacking his ship. There are times he switches the colors of his ship and allows pirates to hide on board so they can attack other ships. With all his goods delivered to White Harbor he is now sailing for Pentos to pay Ilyrio Mopatis.

Two men burst into his cabin, "Let me go!" A boy screams.

"What is this?"

"Ah stowaway Cap'n"

Logan has a woman sitting on his lap feeding him. With a nod he sends them out, "So boy…what's ya name and don't lie to me or I will feed you to the Sharks?"

"Justin Stark…"

"Stark! As in Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell…Direwolf for a sigil…Warden of the North Starks!"

"Yes…I ran away from home…"

"Why?"

"I killed my mother and my father doesn't want me…"

"Awe!" The woman says.

He slaps her on the ass, "To the bed with ya woman…" Logan gets up and walks around the desk, "…Come here boy!" He does, "I don't abide stowaways on my ship…I should take ya back home…"

"Please don't…I will do whatever you say…I can be a shipmate I know how to fight…"

Logan smiles and shakes his head, "First rule boy…"

"My name is Justin…"

"Justin…Never make such a promise…You don't know what people will ask you to do…Secondly you didn't kill your mother…It happens all the time women get sick in childbirth and die…My sister died giving birth to her son…"

"Where is your nephew?"

"He died in childbirth as well…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"I'll tell ya what kid…Justin…Work hard and earn your keep and well we will see how things fare by the time we reach Pentos…" So Justin stays on as cabin boy earning his keep. One day a man by the name of Lyn shows Justin the peep hole to where Heather takes a bath. He learns the ins and outs of ship. When they reach Pentos Logan forces him to write a letter to his family letting them know he is okay. Logan pays Mopatis to send the letter, but there is no charge.

As time passes and Justin gets older he learns many things from Logan and his crew. On his sixteenth name day they take him to Volantis and buys him three whores. By the time he is fifteen Justin works his way up to first mate. In those five years Justin has fought with Logan's crew and killed men. He has visited faraway places like Yi Ti and the Summer Isles. On one trip he finds himself at East Watch as the castle had been reopened because of all the Freys sent to the wall by the King and all the orphans from the war. While they unloaded the ship Justin remained out of sight.

"The chances of your father being here are slim to none…"

"Better to prudent than lazy…"

Logan shakes his head, "So I have a surprise for ya…" He hands him a scroll.

Justin breaks the seal and reads, "Captain Justin Star…." He looks at Logan, "Are you serious?"

Logan smiles, "Yes I am…Captain! Ilyrio Mopatis owed me a favor a really big favor…So ya have your own ship…We sail for Pentos and ya can claim her…She will need a name…"

He nods, "The Annabyl after my mother…"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. TARA

House Clegane is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Lannister of Casterly Rock. Their lands are southeast of Casterly Rock and consist of a small patch of land and a modest house. They are landed knights rather than a full noble house, but have strong ties to the Lannisters. The founder of House Clegane is the grandfather of Gregor and Sandor, who served as the kennel master at Casterly Rock. While accompanying Lord Tytos Lannister on an excursion, they are attacked by a lioness. He rescues his master, losing three dogs and a leg in the process, and is awarded lands and title for his actions.

The Bloodline of House Clegane dates back to the days of Lann the Clever. It is said of the children of house Clegane that they are unnatural, freaks of nature possessing inhuman strength, unnatural stature, and unmatched bloodlust. Legends say that an ancestor of theirs was raped by a giant and every so often the old blood rears its head.

At present the family is ruled by Jordan Clegane of Clegane's Keep. He married Ester Serrett of Silverhill. Their first son Gregor weighed 15lbs at birth. By the time he was 3 Gregor was four feet tall. A second son was born to the second generation lord that third year of Gregor's life. Weighing at 14lbs they named him Sandor. Of the two brothers Jordan loved Gregor the most and spent the most time with. Both boys were very gifted with weapons at an early age.

Of the two Clegane children Gregor is the meanest. One day he catches his brother playing with a toy knight. Gregor takes Clegane and holds his head in the fire place. It took weeks for the boy to heal from the burns to his face and the Maester was able to save his eye. Ester wanted Gregor punished severely but his father covered up the incident.

A year later Lady Ester, died trying to give birth to a daughter. The baby died as well and Jordan was left alone to raise his sons. Two years afterward while touring his lands a young beautiful maiden catches Lord Jordan Clegane's eyes. He marries her and a year later they have a daughter they name Tara Clegane. Of course Gregor hates his new stepmother and never misses an opportunity to disrespect her. Sandor is more accepting of his new stepmother and Tara his baby sister.

When she was born Tara weighed 13lbs. A year after she is born Robert rebels against the crown. By the time she is 3 Tara is four feet two inches tall. The apple of her father's eye mainly because Tara liked riding horses like a man. Shooting arrows and learning the sword. She would even go hunting with her father and older brothers. On her second hunting trip Tara killed a deer and gutted it herself. She is five and stood at five feet six inches already.

Every morning Tara would practice her calisthenics, the bow, the sword, hand to hand combat, the spear, knife throwing, and the quarter staff. By the time she was nine years old Tara started growing breasts which got the attention of the boys living at the Keep. Of course none of them were worthy of her attention as she was taller or just as tall and she could best them in anything they dared to challenge her to for a kiss, a look at her breasts, or to feel them. When she wasn't practicing weapons with Sword-master Eagen Tara was studying languages, battle strategies, or the major and minor houses of Westeros.

Her mother Adeline often voiced her objections to Tara's upbringing. She argues that Tara should spend more time learning to be a lady than a fighter. At the age of twelve her elder brother Gregor returned home after squiring for Lord Swyft of Cornfeild. Tara had a pet snake so Gregor stole the snake and cut it up for fish bate. Angry Tara stole Gregor's sword and went to the stables where she cut the legs off Gregor's favorite horse. She painted a snake in blood on the stable walls. When Gregor returns home he was infuriated.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Her father screams.

She points at Gregor, "You let that animal get away with everything…Disrespecting my mother! Burning Sandor's face!"

That is when Jordan walks up to her and slaps her face, "I am the lord of this house! And I decide what is right!"

"Little bitch!" Gregor said.

That night Jordan is getting undressed for bed, "My lord!" Adeline said in the most humble voice she could manage. In one argument Adeline voiced her opinion to Jordan and he in anger told her…("You need to remember your place…Being married to me does not erase the fact that you were a bar made…") Jordan apologized, but from that moment on Adeline always said My Lord when she had something serious to say.

He sighs, "I see you haven't forgiven me yet…"

"Oh I have forgiven you…But I have not forgotten your words to me." She places her hand on his broad shoulder. "Please send Tara away."

He looks at her, "Why?"

"I am afraid of what Gregor will do to my little girl…"

Jordan huffs, "Little!"

"You know what I mean…Gregor is your favorite child…You love Sandor…and you love Tara, but she is second in your heart…And if Gregor hurts my daughter over a horse I swear I will kill him! And you will kill me! And it all will be brushed under the rug like when Gregor hurt Sandor…"

He kisses her on the lips, "Sleep my love…" Jordan lies with his back to his wife. Adeline is right, but where can he send Tara. She needed to go to a place where she could learn to be a lady, but keep her edge as a warrior.

Soon a second war breaks out so Jordan places Tara under the care of her brother Sandor and he sends the two of them by ship to Braavos. Eagen goes with them and when they arrive Sandor buys a house for the three of them with the gold Jordan gave them. To earn more gold Sandor gets work as sell sword with the Lost Legion. Meanwhile Tara keeps up with her skills under Eagen. Another three years pass and word is received from Westeros in regards to the war. The letter is sent by Jaime Lannister the new Warden of the West.

Tara cries as her home has been burned to the ground by Prince Oberyn and both her parents died in the fire. She takes a dagger, "I swear on the old and new gods…I will kill Prince Oberyn …" She says running a blade across the palm of her hand. When Tara reaches the age of thirteen she defeats Eagen in a practice duel. Then she hires a Braavosi sword-master to teach her. She also learns to use the bow and learns to joust from Eagen while studying under the sword-master.

Both Tara are Eagen are in the market when they spot are approached by a young man with violet eyes and red hair. "Pardon good sir and lady…Might you be from Westeros…"

"What of it?" Eagen asks.

"I am from Westeros as well, just looking for some news…" The young man pulls three gold coins from his money belt.

"Robert Baratheon rebelled against the Targaryens…"

"And then…"

"Then House Basteel and Prince Doran rose up against Robert and defeated him at Harrenhal…Corren Basteel is now King of Westeros…"

"Thank you for the information…" He hands them the three coins and walks away.

Tara looks at Eagen, "Did you see his eyes?"

"Yes…I heard rumors that there are Targaryens in exile…I wonder…"

"What?"

"Well he is too young to be Prince Viserys…That leaves Prince Aegon the Sixth…" When Tara and Eagen return home a messenger is waiting for them with the money Sandor sends and a letter. She reads the letter out loud.

 ** _To My little Amazon Tara Clegane_**

 ** _I hope this letter finds you well…I heard about father and mother…We shall avenge them…We are off to the disputed lands as another conflict has arisen…Don't know how long I will be gone…Be safe and listen to Eagen…_**

 ** _Your Brother_**

 ** _Sandor_**

"The disputed lands…There is always fighting between Lys and Myr…" Eagen says.

Tara trains under the Braavosi sword master until she reaches her fifteenth year. Then she leaves Eagen and Braavos to test her skills in the fighting pits of Meereen.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER STORM

Robert Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, and Renly Baretheon are all dead. Stannis' wife leaves Westeros having no children to speak of except the still born children. She leaves to join the ranks of those who follow the Lord of light. Both before and after the war Robert had many bastards, one of them Edric Storm the son of Delena Florent is bought to King's Landing and is legitimized by King Corren. The King also names Sir Cortnay Penrose acting Warden of Storm's End until Edric comes of age.

Edric has the eyes, hair, nose, and mouth of a Baratheon, but he gets his ears from his mother's family. Sir Cortnay and Edric are like father and son as he raises the boy to be the next Lord of Storm's End and Warden of the Stormlands. Edric sits with Cortnay in judgment of criminals and he even has to pass sentence on a few.

Edric was born before the wars and by the end of the Greyjoy Rebellion he is six name days old. For his thirteenth name day Sir Cortnay hosts a tourney at Storm's End. The Lords of the Storm Lands attend and bring their daughters to meet the young lord. The King surprises everyone and attends the tourney with the royal family.

Edric is introduced to many young noble ladies, but many are distracted by Prince Erick Basteel. While at the tourney Edric and Prince Erick become close friends Erick a year older than Edric. The King presents Edric with his father's war hammer, it had been repaired. When the tourney is over Prince Erick decides to stay at Storm's End and spend time with his friend. A year later Lord Selwyn Tarth of Evenfall Hall hosts a ball for his daughter to find her a suitor.

"What is so funny?" Edric asks walking upon the young nobles.

"We have a bet…" The Son of Sir Ledlon Froth says.

"Yeah…Who can dance with the ogress the longest without laughing…"

Edric sighs and walks over to Erick and explains what is happening, he shakes his head, "A woman like that would a prize on the Narrow Island…"

"But you are not attracted her…"

"I find her intriguing and she could probably knock me on my ass…But I am afraid growing up in the Red Keep has me longing for more feminine forms…But…" He walks up to Lady Brienne, "May I m'lady…" The jaws of the young nobles drop as the Prince dances with Brienne. Then she, Erick and Edric retire to the garden.

"Thank you…my Prince…I should have known…I told my father I did not wish to do this…"

"The pleasure was mine…and do not feel I did this out of pity…"

"I do not…"

"Would the two of you accompany me back to King's Landing as my guests…" When Edric arrives in King's Landing he is taken in by the beauty of Lady Margaery and the two hit it off. Both Vivienne and Brieene become good friends and Vivienne asks her father to make Brienne an honorary member of the King's Guard. Meanwhile Prince Erick sends a letter to Mace Tyrell on Edric's behalf asking for permission to court his daughter. They agree because Edric Baratheon is close friends with Prince Erick and Margaery likes the match.

Later Edric is riding through the King's Wood on his way to Sharp Point with a hundred men. He is touring the Storm Lands to see how things are getting along and the estate of the small folk. Like his father Robert Edric is strong, but not as strong as his father was and unlike his father Edric does not try to sleep with every woman he meets. There have been a few flings, but he always makes sure the woman takes moon tea afterwards.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. MELISANDRE

They are known as the Red Priests and Priestesses of the lord of light, because of their red garb, their fire god, and the red jewels they wear around their necks. "My brothers and sisters open your eyes…The Long Night is upon us…and with it comes the dead…" Her name is Melisandre and she comes to Westeros in search of the Prince who is Promised. She speaks to a crowd in the Storm Lands seeking the Prince among them.

A few people convert to her beliefs, but the Prince is nowhere to be found in the Stormlands. After a few months she travels to the Capital and requests an audience with the King. He invites her to dinner and she tries to convert him to her beliefs, but she fails. From his conversations with Melisandre Corren enacts the freedom of religion act throughout all of Westeros.

"Lady Melisandre…" Thoros of Myr says.

"Lord Thoros…"

"Have you had any luck with the King?"

"No…"

"So what brings you to Westeros?"

"The Long Night...The Dead are walking again…I came looking for the Prince who was promised…Only he can stop the Night King and bring dawn to the long night…"

Since Thoros is in King's Landing Melisandre heads west, passing by the god's eye lake and Harrenhal. While at an inn she hears the story of tourney at Harrenhal and as she listens Melisandre stares into the fire place and sees Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. So she decides to head North. All over there is talk of the upcoming wedding between the Crown Princess Vivienne Basteel and the heir of High Garden Wylis Tyrel. She finally reaches Wintertown and starts sharing the faith of the lord of light. She manages to convert a few people, but not many.

 **JORY CASSEL**

As she speaks Jory Cassel listens and when everyone disperses he leaves and heads back to Winterfell. "My Lord may I speak with you…"

"Of course what is it?"

"I recently heard from one of my men talk about a Red Priestess in Wintertown…So I went down to check it out myself and sure enough there she was teaching her Eastern dribble…Anyway locals were trying to shout her down…"

"And you are worried it may come to blood…"

"I ordered more men to patrol the town just in case…"

Eddard shakes his head, "The King's new edict opened the door for any fanatic to come calling…Bring her to me…"

 **MELISANDRE**

Melisandre leaves her room and when she gets downstairs she finds five soldiers waiting for her. "Good morning My Lady…My name is Jory Cassel…"

"I know who are Jory of House Cassel…Take me to Lord Eddard Stark…" As Melisandre passes through the training yard she locks eyes with Jon Stark. When she enters the Solar Eddard Stark stands up.

"Leave us…Lady Melisandre please have a seat…"

"How can I be of service Lord Stark?"

"I am concerned about your presence here in the North…Your religion concerns me…"

"I am not here to cause trouble My Lord…I am here for the long night…When dead come calling…"

"You mean White Walkers…That is a legend…a myth…"

"You will know I speak the truth when a man deserts the Night Watch speaking of them with blue eyes…"

"I hope you are wrong…We execute deserters of the Watch…"

"Are you heading South for Royal Wedding?"

"I am…My sons wish to see the Tourney…Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" As Melisandre leaves she feels a shadow fall over the castle. Later she is invited to dine with the Stark family and afterwards she tries to convince Eddard Stark not to go south.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12. NEW ALLIES

 **VARYS – 11 YEARS AGO**

After being dismissed from the Royal court Varys packs his things to leave for Pentos. He is not worried because the Assassins of House Pryt can't touch him since he is protected by the Faceless Men, a gift from his friend Ilyrio Mopatis. But that does not mean the King will not try to have him killed by regular assassins. Varys avoids these lesser assassins by disguising himself, before leaving he learns that Sir Barristan Selmy had been dismissed as well. "Sir Barristan…May I have a word?"

"Who are you?"

He removes the wig, "Lord Varys…"

He smiles, "Please forgive the disguise…I'm afraid it's just Varys now…I see our new King has dismissed you as well…What are your plans…"

Selmy grunts, "I don't know yet…"

"Well I am on my way to Pentose…Would you accompany me…I have a business proposal that may be mutually beneficial to us both…" Reluctantly Selmy decides to travel with Varys to Pentos. They arrive a month later, and that is when Varys explains his plan to Sir Barristan.

 **AEGON**

The ship Aegon lent out brings in money, but Viserys is always looking for new ways to spend the coppers, silver, and gold that comes in, trying to live like a King with no Kingdom. Eventually Aegon puts his foot down and takes charge of the finances placing the money with the Iron Bank of Braavos. The gold starts to grow when he makes some investments, but his decisions cause a rift between Viserys and Aegon.

Waiting came easy to Aegon, he is a planner, a thinker, a cunning young man, wise beyond his years. Things are falling into place, but not fast enough for Viserys. Like their father Viserys would make a mistake say the wrong thing and get himself killed. Then Aegon could ascend to the throne. "We do not need another Mad King…"

Three years pass and one day Aegon is walking through the market in disguise when he spots two Westerosi, a man and a young very tall woman. "Pardon good sir and lady…Might you be from Westeros…"

"What of it?" The man asks.

"I am from Westeros as well, just looking for some news…" Aegon pulls three gold coins from his money belt.

"Robert Baratheon rebelled against the Targaryens…"

"And then…"

"Then House Basteel and Prince Doran rose up against Robert and defeated him at Harrenhal…Corren Basteel is now King of Westeros…"

"Thank you for the information…" Aegon hands them the three coins and walks away. "The Basteels…" Aegon says whispering to himself. Aegon knew his history, the Basteels are great warriors and had given the Targaryens mostly all the Southern Kingdoms. When Aegon returns home Sir Cade is waiting.

"Thank the Seven you are home my Prince…"

"Has something happened?"

"No I was just worried, bad enough your brother keeps leaving…To do gods know what…"

"I am fine…I saw two Westerosi today…They say House Basteel rules the Seven Kingdoms…"

"House Basteel…Corren Basteel…Now King Corren…"

"What do you know of him?"

"A hard man…but fair…A great warrior…Bested Robert Baratheon more than once on the battlefield…It is said that those who fight for him kill themselves rather than be captured…by an enemy…"

"We need information…" There is a knock at the door, there is a messenger with a letter from Viserys in Lorath, He claims that Bank of Lorath will loan them gold if they can convince House Martell to back the Loan. "Sir Cade will you do as I ask?"

"Of course My Prince…"

"You see the same madness that afflicted my father is on my brother…One day he will be his own undoing…"

"I serve you my Prince…My King…"

"This is what you will do…"

 **VISERYS**

The beggar King is what they call Viserys Targaryen. He had gone to the Iron Bank to get a loan to buy an army and a fleet, they turned him away. He had asked rich nobles and even invited prominent men to his home, but they all laughed him to scorn. What made things worse was Aegon's refusal to help him, then one day Aegon suggests the Bank of Lorath. Unlike when Viserys went to the Iron Bank the Proprietors are less arrogant. "Akrhem mo Zaud Lord Proprietor of the Bank of Lorath…May I present his Royal Highness King Viserys Targaryen…"

"Welcome please sit…I am honored to be in the presence of such a noble figure…I was told that all the Targaryens are dead…"

"Not so…there are actually three of us…My brother Prince Aegon and our sister Princess Daenarys …I come with a glorious proposition for you and your bank…"

Zaud smiles, "I am all ears your grace…"

"Lend me enough gold to buy an army and ships…that I may retake the Iron Throne and I will repay the Bank of Essos more gold than they can spend in two life times…"

"I see and where will all this gold come from?"

"The Lannister mines of course. You loan me the gold…and I can sail home crush my enemies…It is known that the Lannisters shit gold…There lands are filled with it…"

"Tell me your grace do you have allies in Westsros?"

"No but thousands…hundreds of thousands will flock to my banner when they see my return…House Martell will support me…and so will House Tyrell they supported my family during the war…"

He sighs, "I am going to blunt your grace…It is well known even here in Lorath that Robert Baratheon was a great warrior and a military genius, but eventually he was crushed by the Basteels… Corren Basteel is King…The Tyrells have promised Wylis Tyrell to Crown Princess Vivienne Basteel...All of Westeros has bent the knee to him and his family…"

"My Aunt was Elia Martell…She was my brother's wife…"

"And Corren Basteel is married to Doran Martell's other sister…Any connection you had with the Martells is gone…"

"What if I can convince House Martell to back the loan? And get House Stryder to fight for me. Will you loan me the gold?"

He sits back in his chair and thinks, "Alright Your Grace…If you can convince House Martell to back the loan and get the Stryders to fight for you…I will loan you the gold you need to build an army and buy the ships…"

Viserys stands, "I will see you soon…" First Viserys sends a letter to his brother Aegon. Then he sends a letter to Houses Martell. The letter to House Stryder is intercepted by spies working for Aegon as he had been secretly building a small spy network. The other is allowed to go through. Doran Martell writes back, that he has no wish to start a war they will most likely lose, but out of respect for his sister he offers Viserys and his siblings refuge in Dorne.

Aegon sends a fake letter from the Stryders rejecting his offer. In that time Viserys runs out of gold and sends another letter asking Aegon to send him more. "What are you doing here?" Viserys asks to Sir Cade.

"Your brother sent me, to bring you back to Braavos…I only have enough gold for food and passage home…"

Viserys gets angry, "The two of you are conspiring against me aren't you…He wants the throne for himself…"

"I am loyal to you my King…"

"Then prove it! When we return kill my brother…"

"Your brother has been faithful to you as well…He has your best interest at heart…  
"Liar you are with him…Kill him!"

The two sell-swords with Viserys draw their swords, but Cade has men with him as well. "Don't make draw my sword…your grace…"

Viserys raises his hand and the men sheathe their swords. "I will conclude my business before I leave!" The next day he returns to Zaud.

"Well you are back…What did Houses Martell and Stryder say?"

Zaud had been paid to keep the Martell letter a secret. "They have agreed…"

"Really…Tell me oh King of Westeros…Do you take me for a fool?"

"I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"I have spies in Westeros and they keep me informed of anything of note…I know Houses Martell and Stryder rejected your offer…I also know that House Martell offered you sanctuary…And now you stand there lying to me like I am a fool…"

"I mean no offence…"

"Leave this place…Leave Lorath or find your head on a spike…and your men slaves…"

Viserys rushes from the bank infuriated. He goes to the inn where Cade is waiting. The next day they sail home. As they are heading to the docks Sir Cade spots a familiar face. "Excuse me but are you Jon Connington?"

"That depends on who is asking…"

"Sir, I am Sir Dylan Cade of the King's Guard…" Viserys clears his throat, "And this Viserys Targaryen the rightful King of Weteros…"

 **AEGON**

Aegon is now Fourteen names days old and Daenarys is nine years of age, he had started teaching his sister how to hold a sword and use a bow at the age of five. She practices sword forms with Vao while Aegon spars with one of his guards. "Begging your pardon my Prince…Some men are here to see you…"

"Who are they?"

"They would not give me their names, but one is a Eunuch and the other is a Knight…"

When Aegon enters the living room he smiles at the two men, "Well I'll be…Sir Barristan Selmy and Varys Master of Whispers…" They bow, "This is my sister Daenarys Targaryen…"

"Sirs it is an honor to meet you both…" She says politely.

"Since the two of you are alive and not serving the new King I can only deduce he released you from his service…Though if he allowed Lord Varys to leave with his head…one may deduce that he might be a spy for the current King of Westeros…" Aegon looks at Sir Barristan. "Sir Barristan is too honorable to be a spy…"

"I am not a spy my prince…As you said King Corren sent me away…He sent assassins to kill me but I am a man of many talents…I have come to offer my services to House Targaryen…"

Aegon looks at Sir Barristan, "And you Sir Barristan?"

"I have come to serve the one true King of Westeros…"

"That would be our brother Viserys…" he looks at Dany, "Unfortunately he is afflicted the same way my father was…So how would the two of you feel about serving me behind the scenes…You will swear to my brother, but your loyalty is mine…"

"I have no wish to serve another mad King…I am yours my Prince…"

Aegon looks at Sir Barristan, he sighs, "If what you say is true…I have no wish to serve another mad man…but do not ask me to do anything that will besmirch my honor…"

"Of course not Sir Barristan… but mark my words my brother will be his own undoing…And I will become King…Lord Varys after you are settled Dany and I need to speak with you in private…"

With Varys Aegon learns all that is happening in Westeros and is able to adjust his plans accordingly. Aegon had bought a bigger house five years after moving to Braavos. A week after Varys and Selmy arrive Viserys returns home. He becomes infuriated when Aegon had allowed Varys and Selmy into their service without consulting him first.

"Leave us! I wish to speak with my brother in private…"Dany remains as she sometimes plays referee between them. When everyone is gone Viserys walks up to Aegon and slaps him. Dany gasps covering her mouth, "Don't you ever make that kind of decision without consulting me first…For all we know Varys may be a spy…and Selmy could have been paid to kill us all…I am your king first and your brother second…"

Aegon spits blood from his mouth and looks at Viserys, "Forgive me my King…May I show you something?"

"What?"

Aegon calmly walks over to the table, rolls up the sleeve of his shirt, and takes a small bottle of oil. Then he pours some oil on his left hand. "Watch your grace…" Viserys gasps as Aegon puts his oiled hand into the fire from the torch. The oil burns, but Aegon's hand remains unharmed. Daenarys smiles as Aegon had showed her the true power of Targaryens and he had told her the power lies within her. "I am the blood of the Dragon Viserys…You claim to be also…Come…put your hand in the fire and wake the Dragon…" Aegon removes his hand and shows it to Viserys, after taking a few steps back.

"I…I…I don't need to wake the Dragon…I don't have to prove anything to you…"

"I know…but do it anyway…"

He slowly walks up to the torch and cautiously sticks his hand out. He yelps and withdraws his hand. Aegon walks up to Viserys and grabs him by his cock, "Listen to me and listen well…You are my brother…You are older than I so by birth you are entitled to the Iron Throne…That being said…If you ever place your hand on me again…I will cut that hand off…cook it and feed it to you…Nod if you understand me…" Viserys nods, "Good…now as Hand of the King I will make many decisions without consulting you…Understand…" He nods again. Aegon releases him and goes to his room.

When that is settled Sir Barristan swears an oath to Viserys along with Varys and Jon Connington. Aegon practices his swordsmanship with Edron before retiring. An hour passes when Aegon's eyes pop open after he hears the door creak. He pulls a miniature crossbow from beneath his pillow and fires at the door frame just as Viserys enters with a dagger.

"Oh it's you Viserys…I thought you were a thief…"

"I…I…I am sorry I woke you brother…I was just checking on you…"

"I am fine go back to bed…" When the door closes Aegon closes his eyes and listens as Viserys runs up the hall. The next morning Aegon practices the sword with Edron in the yard. Dany is present watching and smiles when Aegon defeats him without any underhanded tricks.

Daenarys claps, "Well done brother…"

"Thank you Dany…" Later Aegon calls a meeting, "The time has come to move to Meereen…"

"Why are we going to Meereen…"

"The fighting pits are opening up and I wish to wager some money…among other things…" Aegon wants to know what it is like to kill a man and to test his skills in combat.

 **VISERYS**

Viserys agrees, but he starts making his own plans and the small allowance Aegon gives him he starts saving it up. "I can no longer trust my brother…" he says to himself as he writes a letter and sends it to a wealthy family in Volantis offering his sister Daenarys in marriage to their son. The Maegyrs reject the offer and because of Viserys' reputation as the Beggar King.

Before leaving for Meereen Aegon pulls him on the side, "Viserys listen to me…This will not be done with a wave of our hand…Each day is one step and each step draws us closer to our goals…But you must try to be patient…"

"I try…How do you do it brother…Be so calm…doesn't the fact that a lesser man sits where generations of our family has sit anger you."

"It most certainly does…" Aegon grabs Viserys and hugs him. "I love you brother…I know I act as if I know it all…But I am trying…" They hug.

 **MEEREEN**

It takes two months of travel to reach the great city of Meereen. "Wow!" Dany says staring at the pyramid. Her wonder soon ends when she learns about slavery in the city.

It doesn't take long to find a modest house to live in. It is a lot bigger than the two in Braavos. Two days after they get settled in everyone goes into the city. Viserys breaks away from the group to do as he wishes, Sir Barristan and two other guards go with him. Aegon, Cade, Dany and their Sell-Swords go to one of the fighting pits, while Varys seeks out his contacts and little birds for information. "You aren't going to fight are you?" Dany asks.

"We need more gold…This is the quickest way…And I need to test my skills in real combat."

She grabs him, "And what if you get killed?"

He kisses her on the cheek, "I won't…" Aegon walks up to the Pit Boss, "How much for a free man to enter the pit fights?"

"Five gold Harpies…You win…You get ten percent off the top…You lose…oh well…"

"Odds?"

"On you…all first timers get five to one…"

"I wish to sign up…" Aegon says placing the gold on the table.

"Name you wish to fight under?"

"Blood Fire…" Aegon has Cade bet half their gold and silver and on himself. That is twenty three hundred, a thousand in gold and the rest silver. As Aegon walks away he spots a familiar woman. "Its her!"

Dany looks at the tall woman, "Who is she?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out…" He looks at Sir Cade, "Follow her…" Later Varys catches up with them.

"She calls herself the Amazon…Her real name is Tara Clegane…Her brothers are the Mountain…Gregor Clegane and the Hound, Sandor Clegane…"

"The Mountain killed my Aunt…"

"She poisoned herself…But he did dismember her body…King Corren has a bounty on the Mountain's head."

They finally reach one of the fighting pits, "Two men enter and one man dies!" The Pit Boss yells.

Aegon enters the pit from one end. "Be careful my Prince…" Cade says.

A slave fighter enters brandishing two hand axes and wears a mask. He roars and the people cheer, "I give you the Unknown vs Blood Fire! Begin!"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13. THE AMAZON

 **TARA**

Tara stands in the line to sign up for the fighting pits. The best fighters will have the honor of fighting in the great arena of Meereen. " _I wish to fight in the arena…_ " She boldly says in Old Valarian drawing laughs from those in earshot. Tara sighs and grabs the guard standing by the table and flips him onto his back. When the other guards draw their weapons Tara draws her swords, but the foreman raises his hand.

"You speak old Valarian…You are from Westeros are you not?"

"I am!"

"You don't look Dornish…What name do you wish to fight under?"

"The Amazon…" She places a bag of gold on the table, "What are the odds?"

"Against you tall woman…Ten to one…" As Tara leaves the line she pretends not to notice the man paid her and Eagen three gold coins for information from Wetseros. She also ignores the Knight following her around.

 **AEGON**

Aegon wins his match against Unknown and then fights a pit fighter named Reed. As Blood Fire, Aegon gains a reputation and becomes use to the blood and gore. After twelve victories in four days he decides to stop fighting and joins Viserys and Daenarys in the stands. "I am glad you are alright, but this is barbaric…" Dany says.

"I agree with the Princess…" Sir Barristan says.

"I am no fan of this, but anyone who has mastered the sword will have to kill one day…"

Dany looks at him, "So, you wanted to test your skills?"

"Yes…and know what is like to kill a man…"

 **TARA**

Tara wins all her matches and a spot in the arena matches. As a free woman she can walk around freely. Tara assess the combatants. Most are all slave born, but taught to fight. Only five are real threats two are from Westeros dishonored Knights probably. She stands by the gate as the announcer presents the first match of the day.

"Nobles! Citizens! Commoners! Slaves! Welcome once again to the great arena of Mereen!" They all cheer, "Once again we come together as equals to bear witness to the life and death drama of the sands…Today we have a free for all…From all one hundred fighting houses one pit fighter will emerge victorious and earn the title Gladiator!" The people cheer. "May I introduce from House Fairuse I give you Kasstoff…"

One by one the Herald announces the pit fighters of each house, 63 men 37 women. "I give you Spit of House Bavel…"

Spit was his name, built like a runner he is six feet tall armed with a serpents spear. The sigil of House Bavel tattooed on his back as he liked to fight topless. Spit has bracers on his right and left arms, leather leggings and boots. Spit is of Bravoosi decent his father having sex with a slave of house Myraad on a visit to help the pit fighters. All one hundred fighters stand against the wall eight paces apart to keep an eye on each other and who is making eye signals to form silent alliances. Spit has eyes on one person, Jackal of house Myraad. The fighters of House Bavel are longtime rivals of House Myraad.

She eyes him as the Herald yells, "BEGIN!"

Spit looks right and left, the fighter to the left attacks him, but is bashed in the head by a man wielding a ball and chain. The crowd cheers as the first eight people fall dead from highly skilled fighters. He twirls his spiked ball around and around. Spit twirls his spear from side to side, then their weapons clash. Both men have reach, but Spit has greater control over his weapon. He wraps his spear in the chain and rips the weapon from his hand. Using the other end of his weapon breaks the man's jaw and slits his throat. The crowd cheers as Spit moves on to his next target.

In ten seconds he kills the next man, then he runs using his spear as pole he points his feet out kicking a man into the woman he is fighting. His name is chanted as Spit drives his spear into the body of both. Then he faces off against three fighters who decided to form an alliance. One is armed with a broad sword the second man a spiked club, and the last is armed with a trident. He blocks the club, spins around slashing the broad sword across the chest. He is kicked by the trident in the throat. Spit goes down to his back. The Trident backs away as the broad sword tries to finish him off. Spit kicks him in the balls and slashes his throat. As blood pours from his throat the crowd cheers his death.

When Spit gets to his feet he is facing Jackal. Jackal is armed with a spiked quarterstaff. They circle each other and strike. Because of his spear Spit can fight in two styles, spear or quarterstaff style as he is proficient in both. His style throws Jackal off, but their fight is interrupted by a large fat woman with an axe. Jackal bashes the woman on the left knee breaking it while Spit disembowels the cow of a woman. When she hits the sand face first Jackal jumps up and crushes her head under her feet. The crowd roars in delight as her head is cracked like a walnut.

"Watch out!" Jackal screams as a man tries to attack his back.

Spit is aware of the man and spins around decapitating the man in one blow. Then he drops to his back just as Jackal finishes her leap towards him. Spit is on his back and thrusts his spear into her gut, she is impaled standing over his head while he is on his back. He stands kicking her in the face. He takes stock of the arena. There are only forty-six fighters still alive and fighting including himself. As time passes Spit kills eleven more fighters.

Now there are only seven fighters left. The Arena sands are covered in blood and dead bodies. The crowd is chanting different names but the majority is chanting Spit's name. All seven fighters are breathing heavy. Spit leaps and spins to his right and after nine moves he kills the fighter armed with a double sword staff. He tries to kick the next fighter into the man he is fighting but the man grabs his opponent and spins him into Spit's spear. He rolls away and kills another. Now there are only two men left. Spits and a fighter named Nook. Nook is armed with a sword and shield. The crowd chants their names. After twenty minutes of intense fighting Spits emerges victor. Spit stands over Nook whose left arm had been severed with his spear in Nook's chest. He raises his hands screaming at the top of his lungs.

Spits kneels before the Herald who removes the pit fighter's band from his wrist, "Spit of House Bavel from this day forth may your brothers and sister in House Bavel know you as we do now…Gladiator…"

"Amazon! Get ready…" A man yells to her.

Tara chooses a broad sword from the armory as she is set to fight a ranked gladiator. "She comes to us from the far West…A deadly beauty with giant's blood…I give you the Amazon!" When Tara enters people cheer. "And who can tame this wild bitch…I give you…Fucker!" Fucker, male Gladiator – six feet tall 41 pit victories – 67 arena victories – favorite weapon sword and shield.

Fucker has to say the words and salute, Tara does not because she is a free woman. Fucker initiates the attack using his shield. Tara grabs the shield almost ripping off his arm and throws it away. Fucker swings his sword but Tara catches it with her and cuts him in half with her broad sword. The crowd cheers and chants her name.

As Tara goes to collect her winnings many nobles, freeman, and slaves walk up to her and congratulate her on her victory in the arena. "I am Alzar Fantoss…" A slender man said to Tara in a private booth of a tavern next to the arena. "Banking official for the Iron Bank of Braavos the largest bank in the world…"

"Tara Clegane nice to meet you…I want to open an account with all my winnings…"

"Of course…Do you have a personal sigil…if not I can have one made for you…"

Tara sit sback thinking of her pet snake killed by her brother Gregor, "I want a sword standing up with a snake coiled around it…"

"Very good ma'am…Um the colors?"

"The snake…Red and the sword silver…I want the snake outlined and the sword solid on a yellow background…I want all my winnings betted on all my matches…"

"Very good…Um if you die in the arena who does the gold go to?"

"I want eighty percent to go to Sandor Clegane of the Lost Legion and the rest to Eagen Kent…"

"I will draw up the papers immediately…"

The next day the crowd roars in delight as Tara the Amazon enters the arena. Earlier Tara had made a bet with a Slave Master, his best three fighters against Tara. Then her opponents enter the arena each armed with different weapons.

"Face Stealer of House Lyon!" Face Stealer original name – Face – Over 40 arena victories – likes to cut the faces off his opponents - favorite weapon, dual sickles. Demon of House Lyon…" Demon – 6'1 – 56 victories in the arena – favorite weapon spike ball and club and round shield. The crowd chants his name, "And Fat Momma of House Lyon…" Fat Momma dark of skin Mohawk – six and half feet tall – three hundred pounds – 77 victories – favorite weapon large battle axe.

Tara stalks her three opponents as they try to surround her, she herself is armed with two swords. Demon swings his ball and chain, Tara raises her left sword and the spiked ball wraps around her left sword. Fat Momma closes in and swings her axe. Tara grabs her by the front of her armor and pulls her over raising her legs. The people cheer as she flies overhead and hits her back with a huge thud. She throws her sword at Demon's head killing him, then she bashes Fat Momma in the face with both hands as she is straddling the big woman. Tara then snaps her neck and faces off again Face Stealer who stood back to watch.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" The crowd chants in their blood lust. Tara recovers her two swords and they start fighting. She cuts off Face Stealer's right arm at the elbow, then she slashes him across the belly and disembowels him with her other sword. Men want to buy the Amazon a drink, others wish to fuck her, and there are those who want her to marry them and bare their children.

 **MASTER BAVEL**

"I must have this woman fight for me!" Marceese Bavel says sitting in his sky box.

Tara collects her winnings from the slave master she made the bet with then she collects from the betting table. "Your sigil my lady…" Alzar says handing her the signet ring and a seal. Then he hands her the papers for her winnings.

"Thank you and deposit this…" Alzar leaves the table after giving Tara a slip for her deposit. She orders a bottle of wine.

"Marceese Bavel at your service…Slave Master of Meereen…"

"Not interested!" Tara says as a servant walks up with her bottle of wine.

"You haven't heard my offer…I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams…Just hear me out." Tara nods, "I often host private matches for the wealthiest families in Meereen and across slavers bay…Fight for me and untold riches will be ours…"

"What is your cut?"

"Fifty-five percent…"

Tara laughs, "Why would I fight for you when I can buy my way into these private matches and fight for myself?"

Marceese shakes his head, "Because I host all the private events and you wouldn't get anywhere without me!"

"I've heard enough!" Tara says standing up.

His bodyguard grabs her shoulder, "Master Bavel did not dismiss you!"

Tara grabs his wrist and breaks his arm then she bashes him in the throat sending the guard to his knees gasping for air. "Grab me again and you die!"

"You're making a big mistake!" Bavel sneers as she walks off, "No one says no to me…"

Tara goes to her room to rest soon she falls to sleep, but before she can close her eyes a knock comes to her door. When she answers it a masked man blows dust in her face. Tara jabs her two fingers out and blinds the man as she staggers for a few minutes. Then she hits the floor with a thud. Time is irrelevant to one drugged but awaking from her forced sleep Tara's head spins and her body tells her that several hours have passed.

The first thing Tara notices is grubby callused hands on her skin. Her left breast to be exact, the second thing she notices is the foul heavy breath in her nose. She awakens to find a short pudgy man sitting on a stool in front of her fondling her with his left hand and jerking off with the other. "You're awake…Good I will enjoy this much better…" He pinches her nipple.

"You like that big boy…"

"Oh yeah!"

"Give momma a kiss!"

He foolishly leans in and she head butts him breaking his nose and busting his lip. The man falls backwards causing the other men in the cell to laugh. "SILENCE!" The man says getting up. "You bitch! You will pay for hitting Tagren! Master!" He cries running off.

Tara is chained to a wall but there is enough slack in the chain to examine herself. She sighs in relief as she is still a virgin. Then Tara takes stock of her surroundings. There is a Dothraki warrior chained to the wall in the corner with his eyes closed. There is a Westerosi Knight in a cell, in fact all the slaves in the prison are fighters.

"Where am I?" She asks to the Knight.

"The slave prison of Master Omar Sykon!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dragon Fly…That is my wife Cat…That sack of Dothraki shit is Stallion…"

"My name is Ackbar!"

"Spit…"

Tara sneers, raising her right hand to her hair and pulls a pin from it. She places the pin in her mouth and starts to pick the locks of her chain wrist. Eagen had taught Tara how to pick locks with a hidden hair pin. ("If you are ever held prisoner always keep a pin in your hair…You can use to pick the locks of your cell or chains…") His words echo in her mind as she calmly works the pin. Soon there is a click. She takes her free hand and removes the pin from her mouth and begins picking the other chain lock.

"Free us!" Some of the other prisoners yell as she stands.

"Shush! Or we are all dead!" Tara says grabbing a torch off the wall and running up to the main door. She goes down to her knees and looks under the crack. Soon she sees eight sets of feet walking up the hallway. Tara braces herself behind the door as the keys jingle. When the door opens she grabs the jailor by the wrist and bashes the first man in the face with the torch. She then flips the jailor over and rolls backwards taking the keys from his hand. She throws them to the Dothraki who catches the keys and begins unlocking his chains.

"BITCH!" The captain screams drawing his sword. Tara ducks and shoves the flaming torch into his face burning it. A soldier armed with a spear thrusts forward, but Tara grabs the spear below the spearhead and bashes the man upside his head. She throws the torch at the next man and grabs the sword from the hip of the man with the spear. She slashes his throat and throws the sword to the Dothraki who is now free. He in turn throws the keys to Dragon Fly.

"No! No!" Marceese screams running back up the hall, "GUARDS!"

Tara blocks a swing the spear and as it breaks she spins around the man and takes his legs from under him. Then she buries the spearhead in his skull. She is joined by the Dothraki who kills two men and throws a sword to the Knight who is now free. A man tackles Tara, but she raises her legs and flips him over then she breaks his neck with her bare hands. All six men are dead and Tara walks up to the jailor and cuts off his hands.

They run up the hall and as they do the house guards enter from the other end shooting arrows. A man is hit as Tara dives and rolls under the first arrow. She throws her sword killing the first man as his comrades knock another arrow. Before they can fire Tara has closed the distance and grabs a man using him as a human shield. She spins around holding the man and decapitates the next one.

"Take their bows!" She screams to the other fighters coming up behind her.

When they reach the main floor of the mansion two dozen spearmen are waiting. The slave fighters fire a volley of arrows then Tara leads the charge against them. She kills one man takes his sword and faces off against two men. She cuts the spearhead off the man on the right and then she breaks the spear in half of the man on the left. She slashes his throat and buries her right sword into the head of the other man.

One of the slaves fighting with Tara is killed and she throws her sword into the man's back. Tara then wrestles another man overpowering him. That is when she is attacked from the side. She places the man she is wrestling in the path of the spear. Then she takes the sword and beheads the attacker. As the fight progresses Tara gains an axe and with the Dothraki and Dragon Fly at her side they carve a bloody path through Marceese's house guards.

"My lord we cannot hold them!" The Steward says to Marceese.

"Send a message to the Slave Masters…My slaves have turned on me I need help! Go!"

Marceese makes his way to the stables with five of his guards. As he saddles a horse Tara appears on the balcony overlooking the stables. She walks across a beam and jumps down on two of the guards slamming her axe into the head of one and her sword into the head of the other. With one swing of her axe she kills another guard. She spins around clipping the next man with her axe and stabs down with her sword. The last guard is shot in the chest by an arrow from the knight on the balcony. Tara drops her weapons and grabs Marceese throwing him to the ground.

"Order your men to surrender. NOW!" She says placing her foot in his throat.

"O…o…OKAY!"

Tara rounds up the remaining house guards and have them chained in the main foyer of the mansion. "Let's kill them all!" The Dragon Fly says.

"No! I need them alive for now!"

"Soldiers are approaching!" A slave girl named Delah says entering the foyer.

"In the name of the Slave Masters of Meereen I order you to open up…"

Tara signals them to open the doors, "Now you are going to get it bitch!" Marceese says.

"Throw down your arms this is your only warning…"

Tara nods, but keeps a dagger at Marceese's neck, "Tara Clegane…I am Captain Nigel Hart of the free armies of Meereen…The Slave Masters wish an audience with you…"

"And him?"

"Oh I almost forgot…Marceese Bavel you are under arrest!"

"My men!" Tara says.

"That will be up to the slave masters…"

Tara is taken to the great pyramid of Meereen where the Slave Masters live. She explains what happened before the Masters, then Marceese is allowed to speak. "Lady Tara…" Hiram zo Loraq says speaking up, "…We the slave Masters of Meereen offer our deepest apologies for Master Bavel's actions…"

"You don't actually believe this Westerosi bitch?" Marceese asks.

"SILENCE! Your actions shame us!" Another Slave Master commands.

"We have laws regarding slavery…You are a free noble woman of Westeros…Neither born into slavery, sold, or law slave…Lord Alzar Fantoss of the Iron Bank has vouched for you…Your property and all your possessions shall be returned immediately…In addition we strip Master Bavel of all his titles, lands, slaves, and wealth and we gladly give them to Lady Clegane…Marceese Bavel you are from this day forth a slave and the property of Lady Tara Clegane…"

Tara bows, "I thank you great masters of Meereen…However it is not my wish to own slaves…So I ask that Marceese Bavel be placed on the slave auction block…" She looks at him.

"Please no! I can be of service to you!" He begs.

"As a slave fighter…"

"As you wish Lady Clegane…This court is adjourned…Take Marceese away…"

Tara returns to the Mansion of Marceese Bavel which by judgment of the Slave Masters is now hers along with all his wealth, property, and slaves. Upon hearing the judgment the guards abandon the mansion. "Greetings Lady Clegane I am Daneer Tolass…I was steward and financial advisor to Lord Marceese and now I am your steward and financial advisor if it pleases you…"

Tara sighs, "This is a bit overwhelming…What exactly is the extent of my wealth…"

"Come with me!" Tolass leads her to the mansion archives, "First Lord Marceese or should I say you own three mansions and one suit in the Great Pyramid…A mansion in Meereen, one in Astapor, and another in Pentos…Your wealth also includes a breeding stock of 2,000 slaves…"

Tara frowns, "Breeding for what?" She asks with a hint of offense on her voice.

"Breeding to supply the masters of Astapor soldiers to be trained as Unsullied…" Tara is offended even more as Tolass explains the Unsullied training regime. "You also own 100 of the most feared pit fighters in Slaver's Bay…"

"How come I didn't face any of Marceese's slaves in the pits?"

"He was afraid of you actually and he wanted to keep up his reputation…" Tolass grudgingly admitted. "Also there is the underground fighting club started by Omar…a large fleet of ships in Braavos used for shipping slaves up and down the bay…There is also cattle, sheep, and horses…"

"I want to sell all the assets accept the ships, horses, and this mansion…Everything else! Sell…"

Tolass gasps, "Everything my lady?"

"You heard me! I did not come to Meereen to be a slaver! I came to build a fortune and return to Westeros to get my revenge…"

"It will take a few years to sell that much assets…Um what of the slaves?"

"Free them all and give each of them fifty pieces of gold along with new clothes from the wardrobe…"

Tolass sighs, "You may wish to hire some sell swords to guard this mansion…Meereen is not immune to thieves…"

Of the fighting slaves 74 survived the fighting. Of that number thirty wished to remain at Tara's side pledging a life debt. "This one's name is Akbar…" The Dothraki said, "And Akbar pledges his life for his Khaleesi the Amazon warrior…"

"I owe you my life and family…" Dragon Fly says holding his wife Cat and his daughter Delah, "I will follow you into hell…"

"I am yours as well…" Spit says.

 **SANDOR**

Sandor and Eagen finally arrive in Meereen after six months. After some discreet questions they make their way to the Clegane Mansion. "Sandor!" Tara says in excitement.

"Don't Sandor me! I had to dissert the Lost Legion when I heard you ran off…"

"I am sorry…You know I can take care of myself…"

"He is lying…The Lost Legion dismissed him…" Eagen says speaking up.

Sandor looks at Eagen, "You are no fun…" Tara introduces them to the former slave fighters who pledged themselves to her and then she takes Sandor and Eagen on a tour of the Mansion. Tolass returns two years later with a full account of all that had been sold.

"I think it's time brother that you and I went home…"

He nods, "I agree…I hear the King's daughter is getting married…The biggest wedding since Rhaegar Targaryen married Elia Martell…"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14. THE TOURNEY

PART 1. I WILL WIN THIS TOURNAMENT FOR YOU

 **WINTERFELL**

The Stark children are excited because the whole family and many young Lords of the North are heading to King's Landing for the Tourney and the Wedding. Eddard Stark is standing on the porch with his wife watching as Bran practices the bow, his brothers Robb who is seventeen name days and Jon sixteen stand by. He misses the first shot and then the second causing Robb and Jon to laugh. Rickon the youngest joins in their laughter. "Which one of you became a marksman overnight?" Lord Eddard Stark asks.

Before Bran can fire the third arrow his elder sister Arya makes a bull's eye shot. She curtsies mockingly and Bran starts to chase her. Everyone laughs then Sir Rodirk Cassel comes up, "My Lord we captured a deserter from the Night's Watch…"

Eddard frowns remembering Melisandre's warning, "Saddle my horse…and saddle one for Bran…"

"Ned! Bran is too young to see such things…"

" He is growing into a man…and Winter is Coming…" As Eddard is leaving Winterfell with Robb, Jon, Bran and his men he spots Melisandre.

They bring the man to Eddard, "I know I am deserter…I know I abandoned my post…But I saw them…The White Walkers…They are real…I saw them my Lord…"

"Chain him…You will repeat what you told me to the King…" On their way back to Winterfell Bran finds Direwolf pups. He convinces his father to allow them to keep the pups or Jon convinces his father/uncle. There are six Direwolves in all. When they get back to Wintefell Eddard summons Melisandre. "What do you know?"

"I have told you all I know My Lord…"

"I think you are lying…You are hanging around for something else…" She just smiles.

"Are you heading to King's Landing?"

"Yes…"

"I said it already…You should stay here…"

"I am the Warden of the North…It would be disrespectful if I didn't attend Princess Vivienne's wedding…The King would be insulted…Besides I think the King needs to hear what the deserter has to say…"

"As you wish…"

At sunset Bynjen Stark arrives at Winterfell and gives Eddard some grim news. Jon wishes to join the watch, but both Eddard and Catelyn are reluctant to let him go. "I will give you my answer when we return from King's Landing…" He says to Jon, who accompanies the family south.

 **LANNISPORT – TARA**

The Red Snake arrives in Lannisport carrying Tara Clegane and her brother Sandor Clegane. They both disembark with Akbar, Tolass, and a hundred men. Dragon Fly had been left in Meereen with his wife and daughter. She made him acting Lord of her Mansion in her absence. Tara and Sandor leave the city the next day on horseback. As she rides through the city they stop by a message board where a wanted poster of Gregor Clegane hangs.

The ride to Clegane's Keep takes nine days. Tara walks through the burned ruins of her childhood home. She looks at her scarred hand where she ran a blade across it swearing to avenge her father and mother. They make camp in the yard and as they are setting up Lannister Soldiers ride by.

"Who are you and what ya'll doin round here…" The Captain asks.

"Passing by on our way to Lannisport…" Sandor says.

"Good sir can you tell us have these lands been given to anyone?"

"No ma'am not that I know of…"

"Lord Jaime Lannister does not give these lands away because the Mountain that Rides is still at large…Been missing for the past seven years…The King still has a reward for his head…"

"You men wish to share our food and fire…"

"Thank you kindly…but we needs be running off…Hunting a man who raped a lady nearby on a farm…Large fellow too…May have been the Mountain…"

Tara looks at Sandor, "That sounds like Gregor to me…" She says as they ride away.

"Me too…"

"If Khaleesi like Akbar hunt this Mountain and kill him…"

"If anyone is going to kill my bloody brother it's me!"

Tara smiles, "You know Gregor may show up at the Tourney and try to kill the King…"

"You're right…I would…"

"So I have been training to joust…You have not…So let me enter the tourney…I can win it and claim the King's justice on Prince Oberyn…"

"And if you lose?"

Tara looks at Spit, "Tell him…"

"I was trained as a faceless man…I can kidnap this Oberyn and bring him to you…"

"If he was trained as a Faceless man why the fuck do you want to enter the tourney…Send him to kidnap Oberyn…"

"And flee back home after the deed is done…" She replies raising her voice, "No! We do it the honorable way you big ox!" The next morning they break camp and head back to the Red Snake and sail for King's Landing.

 **KING'S LANDING – VIVIENNE**

Princess Vivienne Basteel is seventeen name days old and the time has come to marry her longtime betrothed Sir Wylis Tyrell of High Garden, who is four name days older. To honor her wed day her father the King is hosting a tourney and Knights, Lords, and Nobles from all over are coming for the tourney and the Wedding. Mace, Alerie, Olenna, Sir Loras, Mina Tyrell Mace's sister, Paxter Redwyne and Moryn Tyrell uncle to Lord Mace Tyrell all arrive early to the Capital.

Wylis had met Lady Vivienne when she visited High Garden for her thirteenth name day. The two had exchanged many letters over the years and had fallen in love. "Finally we can be alone…"

Vivienne smiles, "Perhaps your father thinks I will take advantage of you…"

"They did catch us swimming in the nude when you visited High Garden…"

"So my Lord have you decided on a number?" She asks talking about children.

"How about seven?"

She stops, "My word you are ambitious…" They kiss and go for a ride in the King's Wood.

 **CORREN**

As nobles from different lands arrive Corren holds court after breaking his fast with the Tyrells. "Lord Etton Smallwood come forward…"

He obeys and bows after coming forward, "Great King…May your reign be long…I am honored to present for the marriage of your daughter to Lord Wylis of High Garden…" His wife and children are present.

Corren just stares at him for a few minutes, "Lord Smallwood…I have eyes and ears everywhere…Keep that in mind…"

"Yes Your Grace…"

"Bring him in…" Corren watches Etton's face as a young man is bought in. "Lord Etton do you know this young man?"

He stammers, "Yes My King…He is a minstrel who stole silverware from my House…"

"Is this the truth Lord Etton?"

"I swear it on the seven…"

"Really…" Corren looks at the young man, "Young man what is your name?"

"Pypar…Your grace…But everyone calls me Pyp…"

"Pyp…did you steal silverware from Lord Etton?" He hesitates looking at Etton. "Speak truthfully…You have no need to be afraid…"

"My King he is a commoner…"

Corren whips his head towards Etton, "Silence!" Then he looks back at Pyp, "Speak truly boy…"

"Lord Etton…Lord Etton called me to his Solar…"

"Go on…"

"When we were alone he touched my leg and asked me if he could see my cock…"

"Lies! He is a filthy liar!"

"Speak again…and I will have your tongue removed…Go on…"

Pypar takes a deep breath, "I ran out of his Solar after refusing him…The next day I was arrested and accused of stealing Silverware…I had a choice the wall or my hand…"

Corren looks at Etton, "So Lord Etton…I give you one more chance…Is he lying?"

"Your Grace may I speak with you in private?"

"You may not…"

"How can you believe the lies of a common minstrel over a noble?"

Corren stands up, "Lord Etton…I believe this young man…And as I said I have eyes and ears everywhere…So I will do to you what you would have done to this young man…Lord Etton I strip you of your titles and land…I sentence you to lose a hand and to the Night's Watch…"

"My lord I beg you have mercy!" He says falling to his knees.

"You didn't show him any mercy when you tried to take advantage of him…I will not tolerate any Lord or Lady taking advantage of those whom they consider to be less…" Corren looks at Pyp, "Pypar…You were wronged by him so I place his fate in your hands…decide!"

"Please forgive me son…I am a sick man…Have mercy please! Please!"

Pypar takes a deep breath, "Send him to the watch as he would have done to me your grace, but do not take his hand…"

"Lord Etton Smallwood…I sentence you to the Night's Watch…for abuse of power and title…Leave my presence now!" He quickly stands up and stops before his wife to speak with her. She slaps him and turns her back to him. "My sword…" Corren's squire brings him Spider Sting. "Come forward young Pypar…Do you have a sir name?"

"Altin Your Grace…Pypar Alrtin…"

"Take a knee Pypar Altin…You could have taken revenge on Lord Etton…You could have had the hand that disrespected you taken and had him sent to the wall…But you showed mercy…A quality becoming of a Knight…So I Corren Basteel Second of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men. Lord of the Eight Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm do hereby Knight thee Sir Pypar Altin…The Singing Knight…Sir Pypar do you swear to defend the helpless and weak…to uphold your faith and dispense the King's Justice wherever it is needed in the realm?"

"I swear!"

"Stand Sir Pypar Altin the Singing Knight…"

When he does Corren strikes him across the face, "And that is so you do not forget your vow…Lord Arryn…Please send a letter of introduction to House Maven…Sir Altin is to receive training by their best swordsman…"

"I shall take care of it immediately my King…"

Corren dismisses court and meets privately with Master Satton. "I just received word My King…Lord Stark is on his way…"

"Are any of his sons signed up for the lists…" He asks because sometimes nobles and Knights send heralds to sign them up for Tourneys or they sign up when they arrive.

"None yet…Also our spies have spotted Nathan, Roen, Caully, and Daven Stryder traveling south with a thousand men…" Corren summons all the Knights sworn to House Basteel participating in the tourney and offers them a thousand gold dragons to the man who can kill one of the Stryder boys in the tourney.

 **HOUSE LANNISTER - JOSSELYN**

When speaking of the Wild Lion, one is referring to Josselyn Lannister. Josselyn is clever as her father, more beautiful than her aunt Cersei, and just as deadly with a sword as her Uncle Lord Jaime Lannister. Josselyn loves horses and can ride normally and side saddle. She can sing and play instruments, her favorite is the harp. She is also an excellent shot with the long bow.

Josselyn smiles thinking about the time she woke the Dragon. She was six name days old and stuck her hand in the fire. "Father watch…" She said and stuck her hand in the fire.

"Josselyn!" He rushed to her and pulled her hand away.

"See daddy a Dragon is not hurt by fire…"

He made her swear never to do that again or tell anyone about it. They did show Tysha who could only trace her family back to her grandfather. So Tyrion started searching the Lannister bloodline for Targaryens. Then at the age of nine the fire visions started. When Josselyn toured the West with her father, Uncle, and cousins at fourteen name days old, many young nobles asked for favor and permission of her father to court Josselyn, but she rejected them all.

"My destiny is across the Narrow Sea in Essos…" Is what she would say to her father Tyrion. Josselyn would see the faces of three people in the fire. In her visions she would see a young man and his sister both with white hair, and then a young man with a white wolf and black hair.

Eventually Tyrion agrees to send Josselyn to Essos with a thousand men, but after the Tourney. Her Aunt Cersei had insisted she come, a power move to gain favor with a powerful house or Prince Erick or Gordon who is promised to no one by showing Josselyn off. Josselyn sits in her tent staring into the fire. Tysha enters the tent and stares at her daughter, "What do you see?"

"Death…and blood…" She shakes her head, "I should not have come here…People are going to die…"

 **HOUSE STARK**

 **EDDARD STARK**

The trip south was uneventful as all the Starks along with a hundred men arrive in the Capital. The children had insisted on bringing their Direwolves. "So big brother…do you plan on entering the Tourney?" Jon asks to Robb.

"I might…"

"You should…" Sansa says speaking up.

Eddard smiles, "Robb oversee the setting up of our pavilion and camp on the tourney grounds…Jory come with me…"

The King had just arrived at his pavilion, "My King Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell to see you…" His Squire announces.

Eddard enters with Jory, two men, and the deserter, "Lord Stark what may I do for you?"

"Bring him forward…This is Warton Fen…He desertered the Night's Watch…"

"The sentence for desertion is death…"

"I know your grace…but here what he has to say…" Eddard looks at the man, "Tell the King what you told me…"

"Leave us!" Corren commands after listening to Warton. Corren pours some wine, "Do you believe him?"

Eddard takes a cup of wince and sips before drinking, "I do actually…Wildlings have been crossing the wall in numbers despite all the new recruits you have been sending them…Lord Commander Mormont sent a letter saying that there is a Mance Rayder calling himself the King Beyond the wall…The wildings are gathering in numbers…"

"Lord Stark I have spies at the wall and I know what is happening in the north…After the wedding I intend to send Lord Mormont a letter and ask him to make peace with the Wildlings…If they bend the knee…"

Eddard shakes his head, "You know the Wildlings will never bend the knee…"

"I know, but at least I made the offer…"

Eddard shakes his head, "And him?"

"He is a deserter…You know the law…" Eddard takes Jory and the two men away from the tourney grounds with Warton and beheads him.

 **TARA**

The Red Snake arrives the morning of the tourney. The bay is filled with ships and knights arriving by land and sea for the Tournament. Tara spots a fight that breaks out on the docks between two Knights from different houses. She immediately heads for the Tourney grounds and sends her squire Dylan to sign her up for all three contests of the tourney.

Meanwhile she gets ready and dresses in full armor meant for a man. "Be careful…" Sandor says, "People die in the joust…Accidents happen…"

She smiles, "People die in the fighting pits you big ox…"

Tara mounts her horse and rides to the parade line where all the other knights are gathered. A horn is sounded and she trots behind Sir Ahmere Gant from Volantis.

 **PRINCE ERICK BASTEEL**

Prince Erick leads the procession of Knights, Lords, and Young Nobles as they parade before the people, nobles, the King and the Royal House. Then Prince Erick sees Josselyn Lannister wearing a gold and red dress. The colors of House Lannister, half of her hair in two braids wrapped around her head and the rest flowing freely down her back. She sits beside her cousin Myrcella and her father Lord Tyrion.

Erick stops his horse before Josselyn, "My Lady I shall win this tournament for you…" She nods to him with a smile. "Lord Tyrion…"

"My Prince…" He responds.

Many young noble ladies in attendance are told this, but no one is told this more than Josselyn Lannister. "My Lady I shall win this tournament for you…" Nathan Stryder says to Sansa Stark. His Brother Roen Stryder says this to Josselyn Lannister. Edric Baratheon gets jealous when Edmure Tully says this to Margaery Tyrell. Out of all the Ladies Josselyn receives the most promises, but gives none of them a favor which angers her Aunt.

The matches are made randomly as names are drawn from a huge pot and placed on the list board. "My Lords and Ladies…People of the Realm…May I present Lord Vance Cobray of Heart's Home…" His herald announces. Lyn faces off against Ryn Tanon of Meereen. He unhorses the Meerenese after two lances.

Then a large man in full armor riding under the name of Sir Jordyn Clen rides up, he faces off against Edmure Tully of Riverrun. Before the flag is dropped Sir Clen gallops his horse towards the King throwing an axe. People scream, as Sir Gwayne Cobray of the King's Guard leaps in front of the axe, and cuts it in half with his sword. Sir Thanus Basteel throws his sword like a spear into the Knight's Horse.

When he falls from his horse the mysterious Knight stands up and kills Gwayne Cobray with his great sword. "Protect the King!" Thanus yells.

Corren draws his sword and joins the King's Guard in attacking the Knight. He breaks the Knight's sword. Then Thanus breaks his knee with a kick, down he goes. They remove his helm. "Gregor Clegane…"

Before the Mountain can rise Oberyn stabs him in the leg. "He is mine remember…"

"I remember my promises Prince Oberyn…Take this disgrace away…"

PART 2. TOURNAMENT CHAMPION

 **TARA**

When the King was attacked Tara was at the archery field. The rest of the jousts for the day had been canceled. "Take aim!" The man overseeing and judging the event says. "FIRE!" Tara as Sir Eagen Cyl, Theon Greyjoy, Sir Julian Maven, Asher Forrester and a few others hit the bull's eye. The rest are off by one line and one knight hits the outer mark of his target.

"Round two!" Since several knights made the bull's eye those farthest from the bull's eye are removed from the competition and replaced by other contestants. "FIRE!" Once again Tara hits the bull's eye. After five rounds in a row the judge calls for a break and has the scribe write the results for the King and the lists.

Tara eats a quick meal of cheese bread and dried deer meat on her way to the sword arena. When she arrives her opponent is kneeling with his practice sword stuck in the ground. "No kill blows! No kicking! No dirt throwing!" The judge says checking Tara's sword to make sure it is a practice blade. "Begin!" He says after leaving the arena.

Tara remains on the defensive as her opponent tries to finish the match quickly. He is reckless and clumsy. Poorly trained, Tara quickly gets bored with the match and disarms him. "I yield!" The man yells when Tara places her blade to his neck. "Gregor tried to kill the King…" Sandor says to Tara back at their tent.

She shakes her head, "Idiot…"

"How did you do in the archery and sword?" Sandor asks.

"My only real competition is Theon Greyjoy, Asher Forrester, and Julian Maven…"

The next day the Joust resumes and Tara must report to the archery field, then to the dueling ring. Finally her name is called for the Joust. She faces off against Lester Gallard of Volantis. She unhorses him in one lance. The archery contest lasts three days and the finalists are Sir Eagen, Theon Greyjoy, Asher Forrester, and Julian Maven. All four tie in the trick shot contest, so now it comes down to the quick draw. The fastest drawn and shot arrow wins. There are targets to the right of each archer the fastest shot wins. Tara must face off against Theon Greyjoy, there are judges standing near each target.

Tara stares at Theon through her helmet as they wait for the flag to drop. The man lowers the flag and Tara draws an arrow and fires. Her arrow hits the bull's eye one second before Theon's. Sir Maven beats Asher Forrester, so Tara must face Julian Maven. Her arrow is drawn, fired, and hits the mark a second before Julian's. The sword matches last for five days and once again Tara faces off against Julian Maven. They seem evenly matched in sword skill and eventually the judges have to tally who landed the most hits with their sword. Tara had landed nine hits on Julian who landed eight, so Tara is rewarded the duel.

 **NATHAN STRYDER**

Nathan Stryder had unhorsed the majority of his opponents and won all his matches. Nathan is eighteen name days old, six feet tall, with a muscular build. Handsome as young men go with no facial hair. His hair is sandy white and his eyes are deep violet. His next match is against Lord Xavier Bastion heir of Bastion's Keep.

Nathan urges his horse into a gallop. As with Sir Fred Haller of Shadow Mold Xavier Bastion aims for his neck. Nathan leans away and is struck on the shoulder. One lance to none, he waits for Xavier to get a new lance then he charges. Nathan is struck on the shoulder, but Nathan strikes him in the head knocking him out. he leans over the side of his horse and Nathan wins the match.

"You get the feeling that the Knights of the Narrow Island are trying to kill us?" Nathan asks to his brother in their tent.

"Yeah I get that feeling too…"

"You really think you can win the joust cuz?" Caully Stryder asks, "Because Julian Maven and that Sir Egen have unhorsed every rider they have faced.

"You know Egen is a woman right…" Nathan says.

"No way!"

"Why do you think Sir Eagen is a woman Nathan?" Roen asks.

"You ever see him remove that helm?" They all shake their heads, "Watch the way he or I should she mounts her horse…They are very subtle movements, but I could tell after observing…"

Caully smiles, "Why were you observing him or her as you say anyway…"

Nathan shoves him by the head, "Don't be a smart ass…I was looking for a weakness…" Later Nathan sends Sansa one of the horses he won from a Night in an earlier match. She sends him a letter and her favor in return.

 **TARA**

Tara had won the archery contest and the sword contest, now all that stood in her way was to win the Joust. She is matched against Nathan Stryder. Sir Julian Maven had dropped out of the Tourney. She stared down the rail at Nathan. The flag drops and off she goes on her horse. They both strike each other on the upper chest.

"Well struck Sir Eagen…" Tara can hear the King and looks to his raised seat and nods. The flag is lowered again and this time Tara unhorses Nathan Stryder. The next match is between Sir Loras Tyrell and Roen Stryder. Roen defeats Sir Loras five lances to three. Now Prince Erick faces Sir Nigel Brigger of Braavos who had unhorsed Robb Stark the day before. He unhorses him in one lance. The last match is Dickon Tarly against Sir Walter Right of the Summer Isles.

The lists are revealed and Tara will face Dickon Tarly who won his match against Sir Walter Right. She wins the match after knocking him silly in three lances. Prince Erick faces off against Roen Stryder, the two young men had promised to win the tourney for Josselyn Lannister. So this is a grudge match especially since the Stryders killed Erick's uncle. Prince Erick emerges victorious five lances to four. Tara as Sir Eagen faces off against Prince Erick Basteel. When the flag drops they lower their lances and charge.

"May I present Sir Eagen Cyl…Winner of archery contest…Winner of the sword…and winner of the mounted joust…Tri-tournament Champion…"

Everyone claps as Sir Eagen takes a knee before the King. "Arise Sir Knight…" Tara stands and removes her helm, then she lets her long braid down and is joined by her brother and men. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

"My name is Tara Clegane Your Grace…This is my brother…Sando Clegane…and as Tri-tournament Champion I demand the King's Justice…"

"Justice on whom?" The Queen asks.

Tara points at Prince Oberyn, "Justice on Prince Oberyn for the murder of our father Lord Jordan Clegane and our mother…Lady Adeline Clegane…Both burned alive in their home…"

"The Cleganes destroyed my sister's body…" Prince Oberyn says speaking up.

"One Clegane…The Mountain Gregor whom I and my brother have no love for…My parents did no harm to you Viper…"

Corren looks at Oberyn, "If she wishes to die I will grant her request…" he says before Corren can say anything. Master Satton walks up and whispers to the King.

"So be it…" Corren says after talking with Oberyn. "Tara Clegane shall face Prince Oberyn in single combat…Whoever dies I decree that neither family shall take vengeance on behalf of the dead…Make a space…"

Prince Oberyn forgoes armor while Tara wears armor that covers her lower legs, her forearms, her torso and chest. She also wears a helmet and is armed with a sword. Oberyn is armed with a spear, "Be careful…" Sandor says to Tara, "You know why they call him the Viper?"

"I know…I'm going to take that spear and shove it up his ass…" She replies looking at him.

A living circle of soldiers is made, half of Tara'a men and the other half the King's. Tara walks toward Oberyn, her sword still in the sheath. Oberyn thrusts with his spear, Tara reaches out and grabs the spear below the spearhead. She pulls and punches him in the face with her free hand, breaking his jaw. Oberyn spits blood and draws a dagger. When he thrusts she grabs his wrist and they wrestle, Tara is the stronger and pulls him down raising her feet. Oberyn goes flying backwards and lands with a thud four feet away.

Tara raises her feet still holding the spear and leaps up off her back. She waits until Oberyn is standing again. He is tossed a new spear, while Tara holds the weapon like a quarter staff. When Oberyn swings for her thighs she stabs the spear down and draws her sword. Using the spear like a poll she spins around swinging her sword. She yanks the spear up with one hand and fights with a spear in her left and a sword in her right.

She blocks with the spear and turns into Oberyn with her sword. They lock weapons and she shoves him backwards into a roll. Tara presses her attack and linges forward with her sword, when Oberyn dodges she swings the spear and catches him on the cheek. Ellaria Sand rushes forward and Corren stands up. They both know he wil be weakened from the wound and eventually die.

"You should have worn armor fool…"

"Yes…But all I have to do is scratch you once and you will join me in death…"

They dance back and forth striking, lunging, and swinging at each other. Both had been trained in the Western and Braavosi styles of fighting. Their moves incorporate a lot of acrobats and fancy moves. As the fight drags on Oberyn gets sloppy and his speed diminishes, the poison taking its toll. This allows Tara to land more cuts with her sword and the spear.

When Oberyn falls to his knees Tara drops her weapons and walks up to him. He draws another dagger and tries to one last time to land a blow. She catches his wrist and breaks his arm forcing him to drop the weapon. She grabs the sides of his head lifting him off his knees and squeezes. She cracks his skull in between her hands. Ellaria screams at the top of her lungs and everyone watches as Tara grabs a torch and burns the body.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15. VOWS AND BLOOD

 **TYRION**

Tyrion wasn't shocked by the outcome of the duel. The Amazon was well known even in Westeros. The shock is that it's Tara Clegane, he stands by his brother as the Cleganes renew their oaths to House Lannister. "Sandor and Tara Clegane at your request I grant you both equal titles to the lands of Clegane's Keep…"

"Thank you my Lord…" They each say and stand up.

"Lady Clegane…May I speak with you in private…"

They walk through the Lannister Camp on the tourney grounds, "My daughter Josselyn has her heart set on going East…I am sending her with a thousand men…But I was wondering if you would also accompany her on her journey…She is proficient with the sword and bow…but I would sleep easier if she had the Amazon watching her back…"

"I would be honored Lord Tyrion…" Tyrion introduces them.

Josselyn smiles looking up at the statuesque woman, "Do you own a dress Lady Clegane?" Josselyn asks.

"I own several my lady…"

 **CORREN**

The King stands over the headless burnt corpse of Prince Oberyn and sighs, **_"We fought a war together and bought down Robert Baratheon…Do not underestimate this woman…In the east she is known as the Amazon and has killed more men in single combat than you…"_**

 ** _"You doubt my skills…"_**

 ** _"No just be careful…"_**

"Thank you my King for all you have done for us…" Ellaria Sand says to Corren bringing his mind back to the Present.

"Safe journey home…" He watches as they board the ship and it sets sail.

"You know the Sand Snakes will not let this go…My King…especially Obara and Oeyn…"

"It was a fair fight…If they go beyond my command and seek revenge they are on their own…" Later Corren has a meeting with the small council.

"Prince Erick has become quite enamored with Josselyn Lannister…" Lara says as she has taken Oberyn's place on the council. "We should consider a match between the two…"

"The girl's mother is low born…There are far better young ladies fit for a Prince…" Master Satton says speaking up.

"She is still a Lannister…" Lara replies.

"You mean a Targaryen…"

"What do you mean a Targaryen?"

Corren gives Master Satton a disapproving look and sighs, "Joanna Lannister was raped during Tywin's time as Hand of the King…by Aerys the Mad…"

"So Tyrion Lannister is actually a Targaryen and so is his daughter…"

Master Satton says, "And who is to say she is not touched by the Targaryen madness…"

"I don't see it in either of them…" Warren Levor says, "And if a match can be made between Josselyn Lannister and the Prince…That gives House Basteel a connection to House Targaryen…"

"You realize that Tyrion Lannister is technically a bastard…" Master Satton says.

"What does it matter?" Levor says speaking up again, "No one knows but the people in this room…We can use that connection to form an alliance with Prince Viserys and support them in a war to conquer the east…"

"Your plan is flawed…Viserys is as mad as his father…"

As Master of Whispers Satton is well informed and all spy masters must report to him. "What about Prince Aegon?" Corren asks.

"Aegon is the brains of that group…Daenarys shows no signs of madness and will become a force to reckoned with…They are building a fortune…they have allies…Varys, Selmy, and now Jon Connington…"

Corren looks at Jon Arryn, "You have been quiet Jon…Do have any advice on this situation…"

He sighs, "I am still recovering from learning that Tyrion is the son of Aerys Targaryen…As far as making a match between Lady Josselyn and the Prince…Make the offer…As far as making an alliance with the Targaryens…that will not go well with House Stark…"

Corren looks at Satton, "Tell him…"

"This does not leave this room Lord Arryn…Jon Stark is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen…Lord Stark lied to protect him…"

"So we let the Targaryens know of their extended family members and offer to help them build a kingdom in the east…" Warren says. "Prince Gordon can offered to Daenarys Targaryen…We can rule the world as one big happy family…"

"Why are you so Pro-Targaryen?" Thanus asks.

"Rumors of the Island of Old Valyria…House Pathos is gearing up for war…"

"Against whom?" Corren asks looking at Satton wondering why he hasn't said or heard anything about this…"

"Conquest of Essos…"

"Arron Pathos calls himself the King of Old Valyria…" Warren says. "House Pryt has been unsuccessful in infiltrating his House…"

"Keep a watch on them in the meantime let's make an offer to the Targaryens…" They discuss other things then Corren summons Tyrion Lannister. They walk side by side in the garden with King's Guard walking behind. "My son is enamored with your daughter Lord Tyrion…"

"He is not the only one…I have had to erect a tent for all the gifts she has been receiving…"

"My son should be the only one that matters…"

"Your Grace with all due respect…My daughter is her own person…She knows her mind and what she wants…She is often referred to as the Wild Lion…She wants to find love…Not have it forced on her…"

"She could become the wife of a Prince…A union between our houses will be very beneficial to you…"

"I like power as much as the next man…but I will not sacrifice my daughter to get it…Now if the Prince can win my daughter's heart…I will support it…"

"I hear she is heading East after the wedding…"

"Yes your grace…"

"Why?"

"When I was younger I wanted to go east, to get away from my father…But more so see the eastern wonders…In fact after the Wedding I am heading North to see the wall…Anyway…my daughter has inherited my love for books and my curiosity about the things written in books…That is why she is going…"

"I can respect that…and when she returns she will marry my son…"

"You would overrule the wishes of a father?"

"Would you go against the wishes of a King?"

"I would do whatever makes her happy…"

"I can respect that…We will wait…If my son can win your daughter's heart so be it…Perhaps I will send him with her…"

 **ROEN**

Roen Stryder and many young nobles and Knights are watching as Josselyn Lannister spars with her sword master. She is armed with two swords, while her Master has a sword and shield. Josselyn is fast and ferocious, she is agile, and very skillful, which only adds to the attraction of her. Roen raises an eyebrow as she stabs her sword beneath the shield and cuts it away. After another seven moves she disarms the man and places her practice blade to his chest.

"Dead!"

` Everyone claps at her victory, "Magnificent isn't she?"

Roen looks to his right and finds Tywin Lannister son of Lord Jaime Lannister. He too had participated in the jousting tournament and had been unhorsed by Prince Erick. "Aye she is…"

"I am going to tell you like I tell all these shits…Stay away from my cousin…" Roen looks at Tywin and stares into his eyes. "You are staring too long…So either you want to fight or fuck me. Which is it Northerner?"

"It is said the truth can be seen in a man's eyes…I see love in your eyes…Love for your own cousin…" Tywin tries to slap Roen, but he catches his wrist and flips him over. The Lannister men draw their swords. "When you draw a sword, be ready to use it…"

"Gentlemen!" Josselyn says with Tara standing beside her, "This is the wedding day of Princess Vivienne…I hope none of you are foolish enough to spill blood on this day." The Lannister men sheath their swords. "Would you please release my cousin…"

"Of course my lady…" Roen steps back and bows, "Would save me a dance, Lady Josselyn…"

"Why yes I can…You will be number seven…" He smiles as she looks at Tara, "Come Lady Tara we should get ready for the wedding…"

"Joss wait up!" Tywin says looking back at Roen.

Roen returns to the Stryder Pavilion, "Where have you been?" Nathan asks.

"Watching a golden goddess…"

Nathan shakes his head, "You know you and all those other fools will have a better chance of carrying a snowball through all seven hells before you win that lion…"

"My chance with her is better than yours with that dreamy eyed Stark girl…"

Both Caully and Daven are listening and they both laugh at Roen's comment, "Oh the two of you think that is funny…Just remember I am the heir of Guardstone…"

Daven stops laughing, "Roen has a point…Eddard Stark would go to war with us before he would allow his daughter to marry you…"

"We shall see…"

Roen goes to the gifts his father sent to the bride and her betrothed. He picks up the sword, "Hay can I take this?"

"That is for the Princess…"

"Well I would like to give it to Josselyn Lannister…"

"Give her your sword! Father would have our hides I let you take that sword and give it to a girl who has no interest in you…"

"I will win her heart…"

Nathan takes the sword away, "It is meant for the Princess…"

"Well make me one for Josselyn…"

"How? Look where we are…"

` "I will tell father I took the sword…You didn't see a thing…"

"Let him take it…I want to see what will happen…"

Nathan leaves the tent, "I can't see anything if I am not here…"

 **JOSSELYN**

Josselyn is in her tent bathing, when Tywin enters cutting a hole in the back of the tent, "Tywin…what in the seven hells are you doing in here…"

"You are so beautiful…I love you…"

"Get out!"

"I will kill any man who tries to lay a hand on you…"

She shakes her head, "Stop being so dramatic and get out!"

"My Lady are you alright?" Tara enters the tent, "It is not right for you to be in a Lady's tent while she is bathing…"

Tywin's hand falls to his sword, "Get out bitch…I will tell you only once…"

"Tywin! Please leave…" When she says it in that voice he obeys. "Thank you…"

"Has he done this before?" Tara asks.

"I can handle him…clothes or unclothed…" The servants enter and start to help Josselyn get dressed. As she dries off Josselyn looks at Tara, "Please don't tell my father…"

"You should be the one to tell him about that…" She says looking at the servants.

Later Josselyn joins her family for the procession to the Sept for the wedding. "Roen Stryder with a gift for Lady Josselyn…"

"If this keeps up Joss…You will be the richest member of this family." Jaime says with a smile.

"Turn him away…" Cersei says.

"No! I would like to see what he has…"

"Why accept the gifts if you aren't going to give any of them a favor?" Myrcella asks.

"I will return them…"

"I wouldn't…" Joffrey says.

When Roen is bought before the Lannisters Roen bows, "Lord Tyrion may I present your daughter with a gift?"

"You may…"

"For you my Lady…"

It is a sword box. She opens it and gasps, "A sword!" Cersei says, "What kind of gift is this?"

"Cersei…This is Valyrian steel…"

"Oh my…I can't take this…" She says looking at Roen who stares into her eyes and sighs.

"A warrior such as yourself should have a blade to match her skill…Keep it…and I hope you save me a dance…"

"Lady Josselyn…" It is Prince Erick, who looks at Roen as if he is beneath him, "May I escort you to Wedding ceremony?"

"You may My Prinve…Thank you Lord Roen…I will treasure it…"

"You should name it…All the good swords have a name…" He says before walking off.

Josselyn takes Prince Erick's hand, "Sword?"

"His gift to me was a sword…"

"Oh yes you have been trained…Have you ever had to kill anyone…"

"Once…when I was fourteen name days old…I was riding in the countryside near Casterly Rock…A man was beating his wife…I commanded him to stop…When he wouldn't I threw a dagger into his back…"

"Wow…you are a wild lion aren't you?" She smiles.

 **SANSA**

The tourney was everything Sansa expected it to be and much more. There were things she did not expect like Gregor Clegane trying to kill the King. Her brother Robb unhorsed five men and lanced ten before he himself was unhorsed. Many great lords and nobles of Westeros were in the Sept for the wedding. Wylis Tyrell wears a tunic in the colors of his house.

Then Sansa sees the Princess enter wearing a white gown with gold trimming. A diamond necklace adorns her neck. Her hair is in traditional style of King's Landing. She imagines that she herself is walking down the isles to marry Nathan Stryder. Surprisingly her father will allowed the match. In fact after they leave King's Landing she is to accompany Nathan back to Guardstone. Arya is to come as well since they train women in arms there.

 **JON**

The wedding feast is held in the garden because of the amount of guests. Jon would rather be anywhere than at a Royal wedding. He is looking forward to leaving and joining the Watch. The Vows are said and Vivienne is cloaked by Wylis Tyrell. They kiss and the people cheer. Jon is speaking with Jon Arryn the Hand of the King. When Lady Josselyn walks up to him, "Lord Stark…"

"Lady Josselyn…"

"May I have a dance…"

He blushes, "I don't dance…"

"It's easy you just sway to the music…" Jon Arryn says pushing him forward.

"So I hear you are heading for the Knight's Watch…"

He stares at her, "How do you know that?"

She smiles, "One day I will tell you that…You know your destiny is not with the Watch…"

"How would you know that?"

"When you reach the wall…You will find betrayal, love, and a second chance…You will not always be a brother of the watch…"

"I don't understand…"

"You will see…Will you do me a favor Lord Stark…"

"I will try if it is within my power…"

"My father is heading North to the Wall…He wishes to see it…Would you watch over him for me…"

"Sounds reasonable…"

"Thank you and thank you for the dance…The next time we see each other we will both be different people…" She starts to walk away, "When you meet Mance Rayder ask to see the old woman named Myla…she will tell you who your real mother is…"

"How do you know…" She kisses him on the cheek and walks away.

 **VIVIENNE**

The time to give the gifts had come and when the Stryders came forward to give the gift many whispers cross through the crowd. "Congratulations and best wishes from House Stryder…May I present Crown Princess Vivienne and Prince Wylis Tyrell with matching armor…Made by the finest smiths of Guardstone…"

Wylis and Vienne examine the armor, "This is Valyrian steel…" When Wylis says this a few nobles sitting at the groom's table rush to examine the armor.

"This is Valyrian steel…I did not know it could be forged into armor…" Vivienne says. "My thanks to you and your House…"

"I pray the old gods and the new bless you with many children…"

After the gifts are given Vivienne and Wylis dance. They are entertained by jugglers, magicians, and poets. Josselyn sings a song for the royal couple and receives a standing ovation.

They newlywed couple stands up, "My wife and I want thank you all for your gifts, well wishes, and your presence…Now…" He looks at Vivienne, "My bride and I will retire and bid you goodnight…" The people start chanting for a kiss. They pause and kiss before leaving the garden.

 **TYWIN**

Tywin Lannister the second of his name, after his Grandfather who is famous for the Rains of Castamere; like his father the Kingslayer Tywin had achieved knighthood at an early age. He is admired by many young noble ladies, but he only has eyes for his cousin the beautiful Josselyn. When he sees Josselyn dancing with Roen Stryder his anger rises. As he walks across the floor he stops when the Prince walks up and cuts in.

"Lord Roen!"

He smiles mockingly at Tywin, "Ah the Lion of the West…What can I do for you?"

"I told you to stay away from my cousin…"

"Yes…you did…I talked with the Lady and told her to keep the sword…" He looks at Josselyn, "Her destiny does not lie with me…" He looks again, "…Or the Prince. Even less so with you."

"We can settle this with swords…"

"I put you on your back once…I don't need to again…"

Tywin sneers as he walks away. When the music ends he walks up to the Prince. "Excuse me your highness…May I speak with you in private?"

"Tywin! Don't…"

"Don't what?"

"What you are planning on doing…Don't do it…"

He ignores her and walks to a private corner with Prince Erick. He tells him what Roen Stryder said. They both approach Roen who is giving his regards to the King before retiring. "Lord Roen!"

He turns to face Erick and frowns when he lays eyes on Tywin. "What can I do for you my Prince?"

"If you have something to say about me then be a man and say it to my face!" He says the last part raising his voice.

"Son what is this all about?"

"Nothing I can't handle father…"

Roen starts laughing as his brother walks up, "Is everything all right?"

His laughter draws the attention of others, "Everything is fine…You see Tywin Lannister the Lion of the West is in love with his own cousin…In a fit of jealousy he has pulled the Prince here into his little game…I told Tywin here that Lady Josselyn's destiny does not lie with me, him..." Roen looks at the Prince, "Or you your highness…"

"I wouldn't discount me yet…" Prince Erick says, "And for the record no one pulls me into anything…"

"And yet here you are confronting me over nothing. I have accepted the fact that I am not worthy of Lady Josselyn…Can you?"

"The difference between you and I…Lord Roen…is that my family conquered Westeros twice…While yours hid away in their castle in every war since the day Aegon the Conqueror came…"

"Maybe so…but my family has never bowed to the Targaryens…or the Basteels…"

"That is enough Roen!" Nathan says. "My Prince I cry the pardon of my brother…"

"As for wars your uncle lead the royal army north…He lost his head…"

When Roen turns to leave Erick grabs him and slaps him across the face. Roen spits the blood from his mouth, "The only reason a man slaps another man is to challenge him to a duel…Is this a challenge…"

"Erick! Let this go son…" The King says.

"No father…Yes this is a challenge…to the death! Father your sword…"

Lara walks around the table, "My son…for me…withdraw the challenge…"

"I bested him in the joust…I can best him with a sword…"

"Prince Erick…" Jon Arryn speaks up as a Stryder man brings Roen his sword Widow Maker, it is made of Valyrian steel. "No one doubts your courage or love for Lady Josselyn…But it takes a bigger man to walk away from an insult…"

"I do this to regain the honor the of House Basteel…and for the love I bare Lady Josselyn…"

She walks up to him, "I beg you my Prince…Don't do this…If you love me then do as I ask…"

"It is a matter of honor…"

A circle is made in the garden and everyone watches. Lord Eddard Stark orders Robb and Jory to take Sansa and the younger children to their pavilion. Cersei berates Josselyn, but Tyrion comes to his daughter's defense. Jaime sends Myrcella and Tommen back to Lannister Pavilion. "Are you ready to die Stryder scum?"

 ** _"Valar Morghulis!"_**

Tywin watches as they face off and he silently prays for Prince Erick to win. They strike at the same time and Erick pushes Roen back, then Roen retaliates sending him on the defense. They lock swords and are evenly matched in strength. Neither young man is wearing armor, they break the standoff and Erick spins into Roen swinging his sword, the attack is blocked, but Erick slides his sword across Roen's and manages to cut him on the left arm.

'Yes!" Prince Gordon Basteel yells from his father's side. He is the youngest of their children.

Roen steps back and looks at his arm, "This is my favorite shirt and you ruined it…"

"Making light of the fact that I drew first blood will not ease your death…"

Roen closes his eyes then he opens them, "Let's dance!" He charges and spins into him twisting his sword around his back and when he faces Erick, Roen slashes him in the same place. "Lady Josselyn is faster than you…So I don't know why you think you and she would be a good match…"

"Trying to goad me?"

"Making small talk." They continue fighting, Erick is pushed to limits of sword skills as Roen switches from one style to another. After eleven moves Roen manages to cut Erick again this time on the leg. He slips his sword under the guard cutting off two of Erick's fingers. Then he knocks his sword from his hand. A wave of gasps fills the air as Prince Erick goes down to one knee, as Roen places the sword to his neck. His mother tries to rush to his side, but Corren holds her back. When the King's Guard reaches for their swords Corren shakes his head.

"Let me go! ERICK!"

"Yield Prince…I have no wish to spill your blood on your sister's wed day…"

Erick looks at the faces of the people gathered and finally his father. He sneers, "Go ahead and kill me!" He says in a loud voice.

"Roen!" Nathan says.

Roen withdraws his sword and steps back, "You will have to live with the shame of defeat…"

When Roen turns to leave Corren lets his wife go. Erick looks at his father again. He shakes his head as Erick leaps for his sword and rushes at Roen's back. Everyone pauses and Nathan shakes his head closing his eyes. At the last minute with his sword still in hand Roen swings around and pauses holding his frame. His sword is out to the right and is covered in blood. A ting sound vibrates the sword. Erick has stopped with his sword raises over his head. He drops the blade and looks down as blood falls down his legs.

"I can't feel my legs…" He says. The bottom half falls to its knees as the top half falls backwards and blood gushes out with his intestines. A few women scream at the bloody sight.

"Erick!" Gordon says in despair. Corren grabs his son who stares with venomous eyes at Roen.

"You fucking bastard!" Lara screams, "You fucking bastard!"

With everyone distracted Tywin makes his move and is about to impale Roen when his sword hand is cut off by Nathan. Cersei screams as he falls to his knees cradling the stump. Basteel soldiers surround Nathan and Roen Stryder. "My King!" Jon Arryn whispers.

He looks at them kneeling beside his wife, "Roen Stryder acted honorably…Let them go…"

"He killed my son! He killed my son!" Lara screams.

"When I grow up…" Gordon says, "I am going to kill you…and everyone that bears the name Stryder…"

"I will be waiting kid…"

"Roen that is enough lets go!" Nathan says.

 **VIVIENNE**

Vivienne had spent the night in wedding bliss with her new husband. Upon exiting her room she wished that she had stayed in bed. "How could you just let them go? They killed my brother…" She asks her father in his solar.

"Vivienne…I have been up all night with your mother trying to comfort her…Erick laid down the challenge it was a fair fight…Roen Stryder bested him and even walked away. Erick attacked him from behind…"

"And that is when Nathan Stryder warned him."

"No…Roen somehow knew he was going to attack and cut…" He takes a deep breath, "...cut him in half. If I had ordered them arrested…Do you know how that would make me look as King…"

"Is your crown more important than family?"

"Don't test me girl…"

"I am not a girl…I haven't been a girl since my first moon blood…Even more so now since I laid with my husband…Don't call me girl!"

"I don't want to argue…" There is a knock at the door, "Come in!"

They are joined by Jon Arryn, "My condolences Your Grace…You look like you need some rest…Can I make the plans for the funeral…"

 **CORREN**

"It is the tradition of House Basteel to burn the dead…Yes Jon please handle it…I need some rest and cancel court today…"

"So you will do nothing?"

"If you think that you do not know me well…"

The day passes by and the next they lay Prince Erick out on a funeral Pyre. Then Corren and Erick light the pyre burning the body. "I am with child…" Lara says.

Corren looks at her, "How long have you known?"

"I was going to tell you last night, then…" She looks away.

"I swear…The Stryders will pay in blood…" Corren summons Arnold Pryt the current Lord of Shadow Mold to King's Landing. "After the mourning period of my son…I want you kill the Starks…"

"With all due respect my King, but why?"

"Nathan Stryder is in love with Sansa Stark...Kill the Starks and she will beg the Stryders to avenge her family...The Stryers will have to come out of the Mountain side castle..."

"What of Jon Snow…"

"By the time the mourning period is over he will a brother of the watch…"

"What about Tywin Lannister…He started all that shit by telling your son what Roen Stryder said…The boy has an unhealthy attraction for his cousin…"

"Kill him! Make it look like an accident…A painful accident…I want him to suffer…"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16. OLD VALYRIA

PART 1. HOUSE PATHOS

House Pathos is one of the last Houses to serve the Targaryens before and after the Doom. They crossed the Narrow sea with Aegon and sister wives. Roman Pathos advised Aegon to destroy Xavier Basteel all those years ago, but he would not heed Roman's advice. After the wars ended Aegon was supposed to give his daughter Rhaena to his son Hector, but Aegon gave his daughter to his son Prince Aeron Targaryen. Out of revenge Roman poisons Balaerion the Dread.

A hundred years before Aerys the Mad King, Maeron Pathos catches Prince Aero Targaryen raping his sister. He kills the Prince and then the King has Maeron beheaded. Two days later Michael Pathos along with his family and all his men leave King's Landing and sail to Valyria. The land had been shattered by the Doom and split from the main forming a group of Islands.

The Pathos family bought slaves after cleansing the larger Islands of Stonemen. Then they started rebuilding the land. Much of the knowledge of Old Valyria was lost, but the members of House Pathos found a lot of buried things untouched by the fire storm from the Volcanoes. They even found an old buried armory of Valyrian steel swords.

Within a hundred years House Pathos had built the palace of Volyr, a mighty city much like Braavos. All the islands are connected by bridges and by the end of construction of New Valyria the slaves were all freed and made citizens of New Valyria. Maximillyn Pathos was the first member of House Pathos to call himself King of New Valyria.

Currently his son Arron I Pathos is King of New Valyria. Arron's wife is Queen Diana Pathos. Their children are Victor Pathos 19 name days old, Juliana Pathos 17 name days old, Beor Pathos 16 names days, Roman V Pathos, Helen Pathos 14 name days old, and Michael Pathos 12 name days old. Arron's brother Branon Pathos serves as Hand of the King. His sister Myleena Kotlan is Master of Ships, Boen Kotlan her son is Master of coin. Tyberius Pathos Arron's cousin is Master of War. The position of Master of Laws is seated by Arron's other brother, Eathyn Pathos. Master of Intrigue is held by Orris Londale. Prince Beor serves as Lord Commander of the Praetorian Guard another way of saying King's Guard.

The citizens of New Valyria love their King. There have been seventeen full scale attacks against New Valyria in the past forty years from Free City armies who consider or have considered the foundling Kingdom a threat. All seventeen attacks were either defeated or repelled. The majority of those attacks came from Volantis as it has the largest army in Essos.

King Arron the First of his name is holding a meeting with the High Council. His Eldest son and wife are present for the meeting. "Let us begin…" Arron is brown of skin with a shaved head and a goatee. He looks at Tyberius, "Master of War…what is the state of the army?" The council room they are in has a full scale map of Essos carved into a lowered section of the floor that they sit around in a square. On the wall is another map of Westeros.

"One hundred thousand strong…Another fifty thousand in reserve…All trained in both land and sea combat…We have a fleet of three thousand ships…One thousand supply ships and two thousand war galleys…"

"Our first target will be Volantis…For the past six years our agents have been sneaking weapons into the city and hiding them…We have also planted slave spies to rouse up the slaves in Volantis…Now Marro Maegyr is making a trip here to negotiate a peace treaty…The real reason for his visit is to wed his son Arron Maegyr to my daughter Princess Helen Pathos…"

"Why am I your wife and Queen only hearing about this now?" There is a hint of anger in Diana's voice.

"Because…I only recently got a reply from him and our agents must be cautious because the Pryt spies…Varys' birds, and other spy rings watching us…"

"My agents are well trained my King…No spy from House Pryt or any other spy will gain access to the royal palace.

"Good…Two months after the wedding we will attack Volantis…and with House Maegyr as an ally we will prevail…" He takes a long stock with a claw on it and places an eagle marker over Volantis. An Eagle holding a sword in its talons is the sigil of House Pathos. Arron takes two more markers and places one over Lys and the other over Myr. "with Volantis Myr and Lys will be easy pickings…After we establish new government in these cities…We sail the army into slaver's bay and start our conquest on the West side of the bay and attack Elyria…After we have taken the bay we will rename it Eagle's Bay…Then march across land and attack all cities between the bay and Pentos…"

"You mentioned Marro Maegyr…Rumors say Lord Marro has a hundred thousand troops…Will he be giving us any of those troops?" Orris asks.

"He will give us forty thousand men…five hundred of which are mounted elephants…"

"What about the Kingdoms of the West?" Orris asks. "House Basteel rules the seven or rather eight Kingdoms…You should consider making a marriage alliance with King Corren…"

"My ancestors would roll in their graves if we got involved with the politics of Westeros…The Basteels can have Westeros…As long as they stay on that side of the Narrow sea…We are not their enemies…"

Everyone voices their agreement, "What news of the Targaryens?" Myleena asks.

"My contacts in Meereen say they are building their coffers…Through lending out a ship they own, Investments that yield fast returns and betting on Pit fighting…The former Master of Whispers Varys is serving Viserys Targaryen and so is Sir Barristan Selmy…"

"Hopefully the Targareyns will buy and army and sail back West…"

"Keep me informed of their movements…I don't want any surprises…In fact lets us spur their move west…Send them a gift…" Arron looks at the Master of Coin, "Can the Royal coffers afford to purchase the Unsullied?"

He nods, "We have a steady income from the mining and the King's market…Yes Your Grace we can afford it…"

"Good…The faster the Targaryens leave Essos the quicker we can conquer it…"

Two weeks after the Meeting Marro Maegyr arrives with his wife Avalene and his son Arro. They all bow, "You may rise Lord Marro…and accept my hospitality…"

"I thank you my King…May I present my son Arro Maegyr…"

"Fine young man…This is my daughter Princess Helen Pathos…"

They allow their children to spend time together while the two fathers hatch out the marriage contract, the dowry, and rule of Volantis. "I do not believe in Banners…Never have and I never will…If this Lord is not happy, then you have to make that one happy…My army is loyal to me alone…So you may rule Volantis as an extension of my power…I will not intervene…for we are family now yes…"

"Yes…Shall we toast to family?"

The plans set down by Arron's forefathers long ago are coming to past. Everything is in place to begin the Pathos conquest of Essos. Both Arro and Helen have a lot in common and fall in love with each other. A week later a private wedding is held as the secret must be kept until they are ready to attack Volantis. Afterwards the Master of Coin and War are sent to Astapor to buy the Unsullied for the Targaryens.

PART 2. JOSSELYN

The following morning after the tourney Josselyn set sail for Essos after saying goodbye to her father, uncle, and cousins. Cersei is not there as she blames Josselyn for Tywin getting hurt. She stands on the deck of her ship staring in the distance as she is drawing closer to her future. As she is crossing the sea her father Tyrion is heading north to the see the wall.

"Tara come…sit eat with me…" They dine on fish, bread, potatoes, lamb, corn on the cob, and have ice cake for desert. "Why did you agree to come with me?"

"Well for one you are not like other young noble ladies I have seen…You are smart, intelligent, and you can hold your own with a sword…"

"Have you killed many people in the fighting pits?"

"Many…"

Josselyn stares at the fire and can feel its pull. She yawns, "I think I shall retire for the night…Sleep well Tara…"

"And you m'lady sleep well…"

After Tara leaves Josselyn stares into the lamp fire and sees blood and death at Winterfell. She sees the Black Wolf fight and lose, then she sees the White Wolf fighting the army of the dead. Then she sees a fat young man kill a White Walker with Dragonglass. As her ship the sea lion travels Josselyn spars with Tara. Sometimes Tara would win and others Josselyn would win. After a month New Valyria comes into sight.

"State your business in New Valyria…"

"We have come to see the sights and buy in the King's Market…" Josselyn says.

"You of noble birth? How many men did you bring?"

"One thousand…My father is over protective…"

After passing inspection Josselyn charges the men not to get too drunk as they were staying in the city for two days at the most. From the port with Tara and ten guards Josselyn makes her way to the King's Market. "Who are you looking for?"

Josselyn smiles, "A man…he wears a patch over his right eye…he is a contracted merchant for the King…He has a scar on his left cheek…"

"You sound as if you met him before…"

"Nope. But he has something I wish to buy…"

They stop at an alley in between a shoe maker's shop and a fabric and dress merchant store. "He is not here…"

"Fan out and search for a man with patch over his right eye and a scar on his left cheek…" Tara commands…"

"He owns a grey donkey that pulls his wagon…"

As the men disperse Josselyn walks around the market looking at the wears on display. An hour later twenty soldiers walk up to them. "You two come with us…"

Tara hand falls to her sword, but Josselyn raises her hand, "Why?"

"The King of New Volayria requests your presence…"

When King Arro enters the throne room Josselyn and Tara curtsey. "The Amazon…I have heard so much about you…Champion of the Great Arena for life…and…By the gods you are beautiful…If only I was unmarried and a bit younger…"

"You flatter me your grace…"

"So what brings the Wild Lion and the Amazon to my city…"

"I came east in search of something…"

"What?"

"A number of things…love…"

He smiles, "A long way to travel for an emotional connection…but worthwhile…Few people today find love…Especially those born of Nobility…"

"Your Grace my companion and I are not spies…"

"Oh I believe you when you say that you came to find love…If I thought otherwise you both would be dead…"

"May I go my way now…"

"Go, but know I am watching…"

"That was…interesting…" Tara says when reach the walkway outside the palace.

"He is planning on conquering Essos…Volantis is first on his list…"

Tara frowns, "How do you know that?"

"I will tell you when we are alone on the Sea Lion…" They return to the alley and over the next few hours the Lannister men return. "Come we shall come back tomorrow…" Later while they eat Josselyn tells Tara her secret.

"Okay so you believe you have Targaryen blood…"

Josselyn sighs and gets up from the table. She walks over to the brazier and sticks her hand in. Tara slowly stands up as Josselyn shows no signs of pain or discomfort. When she removes her hand Tara drops to knees and bows. "Blood of my Blood…"

"Rise Lady Clegane…" She obeys. The next morning when they arrive at the alley the man is setting up his cart. "Morning good sir…"

"Good morning…m'lady…" He looks at Tara, "My word…you are a tall one…Might you be the Amazon?"

"I am!"

"Might I pay you ten harpies for a lock of your magnificent hair?"

Tara frowns, "I don't think so…My father once told me that a woman should never cut her hair…"

"Damn!"

"Sir do own a black and gold box?"

He stares at Josselyn in wonder, "I do…How did you know?"

"Is there a silver like stone inside?"

"Are you a seer of some kind?"

"I would like to buy this stone from you…" He reaches for the box on a shelf behind the makeshift counter. "Open it." She commands. "May I?" He nods and Josselyn touches the scaled like stone. "How much for the box and the stone?"

"Five hundred gold pieces…"

"My men shall fetch the gold off my ship…"

"Okay I can wait…"

Josselyn gives five gold coins to an umbrella boy passing by and he gives shade to Tara. Soon the men return with a gold chest. "You may count if you wish…"

"No my lady I trust you…"

"Guards the box…We are leaving…" Josselyn hurries back to the Sea Lion, "Set sail for Astapor…" When she is alone in her cabin she removes the stone from the box.

The door opens and in walks Tara, "Five hundred gold coins for what? A box and silver stone…"

Josselyn looks at Tara, "This is a Dragon Egg…"

"What?"

"When I was nine I started seeing visions in the fire…It took my father, mother, and I many years of research, but we learned that some Targaryens had the gift of foresight…They were known as Fireseers…They could see the past present and future in the fires…Others had the power to manipulate and control fire with their minds…"

"So someone in your bloodline was Targaryen?"

"I believe so…but we have searched my father's family tree on many occasions and found none…"

"So you have a Dragon Egg…What now?"

"Now I hatch it…"

"Is that why we are going to Astapor?"

"Part of the reason…"

"And just how do you hatch a Dragon Egg?" Josselyn just smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17. VISIONS

 **BRAN**

The trip back North was quite and had more people than the trip south. The Stryders left the day before the Starks, but eventually the Stark party caught up to the Stryders. Then there was Tyrion Lannister who was traveling North to see the wall. Then there was Yoren and Benjen who had come to King's Landing to get new recruits.

Bran is alone in the woods with Summer practicing the moves he had seen Julian Maven use in the sword tournament. He was also using moves he saw Tara Clegane use as Sir Eagen. "Stand sideways…" He turns and finds Nathan Stryder pissing by a tree.

Bran waits until he is done, then he walks over to him. "I heard you bested Prince Erick in single combat…"

He nods with a smile, "Aye I did…"

"They say you killed the Prince…"

"I gave him a chance to yield…I walked away and he tried to attack me from behind…"

"And you cut him in half…"

"Aye!"

"May I see your sword?"

Roen pulls it out, "Wow Valyrian Steel…"

"Go on take it…"

Bran takes the sword, "It's so light…"

"Don't let that fool you…It's the strongest metal in the world…"

Bran gives him the sword back, "Is it true your family knows how to make it?"

He smiles, "Yes…"

"How?" He just smiles, "Okay why do our families hate each other…"

"Our families don't hate each other anymore…Your sister is to marry my brother…"

"You know what I mean. When did the blood feud start?"

"Bran!"

They both look to the owner of the voice, it belongs Lord Eddard Stark. "Will you tell me later…"

He smiles, "Ask your father to tell you that story…"

Bran walks away and just before evening meal he walks up to his father, "Father…may I speak with you in private…"

"Yes of course…" They walk away from the pavilion. "What is it son?"

"How did House Stark and Stryder become enemies?" He sighs, "I asked Maester Luwin, but he wouldn't tell me…"

"I will tell you when you are older…"

That night Bran lays his head down as he shares a tent with his younger brother Rickon. **_"Bran Stark!"_** He hears a voice say and Bran's eyes go white.

 **WESTEROS – ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO**

 **Bran walks through the woods and sees two men racing through the Wolf's Wood. _"Try and keep up!"_ The man on the black horse says.**

 **_"You really should show your Prince more respect…"_ The other** **man says three feet behind him galloping on his Grey Horse and closing fast. Bran stands at the edge of the forest with several men. One man waves as flag as they ride past.**

 **_"That is Kullen Stryder and Prince Rickon Stark if you are wondering…"_**

 **** **Bran turns to the owner of the voice, it is a young man of maybe fourteen or fifteen name days old. _"You can see me?"_ The boy nods, _"Who are you?"_**

 ** _"My name is Jojen Reed and I am a greenseer like you Bran…"_**

 ** _"Was that you earlier calling to me?"_**

 **** **He smiles, _"No…"_**

 ** _"I don't understand…Where are we?"_**

 **** **They start walking, _"This is the past…The Wolf's Wood a thousand years ago…Two years before Aegon invaded…Watch and learn…"_**

 **** **Prince Rickon and Kullen are good friends. Then they meet a Northern beauty named Nyla Kar an ancestor of the Karstarks. Their friendship is torn apart trying to win her affection. She would choose Prince Rickon. Bran and Jojen are now at the wedding of Prince Rickon and Nyla. Kullen is there and he makes an obscene toast. Offended the Prince orders him to the wall, but Kullen is the favorite son of Victor Stryder. Father and son start a fight in the main hall and Prince Rickon is killed.**

 **_"Come back to the present…"_ A voice says.**

 **_"Who was that?"_ Bran asks looking at Jojen.**

 **_"You will find out soon enough…I am waiting for you at Moat Cailin…"_**

 **THE PRESENT**

Bran awakens in his tent, Rickon is still sleeping. By sunrise camp is broken and everyone is on the move. Bran rides up to his father, "Father…What happened after the Wedding of Prince Torrhen and Nyla Kar…"

Eddard stops their horses, "Who told you that story?"

"No one…I dreamed about it…Is that how the Stark, Stryder blood feud started?"

Eddard sighs, "Don't repeat this to Arya or Rickon they are too young. Yes that is how it started…They were friends and later they fell in love with the same woman…She chose Prince Rickon and he insulted them at their wedding after getting drunk…King Torrhen sentenced Kullen to the Watch…His father Victor Stryder pleaded for the King to change his mind…The Prince then sentenced Victor to the wall as well…Kullen drew first blood by throwing a dagger at the Prince…Father and son killed many men before theu were subdued…They were beheaded for treason.

Jordan Stryder the new Lord of Guardstone went to Winterfell alone o beg the bodies of his father and brother. When the King refused he returned to Guardstone, gathered an army and marched on Winterfell…He killed everyone, but…"

Bran interrupts, "I thought Winterfell could never be taken…"

Eddard smiles, "It is the one time in our history that it was…That is why we never speak of it…The six month war…So Jordan Stryder leaves the King, his wife, his daughter by law, because she married Rickon's brother Brandon Stark, all alive…he takes the heads and bodies of his family and returns home…King Torrhen summons his banners and marches on Guardstone…For six months he lay siege to the castle…Many men died…and eventually he asked for peace terms…The Stryders chose isolation…and have lived so thus for the past one thousand years…"

"Why are we making peace now? What has changed?"

"My father…your Grandfather started the peace talks…Cullen Stryder was a stubborn man…His son was more reasonable."

On they travel and soon reach Moat Cailin where Jojen Reed is waiting with his sister. Howland Reed is present as well and asks his friend Eddard to Ward his children for a few months. After Eddard agrees Howland leaves. Upon leaving the marsh lands Sansa and Arya leave the Stryder brothers and their cousins as she is travel to Guardstone and learn to be the new Lady of Guardstone. Catelyn, Sansa, and Arya have a tearful goodbye before separating.

There is a young lad traveling with Yoren by the name of Gendry. "I thought you were going to the Night's Watch." Bran says to Gendry.

"I was but Caully Stryder asked me to come to Guardstone…He says I'm a good smith and well…I can't tell you…"

"Oh okay…Well good fortune…" They shake hands.

"You as well…"

Another week passes and they finally reach Winterfell. As they approach the ancestral home of the Starks Brans eyes are filled with bright light and instead of the Stark Sigil he sees sigil of House Bolton. Then he sees the heads of his father, mother, and brothers on pikes. He stops and stares dumbfounded, "What did you see?" Jojen asks.

"I don't to want to talk about it…" He snaps and rides off. Later Bran is getting settled in his room when Jon comes to say goodbye.

"I came to say goodbye…"

"Goodbye." Bran coldly replies.

"You have been acting funny ever since we left Moat Cailin…Are you alright?" His question is answered by silence. "You use to tell me everything…"

"I…I'm afraid…"

"Of what?"

"The future…"

Jon smiles, "No one knows the future…"

"What about those stories Nan use to tell; about greenseers who see things before they happen?"

"Just stories."

Bran shakes his head, "I don't think so…" Bran wants to tell Jon, but he doesn't. Later he is with the family as Jon leaves with Benjen and Yoren to become a brother of the Watch. Also with them are Samwell Tarly also joining the watch, Grenn, a boy named Hot Pie, and Lomy Greenhands. There are others and then there is Tyrion Lannister's company who stays a few days at Winterfell and befriends Jon Stark. As they leave Bran has another Vision and decides to speak with Jojen about what it all means.

A few days later Bran is in the forest with Robb, Meera, Jojen, and Rickon. He rides off and is attacked by Wildlings. That is when he Wargs into his Direwolf and kills one of the men. Robb and Meera come running and they kill six of the seven remaining Wildlings.

"Don't kill her!" Jojen says.

"Why? She threatened my brother…"

"Bran is alive is he not?"

"You should burn their bodies…before they come back and kill us all…"

"What are you yammering about?" Robb asks.

"She is talking about White Walkers…" Jojen says.

"What is your name girl?"

"Osha!" Her name echoes in Bran's mind.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER SAND SNAKES

 **DORNE**

Doran Martell is the current Lord of Sunspear and the Prince of all Dorne. He sits in the water Gardens listening to Ellaria as she recounts the tale of how Prince Oberyn died. "…Then…then…" Her eyes are watery. "…the bitch crushed his head like a nut."

"And then she burned his body…" Tyene adds when her mother falls silent.

Doran shakes his head, "Where is his body bow?"

"With the Maester…He is preparing it for burial…" Oeyn says.

"After years of fighting in single combat…The Red Viper is weakened by the very poison he coats on the blades of his weapons…And killed by a Clegane…Irony or poetic justice…"

Ellaria looks at him enraged, "How dare you!"

"Be careful!"

"Oberyn went off to war to avenge his sister…and you did nothing. Now he is dead and all you can do is say Irony or poetic justice…"

"Do not speak to me like that…He was my brother and I loved him more than you…But the price of vengeance is vengeance…Especially when a man has family…I heard how Oberyn burned Clegane's Keep and killed everyone inside." He shakes his head, "Jordan and Adeline Clegane had nothing to do with Elia's death…"

Ellaria is on her knees and she stands up, "So you will do nothing again?"

"My brother by law…The King…has declared this matter closed…For Oberyn's sake…Let this go…" Ellaria leaves with Sand Snakes and secludes herself away until the funeral rights.

"This is the will of Prince Oberyn Martell…All beneficiaries are present…Prince Oberyn has left each of the Sand Snakes 2,000 Gold Dragons and his Mansion in Braavos is left to Ellaria Sand. All his other possessions are left to his natural born children to be divided 60/40…60% for his eldest daughter and the rest to be split among his other children…"

Tyene leans over to her mother, "Enough gold to buy death for the Cleganes…" She nods, after the reading of the will; Ellaria and the Sand Snakes travel to the Narrow Island.

 **SHADOW MOLD – ARNOLD PRYT**

The origins of House Pryt are shrouded in mystery. Some believe that the house was founded by a faceless man. Some believe it was founded by a rogue member of the Faceless Men. The truth behind the House's origins is known only to the Lord of Shadow Mold. Upon arriving at the half moon shaped castle Lord Pryt meets with them alone in the main hall.

"We would like to pay House Pryt to kill the Cleganes…"

"As much as I would like to take the job and give the order…The King has ordered that the Cleganes are not to be touched…Prince Oberyn died in a fair fight…"

Ellaria stands up, "If it were someone you loved…Your father, mother, or your new wife…what would do?"

He sighs, "Wait…Perhaps I can still help…I have information to sell you…fifty gold Dragons…"

She places the gold on the table, "After the duel the Cleganes renewed their oaths to House Lannister; however, Tyrion Lannister asked Tara Clegane to accompany and watch over his daughter as she travels the east…She has a thousand men with her as well…For a small fee of five thousand gold dragons I can arrange two fast ships and a thousand men from House Levor to hunt the bitch Tara…"

"Done!"

 **LEVOR PORT**

"Welcome Lady Ellaria…I am Vane Maxwell Captain of the Trident and this my sea wife Captain Nyreai of the Lady's Sword…The two fastest ships in the Levor fleet…We will reach New Valyria in two weeks…"

She shakes his hand, "Very good Captain…The Clegane bitch has a two week headstart…"

"Lets get on board…" Soon the Trident and the Lady's Sword are sailing for open water. Each ship has five hundred fighting men on board. As Captain Vane said their ships are fast and within two weeks they reach New Valyria.

 **NEW VALYRIA**

"What do mean gone?" Captain Vane asks the Pryt Spy Master in New Valyria.

"She stayed two days, bought a box from a man and immediately sailed away."

He sighs, "Can you tell me where they went?"

"I was able to sneak a man aboard their ship…He heard Josselyn Lannister tell the Captain to sail for Astapor…before he jumped ship…They have three ships, one supply ship and two war galleys…The war galleys are carrying five hundred men each…"

Vane hands the Spymaster a gold Dragon, "They left yesterday and are heading for Astapor…"

"Will you be able to catch them?" Oeyn asks.

"Of course…"

 **THE SEA LION**

Josselyn trains with her sword Dragoncat which was given to her by Roen Stryder. She trains every morning and every evening. Four days later at sea Josselyn stares into the fire. She sees Ellaria Sand buying information from Arnold Pryt. Then she sees two ships hunting for Tara and then blood, death, and fire.

Josselyn calls Tara to her cabin, "We are being hunted…"

"What do you mean?"

"I had a fire vision…Ellaria and the Sand Snakes hired two ships out of Levor Port with a thousand men. They are coming for you…"

"My life is meaningless you are all that matters…Transfer to the supply ship with a hundred men and go on…The rest of us will slow them down…"

"You forget Lady Clegane…I know how to fight…And if we are going to win we will need every sword we can get…" Over the next few days Josselyn and Tara prepare their men for the eventual attack.

"Ships ahoy!" The man in crow's nest screams; the Guardian sails on while the Sea Lion and the Flying Fish turn to fight.

 **THE TRIDENT**

"What is it?" Ellaria asks joining Captain Vane.

"They have spotted us…" He replies handing her the spyglass, "The two war galleys are turning to fight, the supply ship is sailing on…"

"What are we going to do with the Wild Lion?" Obara asks.

"Keep her for ransome…Everyone else dies…"

"Oeyn and I will take the Clegane bitch…" Obara says. The four ships two to each side speed towards one another. Both sides draw in their oars and neither fires their catapults or balistas. They do fire arrows at one another, a few men on both ships die. As the ships pass each other they fire hooks and chained spears into the sides. The opposing sides yell at each other then the fighting begins as men from both ships swing across to the opposing ship.

 **TARA**

This time Tara is covered from head to foot in heavy armor not wishing to risk a cut from a poisoned weapon. She cuts a man in half at the waste with her broad sword as he swings on board. She catches the next man out of the air as he swings on board, then she throws him overboard. She kicks a man to the ground and steps on his head crushing his skull. Ackbar is with her as well cutting down man after man.

Then Tara faces off against Oeyn and Obara. They attack at the same time. Tara blocks left and right as they jab their spears at her. She catches Obara's spear below the spearhead and pulls her forward, as she stumbles forward Tara beheads her. "OBARA!" Oeyn screams, "You bitch!" he charges her recklessly and is joined by two more men. One man is decapitated by Ackbar and the other is impaled on Tara's sword, but with the last of his strength he uses his body to pull the sword away from her. Oeyn smashes Tara up side the head knocking her helmet off. She roars and grabs him by the neck with one hand and with the other she wrestles the spear from him. Tara throws him into the main mast and then throws the spear pinning him to it.

 **JOSSELYN**

As a man swings aboard Josselyn swings to the other ship and as she passes the man she cuts his rope and into the water he goes. She lands on the rail and leaps into a forward flip as a Levor man swings for her legs. When Josselyn lands she points her sword backwards under her arm and impales the man she flipped over. Then she blocks an attack from the front and kicks the man in the balls as he goes down she decapitates him.

The next man she faces charges with a roar, Josselyn spins into breaking his sword. He gasps and she slashes him from his right hip to his left shoulder. The man hits the deck dead as three men rush her from behind. Josselyn leans backwards swinging her sword and slashes all three men across the neck. That is when Nymeria wraps her whip around Josselyn's neck and pulls. When Josselyn hits her back she cuts the whip and rolls backwards. She stops on one knee and takes off Nymeria's just below the knee.

When Josselyn leaps to her feet from her back she is facing Tyene. "This is Valyrian steel…I'd run if I were you…" Tyene attacks, but Josselyn's upper body is well protected in armor made to fit her curvy athletic body. After a few moves she takes off Tyene's left hand and then she knees her in the face. Josselyn looks across at the Flying Fish. The ship is sinking and the surviving Lannisters are in the water begging for help. She sneers and grabs a torch and then throws a barrel of whale oil over. The deck erupts into an inferno."Back to the Sea Lion…" She screams to the men who boarded the Trident. "You men grab her and her…They are my prisoners…" When they get back to their ship Josselyn and a few others start cutting the grappling lines.

 **THE LADY'S SWORD**

The Lady's Sword pulls away from the Flying Fish and sails around out wide, "My love…" Captain Nyreai whispers, wondering where her husband is, "RAMMING SPEED!" She commands in anger. The Lannister on board the Sea Lion has won but now it is about to be rammed by the Lady's Sword.

When the ship hits Nyreai leads the charge and stops when she finds her husband on the deck of the ship with Tara Clegane holding a dagger to his throat. "Surrender!" Josselyn demands, "Or watch Tara paint this ship with his blood…"

"The sea is in our blood…" Vane says to Nyreai.

She nods, "Attack!" she screams. As Tara slits Vane's throat, Josselyn spins into Nyreai decapitating her. The battle lasts for another three hours and when it is over the Lannister forces stand victorious.

Josselyn orders the men to salvage what they can and transfer the Lannister flag to the Lady's Sword. "I only need ten prisoners…Tie the rest to the Main Mast of the Sea Lion…"

Tara walks up to Josselyn, "Why are we taking prisoners m'lady?"

"Fire and Blood…Blood is needed to hatch my egg…"

"Our healer was lost in the fighting…" A man says to Josselyn.

She looks at a legless Tyene, "Tie her to the main mast and bring me another…"

"You sick twisted bitch!" Ellaria says passing by Josselyn.

"Gag that whore…" They are finally able to sail away as the Sea Lion slowly sinks into the sea. Of the Lannister that fell into the water from the Flying Fish they rescued over sixty men. Of the one thousand men only three hundred are left. As the Lady's Sword sails away under Lannister colors the three remaining ships sink into the water.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19. WILD LION

The Lady's Sword arrives in Astapor, the ships are unloaded of all supplies and sold. Two days later Josselyn leads her small army out of Astapor, before leaving she sends a letter home to her family and another to Tyrion personally. They head into the red waste towards a mountain on the edge of the dessert. They find a cave and then Josselyn commands her men to build a fire pyre. "Are you going to do to those prisoners what I think you are going to do?" Tara asks.

"You are sworn to serve me yes?"

"And have I asked you to do anything you are uncomfortable with?"

"No, but there is no honor in burning innocent people…"

"I am not seeking honor…I wish to wake the Dragon…" When the pyre is done the ten prisoners are tied to the pyre.

"You sick twisted bitch…"

"By Fire and Blood the Dragons shall live again…"

The others cry out as Josselyn walks forward carrying the torch. She walks into the center where hay lines the wood of the platform. The ten prisoners are tied to poles around Josselyn. The Lannister men watch as she sits down holding the egg. Some turn away as she lowers the torch. The hay and wood burst into fire. The flames spread in all directions consuming Josselyn's clothes. Those who looked away turn to see that she is not making a sound nor is her skin harmed as the fire rises.

Then the prisoners start screaming and Ellaria screams cursing Josselyn and the Clegane name. soon they fall silent. The flames burn all night and in the morning sitting among the ashes is Josselyn Lannister. She stands up cradling a silver Dragon. "Blood of my Blood…" Tara says dropping to her knees, the other Lannister men do the same.

"What is his name…" Tara asks.

"Her name is Tynlar…Tyn for my grandfather Tywin and Lar for Lannister…"

"How can you tell it's a girl…"

Josselyn smiles, "Dragons can reproduce without a mate…"

"That sucks…" A man nearby says.

"I never dreamed I would see a Dragon in my lifetime…Let alone witness a Fire and Blood ritual…What will you do now?" Tara asks after making the statement.

"If you return to Casterly Rock the King will either kill or take your Dragon…" Captain Gebson says.

"I will stay here in the wild until my Dragon is big enough to ride and fight…Then Tynlar and I will reveal ourselves…"

The next day Josselyn roasts some food and gives it to Tynlar who gulps it down. She allows the little Dragon to roam free around the cave and outside. She stands at the base of the mountain and watches as the Tynlar climbs the side of the mountain and flies around. On one day a hawk swoops down to try and catch Tynlar, Josselyn has her bow and shoots the hawk in the chest killing it. Tynlar flies into her arms and hisses at the hawk.

"Wow he is growing fast…" Tara says.

Tynlar is now the size of an adult cat in just a few days. "Dragons thrive in the open…Ancient Targaryens would take their Dragons into the wild so that they can grow strong and fast…"

"How do you know so much?"

"I read about it…and I have seen it in the fire visions…" Josselyn sits by the fire staring into the flames with Tynlar resting beside her. As she stares into the flames she sees Aegon and Daenarys. Then she sees three great armies battling each other. A few days later Josselyn sees Aegon fight Khal Drogo and win the Dothraki from him.

Within three weeks Tynlar is able to feed herself as Josselyn had purchased some goats and other small animals allowing them to roam in the countryside so that Tynlar can hunt game. There is enough supplies to feed her three hundred men so they do not starve. Sometimes Josselyn and her men raid Caravans traveling near the edge of the dessert.

 ** _"Aegon!"_** She says with her mind calling into the fire.

She can see him stirring in his bed, " ** _Who is there…Where are you…"_**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20. TARGARYENS

 **ASTAPOR**

Aegon sends Jon Connington to Astapor to make a deal for the Unsullied army. While traveling to Meereen Sir Cade talked with Jon in private and won him for Aegon as he had seen firsthand Viserys' instability. All Viserys knows about Jon's trip is that he is seeking out the Golden Company as Jon was once a high ranking officer with them. Jon travels by ship and when he reaches Astapor he is met by Krazyns mo Naklos.

They speak through his interpreter Missandei, "My Master says that you are too late…The Unsullied have already been purchased…"

"By whom may ask?"

"My Master says that he cannot reveal that information…It would not be honorable…"

"Tell your Master I wish to purchase you for my Lord's sister…"

"My Master offers me at no price as way of an apology for making a fruitless trip…"

"Thank him?" He bows. As Jon and Missandei leave with his guards they are stopped by man. "Can I help you?"

"I am Boen Kotlan Master of Coin to His Grace Arron Pathos the First of his name King of New Valyria…"

"Ah and what may I do for the Master of Coin to King of New Valyria?"

"I have purchased the Unsullied for your King…King Viserys Targaryen…My Lord will also supply you with ships to sail back to Westeros and begin your conquest…"

"If we leave Essos…"

"Isn't that your intent?"

Jon had heard Daenarys ask her brother to put an end to slavery in Essos and he replied I will do what I can. "Yes that is our intent…" That was no lie.

"Very good then…Come with me…"

The Unsullied army stands at attention, **_"Unsullied!"_** Boen says addressing them in Old Valyrian, ** _"This is Jon Connington servant of King Viserys Targaryen…He is your commander now…"_** Boen hands him the whip. "They are all yours now…We will send the ships to Meereen…Send us a message when you reach Meereen…"

Jon looks at Missandei, "Tell the Unsullied we will camp outside the city…"

 **MEEREEN – AEGON**

Aegon sits beside Viserys as his Hand in a meeting with Spy Master Jurryn Storm of the Narrow Island. Varys, Selmy, and Daenarys are there as well. "King Corren the Second of his name wishes good fortune to the remnants of House Targaryen…and offer an alliance…"

"He offers me an alliance…I am the rightful heir to the Iron Throne…And as I recall my Brother was married to his sister by law…"

"The key word there is was…Your Grace it would be mutually beneficial to us all if we joined forces against this Pathos threat…"

"Your Grace let us hear him out first…" Aegon says to Viserys.

"His grace may or may not be aware of this, but Arron Pathos calls himself the King of New Valyria…House Pathos has been gathering resources and building a formidable army for the past one hundred years…It is obvious that they are planning to conquer Essos in an attempt to rebuild the old Valyrian Empire…That Empire should rest in the hands of House Targaryen…"

"Yes and so should the seven Kingdoms…"

"Eight…His majesty named the Narrow Island an independent Kingdom…"

"I am sure he did…"

"My King has a son…Prince Gordon Basteel…When he comes of age he and Princess Daenarys can marry uniting our great houses…"

Viserys stands up, "I have heard enough of this…Give your King my regards and tell him I wish him good fortune in the wars to come…"

Later after Aegon spends the rest of the day calming Viserys down, he practices the bow. As Aegon fires arrows into straw dummies he is approached Varys. "My Lord we have received a message from Jon Connington…"

Aegon looks toward the door to the mansion, "Where is Viserys?"

"Asleep when the messenger came I asked him to have tea with me…"

Aegon opens the letter and reads in silence, he then hands the letter to Varys and starts pacing. "What do you think Lord Varys?" Aegon asks after awhile.

"I think House Pathos wants us to leave Essos…They see us as a threat…"

"That is my thinking as well…How are things with your friend in Pentos?"

"Khal Drogo rules the Dothraki my Lord…He is seeking a new young bride…Someone exotic…"

Aegon smiles, "The time has come…" He sends a message to Jon Connington telling him to attack nearby villages and await his command. Then he has a meeting with Viserys and Daenarys to discuss a marriage alliance.

"I don't want to do this…" Daenarys says. "You promised you would protect me…"

"I will meet with Khal Drogo and then challenge him to a duel to the death…You for his army…"

 **PENTOS**

While Viserys, Aegon, and Daenarys travel to Pentos to meet Khal Drogo Jon Connington attacks the villages and towns near Astapor. He kills every man over the age of fourteen and spares the women. The trip to Pentos takes two weeks by sea. They are hosted by Ilyrio Mopatis for a month while Khal Drogo makes his way to Pentos.

In three more days they will meet with Khal Drogo, the first night from that meeting; Aegon dreams of a beautiful young woman with white, goldish hair. She has one green eye and one violet. He hears the roar of a lion, **_"Look for me in the sky my love…"_** The dream woman is bathed in fire and naked.

 ** _"Who are you?"_** Aegon asks as his clothes catch on fire and burn from his body.

 ** _"I am the Lion and the Dragon…Look for me during the battle of the three armies…I will come to you…"_**

 ****Aegon awakens and when he does his sheets look as they had been burned by fire. The place where the sheets covered him is gone and the edges of the remaining sheet where he is lying is burned. He tells Daenarys about the dream. The day finally comes when Khal Drogo arrives. Drogo remains on his horse while Ilyrio Mopatis makes the introductions.

Then Aegon steps to Mopatis' side, **_"Khal Drogo!"_** Aegon had been studying Dothraki since they arrived in Meereen. **_"I am the Blood of the Dragon of Old Valyria…I have heard you are great warrior who has never been defeated in war or single combat…But looking at you in person I see nothing…and I say you are not worthy to marry my sister…Face me in single combat…Kill me and take my sister for your wife…When I defeat you…I shall be Drothki'Khal…The Khal who is not Dothraki…"_**

 ****Khal Drogo looks at his blood riders and laugh, ** _"I accept your challenge…Blood of the Dragon…"_**

 ****"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Viserys asks. Ilyrio had been translating everything that had been said.

"Gaining an army…" He replies.

Later a space is made and a circle of half Dothraki and half of Mopatis' men stand at attention. Aegon chooses not to wear armor and faces Khal Drogo bear chest. The Dothraki chant and the fight begins. Drogo is taller and has more muscle, but Aegon has more speed. They strike swords, then Drogo wrenches his sword away.

"Aegon!" Dany screams.

He leans back and then side steps the next swing and rolls backwards. Drogo charges him and Aegon runs forward and slides on his knees around Drogo. He snatches up his sword and spins around on his knees swinging his sword. He slashes Drogo on the lower legs. Drogo rolls forward and swings his sword carving a huge slash across Aegon's back.

Aegon cartwheels forward and turns to face him. **_"You are already dead you just don't know it yet…"_**

 ****Aegon ducks and then he rolls backwards sticking his feet up, he takes Drogo's sword with his feet rolling backwards as Drogo draws two large dueling daggers from his belt. When Aegon comes up on his knees he throws his sword like a spear and catches Drogo in the chest. Aegon rushes forward and leaps into a kick, he kicks the sword deeper into his chest and Drogo falls backwards and dies.

Aegon walks up to Khal Drogo and cuts off his long braid. **_"I am Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of his name…Son of the Dragon…Slayer of Khal Drogo…the Khal who is not Dothraki…Will you follow me?"_**

 ****Viserys sneers as Mopatis whispers this translating Aegon's words. He draws his sword and charges Aegon from behind. "Viserys no!" Dany screams. That is when Khal Haggo throws a dagger at Viserys killing him.

"Forgive me…"

Aegon smiles kneeling beside his brother, "Of course I forgive you…Now rest brother…" Later a healer tends to Aegon's wounds.

"This was meant to be a wedding present your grace…But perhaps I should give them to you…"

"What are they?" Daenarys asks.

"Petrified Dragon Eggs…"

Aegon takes command of the Dothraki Horde and marches to Vaes Dothrak so the Dosh Khaleen can anoint him Dothki Khal. The first night they make camp the woman appears to him again in a dream and shows him how to hatch the eggs. 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21. BLOOD BATH

 **SHADOW MOLD**

Arnold Pryt sits in his solar thinking about the repercussions of slaughtering the Starks. It was the Stryders who were at fault and all attempts to infiltrate Guardstone had failed. Every spy had been indentified and never heard from again. Were the Faceless Men helping them, did the Stryders possess some type of secret for unmasking Pryt Assassins and spies.

"My Lord the Faceles Man is here…"

"Show him in…"

"Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with…" Arnold asks after bowing in respect. The bow is returned before they sit and talk.

"You may call a man Jaqen H'ghar…"

"So Jaqen…Can you tell me…Has the Faceless Men ever tried to infiltrate Guardstone or kill a Stryder man?"

"Every Lord of House Pryt asks the Faceless Men this question…The same answer is given…Long ago the last wolf King paid much gold to the Faceless Men to kill Jordan Stryder…Many men and women were sent to Mountain castle…None ever returned…The gold was returned to the first Warden of the North…This is known…only someone trained to see no one can do such things…"

Arnold contemplates what he just heard, "Are you saying the Stryders have faceless men training?"

"It would seem so…"

"Thank you Jaqen H'ghar…"

A month had passed since the Tourney and Arnold was receiving many reports from the east concerning Targaryens, House Pathos, and his men had lost Josselyn Lannister after she left Astapor. Her letters to her family were intercepted, read, resealed and sent on, nothing in them of treason. "My Lord…" a messenger says after knocking and entering the Solar.

"Yes what is it?"

"The King sent me to tell you that it is time…"

"Right…"

 **CASTERLY ROCK**

On the way home Tywin Lannister fell into depression over the loss of his hand. His father Jaime Lannister watched him, "You bought this on yourself…"

"I lost my hand!" He replies in anger.

"You lost your hand playing a dangerous game…What the hell were you thinking?"

"Josselyn is my destiny!" He lowers his head, "Was my destiny…"

"You are young…You will find love again…"

"If only…"

Jaime comforts his son over the next two weeks and convinces him to keep training with his left hand. "How does that feel my Lord…" The Maester asks.

"It itches…"

"The stump?"

"No I feel like my hand is there itching…"

"Ah it is called ghost limb…People who lose legs, arms, and other body parts feel as if what they lost is still there…" he takes a vile from his box. "Here drink this…"

"What is it?"

"It is called mind stiller…It will calm your nerves and you will stop itching…"

"By the gods that is awful…"

"Most medicines and cures are…"

Tywin trains, but the only way he can win a match is to resort to dirty tricks. "If it is the difference between life and death and you wish to live use the dirty trick…" Jaime says to Tywin.

"We got a letter from Josselyn…" Tommen says.

"We will read it after dinner…Go get changed…"

Tywin walks through the castle to the steps that lead to his room. He doesn't notice the puddle of water at the top of the steps or the thin cord lying in it. When he steps into the cord it is pulled and sfalls backwards down the steps. When he stops a woman is at the top of the steps and rushes down to check him. Tywin is still alive, so she snaps his neck and removes the rope from his foot. She goes back up the steps and scream.

Many come running, "TYWIN!" Cersei screams. "No…no…no…not my son…Oh my son…"

Jaime drops to her side and holds her as she holds Tywin's lifeless body. "What happened?" Jaime asks looking at the servant.

"I was coming from the room helping Elda clean it…She sent me to fetch a fresh pillow case. I found the young Lord lying at the bottom of the steps…His neck broken…" The Maester confirms he fell cracked his head and broke his neck. A funeral is held for Tywin and he is buried next to his grandfather.

"I guess that makes me the new heir to Casterly Rock…" Joffrey says.

Jaime sneers and slaps his face, "Your brother is dead and you dare speak of line of inheritance…Go to the Sept and pray for your brother and do not leave until I call you…" Jaime decides to change his will naming Tommen Lord of Casterly Rock. ****

 **THE DREADFORT**

Roose Bolton is off hunting with his son Ramsey Bolton. When they return Locke is waiting in the courtyard, "You got a visitor from the King My Lord…"

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Sir Colland Benar a Knight of Kings Landing…His Grace sent me with this…" He places the scroll in Roose's hand.

"Is this a joke or trick of some kind?"

"The Stryders have offended his grace twice…He will not let this go…So if you agree you will be made Warden of North…The King will place twenty thousand of his men under your command…Take possession of Winterfell and when the North rises up in defiance they will attack you…The rest of the King's army will attack White Harbor…and decimate House Stryder…The King will even lift the ban on flaying men…"

"I think you should take it father…"

"It doesn't matter what you think now does it?" He says looking at Ramsey, "You are not a true Bolton…" Roose returns his attention to Sir Benar, "What happens if I refuse?"

"The King doesn't really need you to make this happen…He just wants to give the North a target to attack…while he gains a foothold at White Harbor…From White Harbor he will launch an attack and destroy the Northern Forces…"

"The King sent his brother with a large army before and they failed…why will this plan succeed?"

"Because we underestimated the Stryders before…Not this time. Sansa Stark is going to marry Nathan Stryder…when this happens she will beg the Stryders to declare war…They will have to come out of their fortress to fight…Either the other Northern Lords will support you or fight with the Stryders…" he sits forward in his chair, "Tell me Lord Bolton…aren't you tired of bending the knee to the Starks…Your ancestors ruled their own Kingdom…You can have your own Kingdom again…"

 **THE RED KEEP - CORREN**

"He says yes my Lord…" Maester Hillard says to Corren.

"Good…Send the Fleet immediately…"

Twenty thousand men board the Levor ships to set sail for the Dreadfort. They sail out to sea as not to be spotted by anyone. Any merchant ships they come across are captured and sent to King's Landing. Meanwhile Corren receives the refusal from the Targaryens and reports on Josselyn and House Pathos.

 **WINTERFELL - BRAN**

A month had passed and by now Jon would be at the wall. Sansa and Arya are at Guardstone, Sansa to learn to become the Lady of Guardstone and Arya to learn how use the sword. Bran wants to tell his parents about the voices and visions but Jojen tells him that he should not. "Son you have been distracted ever since we left King's Landing…Is something wrong…You know you can tell me anything…"

He sighs lowering his head, "I…I am still trying to figure it out…"

"Well don't figure it out alone."

"I miss Arya and Sansa…" He says finally figuring out what to say.

"You will see them again…In a year or so…We go to Guardstone for the wedding…" At dinner Bran picks at his food. Later he goes to his room and not long after his parents come to wish him goodnight.

 ** _"It is time."_**

 ****Bran is awakened by a voice and when his eyes adjust he sees Jojen Reed standing over him. "It is time to leave…" Bran argues for not leaving, but eventually Jojen convinces him. When Bran and Jojen arrive at the gate to the god's wood Meera and Hordor are waiting with all the Direwolves.

"Why is he here?" Bran asks.

"We need him trust me…" Jojen replies. They escape through the god's wood.

 **BROKEN TOWER**

While the castle sleeps five Pryt assassins prepare in the broken tower. "Eddard Stark is mine…" Spy Master Kanon says.

"Right let's get this over with…"

They leave the tower and head for the main castle. A man slips into Robb Stark's room and slits his throat. A woman smoothers Rickon in his bed with a pillow. Lady Catelyn had already been poisoned. When Eddard awakens the next morning to start his day he shakes Cat, but she does not move. "Cat!"

"She is dead Lord Stark…"

"Where the world did you come from?"

"I am Master Spy Kanon…of House Pryt…Your wife has been poisoned…I would have given you poison and allowed you to die in your sleep, but I wanted to face the legend…Eddard Stark who killed the Sword of the Morning Sir Author Dayne. If you kill me I have ordered my men to allow you to live…You must go to the wall…"

"Fuck you I am not fighting you…"

"I poisoned your wife…If you don't fight me I will have you tied up and make you watch as I desecrate your dead wife's body." Eddard Stark rushes to the window and jumps out."Shit!"

"We have searched the entire castle he is not here…"

"The Direwolves are gone as well…"

"Tyla and Jack come with me we will hunt them down…The rest of you vanish the House will be waking up soon…"

The servants and guards of Winterfell moan and wale over the deaths of their Lords. Some leave while others bury them, Maester Luwin sends Ravens to the Lords of the North. A week later Roose Bolton shows up with twenty-seven thousand men. He has twenty thousand Basteel men, Five thousand of his own men and two thousand men of House Whitehill, his banner.

"A decree from King Corren Maester…Winterfell is mine and I am Warden of the North…Any servants who wish to leave may do so now…" Maester Luwin reads the letter aloud to the remaining servants and all decide to leave.

 **THE RED KEEP**

"It is done Your Grace…" Master Satton says. "There is one problem…Bran Stark escaped the castle before he could be killed…"

"Find that Stark brat…"

"Master Kanon is tracking them…as we speak…"

"Are my troops ready?"

"They have been for quit some time my King…"

"Now we wait…"


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22. JON STARK

The Day after they arrive back at Winterfell, Jon leaves with his Uncle Benjen and Yoren for the wall. They are accompanied by Tyrion Lannister and his men. As they travel Jon and Tyrion become friends and laugh over the reason Tyrion is heading to the wall. Jon sits by the fire listening as the young men tell their stories for joining the watch.

"My name is Samwell Tarly…"

"Tarly? Is your father Randyl Tarly of Horn Hill?" Tyrion asks.

"Yes he is my Lord…I have a younger brother and sister…"

"If you are the oldest why are you joining the Night's Watch?" Jon asks.

"Look at me! I am not the son my father wanted…So he takes me hunting and says…Either I go to the Night's Watch or he would kill me…"

"Tyrion closes his book, "You could appeal to the King you know…King Corren would give you justice…"

He sighs, "I'm not a fighter…I'm a coward…"

"I don't think you are a coward…" Jon says, "

"That is kind of you to say…"

On they journey after breaking camp the next day; when they finally reach the wall; Jon and Tyrion stand side by side looking up at it. "Damn!" Tyrion says.

Jon stands in line as the new recruits are inspected by Sir Alliser Thorne Master-at-Arms. "Well another group of sorry shits is bought before me…Do any of you sons of bitches know how to hold a sword…" Jon and two others raise their hands.

"Show me what you got!"

Jon bests the two men who raised their hands and every man that steps in front of him. "My turn!" Alliser looks at the owner of the voice and smiles.

"And who are you?"

"Tanon Stryder…"

Jon takes his stance and so does Tanon. Jon makes the first move, but Tanon side steps the ttack and thrusts his sword at Jon, then with his free hand he takes Jon's sword and places it at his thriat as well. "Dead Lord Stark…"

"Wow!"

"How did you do that?" Jon asks.

"Let that be a lesson to you Lord Stark…There is always someone out there who knows more than you…" Tannon looks at Samwell, "Sam Tarly come with me…" They watch as Tanon takes Sam to the archery range. "Take a bow…" So Tannon teaches Sam how to use a bow and arrow.

 **TYRION**

"You wanted to see me Lord Commander…"

"Sit down Lord Tyrion…" When Tyrion takes a seat Mormont pours him some wine. "Have some more…"

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to give me some bad news?"

"Here…"

Tyrion breaks the seal and reads the letter. It is from Jaime, "Tywin! No not Tywin…"

"My condolences…"

"Tywin fought in the tourney at the Capital…He did well until he was unhorsed by Sir Julian Maven…Bright young lad…They called him the Lion of the West…"

"I heard…You have a daughter don't you?"

"Josselyn…She has gone east…"

"And you just let your daughter go like that…"

He smiles, "They call my daughter the Wild Lion…She knows how to use a bow and the sword…She can sing and is very intelligent…It scares me sometimes how smart she is…She can take care of herself…" Tyrion stands up, "Suddenly pissing off the top of the wall is not so important…I think I will be leaving for home tomorrow…"

"Safe travels Lord Tyrion…"

 **JON**

Jon shakes Tyrion's hand, "I am sorry to see you go my lord…"

"Be well Lord Stark…"

A few days later Jon says his vows before the weeping tree with Sam. To his disappointment Jon is made a Steward to Mormont. It is Sam who tells him that the Lord Commander is grooming him for leadership. "My brothers…" Jeor Mormont stands on the porch addressing the brothers of the Night's Watch. "Our order has seen the greatest increase in recruitment since Corren became King of the Eight Kingdoms…As many of you have heard there have been reports of White Walkers spotted by our people and the Wildlings…The King wishes us to make an offer of peace with Mance Rayder…As such I will lead a group of us into the wilds to make contact with Mance Rayder…"

"You summoned me Maester?" Jon asks to Maester Aemon.

"Yes a letter from Winterfell…"

"No!" Jon yells.

"What is it?"

"Maester Luwin…He writes that my family has been assassinated…The King has named Roose Bolton Warden of the North…"

"The Penalty for desertion is death Jon Stark…and before you say I would never…I had the same reaction when I received word that they had sacked King's Landing…And killed the children, the men, and the women…"

"Who are you?"

"I am Aemon Targaryen a brother of the Night's Watch…" He takes a step closer, "Tell me Jon Stark…Who are you? Are you a brother of the Watch? Or are you a man who breaks his word when it is convenient…" He pats Jon on the shoulder and walks away.

Many do not agree with the plan, but they keep their opinions to themselves. Two days later Jon accompanies Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and three hundred men beyond the wall. After a week of travel they stop at Craster's Keep. Jon and many of the brothers of the watch, find Craster to be a vile man marrying his own daughters. As they travel to the fist of the First Men they capture a few Wildling scouts.

"What are your names…" They refuse to answer, "My name is Jorah Mormont…I am Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…I want to speak with your leader…Mance Rayder…I want to discuss peace terms…I will wait for him here at the Fist of the First Men…" He looks at the Half Hand. "Release them…"

Kon steps forward, "Lord Commander…Perhaps someone should go with them…To show we mean peace…"

The redheaded man and the woman look at each other. "Right I need volunteers to go with them…"

Jon and the Half Hand volunteer. A few weeks later Jon and the Half Hand return with the King beyond the wall Mance Rayder. The meeting does not go well so Mormont decides to return to Castle Black. On the second day after leaving the Fist of the First Men they are attacked by White Walkers.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23. JON ARRYN

 **CORREN**

Corren is in a private meeting with Master Satton, "Ramsey Snow is a mad man…A rabid dog that needs to be put down…He likes to hunt people with his dogs…He enjoys inflicting pain and flaying people…And if we are victorious, he is unfit to follow Roose Bolton as Warden of the North."

"Make sure he is killed during the wars to come…"

 **JON**

When Jon Arryn heard what happened to his former ward and pupil he mourned Eddard Stark and his family in secret. After a while he composes himself and summons his Master-at-Arms Sir Randon Miles. "You summoned me My Lord?"

"Yes begin packing my things we are leaving for the Vale…" After giving the order Jon goes to see the King who is breaking his fast with his family and wards.

"Ah good morning Jon…"

"May I speak with you in private Your grace?" He follows Jon to his Solar. "I am resigning my commission as Hand of the King…" He says placing the badge on the desk.

"I understand…"

"Do you? You ordered the murder innocent children in their beds…Eddard Stark was not your enemy…"

"Let us consider that statement. Lord Stark refused to bend the knee, until you spoke with him. The Stryders have been living in isolation from the rest of the North for a thousand years and they refused to bend the knee…My brother died…was beheaded before the gates of Guardstone…"

"You assembled the army and sent him to attack a House you knew nothing about…"

"I am the King!"

"No said you were not…"

"Then Eddard Stark makes peace with those shits in Guardstone…They come to my daughter's wedding…"

"Out of respect!"

"My son is dead!"

"Tywin Lannister…" When Jon says his name he realizes something, "You! That was no accident…You ordered House Pryt to make it look like an accident…"

"Of course I did."

"Tywin Lannister instigated that fight between your son and Roen Stryder…"

"If it were your son would you let his death go unanswered?"

"So you murder the Starks…Sansa Stark is at Guardstone and she will beg the Stryders to avenge her family…All the North will rise up against you…"

"Maybe…maybe not…Either way the Stryders will have to come out of their mountain castle to fight me in the field…"

"I saved your life…once."

"And I am grateful…"

"I regret that decision…"

Corren stands up, "Don't make yourself my enemy…" Jon turns and leaves, "I have not dismissed you Lord Arryn…"

He pauses, "Your Grace…I wish you good fortune in the wars to come…"

By the end of the day Jon's Household is packed and ready to leave. He decides to leave by ship for the Fingers and from there head to the Eyrie. The trip takes two weeks and when he reaches the fingers he travels by land to the Eyrie. "Send ravens to all my bannermen…Let us see who is loyal…" Over the next several weeks the Lords of the Vale converge on the Eyrie. As they arrive Jon arryn sends a letter to Guardstone by messenger promising Sansa Stark that he will support her and the Stryders if they decide to go to war.

 **PETYR BAELISH**

House Baelish and Cobray amass an army twelve thousand five hundred strong. The five hundred going to Petyr Baelish most of which are sell swords. They travel across land to Winterfell to reinforce House Bolton as Baelish had been promised Wardenship of the Vale by the King. Lyn Cobray the current Lord of House Cobray is in league with Baelish.

"Petyr Baelish…Welcome to Winterfell…"

"Thank you my Lord…This is Lyn Cobray Lord of Heart's Home…"

He bows, "This is my son Ramsey Snow…" Roose hosts a feast in honor of his new allies and then the next day they make plans for the coming wars.

 **THE EYRIE**

"Dishonorable…such a man is not worthy of being our King…" Yohn Royce says.

All the Lords gathered voice their agreement. "I thank you my lords, but Corren Basteel is not to be underestimated and if we are to win the coming wars to come we need House Stryder…"

The Vale prepares for war while waiting for word from the North and from the Riverlands. Jon Arryn sits at his desk writing a decree stripping Petyr Baelish and Lyn Cobray of their lands and titles. The door to his solar opens and in walks his son Robin Arryn. "Robin."

He leaps up onto the desk, "Father is there going to be a war?"

"Yes son…"

"I don't want you to die…"

He hugs him, "People die in war my son…But I give you my word…I will try really hard not to die…But if something happens I want you to be strong…"

"Yes sir…"

TYRION

Tyrion stops at Winterfell and stands with mouth open at the Bolton Banners draped over the battlements and the severed heads of the Starks on Pikes and their bodies flayed on wooden crosses. He and his men are taken inside to meet Roose Bolton. "Lord Bolton…"

"Lord Tyrion…Welcome to Winterfell…"

"Last time I was here the Starks…"

"Have offended the King…they have been removed from power…I am now Warden of the North…"

"I see…Well may I and my men prevail on your hospitality for a night?"

"Bread salt and wine for Lord Tyrion and his men…" Early the next morning after breaking his fast with Roose Bolton, Ramsey Snow, Petyr Baelish and Lyn Cobray Tyrion leaves.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24. CONQUERORS

 **KING'S LANDING – RED KEEP**

The man is dressed in eastern robes and wears a large gold medallion. He bows to Corren who is holding open court. "Greetings to Corren Second of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Eight Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm…I sent by my King…Arron Pathos of New Valyria…Agents of House Pathos have been spreading the word that we plan to attack Westeros…This is not true Your Grace…"

"Your King intends on conquering the East…"

"And remaining in the East…He has no interest in the Eight Kingdoms of Wetsros…"

"Send your King my best regards and best wishes in the wars to come…"

 **NEW VALYRIA**

A great feast is held throughout the island city to celebrate the great conquest and coming battles. Agents of House Pryt have been spreading the word that the army on New Valyira is preparing to attack Westeros. Arron Pathos is in fact preparing to attack Volantis, Myr, and Lys. The next morning he stands on a platform looking out on his vast army. Standing with him are the members of his family and his daughter's new husband Arro Maegyr. Marro had returned to Volantis to prepare for the coming storm to be unleashed.

"This is the moment…This is the hour, when your names will forever be etched in pages of history…A new Empire shall be born this day…Born of the ambitions of House Pathos and the might of its armies!" They all cheer. "Go forth and make history!" Over the next five days the army loads onto the ships and finally sets sail for Volantis.

 **VOLANTIS**

Volantis is one of the first cities built by the Targaryens after they overthrew the Ghiscari Empire. Many nobles in the city boast of being descendant from the ancient Dragon Lords. The city is ruled by the Triarchs who are elected to the three thrones by the nobles of Volantis. The three thrones are the throne of war, the throne of judgment and law, and the throne of commerce. There are two political parties the Warrior class Elite represented by a Tiger and the merchant class Elite represented by an Elephant.

The city is divided by the Rhoyne River that runs through the city. The West side is open to traders and people visiting. The west side of the city is closed off by the Black Wall. The wall is two hundred feet high and has archer towers every twenty paces. Marro Maegyr has placed his troops in key positions in the city for when the Pathos army attacks. Half the fleet will drop troops off for a land attack, while the rest of the fleet attacks from the sea.

The men manning the water towers and the lighthouses are all Maegyr men. So no alarm is sounded as the fleet approaches. Arro Maegyr is on board the flagship with his father by law King Arron. The flagship fires the first volley at enemy ships anchored in the harbor. The Pathos men fire flaming rocks into the city docks.

A few ship smash into the docks and the planks are lowered for the troops to rush ashore. As the attack on the docks unfold a signal is sent and the troops that landed on the beach attack the main gates. The gates are opened by the Marro men who join the Pathos troops as they attack armed soldiers. Slaves are given swords and other weapons to help overthrow the established order.

Volantis is vast and the fighting lasts all that day and into the night. As the sun rises the docks and over half the West side of the city has been taken. Because the alarms weren't sounded the defenders are taken completely off guard. King Arron leads his army from the frontlines. After three days of fighting the Pathos forces finally make it to the Black Wall. A huge explosion blows the gates open for them.

The defenders retreat back the Palace of the Triarchs for one last stand. The palace is surrounded and the attack is stopped. Marro's men know secret ways into the palace and Arro leads a thousand of Arron's best troops in taking the palace. The gates are opened and the sigil of House Pathos blows in the wind.

"Hail King Arron!" His men yell as he makes his way through the soldiers standing at attention.

Arron, his family, and advisors stand on the steps of the palace. He raises his sword, "Hail the fighting men of House Pathos!" He yells. "For you my brave and loyal warriors I open the vaults of the Triarchs!" They chant his name and then Arron walks into the hall of the three thrones. He knocks over the two end thrones and sits on the center throne.

"I have decided to divide the army in two and attack both Myr and Lys at the same time…" He looks at his cousin Tyberious Pathos Master of War. "How soon can the army move?"

"Five days at the least…A week at the most…"

"We will give them nine days…Allow them to feast and celebrate for three days…" He looks at his Master Healer. "How are the wounded?"

"Healing nicely…all will be ready for combat before you attack Myr and Lys…" In the battle Arron suffered only a hundred and seven casualties and less than eighty wounded.

 **MYR**

Like Volantis Myr was founded by the Targaryens. The people of Myr are well known for their ability to make glass and the lace they produce. Often times Myr is at odds with its neighbor Lys. The city is ruled by a council of Magisters. As in Volantis these officials are elected by the citizens, but unlike Volantis people are allowed to vote no matter what their station in life.

Myr is also known for its artisans and wine. As with the rest of the free cities Myr also uses slave labor. Myr is not as dependent on slave trade for its wealth as most of the Free Cities, but slavery is apart of its culture. Slaves in Myr have a right to earn their freedom. Myr has a strong military and hosts some of the finest archers in world.

The sun is setting and that is when Arron Pathos King of New Valyria and now Volantis decides to attack. The people of Myr already know the attack is coming as a few people from Volantis escaped to tell them. Arro MAegyr is leading the attack on Lys. The waters around Myr are well defended so the attack will not be easy.The bulk of his fleet pounds away at the docks with flaming projectiles from their catapults. Meanwhile a large force using turned over row boats and weights walk along the bottom of the sea towards the shore unseen.

The majority of the Myrish defenders are focused on the port. Meanwhile the Pathos force rises up out of the water and attacks the southern wall. They place whale oil and tar at the gates piled up in barrels. A signal is sent then the stuff is ignited, a huge hole is blown in the wall. The Pathos forces cheer and another force is sent to reinforce the swimmers and gain a foothold in the city.

"The fighting is intense my King!" Tyberious yells on the deck of the command ship.

"Send the Calvary and the Elephants to the breach…I will join them…Signal my son's ship…Tell Victor to take charge of the fleet…" As always Arron leads his men from the frontlines. With the Praetorian Guard at his side he rushes into battle. The fighting is intense and bloody in the streets of Myr. While Arron leads a force to the Magister's Palace, his cousin Tyberious leads another force to the main wall. The slaves of Myr join in on the fighting helping the invaders. Those slaves who have earned their freedom fight for the defenders.

Magister Tyn orders that the city food stores be set on fire when it is apparent who will win. They also smash and burn the glass factories along with all documents on how to make glass. The fighting lasts a week in the city and Arron himself is wounded by an arrow to the shoulder. In the end it costs him nine thousand men to take the city. While the King is healing he places his son in charge.

"We just received word from Lys my Prince…Prince Arro has taken the city of Lys…" Tyberious says to Victor in the hall of Magisters.

"Good…How soon will be ready before we can sail for slaver's bay?"

"A month maybe more…The men we lost in battle must be replaced…and then the Myrish assholes burned the city food stores…Send a ship to the Reach in the west to buy grain, fodder, and other supplies…Then send another to Braavos…Speaking of which any word on the Targaryens?"

"Last report said that the Targaryens went to Pentos…Ilyrio Mopatis arranged a marriage alliance with Khal Drogo of the Dothraki…Aegon Targaryen challenged him…Daenarys Targaryen for leadership of the Dothraki…He won. Viserys Targareyn is dead killed by one of Khal Drogo's bloodriders when he tried to kill Aegon…As we speak they march to Vaes Dothrak…The Unsullied are marching on Vaes Dothrak as well under the command of Jon Connington…"

"I must tell my father this…"

"So Viserys Targaryen is dead…And Aegon is now King…" Arron says after his son relays to him everything Tyberious said.

"Do think they will sail West?"

He shakes his head and looks at Orris Master of Intrigue, "What do you think?"

"Hard to say…He may be heading to Vaes Dothrak to solidfy his power…before heading west…I will double our agents and command them to keep watch…"


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25. THE BEAR, THE DRAGON, AND THE LION

 **THE BEAR**

 **JORAH MORMONT**

The only son of Jeor Mormont the current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch is Jorah Mormont. Jorah is a knight in exile, because he was caught selling men into slavery. He needed the gold for his wife. Disgraced he is approached by Pryt spies to get close to the Targaryens and report their movements in exchange for a pardon.

Jorah makes his way to Pentos and ingratiates himself to Mopatis who in turn introduces him to King Aegon. Later Jorah goes with Aegon to Vaes Dothrak. As they travel he becomes infatuated with Princess Daenarys. "I have a gift for you my lady…" He hands her several books on the history of the seven kingdoms. "It was supposed to be a wedding gift…"

"Thank you…Sir Knight…You are from Westeros are you not?"

"I am…"

"How did you come to be here in Essos…"

"A long story my lady…"

"Sir Jorah!" Aegon says walking up to him.

"How may I help you your grace?"

Qotho, Cohollo, and Haggo are with him, "Why are you here Jorah Mormont?"

"My King?"

"You are long way from home…Knights who leave Westeros leave for riches or they are exiled, or looking for adventure…Which is Sir Jorah?"

"Exile. I was caught selling men into slavery…"

They are walking through camp, "So one might say you are a spy trying ti get close to me and my sister…" Jorah is about to speak, "Don't speak Sir Jorah this is me being cautious…See I grew up in King's Landing and later in Braavos…I really don't care about your past…I need people around me I can trust…But trust is something that must be earned." He stops and looks into his eyes, "So Sir Jorah how would you like to earn my trust?"

"What would you have me do your Grace…"

"The Unsullied was purchased for me by House Pathos who is hoping that I would sail across the sea and leave Essos. Once I consolidate my power in Vaes Dothrak I intend to march on Qarth…I need you to go to Qarth as a Merchant…Look for any weaknesses, potential allies, and sell swords in Qarth…When we attack you will open the gates for me…"

"I will not fail you my King…" As they travel Jorah develops a friendship with Daenarys.

 **THE DRAGON – VAES DOTHRAK**

When Aegon and his Khalassar finally reached Vaes Dothrak, Jon Connington and the Unsullied arrived at the same time. The Unsullied camp outside the city, but Aegon has them build a fire pyre to place Khal Drogo's body on it along with two spies of House Pathos pretending to be Unsullied. Jon had them gelded for their treachery.

It is night time and the Dothraki stand around as Aegon and Daenarys stand hand and hand, after Jon Connington places the eggs on the pyre. Aegon drops the torch and walks into the fire with Daenarys. Neither of them scream as the flames consume the two screaming spies, the pyre, and Khal Drogo. The next morning the fire is dead and all is ashes except Aegon and Daenarys. Everyone bows because there are three baby Dragons, two crawling on Aegon, a black one and white Dragon. A green Dragon crawls on Daenarys.

 **"Blood of our Blood!"** They Dothraki all say at the same time.

Later Aegon meets with Daenarys, Jon Connington, Grey Worm, Varys, Sir Barristan, Jorah Mormont, Sir Dylan Cade, and Khal Jhoqo. "House Pathos has taken the city of Volantis and as we speak they are attacking the cities of Myr and Lys…" Varys says.

"Perhaps we should make an alliance with House Pathos…" Jon Connington says.

"House Pathos was sworn to my House…They will either bow or burn…"

"What about the slaves of Volantis?" Daenarys asks.

"They were freed Princess…"

"We will attack the city of Qarth…" Aegon looks at Jorah Mormont, "I am sending Jorah Mormont to the city disguised as a Merchant…He will seek out potential allies and weaknesses in the city…" They discuss food and supplies and news from the West. Jorah Mormont leaves that day.

"What have you decided to name him…" Daenarys asks looking at the black dragon.

"His name shall be Drogon…after Khal Drogo…"

She frowns, "Why?"

"His death gave me the Dothraki as an army…His body fueled the flames that hatched our eggs…" He picks up the white Dragon, "I will name you Viserion…after our brother…"

"His name shall be Rhaegal for the brother I never knew…" Daenarys says holding the green Dragon…"

A month and three days would pass before they hear from Jorah. The day after the message arrives, they leave the city and march across land towards the city of Qarth. During this time King Arron's army is resting for the next attack on Slaver's Bay. It takes a month to reach the city and when they do the gates are opened and the Dragon army rushes into the city.

Aegon draws his swords and leads the charge into the city. As Aegon gallops into the city he decapitates a man pointing a spear at him. Dany follows firing arrows at enemy soldiers. Aegon spots Grey Worm and rides up to him. "Grey Worm! Take some men and position archers on the wall until we have secured this part of the city…"

The fighting lasts four days and when it is over the Targaryen Sigil flies on the ramparts and towers of the gates. "You have done well Sir Jorah…I name you Hand of the King…Arise!" he obeys.

"Your Grace may I present Xaro Xan Daxos…It was he and the mages of the house of the undying who aided us in overthrowing the city…"

"Xaro Xan Daxos for your aid I offer you Chief Magistrate of Qarth for helping us take the city…"

"Your Grace is most kind…May I present Master Pyat Pree Lord of the House of the Undying…"

He bows, "I am pleased to meet the father and mother of Dragons reborn into the world…"

"And how may I reward the Mages of the House of the Undying?"

"Our only wish is to serve and have a seat on your council…"

Aegon smiles, "Trust me earned Master Pyat…Jorah Mormont earned his when I sent him here…"

"Of course your grace…The woman you dream of…"

Aegon jumps up, "Silence!"

"Perhaps we can speak privately…" After court Aegon meets privately with Pyat who tells him about Josselyn, her Dragon, and where to find them. He also tells him about Jon Stark who is actually the son of Lyanna Stark and his brother Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Is it true?" Aegon asks to Varys later at dinner. Daenarys is present as well. Their Dragons play on the floor fighting over a burnt rat.

"It would explain a lot of things…Eddard Stark did not seem like the person who would throw aside his marriage vows…And there is that legendary fight at the Tower of Joy…As for Tyrion and Josselyn Lannister…It is a possibility…The Ma…I mean…"

Aegon raises his hand, "You can say Mad King Lord Varys…I will not be offended…"

"The Mad King…did have an attraction for Joanna Lannister…It could be possible…"

Aegon sighs, "What of your little birds?" Daenarys asks.

"I will make inquiries…"

That night Aegon receives a dream from Josselyn Lannister and she warns him about Pyat Pree and his order of mages. The next day Aegon invites all the mages to the palace and then he has them slaughtered by his Unsullied.

 **THE LION**

Because Tynlar is growing up in the wild without the constraints of civilization, she is growing very quickly. Josselyn stares up in wonder looking forward to the day she would be able to ride her. Tynlar is as big as a horse now and within just three months. "My Lady here they come…" Tara says.

Josselyn looks southeast and spots her men approaching the mountain with much needed supplies. She had sent a hundred men to buy the things they needed that are running low. "Were you followed?"

"No My Lady…"

"Any news?"

"House Pathos has attacked the cities of Volantis, Myr, and Lys…" The man hands her a letter.

Josselyn sighs and balls up the letter, "What is it?"

She looks at Tara, "My cousin Tywin is dead…Murdered really…on the orders of the King…I saw it recently in a fire vision…"

"Are you going to tell your family?"

"Not yet…When the time is right the lannisters will pay their debts…We always do…"

Tara looks at Tynlar, "Well with a Dragon you can most certainly make that happen…"

Later after dinner when everyone is sleeping Josselyn stares into the fire and sees Aegon take the city of Qarth. Then she sees the mages of House of the Undying try to steal Aegon's Dragons. She reaches out to him through the fire and warns him.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26. THEON

 **KING'S LANDING**

Theon had been a ward of the King's since his father rebelled over ten years ago. He had not been treated like a prisoner, as Theon had been well educated and trained growing up at the Red Keep. He is a master archer and his skills with a sword are above average. Theon has been with many women of court and whores, but he gave all that up for the beautiful Gysel of House Gallard. A minor House sworn to House Clegane, but her father Lester Gallard disapproves.

Theon is hunting with Prince Gordon, as the two had become like brothers since Erick had died. "Theon…the King would like to see you…"

The two are in the King's Wood and ride back to the Keep. "You wanted to see me your Grace?"

"Theon come in sit down…" He does, "There is no easy way to say this…Your father has turned ill…"

"What?"

Theon is given a document, "I am naming you Warden of the Iron Isles…If anyone challenges you…Like your sister…"

"Why would my sister challenge me?"

"She has \made a name for herself under her father…At any rate you will be returning home immediately aboard your ship…Gather the Iron Lords for I will need them in the coming wars…When the time comes you will attack the North…When the wars are over I will grant you your independence…You will be King Theon Greyjoy and I will arrange for you to marry Lady Gysel Gallard…"

"But her father…"

"Will do as commanded…besides after you leave I will invite her and her family here…Then I will make her my ward…Serve me well and she will be your Queen…"

"I will not fail you my King…" Theon stands up and pauses before leaving. "I have to ask and forgive me my King…But did you have my father poisoned?"

"You dare ask me something like that! After all I have done for you…"

"I would be a fool not to ask…"

"I Corren Basteel Second on his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Eight Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…swear on my crown that I did not have your father poisoned…Now leave my presence before I lose my temper…"

Theon bows, "Forgive me your grace…" Then he leaves. Theon spends the day packing, then he leaves the next morning aboard his ship the Drowned god. It was given to him by the King for his sixteenth name day.

 **CASTLE PYKE**

It takes a month and two weeks to reach his childhood home. As he sails toward the cliff side fortress of Pyke he smiles, but his smile quickly fades. His family was torn apart by his father's reckless and foolish ambitions. "Not this time…" Theon whispers.

Theon is announced to his sister Yara who is in the main hall. "Yara! Sister I am home…"

"Did you kill that bastard who calls himself King?"

'What?"

"Nothing! So he let you go…Convenient."

"Where is father?"

"You are too late he is dead…"

Theon sighs, "And mother?"

"She is bed ridden…Left Pyke after you were taken by the King…"

Theon sets sail for Ten Towers on Harlaw Island. Theon sits by her side after talking with her. "Her mind comes and goes…"

"Uncle I need you to summon the Lords of the Iron Isle…The King has named me Warden of the Iron Isles…" He says handing the Reader a scroll.

"This will cause problems…Maybe even a civil war…Your sister is well favored…But the King is feared throughout the Iron Isles…"

"He promised us independence after we help him win the war…"

Theon returns to Pyke with his Uncle and over the next few weeks the Lords of the Iron Isle come to Pyke to pay their respects to Balon Greyjoy. Then they gather in the main hall to discuss who will follow Balon Greyjoy. Theon stands at the head of the main table, "I have in my hand a royal decree from King Corren Basteel…He supports my title as Warden of the Iron Isles and if we unite and support him in the upcoming wars he will grant us our independence…"

"We are Iron Born!" Yara yells interrupting, "We pay the Iron Price…No one gives us anything…"

"I know the words of our people better than anyone!" Theon says interrupting her. "We do not sow! My father tried to relive the glory days and it cost us dearly…My brothers, uncles, and your fathers and sons…I was taken as a hostage by the King, but I never forgot what it is to be Iron Born…and the King didn't allow me to forget either…"

Once again Yara interrupts, "He would have us follow a King who murdered my father…Your King…The Savage King poisoned my father as sure as the Drowned god sits on his sea shell throne in his watery halls…And now he would place a puppet on the throne…Will follow this…this King Lover? Or follow me across the Narrow Sea and pledge ourselves to the Dragon King…Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of his name has taken the city of Qarth and he will return and take the Iron Throne…"

"She says she is Iron Born and would have us rebel against the King who sits the Iron Throne…only to bend the knee to a King in Exile…Choose who you will follow, but choose wisely…Come stand with me…"

"Come with me and take your destiny!" Over half the Lords and Captains flock to Theon some out of fear others out of respect for his words. The remaining forty percent flock to Yara. "You are all traitors and I will send you to the Drowned god."

"NO!" Aeron Damphair standing with Theon yells. He is the high priest of the drowned god. "Iron Born do not kill Iron Born…You would all shame your ancestors and anger the Drowned god…"

"Go! Serve whom you will and do not return…" Theon says. Yara leaves with one and fifty ships and their crews. The rest stand beside Theon as Warden of the Iron Islands.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27. BROTHERS

BRAN

Bran sits by a fire staring at Jojen, "Being angry at me will not bring your family back…"

"I could have saved them!" He replies in anger.

"Do you really believe that? Those spies serve House Pryt…They are trained assassins and would have killed you all anyway…"

Brandon looks away and starts petting his Direwolf Summer. Shaggy dog and Grey Wind are lying nearby. Then Grey Wind stands up and starts growling. He is joined by his brothers. That is when a flock of Ravens fly into a tree and knock a man out of it. Meera knocks an arrow and shoots the man in the chest. Then Grey Wind, Summer, and Shaggy Dog run off into the woods. They return eith bloody mouths.

"Hordor!"

"We can't stay here…" Jojen says.

"We need to rest." They spend the night and the next day they break camp and continue on heading North. Meera sleeps in the saddle as she had been up most the night. Her horse is lead by Jojen. They stop again to make camp and this time Bran wargs into Summer. He runs through the forest with his wolf brothers and they make a kill. When he returns to his body Jojen is looking at him smiling.

"What just happened?"

"You warged…Your mind left your body…"

"I was looking at Grey Wind and Shaggy Dog…"

"A Warg can enter the mind of any animal, but you are closer to Summer…One day you will be able to Warg any animal…"

They travel through the Wolf's Wood avoiding the roads, villages, and towns.

JON

The parlay with Mance Rayder had not gone well and then the small group is attacked by White Walkers on the way home. Mormont lost over half his men and a few are missing as a snow storm came out of North. Jon is with Ghost and Grenn looking for their missing brothers. Ghost starts growling, "What is it boy?" The Direwolf runs off and attacks a White Walker Jon runs up and stabs the living corpse with Longclaw destroying it.

"Jon!"

"Sam is that you?"

"Thank the old and new gods…" They hug.

"Well I'll be damned…" Grenn says.

"Come with us…"

"I saw them! I saw the army of the dead…"

Jon sighs, "We saw them as well…Come." They trek through the snow for five miles and find the rest of their brothers camped by a small hill.

"Sam Tarly…" Mormont says. "Of all the people…you find…"

"I'm sorry Sir…"

"Sorry for what? You are alive…Give the archer some arrows…"

Tanon Stryder walks up and gives him some new arrows. "Good man!" Tanon says slapping Sam on the shoulder.

"How many of us are left?" Sam asks.

"A hundred and forty…" Another week of marching and they finally make it to Craster's Keep.

"How long you staying this time?" Craster asks, eyeing Jon with bitter hatred. The last time they were at Craster's Keep, Jon and Craster had words, then Jon catches Craster leaving a baby in the snow for the White Walkers.

"Until the wounded are healed…"

He grunts, "You know the rules…"

Over the next few days a few of the wounded die and the men of the Watch earn their keep by helping around the farm. "How much longer you bastards are going to be here?" Craster asks with an edge in his voice.

"A few more days…The wounded can't be moved yet…"

"A few more days! Put them out of their misery…You can't do it then let me…Leave them behind and slit their throats…"

That is when Karl Tanner enters, "Whose throat you gonna slit old man…"

Jon and Tannon enter as Mormont looks at Karl, "Wait outside…"

"It's cold outside…And there is nothing to eat…"

"My wives give bread…"

"Aye, bread filled with saw dust…I want what you got hidden away…"

Tannon and Jon's hands go to their swords as Craster jumps up, "I'm a godly man…I have to feed my women…"

"These bitches won't last through the winter…You're a stingy bastard…" Rast says speaking up.

He grabs an axe, "You don't like it go sleep in the snow or leave all of ya…The next man who calls me bastard will lose hand…"

"Come get out…" Mormont grabs Rast and leads him out.

Karl looks at Craster, "You are a bastard…A daughter fucking, stingy, Wildling Bastard…"

Craster roars and charges Karl who draws a dagger and stabs him in the gut. Then he grabs a woman. "Stand back!" he yells to Jon and the others, "Tell me where the food is or I will slit your throat…"

"What hell have you done?" Mormont screams walking back in.

"What you wouldn't…He was a wildling and he got what all Wildlings deserve…"

Mormont draws his sword, "By the gods I will have your head for this!"

"Lord Commander watch out!" Jon screams as Tannon throws his dagger into Rasts head.

But Karl slits the woman's throat and throws his dagger at Mormont striking him in the head. Sam screams and knocks an arrow, but before he can shoot another man cuts his bow in half with his sword and kicks Sam to his back. The man raises his sword to finish Sam off, but Jon blocks the sword and Tannon decapitates the man.

As a battle unfolds the women scream as lines are drawn. Tannon blocks left and cuts a deep slash across the attackers chest. Another man grabs him from behind as a second man runs toward him with his sword stuck out. A blade pops from Tannons boot and sticks his leg out slicing the man's neck. Then he elbows the man holding him and flips him over his shoulder. Then he breaks the man's neck. "Sword!" Sam grabs Tannon's sword off the floor and he rushes to Grenn's side.

Jon slashes Karl across the back. He turns to face him fight with a sword and long dagger. Jon manages to knock Karl's sword from his hand, but Karl gets inside his guard and tries to stab Jon. Hecatches his hand and they wrestle back and forth. Then Karl spits in Jon's eye and kicks him in the balls. He raises his dagger to finish Jon off, but is hit in the neck by an arrow fired from Sam. He had taken the bow from a dead brother fighting to defend the Keep from the mutineers.

Jon looks at Sam and nods, then he snatches up his sword and rejoins the fighting. When the last man is killed there are only sixty-three men left out of the one hundred and forty. "We should burn the bodies…" Sam says.

They do then Jon looks at Craster's wives, "You women can come with us…Its not safe here anymore…" A girl named Gilly and a few others decide to go with them. The older women decide to stay. They finally reach the wall and Castle Black.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28. JUSTIN STARK

PART 1. COMING HOME

VOLANTIS – ONE YEAR AGO

The Annabyl docks in Pentos to pick up cargo to be delivered to Volantis. While the ship is being loaded Captain Justin allows his men to spend their money in the city and blow off steam. Two days after the ship is loaded the Annabyl sets sail for Volantis. They sail down the Narrow Sea outrunning pirates. "We haven't seen any Iron Born as of late…" Myleena Justin's first mate says. She is dark of skin with braided hair and she wears a gold medallion around her neck. She carries a Dothraki sword and a dagger on each hip.

'Iron Born!" The man in the crow's nest screams.

"You had to go and jinx us…" Justin says looking at Myleena. She hunches her shoulders.

"All hands on deck…Move your asses we got Crackens…" Justin screams. The ship comes to life and Justin takes the wheel. The ship appears in between Dorne and Tyrosh. Justin turns his ship towards the east.

"Looks like we are the faster…" Myleena says.

"Oars out…I want to be faster…"

"Oars out!" Myleena screams repeating the order. The ship sprouts its oars and increases its speed. After several hours the Iron Born ship turns away from the chase. The crew cheers, "Damn I was looking forward to a fight…"

Justin shakes his head, "You never did have any good sense…"

"If that is so why did you make me your first mate…"

He looks at her breasts, "Because you have a nice pair of tits…and you are good in a fight…"

She sticks her middle finger in her ass and raises it at Justin, "By the gods when is the last time you washed that thing…" She punches him on the arm and walks away.

"Pig!" She whispers.

After three weeks at sea they finally make it to Volantis. As the ship is being unloaded Justin watches as a young man and woman approach Myleena. They start talking and then walk up the plank towards him. "Captain Stark meet Arro Maegyr and his sister Talisa…"

Justin is floored by her beauty and takes her hand, "My Lady…" He says kissing her hand.

She blushes as her brother clears his throat, "The Lady would like to buy passage to White Harbor…"

"And what would a flower of Volantis want in White Harbor?"

"That is none of your business now is it?" Arro says defensively.

"Just flirting with the Lady…"

"Save your seaman charms for the whores…My sister is a daughter of House Maegyr…Show some respect…"

"I mean no offense and as a way of an apology I will not charge you anything…"

Arro looks at his sister, "Perhaps I should go with you…and see you safely to White Harbor…"

"I will be fine stop worrying…Go…"

Arro gives one last look at Justin before leaving. "Bobo!"

"Yeah Cap!"

"Show the lady to her quarters…"

She smiles at Justin as she walks off with Bobo, "You know they were going to pay us 2,000 pieces of gold…Then you had to go ruin it all by thinking with your dick…"

"I am a man it's in my job description…" She shakes her head and walks off.

Later when the ship has left the port of Volantis Justin knocks on Talisa's door, "Sorry to disturb you My Lady…Are you comfortable?"

"Yes thank you…"

"Would you join me for dinner…Thank you but no…"

"Too bad…I will see you later unless you plan on staying in your cabin for the entire trip…"

"Maybe…"

He turns to leave and stops, "Oh I forgot…May I come in…"

"Why?" She asks blushing.

"Well I wanted to cover all the peep holes…You are not the first female to buy passage on my ship…" She stands aside and allows him to go through her cabin placing boards over the peep holes.

"How gallant of you…but tell me, how many other women have you done this for?"

"To my shame none…But none of them were as beautiful as you…" It takes a month to reach White Harbor and doing that time Justin is relentless in his pursuit of Talisa. After two weeks she opens up about why she is heading for White Harbor. Justin tells her about all his adventures. They share meals together and by the time they reach White Harbor Justin convinces Talisa to stay with him on board the ship.

Over the next year she travels with Justin from port to port and becomes an unofficial healer aboard the ship. Eventually Justin asks Talisa to marry him and she says yes. They are in the Arbor when he asks and they decide travel to Volantis and ask for her father's blessing. When they arrive in Volantis the city is occupied by the Royal army of New Valyria.

"Justin Stark…Are you related to the Starks of Winterfell in Westeros?" Marro Maegyr asks.

"Yes my Lord…Eddard Stark is my Uncle…My father Benjen Stark is a Ranger of the Night's Watch…I have six cousins. I love your daughter and I have come to ask your permission to marry her…"

"Talisa, how do you feel about him?"

They are holding hands. "I love him with all my heart father…"

He stands up and walks down, "Of course I grant my blessing…" He hugs them both.

 **MARRO**

Over the next few weeks the wedding is planned and invitations are sent out. King Arron and the royal family shows up to be a part of the wedding. "You know this can work to our advantage…" Arron says to Maro in private.

"How so?"

"My agents in the east tell me that King Corren has ordered the death of the entire Stark family…He has named Roose Bolton Warden of the West…The Boltons are not well loved by the Northern Families…There will be a war…"

"If what you say is true then my daughter is marked for death along with her intended…"

"Not so...Sansa Stark still lives and will marry Nathan Stryder…This is all about the Stryders…King Corren wants that house dead…At any rate with a little support from us Corren Basteel can fall and Westeros can ours through the Starks…"

"I don't like the idea of using my daughter for political power…"

"Will it make you feel better if I purchase protection for your daughter and her husband?"

 **JUSTIN**

Justin purchases some new clothes for the wedding and invites his crew. The wedding is held at the palace of the Triarchs. The vows are said and then the gifts are given at the feast. Both Justin and Talisa give their thanks and a toast before he carries her off to the bed chamber. They stay a week in Volantis then Justin has the crew prepare the Annabyl for departure.

"Before you go I am sending ten thousand men with you and King Arron is sending another ten thousand all under your personal command…"

"Thank you…Father…" He hugs him.

Maro smiles, "You are welcome son…"

They set sail the next day. During the one month trip to White Harbor Talisa becomes pregnant. Justin has a celebration on board the Annabyl. Then he climbs up to the crow's nest and screams at the top of his lungs, "I am going to be a father!"

 **GUARDSTONE**

 **NATHAN**

Sansa loves her new life at Guardstone. The customs of Guardstone are somewhat different from what she is use to. For instance they train women to fight at Guardstone and there are a few wildlings living at the castle, both recent occupants and those who had intermarried with the smallfolk of Guardstone. In fact one of Nathan's ancestors was a Wildling woman who captured the heart of a Stryder Lord. Arya loves her new life as well as she learns to become a warrior and has befriended Nathan's sisters Irene and Ester Stryder.

"You wanted to see me father?"

He sighs, "Sit down…" His mother Amelia is there along with his uncle Bane.

"Has something happened?"

"Yes…Eddard Stark along with all his family are dead…Murdered on the King's orders…"

"What!"

"We believe it is a ploy to lure us or the North into a conflict…His objective is to get us to leave Guardtsone into the open to kill us more easily…"

"So he thinks…" Bane says.

"I have to tell Sansa and her sister…"

Amelia grabs his arm, "Tell Sansa and allow her to break the news to her sister…"

"One more thing son…" Owen says, "The Northern Lords are gathering at White Harbor to discuss what to do…You will marry Sansa there…"

"Where are taking me?" Sansa asks Nathan as he leads her up the steps into the mountain. "You are the future Lady of Guardstone and it is time I show you the true secrets of our family…" They stop at the large stone and wood doors. "You must swear now and later when we marry to never share this with another living soul…"

"I swear on the old and new gods…"

The door opens and Sansa gasps at the largest forge she has ever seen; it is two stories tall and the fire is intense. The billows take four people to handle. Then her eyes are drawn to the people in cages. "Why are those people in cages…"

"Criminals, who broke the law on our lands; thieves, rapists, and poachers all condemned to death…We do not send men to the wall here. The words of my House are Forged by Fire Blood and Steel…The Targaryen words are Fire and Blood…We are descendants of Oerin Stryder and Princess Alaerys Targaryen…Oerin was a blacksmith for the Royal family of Old Valyria…But he was a bastard who loved the Princess…They left Valyria and carried with them the secrets of Old Valyira…Like face stealing, sword dancing and such…They also took the secrets of Wild Fire and Valyrian Steel…The fire you feel from the forge is Dragonfire carried across the sea in a lamp and made into a roaring fire…If ever this fire went out Guardstone would be finished…"

"You said those people are sentenced to death…What do you do with them?"

"Watch!" Nathan puts on an apron while Gendry and another smith drag a man to a table, then all three begin writing glyphs on the man's naked body after tying him down. Nathan takes a ceremonial dagger and dips the blade into a bucket of water and starts chanting in old Valyrian. " ** _Dracarys ne Alyn!"_** (Fire and Blood) The dagger bursts into fire and then Nathan stabs the man in the chest. Sansa covers her eyes and slowly looks as Nathan takes the heart and throws it into the fire. He keeps chanting and the glyphs they wrote in red ink all over the man start to glow then they cast his body into the fire.

Now they add iron, steel, and copper ore into the fire. It all melts and drains into a pan beneath the furnace. Nathan removes the pan and pours the liquid metal into a dagger mold. As the metal hardens he removes his apron and gloves. Then he takes a pair of tongs and heats the metal again. Then he places it on the anvil and starts pounding it into shape. His body starts to sweat, then he places the metal in the water and heats it again. He does this several times then he hands the dagger to Gendry who adds the crossguard and Dragon bone hilt.

"That is the great secret of Guardstone…and I showed you this because…I am sorry to tell you like this but the King ordered the deaths of your family…Lord Eddard, Lady Catelyn…" As he says their names she places her hand over her mouth. "…Robb, and Rickon Stark…Your brother Brandon was not counted among the dead…The King has given Wardenship of the North to Roose Bolton…The North Lords are gathering at White Harbor…"

"No…no…Its not true…They can't be dead…"

He tries to hug her but she runs from the smithy. "I am finished my Lord…"

Nathan takes the dagger, "Thank you Gendry…You are learning fast…" Later at Dinner neither Arya or Sansa show up to eat. So Nathan goes to her room, but Sansa is not there. Then he goes to Arya's room and finds the two sisters holding each other talking.

"What do you want?" Arya asks unkindly.

Nathan smiles, "Sansa…In two days we leave for White Harbor…I still love you and I want to help avenge your family…What hurts you hurts me…We can marry in White Harbor…"

"So your family can lay claim to the North…" Arya says.

Nathan sighs, "If you do not wish to marry me say so…Just remember the word you gave…" He leaves them alone. Two days later Owen Stryder leaves with his brother Bane, his sons, Nathan and Roen, and his nephew Caully. The rest remain at Guardstone with twenty-five thousand men. Sansa goes with them as well, "Have you made your decision?" Nathan asks riding up to Sansa.

"I will let you know when we reach White Harbor…"

 **WHITE HARBOR**

White Harbor is the only city in the North founded by the Manderlys. The Manderly's fled the Reach long ago and swore fealty to the Starks. The Starks gave them the lands near the White Knife River. The Manderlys were given Wolf's Den by King Jon Stark and a port was built. Soon a city sprung up around the castle. Later the Manderlys built New Castle as their seat of power.

As time passed the Manderlys became the richest family in the North. The people of the city hold true to the faith of the Seven despite the old gods worshipped throughout the North. When word spread of what happened at Winterfell the Lords of the North gathered in White Harbor to discuss what to do. The Annabyl arrives in port with the North gathering at New Castle.

"Can I help you?"

"Justin Stark…This is my wife Talisa Stark nee' Maegyr…"

"Justin Stark?" The man asks confused.

"Yes my father is Benjen Stark, My uncle is Lord Eddard Stark, his Lady wife my Aunt…"

"Come with me my Lord…"

The man leads Justin to the castle and then the Solar of Lord Wyman Manderly. Wyman tells Justin everything that is happening.

"You didn't know…" Talisa says in their room as she tries to comfort him.

"I should have been here…"

"And you would be dead as well and we would have never met…"

"The army your father gave me…" He pauses and looks at Talisa, "Did he know?"

"Know what?"

"About my family! Did your father know about my family?"

She shakes her head, "If he did…He did not tell me…" She grabs his face, "And do you really think I would take part in such a deception?"

"No you wouldn't…" He kisses her, "Forgive me…" Later Justin writes

PART 2. THE KING IN THE NORTH

 **JUSTIN**

The main hall of New Castle is filled with Lords from all over the North. Edmure Tully and Jon Arryn are also present. Everyone is arguing and yelling, some blame the Stryders for what happened to the Starks. There are those who do not approve of Sansa Stark's marriage to Nathan Stryder. "My Lords!" Justin says standing up, "House Basteel came North to fight House Stryder…They drove them off…If we go to war we will need all the North including House Stryder…I am one of two of Sansa's living male relatives and I say the decision is hers…"

Sansa looks at Nathan as she stands up, "I love Nathan Stryder and I will have no other…We will marry here at New Castle…My cousin Justin Stark will be Lord of Winterfell…"

Owen Stryder stands up, "My House will will pay for the wedding as Lady Sansa's home is occupied by the Boltons…"

Big Jon Umber stands up, "My Lords…I don't know about the rest of you…But I don't want a Savage telling me and mine what to do and how to do it…And I sure don't want Roose Bolton and his ilk ruling over me…It was the Dragons we bowed to…They are all dead…Now I say we rule ourselves…As in the days of old…And the only man I will bend my knee to is sitting right there…The Black Wolf…The King in the North!"

Owen Stryder stands up, "There has not been a King since the days of Torrhen Stark, but if Justin Stark accepts I will bend the knee to the King in the North…"

"The King in the North!" One by one they stand and name Justin Stark King in the North.

When he stands up it goes quiet, "If you will have me as your King then it will be so and the North will independent from this day forth…"

Edmure Tully stands up, "Catelyn Stark was a Tully before she was a Stark…Our Words are Family, Duty, Honor…The Riverlands will support the King in the North!"

Then Jon Arryn stands up, "Eddard Stark was like a son to me…The Vale will fight with the North and I bend the Knee to the King in the North…"

Over the next few days they prepare for the wedding. As the wedding is prepared Ravens are sent throughout the North and the armies assemble at White Harbor. "You know the army at Winterfell is to draw us away your grace…The King is probably sending an army by sea to attack the city. They take White Harbor while we march on Winterfell and attack our rear…"

"What do you suggest?"

"We leave a force strong enough to defend the city…But I ask that you allow my brother to take charge of the defenses of White Harbor…We march when everything is in place…" Sansa and Nathan finally marry in the faith of the seven to accommodate all the guests. After the vows are said they feast and give gifts. Later Nathan takes Sansa to the bed chamber and he makes love to her.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29. THE THREE EYED RAVEN

Bran's journey with his companions had bought him to a small village a few miles south of the wall. They were given lodging with a family, "What's your name?" Bran asks.

"Olly…"

"Good Northern strong name…"

"My father went off to fight for House Umber…"

"Enough talk about that…" Olly's mother Anyll says.

They sit down to eat dinner and afterwards Bran has a dreaming vision as he sleeps. "The Wildlings are coming…" He whispers opening his eyes. "Do you know the old tales ma'am?"

"That depends on which tales you speak of…"

"Greenseers…"

"Yes I know of those tales. There was a woman who died when I was ten name days old…She would see things before they happened."

"I have the sight and the Wildlings are coming…You need to convince the people of this village to pack their things and leave as soon as possible."

Anyll stares at Bran for a few minutes, "How long do we have?"

"I do not know…Days weeks…the quiker you go the better…" After breaking their fast with Olly and his mother Bran, Jojen, Meera, Hordor, and the wolves leave.

"Be careful what you say…Changing the future is dangerous…"

"I listened to you when you told me to say nothing to my family about the assassins and now they are all dead…I will not do it again…If I can help save lives I will…"

"I am sorry about your family…"

"Just leave me alone…"

They travel by horseback towards the Nightfort. The castle is abandoned so they can rest in peace without being disturbed. They spend the night and then the next morning the search for a secret passage to the North. It takes two days of looking to find it then they continue on. After two weeks they reach Craster's Keep. The women still there grant them food and shelter. "The Wildling Army is coming." The Old woman says. "Come with me…" She hides them in the hay loft. "Be silent…"

Bran's eyes turn white and he enters the mind of a horse to listen. "What you want her aye?"

"Where is Craster Old Woman?"

"Dead…Killed by a Crow…His own men turned on him when Craster refused to give them more food…"

"Where are they?" The Wildling Man asks.

"All dead…The Traitors anyway…"

Without Craster dead your deal with the White Walkers is no more…You had best come with us…"

"We should take the Horses…" A woman says.

"We need the Horses…"

The man looks at her, "Why?"

"Meat! Our deal with the Walkers…Nine months of peace for every son we give them…We gave them one a moon's turn ago so there…"

"Stubborn old woman the lot of ya should come with us…"

"Leave us in peace!"

"Leave the Horses…Lets go…"

Bran leaves the Horse's mind, "They are leaving…"

"What about our Horses?" Meera asks.

"They won't take them…" Several hours pass before the Old Woman gets them down from the hay loft. They eat stew with the Craster women and then at sunset Bran, Jojen, Meera, Hordor, and the wolves leave. The Direwolves had been sent into the wild to hunt and then hide. As he rides his horse Bran scouts the path through Summer. He returns to his mind, "There is an abandoned village ahead a mile maybe less…"

When they reach the village they search it for food, but find nothing. They build a large fire and eat some of the food they bought with them. "I will keep first watch…" Meera says. She climbs up onto the roof of a house wrapped in a blanket. Meera watches the area in grids, while the Direwolves walk around the house. At midnight Bran comes to relieve her. That is when Grey Wind starts growling and is joined by his brothers.

"White Walkers!" Bran screams drawing his sword. Meera dips her arrow in fire and shoots. Then she draws another arrow and shoots while Bran runs down to help Johen get the horses. "Hordor!" He screams nervously as the fight unfolds.

"I'm out of arrows!" Meera screams running downstairs.

They are surrounded on all sides, then the Walker dismounts his dead ride and walks up to them. Suddenly he screams as a spear tipped with Dragonglass hits him in the back. He whales and shatters then a black robed rider using a fire ball and chain kills several White Walkers. The rest retreat, "Mount up we have a long way to go…"

"Who are you?"

"In life I was your Uncle…Benjen, now come…We have a long way to go and the dead do not rest."

As they travel with Benjen Bran notices that he does not eat "You are not human anymore are you…"

"No I am not…"

"What are you?" Jojen asks.

"I am what the children of the forest made me…My brothers and I were ambushed by White Walkers…The others died and came back…I managed to escape, but I was severely wounded…As I lay dying the magic of the White Walkers started to take hold of me…But the Children came and stopped it…They made me this neither living nor dead…I serve them now and the three eyed raven…"

On they go pushing north and as they do the snows get colder and deeper. Soon they come to a tree on a hill with a cave beneath. "I cannot enter they await you inside…"

Three children of the forest stand in the mouth of the cave, "Welcome Bran, Meera, Jojem, Hordor…Follow us…"

They walk up the tunnel to the roots of the tree where an old man is merged into the tree. The roots of the tree growing in and around him. "Greetings Bran Stark…"

"You…I heard your voice…"

"Yes and I have been watching you all your life…"

"Well now young one let us get started…"

"What do you eat…"

He laughs, "The tree sustains me I need no nourishment…But sometimes the Children bring me food…"

"How did you get like this?"

"Touch the tree roots, close your eyes and let me show you…"

 **** ** _Bran and the Raven stand by the tree many years ago. The Children of the Forest are there and a man of the Night's Watch._** _"_ _Who are you?"_ _ **The Crow asks.**_

 **** _"_ _We are the children of the Forest…and you are Jordan Snow a man of the Night's Watch…We have need of you…"_

 _ **Bran looks at the Raven,**_ _"Is that your name?"_

 _"_ _It was long ago…Jordan Snow…A bastard who came to the wall looking for adventure…I got separated from my companions, then they came the children of the Forest…"_

 _ **They watch as Jordan is taken to the tree and taught by the Raven before him.**_ _"How many Ravens have there been?"_ _ **Bran asks looking at Jordan.**_

 **** _"_ _I don't remember to know that we would have to travel back to the days when the Free Folk walked the land in true freedom…"_

 _ **They did and Bran learned many things. He witnessed the old gods offering a group of children immortality if they would watch over his trees and swear never to use black magic. He saw the first Raven, a wildling all the way to Jordan. Twelve in all and Bran would be the thirteenth.**_

THE PRESENT

They return to their minds and when they do the Raven sleeps while Bran is fed mushrooms, berries, and water. "Will what has happened to you happen to me?" He doesn't answer he just smiles.

The next day the Raven shows Bran how the Night King was created, the war on the Andels, and how the Children lost control of the Night King. "Why?"

"Many of us died fighting the Andels…We asked the old gods to intervene…But they would not…So we broke our vow to never use blood magic and created the Night King…The Andels ran before him…Then we lost control of him…"

The next day the Raven showed Bran how to connect with the weretrees and animals all across the world. The one creature he could not control were Dragons. "Never try to control a Dragon's mind…They will go berserk…"

"What about people…"

"That is forbidden and akin to rape…Don't ever try warg a person…"

THE PAST – HARRENHAL

 _"_ _Is this Harrenhal?"_ _ **Bran asks.**_

 **** _"_ _Yes…"_ _ **The Knights parade before Lord Whent who sits in the seat of honor as it is his tourney, but in the highest chair sits Ellaria Targaryen.**_

 **** _"_ _That is my father…He is young man…"_

 _"_ _Yes but be silent and let us watch…"_

 _ **They watch the first match between Prince Rhaegar and a younger Lord Randyl Tarlly. Rhaegar unhorses him. Lyanna claps at every victory by the Prince.**_ _"She is really smitten with him…"_

 _"_ _Yes she is…"_ _ **Finally Rhaegar faces Sir Brandol Thorne and unhorses him. Then Rhaegar gives Lyanna the winter roses proclaiming her the Queen of Beauty.**_

 **** _"_ _Many people seem upset…"_

 _"_ _And rightly so…Rhaegar is married to another…"_ _ **Bran looks at Robert Baratheon who is standing up venomously looking at the Prince.**_

 ** _"_** ** _Is this how the war started?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _More or less…Come we have lingered here long enough…"_**

Bran returns to his body and stands up to stretch, "Can go to the future next…"

He smiles, "The future is a road with many twisting paths and hidden places. It is a maze and if one does not know how to distinguish the one path from another one might become lost. You cannot fly young before you learn to run and you cannot run until you learn to walk…and you cannot walk until you learn to stand…You are crawling now and just learning to stand…When you are ready you will fly Brandon Stark…but the greatest lesson you must learn is patience." Every day was lesson from the past. As time passes Bran learns many things from the Raven who even shows him what could have happened when his father went to King's Landing.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30. KING AEGON

 **QARTH**

Aegon had set up a new government in Qarth and now it was time to march on Astapor. His army numbers 60,000 Dothraki, 8,000 Unsullied, and 5,000 men of Qarth. Aegon leads them across the southern edge of the Desert towards Astapor. As they travel Aegon attacks small villages to and towns taking their food and livestock to feed his army. Water is taken from wells and stockpiled for the journey across the desert. Soon they reach Astapor, but Aegon sends the Dothraki, this causes the Wise Masters of Atsapor to come out and negotiate. While the Masters of Atsapor are distracted a few Unsullied sneak into the city and open the horse gate, the merchant's gate, and the sand gate.

Khal Jhoqo is meeting with Master Kraznys and the other Masters. When a Dothraki whispers into his ear Jhoqo slits Kraznys' neck and they kill the other Masters. Meanwhile Aegon enters the city on horseback with Dothraki following him. He decapitates a soldier as he rides through the city. Daenarys is at his side shooting arrows at enemy soldiers.

Sir Barristan, Sir Cade, and his Bloodriders at his side they cut a bloody path through the city. A man thrusts is spear, but Aegon rears his horse as Daenarys shoots him in the neck with her bow. As he falls Aegon grabs the spear and charges another man on a horse. He breaks the spear impaling him in the head. Meanwhile archers run across roof tops shooting down enemy troops.

After two days of fighting the city falls to Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name. The Targaryen banners fly on the towers and the main gates. Aegon's first decree is to free all the slaves and then he strips the Masters and Nobles of their wealth. Half the gold goes to the slaves and the other half in his coffers.

After court Aegon goes to his room where a woman is waiting. "Who are you?"

"Whoever you want me to be y King…"

He looks at her as he removes his armor, "How did you get in here?"

"Iro mo Thazin sent me Your Grace…"

"Did he now…" Aegon walks up to her and rips off her dress. "Are you a free woman or a slave…"

"I have always been a free woman my King…"

Aegon throws her on the bed then he grabs her legs and pulls her to the edge. "I'm not going to get sick am I if fuck you…"

"No my King!" She arches her back as he enters her.

He has her several times before summoning a healer with moon tea, then he dismisses her. The next morning Aegon breaks his fast with Dany and his men. Afterwards he goes to check on his Dragons with Dany. "They are getting bigger…" She says.

"I know…Soon no army will be able to stand before us…" The Dragons are as big as large dogs. "I am naming you Queen Regent…" She looks at him.

"It is time you sat in judgment and made laws…" She walks up and hugs him, "Just don't make any laws that contradict mine…"

"My Lord Lyro Hissard…" Jon Connington says. "Master ship builder…"

"I want fast, sturdy, reliable ships…"

"Of course Your Grace…"

"Do have the men to build them…"

"Yes of course…"

"How fast can you build them?"

"With the crew I have…two every three weeks…"

"I will provide the food for your people…I want them working every hour of the day…"

"Yes your majesty…"

Aegon looks at Jon as the man leaves, "You will remain here in Astapor to oversee the construction of my fleet and the men to crew the ships…"

He bows, "As you command your Grace…" They leave the docks and return to the palace.

Over the next few days Aegon plans his attack on Yunkai. They prepare by gathering more food and water for the march and siege. Troops are trained to defend the city in Aegin's absence. Catapults are put and a trench is dug in front of the main gate. As Aegon prepares for the next battle, Daenarys and Jon Connington pass hold trials against Nobles who refuse to bow.

"Tomorrow we march…" Aegpon says privately in a meeting with his advisors. "What news of King Arron and House Pathos?" He asks looking at Varys.

"As we speak they are sailing to Slaver's Bay…They plan on attacking the city of Merecease on the opposite side of the bay…They have conquered the cities of Lys, Myr, and Volantis…"

"Are our supply lines from Qarth secure?"

"We have hired some pirates and smugglers to transport our goods by sea…"

"Can they be trusted?"

"As long as they are well paid yes…"

"Any word from the West…" Once again Aegon looks at Varys.

"The Starks have all been murdered on the orders of King Corren…The Boltons have been named Wardens of the North…An army is gathering in White Harbor…Also Justin Stark has been named the King in the North…"

"Keep me well informed of the situation…" Varys bows, "Tomorrow we march on Yunkai…"

Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion fly overhead as the Dothraki, the Unsullied, and the conscripts which now number five thousand from Qarth and three thousand from Astapor. The support camp has sell swords promised loot from the battlefield or whatever they can carry. There are former slaves as well in the support camp. Aegon also has twelve wagons loaded with gold, silver, and jewels, which he keeps with him at all times. Aegon wears black and red armor, a three headed dragon encrusted on the front.a red cloak and sword on his hip. His Dragon like helm is strapped to his horse's saddle.

Daenarys wears armor similar to Aegon's armor. The middle dragon head on her armor goes up and curves to right shoulder while the other two curve over the top of her breasts, its tail wrap around her mid section. She has her bow and a quiver filled with arrows. A servant rides beside her carrying an umbrella to keep the sun off her.

On the road to Yunkai they stop five times to make camp. When they reach the city one of the Masters is sent to negotiate with Aegon. "Their graces…King Aegon sixth of his name…The Dragon who mounts the Stallion, Khal of the Great grass sea, Lord of Qarth and Astepor…Blood of the Dragons…the One true King of Westeros…Lord of the Eight Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…And this is Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen First of her name…Queen Regent…Breaker of Chains…The Unburnt…Daughter of the Dragon…" Varys says making introductions, "May I present Razdal mo Eraz Herald of Yunkai…"

"Are those slaves?" Daenarys asks before Razdal can speak.

He looks at the men behind him, "Aye they are my slaves…"

"Sir Cade will free those men and give them new clothes and food…"

Aegon smiles, "These slaves are mine…"

"Consider them a gift of good will to me and my sister…" He says.

"I come bearing a gift of gold and an offer of ships…"

"Are you surrendering the city?"

"No I am offering terms of peace…So that you and your sister can leave here and sail for Westeros where you belong…"

Aegon looks at Dany, "I'm afraid we can't do that. But we will take the ships and the gold…"

Razdal stands up, "You are mad if you think we will just roll over for you…We have powerful friends…"

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come…"

Razdal sneers and turns to leave, "Perhaps we should consider his offer…" Varys says, "The longer we linger in Essos the more the west will bleed…"

"The West will bleed when we cross the sea…Sir Barristan says.

"What I mean is…"

"Enough!" Aegon says standing up offering Dany his hand, "I made my sister a promise…We will fight until all slaves are free in Essos and all cities bare the Targaryen sigil…"

"That could take years your grace…"

"Not if use our Dragons…" Aegon looks at Varys, "Find out who these powerful friends are…"

He bows, "Yes your Grace…"

Five days later the Second Sons and the Lost Legion show up, "I am Captain Mero these are my lieutenants Prendahl ne Ghezn and Daario Naharis…"

"I am Asher Forrester and this is my second in command Beskha…"

"Gentlemen renounce the Yunkish and fight for me or die…"

"You have a formidable army…The Unsullied…And the Dothraki…Maybe six eight thousand conscripts…A few hundred sell swords…Whatever happens in battle you will die…And I will take your sister and fuck her brains out…"

Aegon smiles, "Did you just threaten to rape my sister?" He is about to answer, " ** _Dracarys!"_** Drogon spews fire at Mero and he stumbles around the pavilion screaming, then he falls to his knees and he dies. Asher and Beskha fall to their knees. Then Daario takes his sword and decapitates Prendhal.

"My King…" Daario says falling to his knees.

Aegon nods, "The three of you can prove yourselves…Sneak into the city and open the gates for my army…Grey Worm…" He steps forward, "Sir Jorah…The two of you will go with them…Now leave us…"

Five days later the people cheer as Aegon and Daenarys ride through the streets on horses with their guards following. Women throw flowers before them as they make their way to the palace of thousand thrones. "Why do they call it the palace of thousand thrones…" Dany asks.

"The city was founded by the Ghiscari…your Grace. They call it that because the Kings were buried sitting on their thrones hence the name…" A Yunkish noble says. Aegon hosts a feast for his men to celebrate his latest conquest. The feast lasts six days, then he gets to the business of setting up new government and preparing for the next conquest.

 **MERECEASE**

Fire and smoke rises from the city as the defenders fight a losing battle against land and sea forces of House Pathos. Arron controls the docks and the beach. "My King the Magister of Merecease surrenders…"

Two days later the Pathos army posts troops throughout the city to keep the peace. The sigil of House Pathos flies everywhere. Arron Pathos walks through the gathered courtiers as they bow to him, then he takes his place on the throne.

"Pay tribute to your new King…"

Later Arron meets with his advisors, "Tell me again…"

"The Targaryens…Aegon and Daenarys Targaryen have taken the cities of Qarth, Atsapor, Yunkai and as we speak they march on Meereen."

"It was foolish of me to buy those white haired shits the Unsullied…"

"How many men do they have?" Arro Maegyr asks.

"60,000 Dothraki, 8,000 Unsullied, 7,000 of the lost legion, 5,000 conscripts, 3,000 sell-swords and 2,000 of the Second sons…"In all 85,000 strong with militia reserves in all the cities they have taken…In Qarth and Atsapor they are building ships…"

"I want the fleet ready to sail in two days…" He looks at his sister Myleena, "When the fleet is ready you will sail to Astapor and sink whatever ships they are building…" Then he looks at his cousin Tyberius, "How soon can the army be ready to sail?"

"A month maybe more…"

"Start getting them ready now…"


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31. WAR OF THE NORTHERN AND SOUTHERN KINGDOMS

 **WHITE HARBOR**

As King in the North Justin allows Owen Stryder to make the plans to take Winterfell from the Boltons. Many of the Northern Lords object, but the Stryders prove themselves by routing out Pryt spies and they drove off the Royal army without any help from other Northern Lords. "We won't need the entire army to attack Winterfell…Maybe thirty thousand at the most…" Justin is talking with Owen and the Northern Lords in the main hall of New Castle.

"My brother will see to the defenses of White Harbor…"

"Lord Owen…Do you really believe the King will attack White Harbor?" Lord Wyman Manderly asks.

"I would stake my life on it…If you don't believe me then send a scout ship south…The Levor fleet is hiding anywhere between Dragonstone and the Fingers…" He places a marker on the west coast, "We also need to send troops to defend the west coast…My friends in King's Landing tell me that Theon Greyjoy has returned to the Iron Isles…The King supports him as Warden of the Iron Isles…Perfect time for the Iron Born to attack Stoney Shore, Torrhen's Square, Deep Wood Moat…Before he left I asked Lord Arryn to secure Moat Cailin for us…The rest of the Northern forces will march south…"

"After the attack we can start building ships in White Harbor…" Bane says.

With a plan in place the Northern army numbering 35,000 strong marches out of White Harbor; the bulk of the army going to House Stryder. Talisa wanted to go but she had the morning sickness and the Maester confirms that she is with child. "I will win this war as quickly as possible and return to you my love…" Justin says, then he kisses Talisa and mounts his horse. She gives him a favor before he leaves.

 **LEVOR FLEET – BAY OF CRABS**

As Owen Stryder said the Levor Fleet is hiding in the Bay of Crabs. Raiders had been sent ashore to burn, pillage, and kill in the countryside to keep people from raising an alarm. Lady Risa Levor is in command of the Levor Fleet. Five hundred ships, half the Levor fleet with an army 30,000 strong as another 20,000 is at Winterfell. A raven arrives at the command ship the Sea Goddess. "A letter from Master Kellon…The King in the North is on the move…" She looks at her second in command, "Signal the fleet…We set sail now…"

"My Lady…" Sir Julius says walking up, "Shouldn't we wait a few days for the Northern army to get some distance?"

"It doesn't matter…If they are smart they left an army in White Harbor to defend the city…If not all the more easier for us…"

"Do we know the strength and defenses of the city?"

"No we are sailing in blind…"

He shakes his head, "I don't like this…"

 **JUSTIN'S ARMY**

Instead of marching to Winterfell the army goes up the river on barges. Within three days they make it to the fork in the river and make camp. Winterfell is a two week march by land. Justin rides on his horse through the camp inspecting the troops. His cousins Sansa and Arya are present practicing, Arya with sword and Sansa with bow and arrows. He looks at Nathan Stryder, "How in the world did you get my prissy little cousin to pick up a bow?"

"Wasn't hard…"

He sighs, "They should be safe back in White Harbor…"

"The Basteels teach their women to fight in war…The Free Folk teach their women to fight alongside the men…In Dorne it's a prerequisite for making love and marriage…I would rather my sisters and daughters learn to dnace with a sword than man a man…"

"There is wisdom in that…We as men will not always be around…Still though…"

They ride off, "Still you want to protect them…"

Nathan spots several scouts riding back to camp. Both he and Justin ride to meet them. "Your grace…my Lord we spotted enemy scouts three miles from this position…"

"The Boltons know we are coming…"

 **WINTERFELL**

Roose Bolton stands on the roof of the Wolf's Tower staring as the enemy forces approach the hill top fortress. There are is the main gates that protect the perimeter, but then the gate splits to protect the god's wood, winter town, and the outer court. The secret passages in and out of Winterfell are booby trapped by Pryt spies.

Roose Bolton looks at Ramsey Snow, "Stay at my side…"

"I am the best fighter you have in House Bolton…I should be with the men…"

"You should be where I tell you…"

"What the fuck is that?"

They watch as an armored wagon is bought up to the main gate. There is a metal umbrella protecting the oxen pulling the wagon. Once the wagon is in place; a man fires two metal pole chains into the gates. Two anchors sprout when they hit the gates. Then the men on the wagon turn a wheel pulling the chains and the gates. Bolton and Basteel men try to dig the anchors from the gates, but they cannot. When the gates are ripped off the hinges, the Northern army cheers.

 **JUSTIN**

"Attack!" Justin screams giving the order. Catapults fire pin cushions at the wall battlements and the outer courtyard killing thousands of archers. Then Owen leads the charge to the castle. Then Justinlooks at Nathan, "What do you call that thing anyway?"

Nathan smiles, "We call it a gate master…Beats having to carry a battering ram…"

 **OWEN**

From horseback Owen leads the first wave into the outer courtyard. With his shield held high he blocks arrows from the remaining men on the walls and after dismounting his horse they form a phalanx and march up the steps to the wall battlements. A man comes up from behind the shell of shields and shoots his bow killing a man. Then dozens of men on both sides are killed when a catapult is fired at the wall. Owen looks from behind his shield and points his sword.

"Archers!" He screams, they fire their arrows killing three of the men on the break formation and the blood starts to flow and the screams fill the air. Owen cuts one shield in half taking the man's arm as well. Then he cuts off half his head. He disembowels the next man and throws him upside the wall. Reinforcements rush into the courtyard carrying ladders to make their way into the inner court.

Owen twirls his sword from side to side and spins into a man slicing his throat. Then he impales the next man and cuts the legs off the man next to him. As the Northern forces gain ground into Winterfell the Gate Master is bought into the outer court. The gates to the inner court are pulled down and they are able to enter and overwhelm the defenders. The fighting lasts all day into the night and the next day.

 **WHITE HARBOR**

By the time the Northern army reaches the river fork the Levor fleet has reached the Fingers, and by the time Justin's army reaches Winterfell, Lady Risa's fleet has reached the mouth of the Bite. It takes another six days to reach the mouth of the White Knife river and the city of White Harbor. As the ships enter the river catapults on either side of the river fire barrels of Wild Fire at the enemy ships.

Huge green explosions light up the night sky as Risa had tried to sneak her fleet into the harbor at night. Some ships break away and try to sail back out to sea while others push into the harbor to try to attack the city. From the docks and the beach pin cushions and barrels of Wild Fire are hurled at the enemy. When another pin cushion explodes in the air, a spike strikes Risa Levor in the shoulder and then in the head. Julius Maven tries to take her lifeless body to a longboat, but his foot is pinned to deck of the ship when it is hit by a valyrian steel spike.

"Son of bitch!" He screams through gritted teeth. He reaches down to pulls the spike out when he is bathed in flaming wild fire. The fire spreads across the ship and the ship slowly burns as it plows into the dock.

 **BANE STRYDER**

"How many did we sink?" He asks to Willard Manderly who serves as his second in command.

"Nearly two hundred…They still have quit a few ships still sea worthy…"

"My Lord…Enemy is attacking the forces around old castle…They are asking for reinforcements…"

"Send two thousand men…"

"Five ships making for the beach…"

Bane takes the spy glass, "Prepare for land assault…Signal the archers…Calvary will mop up after four volleys…"

They watch from the Light House as a hail of arrows eat through the men charging the beach by longboat. Then the Calvary charges across the beach and finish them off. The sun starts to rise and the enemy has yet to retreat. The sun slowly crosses the sky as the waters from White Harbor to Old Castle are turned red with blood, yellow with oil, black with tar, and green with burning Wild Fire. At sunset the surviving ships and their crews start to retreat.

Bane nods with a smile as his men cheer in victory. "My Lord…" The Maester says walking up.

"Yes what is it?"

"A Raven from Winterfell…Victory! The Boltons are all dead…Roose, his bastard, and all their men."

 **WINTERFELL**

 **SANSA**

She walks through her childhood home disgusted by the brutality it took to take back what rightfully belongs to her family. Men are piling up bodies to be burned, while prisoners are placed in carts to be taken to Guardstone. When she sees Nathan Sansa smiles and runs into his arms. "Are you hurt?"

"No my love…"

"They say you killed Lyn Cobray in single combat…"

"Aye he held the Main hall and killed many Northern soldiers before I faced him…"

She sighs, "My father's remains…"

"Are being moved to the family crypts as we speak…" He stops and looks at her, "How is Arya?"

"Still upset she wasn't allowed to fight…"

He smiles, Perhaps we can place her with the archers…"

She grabs his arm, "Are those prisoners being taken to Guardstone?" He nods, "Why?"

"You know why. We have almost emptied the armory at Guardstone to supply the North with arrows, pin cushions, and Wild Fire…Valyrian swords given to the best fighters…"

 **JUSTIN**

With the battle of Winterfell over Justin sends for his wife Talisa to be near her until they, receive word that Moat Cailin is under the control of Lord Arryn. Also as King in the North Justin will rule the North from Winterfell. Justin walks up to Owen Stryder, "Did we catch that weasel Petyr Baelish?"  
"Unfortunately he was not here…Prisoners say he left for the Capital weeks ago…"

Behind them men pull down the Bolton banners, burn them, and put up the Stark Banners. "I have a favor to ask your Grace…"

"Ask."

"Gendry Waters is a blacksmith studying at Guardstone…I was wondering if you would legitimize him, Gendry Baratheon of the North…Make him a banner of House Stryder and make him the Lord of the Dread Fort…"

"That is a big favor…"

"The boy is very competent as a smithy and a strong warrior…"

"Is he still at Guardstone?"

"Yes Your Grace…"

"Alright send for him…He must prove himself in battle…It will dissuade any of the other Lords and Knights of the North from objecting…"

 **ARYA**

Guardstone and White Harbor are almost equal distances from Winterfell so Talisa arrives at Winterfell two days before Gendry. Arya impatiently waits at the gates for Gendry's arrival. When he rides through the gates on his horse Arya runs up to him as he dismounts. She leaps into his arms not caring who is looking.

"Did you have a safe journey?"

"Yes…it was uneventful…" He says blushing as he looks around at the people staring.

"Come I will show you to your room…"

Owen is standing nearby, "Gendry! When you get settled I wish to speak with you privately…"

"Yes My Lord…"

As Arya walks beside Gendry she carries one of his bags. They are joined by Nathan, "Nathan!" They interlock arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your father sent for me. Any idea what he wants to talk to me about?"

Nathan shakes his head, "Not a clue my friend…"

Arya waits outside the door to Owen Stryder's room while Gendry talks with the Lord of Guardstone. "Arya!" Sansa says. "What are you doing standing around here?"

"Minding my business…"

Sansa sighs, "People are talking you know…"

"As if I care what people say and think…"

"You are a lady of the North…A Lady of Winterfell…"

"You are the Lady of Guardstone or you will be…Talisa is the Lady of Winterfell…And I will be who I want to be…"

"Gendry is a…"

Arya interrupts her, "Don't you say it! Don't you dare say it!"

The door opens, "I thought I heard voices…" Owen Stryder says.

"Sorry we disturbed you my Lord…" Sansa grabs Arya's arm but she leans away from her reach.

"Arya come in this will affect you as well…" Before Sansa can protest Owen smiles and closes the door.

"What is going on?"

"Go ahead and tell her…"

Gendry clears his throat, "Lord Owen has asked the King in the North to legitimize me and make me the Lord of the Dread Fort…But I must first prove myself…"

Her smile becomes a frown, "Prove yourself! How?"

"In battle…" He clears his throat and says it with more confidence, "In battle!"

"No! No! HHHe could get killed." She says looking back and forth in between them.

"You have so little faith in my skills?" Gendry asks in a sad tone of voice.

"Gendry comes from a long line of great warriors…Besides I have every confidence in his ability on the battlefield."

 **KING'S LANDING - THE RED KEEP**

 **CORREN**

Maester Pycel rushes to Corren's solar as fast as he can and hands Corren the scroll, "Summon the small council…" They meet in the council room near the throne as Corren has yet to appoint a new Hand of the King. Petyr Baelish is there as well, "The battles of White Harbor and Winterfell have not gone our way…And as we speak Jon Arryn and Edmure Tully lay siege to Moat Cailin…" he looks at Master Satton, "Send word to people at the Eyrie…His son Arryn is marked for death and the crazy woman he married…And I am giving the order to kill the Blackfish…Poison him…"

"It will be done your Grace…"

"Send ravens to Houses Lannister, Tyrell, and Baratheon…I want the army to converge on Harrenhal…"

"My King…has there been any word on my wife?" Warren Levor asks.

"None yet…The message came from a Pryt spy who escaped Winterfell…"

"The Lannisters can raise an army anywhere from sixty to eighty thousand strong…" Satton says speaking again. "The Tyrells forty thousand…Lord Edric Baratheon…thirty thousand men."

"And with the army my nephew can muster on the Narrow Island that gives us…A hundred and fifty thousand…"

"What of Dorne?"  
Corren shakes his head, "We can't count on Prince Doran Martell…Shit I am almost tempted to strip him of his titles…" "Don't even joke like that!" Queen Lara says speaking up. "Let me go to Dorne and speak with my brother…"

"I cannot wait long…I am leaving for Harrenhal today…Go and speak with your brother…"

Satton clears his throat, "Before we dismiss your Grace…News from the East…King Arron Pathos has taken Myr, Lys, Volantis, and Merecease…The Targaryens have taken Qarth, Astapor, and Yunkai. As we speak they march on Meereen…"

"What army do they have?" Warren asks.

"Aegon the Sixth's army numbers 85,000 strong…The bulk of that army is Dothraki…"

"Why doesn't he sail west?" Corren asks.

"Our agents say he promised his sister Daenarys Targaryen whom he has named Queen regent…That he would fight to free the slaves…The remaining free cities are amassing an army as the Targaryen and Pathos Houses have disrupted slave trade in the east…"

'Three armies…That will be a battle of the ages…Keep me well informed…And see if there is anything we can do to help further the Pathos campaign…"

"Yes your Grace…"

By late afternoon Corren leads five thousand men out of Capital to the cheers of the citizens. As they march ravens are sent west and south. Meanwhile Lara takes a ship to Dorne to convince her brother to help fight the growing threat of the North. Jaime Lannister Warden of the West arrives first at Harrenhal with sixty thousand men. Gregor Clegane is at his side along with his cousin Lancel Lannister. It is during this time that Corren receives a full report on the battle of White Harbor. Only one hundred and seventy-four ships out of five hundred return to the Capital.

Another two weeks pass before Loras Tyrell arrives with Randyl Tarly and an army numbering forty thousand strong. Prince Wylis is present as well to help and advice his brother. "You wished to see me your Grace?" Loras asks entering the main hall of Harrenhal.

They are alone, "Yes I did…This won't take long…This is my army…and I am fully aware of your preferences when it comes to intimacy and pleasure…You will refrain from any buggery while serving me…"

"With all due respect your Grace…"

"Don't deny it Sir Loras…What you do at High Garden is your business do it here and I will have you gelded and sent east…"

"Is that all?"

"Yes you may go…"

He bows, "Your Grace…"

As he leaves the main hall Lady Heather Maven enters with a message, "Moat Cailin has been taken by Jon Arryn and Edmure Tully…The Northern army is on the move…"

"Summon the captains and Lords…"

 **MOAT CAILIN**

It had been a long and bloody battle, but the castle was now under the control of the Tully and Arryn forces. Men lay in the mud dead with arrows in their bodies. Horses whine to be put of their misery as a few have missing legs, some with arrows in their bodies. The Tully and Arryn forces had the upper hand the whole time, but things really changed when Howland Reed showed up with two thousand stout hearted crannogmen. They really made a difference against the Basteel forces holding the castle.

Now soldiers work hard to sort out the dead. The Silent sisters place enemy dead on wagons to be taken to Harrenhal where King Corren Basteel is gathering an army to march into the river lands."My Lord…" A messenger cries running up. He hands him a scroll, "A Raven from the Eyrie…" He breaks the seal and reads. "My Lord?"

Arryn ignores the man as he walks off. He enters the weeping tower and goes to the roof ignoring the men fortifying the tower and sits on a crate. A few hours later he is joined by Edmure Tully and his Uncle Bryden the Black Fish. "What are you doing up here all alone My Lord…" Edmure asks.

"Yes the men gather for the feast…"

Arryn silently hands the Black Fish the Raven scroll. He silently reads, "I am so sorry for your loss…" He says handing the letter to Edmure. "You know this is act to distract you from the war…"

"We will avenge them!" Edmure says, "My sister and nephew…"

Arryn looks at Edmure, "Your sister never really loved me you know…She always loved Petyr Baelish…"

"She bore your son…" Bryden says.

"I need to be alone now…"

"I will make sure that you are not disturbed…"

 **EDMURE**

When Edmure Tully enters the hall he is greeted by Yohn Royce, "Lord Edmure…I heard what happened to young Robin Arryn…How is Lord Arryn?"

"Taking it hard…"

"The Basteels must pay in blood for the crimes they have commited…"

"And they will!" Edmure says confidently. Later Edmure stands at the head table and raises his goblet, "My friends of House Tully and Arryn…Soldiers and warriors all…Let us raise our cups to honor those who gave their lives to take this castle…"

They drink and then everyone sits down to start eating. Not long after they are seated Brynden starts coughing, "Water please!"

"Uncle are you alright?"

Blood drips from his nose and then he wretches into his plate and falls to the floor gagging. "UNCLE!"

A servant leaps up onto the table, "Long live King Corren!" He screams and throws a pellet that explodes into a cloud of smoke.

For the next several hours they search the castle and surrounding area for the assassin, but find nothing. "We searched everywhere my Lord and found nothing…" The Knight says reporting to Edmure Tully and Jon Arryn.

That is when the Knight is joined by a soldier of House Royce, "We checked the wine, the water stores, and food…None of it has been tampered with…"

"He kills Young Robin and Lady Arryn and now he has killed the Blackfish to weaken us…Who is next…" Yohn Royce asks.

"That is what Corren wants to scare us into making a mistake…We will not cooperate…I want scouts in teams of fifty all the way to Blue Fork and Riverrun…"

"Perhaps we should attack." Edmure says speaking up.

"We will wait for the Northern army. Corren will want to face us on the Trident…"

Over the next few days there are skirmishes between Tully/Arryn scouts and scouts for the Basteel King. On the day the Northern army arrives the soldiers of Houses Arryn and Tully cheer in welcome. The Lords gather in the main hall and confirm Justin King of the Vale and the Riverlands. "My Lords…I mean no disrespect…But You Lord Arryn are the last of your House and until you find a new wife to continue your bloodline you should not take the frontlines…"

"Forgive me my Lord, but Owen Stryder is right…"

"I will take lead in this battle…" Owen says.

Just then a man walks in and hands Justin a message, "The enemy has arrived on the Trident…The debate is over…We march now…"

 **THE TRIDENT**

Corren's forces are spread out on the Trident facing North. He even has archers on both banks of the river as he is in between the Red and Blue forks of the River. Corren has his Calvary in the Vanguard his archers on four river banks and his infantry behind the Calvary. His catapults are to the left and right flanks. Jaime Lannister, Gregor Clegane, Wylis Tyrell, Randyl Tarly, and Lady Heather Maven are with him. He is also surround by the King's Guard led by his Thanus. The King's Guard includes Sir Lester Maven, Sir Richard Pryt, Lady Dorah Storm, Kevin Carthwin, Miles Blackmont the Dark Knight, and Lady Ellyn Allyrion of Dorne. All had won their place through arms of combat on the battlefield.

A rider gallops toward the King, "My King…The Northern army comes…"

Corren removes his cloak and hands it to his squire, "Off with you to the support camp…"

The young man salutes, "My King…"

"Whatever happens the false King Justin Stark must die today…"

"I will kill him myself…" Sir Richard says from behind the King.

"Do not allow them to get their troops into battle formation…ATTACK!"

 **JUSTIN STARK**

Justin rides beside Owen, Nathan, Killen, Edmure, Great Jon Umber, Lady Mormont, and Gendry. Then a thunderous roar erupts from the enemy and they charge. "Their attacking!" Justin says.

"Savages in deed…Archers!" Half the Stryder archers are on horseback and they fire into the enemy onslaught. Many men and horses hit the ground, "Calvary!" Owen screams drawing his sword and they charge towards the oncoming army who has the advantage of battle formation and a head start gallop onto the battlefield. They two forces collide and with one swing Owen decapitates Thanus.

Then he leans to the side as a soldier tries to impale him with a spear. Owen draws a dagger and turns half way around throwing the dagger into the man's back. His horse rears as he faces off against Lady Heather Maven. With a swing of her sword she slashes the neck of his horse. As the horse falls Owen rolls away. And faces off against a man charging him on a horse; he sheaths his sword and catches the spear throwing the man off his horse.

Meanwhile Justin faces off against against Randyl Tarly. Tarly manages to knock his sword from his hand, but Justin leans back rolling off the saddle. When he hits his feet he crawls on all fours under his horse and comes up with a dagger stabbing Randyl Tarly in the leg. He climbs up onto his horse behind him and wraps his arm around his neck. With a resounding crack he kills Randyl Tarly and takes his sword.

A roar from Jaime Lannister draws his attention, but Jaime is intercepted by Nathan Stryder on a horse. As they fight Justin spots Corren Basteel fighting Edmure Tully and Little Jon Umber. He gallops toward him, but is cut off by Lady Ellyn who cuts the right leg off his stolen horse. They fight and shocks her by breaking her sword with Heart's Bane. Then he slashes her across the neck and kicks her to the ground. Justin roars and stabs her in the head.

"Die Bastard in the North!" Sir Richard Pryt says. Riding up and leaping off his horse. He kicks Justin in the throat and lands on one foot.

Justin rolls backwards stabbing over his head killing a Lannister man. Then he gets to his feet and faces off against Sir Richard Pryt. Justin tries to break his sword, but Richard allows the sword to glance off his sword. That is when a Tully man rides up spear pointed at Sir Richard. He throws his sword catching the man in the chest. That is when Justin thrusts forward, but Sir Rihard claps his hands together stopping the sword. Then she side steps and draws a dagger stabbing Justin in the shoulder. He pulls the dagger away and stabs him again in the ribs.

"Talisa!" Justin screams as he falls backwards.

"Is that your bitch…Don't worry I will comfort her in the wars to come…" Sir Richard takes his sword. It is blocked by a war Hammer.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

 **GENDRY**

Gendry had finished the Bull's armor to go with the Bull's head helmet he made. He bashes a charging horse in the face killing it. Then he takes a spear and impales the fallen man. He spins around into a Tully soldier and breaks his neck with one swing. Using his war hammer like a staff he blocks a sword from a Lannister man and breaks his legs. Then he spots Justin fall to one of the King's Guard. He rushes through the field of horses and bodies and at the last minute he blocks the sword.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

The question is ignored and using the hook on his hammer Gendry rips the Knight's sword from his hand. Then he bashes the man in the head crushing his skull. He scoops Justin up and places him on his shoulders. As he carries him off Roen rides up with another horse.

"Put him on!" Gendry places Justin on the horse and mounts up then they take off for the support camp.

 **CORREN**

Corren takes Little Jon's sword hand, but before he can kill him he is struck in the leg by an arrow fired from Arya Stark. "The King is wounded!" Lady Dorah screams.

"Where the hell are my archers!" Corren screams as they bring him to the King's pavilion. "They should have flanked those assholes by now…"

"Reports coming in your Grace…The Northerners have sail barges on the both rivers carrying their catapults up the river and the rest of their archers…Our people had to withdraw back behind the army to regroup…"

"My King Lord Jaime has been captured by the enemy…" A soldier says entering the tent.

"If the enemy flanks us on the River with their catapults we are finished…" Wylis Tyrell says.

"And what would you have me do…Prince Wylis?"

"Withdraw to Harrenhal…No send half the army with the King's Banner to Harrenhal and the other half to Maiden Pool…Send for the fleet on the Narrow Island with reinforcements…"

 **OWEN**

His nephew Daven rides up, "Uncle!"

Owen kills a Tyrell man on foot before answering, then a horn sounds from the Basteel forces to retreat. "What is it?"

"The King has been wounded badly…He won't make they say…"

"Shit!" They ride back to the support camp which is set up near the left bank of the Blue Fork. "What the hell happened?" Owen demands entering the tent.

"His wounds are severe…If not for Gendry he would have died on the battlefield…"

Owen slaps Gendry on the shoulder, "Well done…" Owen takes a knee beside Justin.

"My wife and unborn child…"

"I will watch over them…"

He reaches into his belt, "Give this to Talisa…" he coughs up blood, "Tell her…tell her I am so sorry…"

"I will."

That is when Arya bursts into the tent, "Justin no!"

"Ah the wild wolf…Arya…Your father would be so proud of you…"

"You can't die! You just came back to us…"

He smiles, "Take care of the family…" He looks around, "Where is Gendry?"

"Right here my King!"

Justin waves at his squire who hands him the document. He signs it and falls back to the bed, "You are now…Gendry Baratheon…Lord of the Dread Fort…"

"Thank you…"

They all watch as he slowly dies and a horn is sounded in his honor. The Maester cleans the body and embalms him for the trip to the Twins where Talisa is wating. A major artery had been struck in the arm and the leg. The Maester managed to slow the bleeding, but it was too late. Later Owen meets with the Northern Lords.

"Before we begin I want it understood by all present…Talisa Maegyr is the Queen in the North until her unborn child comes of age…She will have our full support…" Owen says, they all nod in agreement. "So let us begin…"

"Our scouts report the enemy has split into two forces…The King's banner is heading to Harrenhal…The rest is heading to Maiden Pool…" Jon Arryn says.

"Or they want us to think the King is heading for Maiden Pool…"

"Right…We divide our forces…We attack Maiden Pool and the King most likely has sent for reinforcements…When we arrive the Basteel fleet is waiting for us…"

"And don't forget the Dornish, Redwyne, and Lannister Fleets…"

"Also a problem…"

"Either way someone will march on our rear…"

Owen looks at Caully his nephew, "Caully you and Gendry see to getting our catapults off the barges…After that is done we march…"

"To where?" Jon Arryn asks.

 **WYLIS**

Prince Wylis Tyrell had been placed in command of the forces marching to Harrenhal. A mile from the castle a rider approaches. He informs Wylis that a Dornish army numbering thirty thousand strong is marching up the King's road. The army is led by Queen Lara Basteel nee' Martell. Wylis is advised against sending this information to the King for fear it could be intercepted. At the battle of the Trident they lost a good portion of their Calvary and archers, plus all the catapults, wagons, and wounded they had to abandon.

"I want a trench dug and filled with hay and wood…The trench will be three quarters of a mile long and six feet deep…Conscript the people in the village to dig the trench if you must…I want it done before the Northern army arrives…"

"How do you know they will come here?" Edric Baratheon asks.

"I would…" Wylis says looking at him, " The Northerners aren't stupid…They know if they attack Maiden Pool the King can call reinforcements from the sea…Besides Harrenhal is more strategic than Maiden Pool…"

Gregor Clegane enters the Solar, "I want to lead a force and try to rescue Lord Jaime Lannister…"

"How large a force?"

"A hundred good men and fifty sell-swords…"

Wylis shakes his head, "I will need every man here...Besides I have sent men to negotiate a prisoner exchange…"

"And who do we have to exchange with them?"

"We have captured Yohn Royce and Lady Mormont…A few of their soldiers…" The Prisoner exchange is agreed upon and Jaime Lannister is released along with Dickon Tarly, and several others. Wylis sends messengers to get the Queen to rush her forces to Harrenhal, but the Northern army arrives before she does. Wylis ignites the fire trench forcing the Northern Army to attack Harrenhal from the godseye lake. Taking a page from their battle book, Wylis had the Catapults loaded onto boats and hidden on the lake. Owen retaliates by sending Gendry around the lake to attack the catapults from row boats.

As the hours drag on Dickon Tarly is killed by Natahn Stryder. Jaime Lannister looses his sword hand to Owen Strdyer and is pulled from battle. Lady Mormont is killed and that is when Queen Lara arrives with Dornish reinforcements. Arya is on the roof of a house and aims at Lara. Her aim is true and Queen Lara Basteel is killed by an arrow to the head.

When Arya is spotted by Dornish troops she runs off the roof and through the village. The men on horseback corner her in an alley and that is when northern archers show up and kill all twenty men. Meanwhile on the lake Gendry kills the men manning the enemy catapults and turn them on Wylis' own men. This allows Owen and the Northern forces to break through the lines and assault the castle itself. As the sun sets catapults are put in place and the gate master is used.

Wylis rides away from Harrenhal in defeat. His men had recovered the Queen's body. Meanwhile the rest of the Levor Fleet arrives with the Redwyne fleet and sails to King's Landing with Corren and his army. Lara's body is burned and then Corren sails to Duskendale in order to retaliate, but the Northern army holds at Harrenhal. Because of his hand Lord Jaime Lannister has to return to Casterly Rock.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32. KING THEON

The Lannister Fleet had come to the Iron Isles to support the Iron Born attack against the North. Leading the fleet was Admiral Mylan Lannister a distant cousin to the main family. "Welcome to the Iron Islands Admiral…"

"Thank you Lord Greyjoy…"

"King!"

"I beg your pardon!"

Theon sticks his chest out, "I am King of the Iron Isles and I am addressed as your grac…"

"I am aware of your deal with King Corren…That being said you are not a King yet…

"I am Iron Born…I take what is mine…King Corren need not worry, I will keep my word, but I am King…"

"As you say…I command the Lannister fleet…"

They go to the main hall for a feast, then the next day plans are made as they stand over a map of Westeros. "I sent scout ships up the coast…" Theon begins, "They report that Stoney Shore and all the villages in between it and Deep Wood Moat have been abandoned…"

"Abandoned and gone where?"

"We do not know…" The Reader replies. "My guess…Barrowtown, Torrhen's square, White Harbor, maybe even Winterfell…"

"We can use Stoney Shore as base…"

Mylan shakes his head, "It might be abandoned and it could be a trap…I prefer to attack Seagard and then the Twins…If we can take those castles then we can draw the Northern army towards us and allow the King to counterattack…"

"We can't leave the North unscathed…I say we attack Bear Island…The Mormonts use to serve us before they broke faith and swore to the Starks…"

Mylan places a lion head marker on Seagard, "I will attack Seagard…with the Lannister forces…" Then he takes a cracken marker and places it on Bear Island. "Your people can attack Bear Island…"

"As we sail up the coast we will burn the coastal villages and Stoney Shore…"

After a week of preparation Theon takes his fleet up the coast to attack Bear Island. "You didn't tell him about the fortifications of Bear Island…" Waller Frey says who is married to Genna Lannister.

"Of course not…A Lannister always pays his debts…" Mylan is speaking of how the Greyjoy fleet attacked Lannisport during the Greyjoy rebellion.

 **LANNISTER FLEET**

Mylan leads his fleet into the Bay of Eagles and attacks Seagard from the land and sea. Jaime had hired a company of sell-swords and as they assaulted the main gate of the castle from land. Meanwhile the main Lannister force attacks the docks. After three days of fighting Seagard surrenders, but Mylan kills everyone in the castle in retaliation for the loss of his cousin's hand.

"My Lord a few of the men have fallen ill…" Maester Banson says.

Mylan summons Maester Parkyn of Seagard. "My men are sick…Tell me why? Or I will cut your bloody throat…"

"All I know is that men left to defend the castle were all sell-swords…"

Later they discover a hidden cache of water and they learn that wells in the town and castle had been poisoned. Mylan decides to press on to the Twins which is now ruled by House Emerald a small House given Lordship of the twins. After six days of fighting Lord Emerald retreats to eastern tower of the Twins. The siege turns into a standoff as both sides send word for reinforcements.

 **THEON**

Theon smiles as the west coast near Stoney Shore burns. After three days they sail on burning all the abandoned villages until they reach Deep Wood. A small force is sent inland to burn the castle. Five ships are left to pick them up afterwards. Meanwhile Theon orders the rest of the fleet to Bear Island. "Sound the drums…Let them know we are coming!"

As the sun rises a fog is over the waters around Bear Island and the Island. A bell rings and several archers light their arrows and shoot at the barrels of Wild Fire on the water. "There are barrels in the water…" A man screams from one of the Vanguard ships.

Then several flaming arrows pierce the fog from above and hit. There are six huge green explosions and eleven ships are blown apart and instantly sunk. "Pull them back!" Theon screams. The rowers reverse on the oars trying desperately to pull the ships away from the Island. Nine more ships go down before they can get away from fire traps on the water.

"I suspect Mylan knew about the defenses of Bear Island and said nothing…"

"Send a Raven to the King and tell him of this Lannister treachery…"

"A letter is that how an Iron Born King responds to betrayal?" A captain asks.

"No we respond by sinking the Lannister Fleet at Seagard…" It takes three weeks to sail back south and at midnight the Iron Born attacks the Lannister Fleet. Then Theon sails to Lannisport and sacks the town from the sea. Then he sends men onshore to pillage, plunder, rape, and kidnap. As the sun rises they sail off.

 **JAIME**

Jaime Lannister stands on the balcony of Casterly Rock looking towards Lannisport and the smoke rising from the city. He is joined by Tyrion, "I say we pay the Redwyne Fleet to sail our armies to the Iron Isles and we cleanse that pile of shit rocks once and for all…"

Jaime looks at Tyrion, "Oh yes…In the meantime we rebuild as many ships as we can at Crakehall…"

"What about the Golden Company…"

Jaime smiles, "Send a representative to the Iron Bank of Braavos and make inquiry…"

 **DELAH LEVOR**

Delah Levor is the eldest daughter of Warren and Risa Levor, heir of Levor Port and Coral Rim castle. She had been sent to find and arrest Mylan Lannister for withholding evidence and make peace between the Lannisters and the Greyjoys. Delah is tall and curvy, very strong for a woman, but beautiful. She has long black hair and is dressed more like a pirate.

She sends her men to Seagard to find and arrest Mylan while she stops as Casterly Rock. "Lord Jaime thank you for seeing me…"

"May I offer you bread, salt, and wine?"

"Thank you…" After offering guests rights they get down to business. Tyrion is present. "I come on the King's business…Mylan Lannister did not disclose the defenses of Bear Island…The Stryders have their pyromancers there making a steady flow of Wild Fire…I know you Lannisters like to pay your debts…"

"With all due respect Lady Levor…I did not order my cousin to seek any sort of retribution on the Iron Born…The King made that deal and…"

"If you forgive the attack on Lannisport…The King is willing pay for the repairs to the city and as a bonus Prince Trystan has yet to find a bride…How about a marriage alliance between Dorne and House Lannister…"

Tyrion leans over to Jaime and whispers into his ear, "Prince Gordon is not promised to anyone…"

She smiles, "His Grace thought you might say that…Lady Myrcella will come to King's Landing as a ward to get to know the Prince…But Mylan Lannister will be executed in King's Landing for what he did…"

"I can agree to those terms so long as Theon Greyjoy comes to Casterly Rock and make a public apology…He must also return all prisoners he took in the raid on Lannisport…"

 **THEON – CASTLE PYKE**

Theon stares out to sea as fifty Levor ships wave banners of peace. "Signal let them come ashore…"

"Lord Theon…"

"King! King Theon!" He says interrupting.

Delah stares at him, "Your deal with the King…says that the Iron Born may have their independence after the wars are over and his enemies defeated…"

"I am the son of a King and that makes me King…"

"Lets agree to disagree…I act in the name of thee King…Mylan Lannister has been arrested and will be executed for treason and disrupting the peace between Houses Lannister and Greyjoy…"

"If the King wants peace…Mylan Lannister must be turned over me for judgment…"

"My powers of negotiation are broad I can arrange that…But the Lannisters demand a formal apology for attacking their city and a release of all prisoners taken…"

Theon looks at the Reader who shakes his head no, "I am sorry out of the question…"

"Be careful Theon Greyjoy…King Corren's patience has limits…"

"The Lannisters betray me and he expects me to bend over and take it in the ass…"

"One Lannister betrayed you…"

"If you think that then your King sent the wrong person to negotiate…" The Reader says speaking up.

Delah stands up, "I take it you will not cooperate?"

"Iron Born do not apologize…"

"As you wish…"

Delah's guards kill the reader in the blink of an eye. Then they kill Theon before he can respond or call for help, then they hide the bodies under the table tying them to bottom of the table, after wrapping them. Then her guards put on masks that resemble the faces of Theon and the Reader. She leaves the castle and makes it to her boat unmolested. Now the war can resume.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33. BATTLE OF THE THREE ARMIES

 **ASTAPOR**

The fire billows and the smoke rises up and can be seen for miles around. Jon Connington stands on the battlements as the fleet he had been building for his king burns. In the distance the Pathos fleet sails away with a victory. In the attack the defenders did manage to sink four enemy vessels. Men and women fight desperately to keep the fire from spreading to the city.

"I failed my King…" He says.

"I don't think so my Lord…" Jon looks at the young man standing next to him. Everyone calls him fish because he can swim like one. Jon calls him Tomas and had taken the former slave under his wing teaching him the sword and how to be a knight. "We still have the fleet in Qarth…"

Jon smiles, Tomas had an upbeat spirit about him. Rare for a former slave, "Thank you Tomas…"

They are joined by Captain Iro mo Xan, "We were able to sink four ships before the rest escaped…We are pulling prisoners out of the water…"

"How many workers did we lose?"

"Still counting those missing…"

"Do we have any sea worthy ships?"

"Yes my Lord…nine ships…three supply vessels and six war vessels…"

"Prepare one of the supply ships make it look like a merchant ship…I want to sail in two days…"

Captain Xan frowns, "Begging your pardon my lord, but where are you going?"

"Meereen to deliver the news to my King…House Pathos has declared war on House Targaryen…"

 **MEEREEN – DAENAERYS**

Dany sits in her bath enjoying the hot water which would skull anyone else, but she is the blood of the Dragon. When the water is warm enough for Missandei she helps Dany bathe. "I will fetch more lavender to wash your hair…" Missandei says.

Dany closes her eyes, then she hears footsteps, "That was fast…" Then she feels two large hands cup her breasts. "What the?" It is Daario Naharis. "What are you doing in here?"

"Answering your call…"

"I didn't call you…"

"Not with your mouth, but with your eyes…"

Dany stands up and gets out of the bath, she walks up to Daario and kisses him. He scoops her up and carries her to the bed. "My brother catches you and you will lose that cock of yours…"

He lies her on the bed, "He would have to catch me first…" He replies undressing. Missandei returns just as he climbs on top of her.

"Are you alright my lady?"

She waves Missandei away with her left hand. The next morning Dany watches Daario sleep. Missandei enters and gives her moon tea just in case. "Your brother is waiting for you Your Grace…"

Dany slips out of bed and joins Aegon on the balcony to break their fast. "Morning!"

"I am surprised you are still walking…" Aegon jokes.

"I don't know what you mean…" She replies blushing.

Aegon grunts, "If he breaks your heart I will break his legs and his arms…"

"I am not a little girl anymore…"

"Of course…"

"A woman has needs just like a man…"

"No arguments from me…You can do better…"

 **AEGON**

He smiles and is glad Dany is becoming her own woman, but the harsh realities of life will catch up with them both. To secure a foothold in the West Aegon will need allies and the fastest way to do that is through a marriage alliance. His thoughts are disturbed by Grey Worm coming onto the balcony. "What is it Grey Worm?"

"One of the Unsullied has been murdered…"

Aegon stands over the body of White Rat holding a golden harpy mask. His anger is rising every minute. "Grey Worm!"

"My King."

"I want every whore in this whore house taken to the arena and executed along with the clients…Mount their fucking heads on pikes…" He ignores the screams of the women and men as they are dragged through the streets.

"My King what are you doing?" Varys asks joining them.

"Sending a message…"

"All of them are not guilty. Give me a chance to find out who is behind this…"

Aegon looks at Varys, "Are you not the Master of Whispers?"

"I am."

"Then you should have known about this plot when it was given birth…" He lowers his head in shame.

"My King! My King!" A woman screams.

"Bring her forward…"

"It was me…I am guilty…They are innocent…"

"What is your name?""

"Vala I have a son…"

"I see they threatened your son…"

"Yes…"

Aegon walks up to her and punches her in the face. Vala hits the ground. "That is for lying…Grey Worm if I raise my hand slit the throat of one of the whores…" He draws his dagger. "Now…the truth!"

"You invade our city…kill our people. And then you break years of tradition…"

"Long ago these cities were ruled by the Ghiscari…Then my ancestors overthrew them…So I am taking back what rightfully belongs to me…"

"You are a tyrant!"

"Grey Worm!"

"My King…"

"Find her son and bring him to me…"

"No! I beg you please don't…I will tell you everything…" He just stares at her, "They are called the Sons of the Harpy…They are funded by the Masters of New Ghis, Myroth, Bhoris, and Qohor…" Soon Grey Worm and two others return with her son. "They have a secret lair in the catacombs!" Her pleas grow more desperate as Aegon grabs Dom by the hair and draws a dagger. "Please! Please…kill me and spare my son…I will do anything you ask…"

"One more question…Look at me!" She is on her knees with her face in the dirt. Vala raises her tear soaked dirty face. "Did you join them or did they seek you out?"

"I joined them…" The words were halfway out of her mouth when she is sprayed in the face by Dom's blood. Covered in blood her mouth trembles as she watches her son's lifeless body hit the ground.

"The price you pay for your treachery…Go and tell your friends what I have done…If anymore of my Unsullied are killed, ambushed, or poisoned I will retaliate a thousand fold…If the Sons of the Harpy do not disband I will hunt them down and all their families…Go…Grey Worm take the body back to the pyramid…She can have it back after she has delivered my message…" Aegon starts to walk away.

"My King what about them?"

Aegon looks at the prisoners, "Release them…" Vala lets out a scream and charges Aegon. He spins around drawing his sword and decapitates her. Aegon looks at Grey Worm, "Place their heads on pikes in the great arena…"

 **JON CONNINGTON**

The supply ship disguised as a merchant ship arrives in Meereen. The Unsullied wait to inspect the ship for slaves or secret slave transport holds. When Jon walks down the ramp he is greeted by Black Beetle the Unsullied Captain in charge of the docks. "My Lord what brings you here?"

"Urgent business with the King…"

Jon goes to the pyramid with Tomas and five of his men. He is met by Varys who tells Jon what happened. "He is a Targaryen…"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What you want me to chastise my King for dispensing his own brand of justice. Tell me Lord Varys has there been any more incidents since White Rat died?"

"No, but that kind of brutality will cause these people to hate us even more…"

Jon looks at him, "Does he know about the fleet in Astapor?"

"Yes I received a message yesterday…"

Jon enters the court and when he does Aegon dismisses the rest of the people. "Lord Varys told me…What of the fleet in Qarth?"

"Fine, but it will not be enough against whatever naval forces King Arron has…"

Aegon shakes his head, "We will focus on defending the beach and the docks…I will not risk what ships we have on a sea battle against a hardened navy…"

"Forgive me my King I failed you…"

"No you did not…Come we have more plans to make…" After the meeting Aegon pulls Daario on the side. "I love my sister…"

"I love her to Your Grace…"

"Break her heart and I will break you…"

"I know she told me…"

Aegon stares at him, "Did she also tell you that there can be no future between the two of you…"

"I am not a fool your Grace…But I do not give up so easily either…"

Aegon smiles, "If you can win her heart…You have my blessing…" Over the next few weeks Aegon, Daenarys, and his advisers prepare for an attack on Meereen. At night he and Dany train the Dragons to attack as one against targets on the water. They teach them to obey hand signals that they translate from Valyrian.

"I am not comfortable with the idea of using them in battle…They are still very young…" Daenarys says calling the Dragons back with fist across her chest.

"I don't like it either…But Arron Pathos is not to be underestimated…" Their Dragons are as big as horses, Drogon the largest of the three.

 **MERECEASE**

Arron Pathos ends court and meets privately with his advisors. His men have been plagued by the Sons of the Harpy in Volantis, Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh which had surrendered to King Arron. "Message from your sister Your Grace…A victory…the Astapor Fleet is burning as we speak…"

"Good…And the army are we ready to set sail…"

"As soon as the rest of the fleet arrives we can set sail for Meereen…"

As they talk a man walks in and hands the Master of Intrigue Orris Londale a scroll. "My King word from the West…Your nephew by law Justin Stark was named King in the North…but he died at the battle of the Trident…Killed by one of the King's Guard…or wounded severely he died later…"

"What of his Queen?" Arro Maegyr asks, "My sister?"

"They will support her claim as Queen in the North…She is with child…"

"My King with your permission I would like to go east and see after my sister…"

"I feel for you my Prince…" Lord Commander Beor says, "But that may not be wise…King Corren may see this as a prelude to an invasion or us throwing the North support against his crown…"

Arro looks Arron, "My King please…"

He sighs, "Family is important…Go, but stop in King's Landing and assure King Corren Basteel that you are only there out of concern for your sister…In fact send emissaries announcing Arro's arrival…"

Arro stands up, "If you will excuse me your Grace…I wish to make preparations for my departure right away…"

"Go, but give the emissaries a few days head start…" As Arro leaves the council room, Arron turns his attention back to Orris. "What news of the Armies of the Free Cities?"

"They will outnumber the Targaryens three to one…and if we call the reserves they will outnumber us two to one…There was an incident in Meereen with the Sons of the Harpy as well, but in true Targaryen form Aegon the Sixth of his name was very brutal about it…"

"No I will not call the reserves…We have not lost a battle yet…We will allow the armies of the free cities to attack Meereen first…Then we will attack…"

"The Battle of the three armies…" Tyberius Pathos says speaking up.

 **NAVAL FORCES OF THE FREE CITIES**

In command of the Free City Armies is General Darius xo Kanod and Admiral Rhen Delruse. "General Kanod all ships signal ready to sail…"  
"Well done Admiral…Take me to Meereen…"

Later the Admiral and General sit at evening meal with their second in commands and the Captain of the flagship the Sea god. "I hear the Targaryens have three Dragons…" Admiral Delruse declares.

"Three baby Dragons…Not even full grown…Killing them will be easy…" Kanod replies.

"What of the Pathos army?" the Captain asks.

"They destroyed the fleet the Targaryen King was building in Astapor…"

"It is a large possibility the Pathos army will attack us while we attack Meereen…"

Kanod looks at the Admiral, "We outnumber both armies…" He raises his goblet, "To victory…"

 **THE RED WASTE – JOSSELYN**

Josselyn had been living in the desert in a cave for the past year. The remaining three hundred Lannisters she had bought with her maintained their loyalty despite the living conditions. Josselyn had foreseen the battle of the three armies with her fire vision. She stands on a raised rock before her men, "My faithful soldiers…You crossed the sea with me thinking I came to travel the east . I am the blood of the Targaryens…The Dragon's daughter…The time of the Battle of the Three armies has come…And so is the time to reveal myself…You will march on to Meereen and fight for Aegon Targaryen…Tara and I will follow on Tynlar…And we will rain fire!" They all cheer and march from the cave at night to rest during the day traveling in the desert.

"Nice speech…" She looks at Tynlar who is as big as an elephant now. "…Are you sure about this? Flying I mean…"

"I am extremely sure…" A month after the three hundred Lannister men leave, Josselyn mounts Tynlar then Tara. The Dragon runs eight feet, spreads its wings and takes off.

 **MEEREEN**

The stage was set, the pieces in place, and before one sword is drawn or arrow shot people are already calling it the Battle of the Three Armies. Everything that could be done was and is done to prepare for the upcoming battle. The only thing giving Aegon doubts are the Sons of the Harpy. They had been quiet for weeks, but that didn't mean they weren't planning something. The perfect time to strike would be during the battle.

Aegon is a brilliant battle tactician, but so was Robert Baratheon and he is now dead. His brother Rhaegar was a brilliant tactician in battle and a great warrior. That did not stop Robert Baratheon from caving in his chest with that infamous war hammer. "I will have to smarter…" Aegon says to himself, lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Then a thought comes to his mind, "She won't like, but it must be done…Damn the Sons of the Harpy." It always came back to that.

Aegon finally manages to close his eyes thinking about the woman from his dreams, when the bell starts to sound. As he leaps up from his bed Sir Barristan and Sir Cade enter to help him dress. Aegon dawns his Dragon armor and leaves his quarters. As he walks up the hall he is joined by his bloodriders. Daenarys arrives in the foyer of the pyramid dressed in her armor as well. He pulls her to the side.

"My sweet sister…" He kisses her on the cheek, "I have a favor to ask…"

"Ask me anything."

"I need you to stay here."

"Except that! Why? You need me out there, by your side."

"If I fall and the city is taken…you are the last blood of the Dragon…You must survive…Promise me you will flee to Pentos and seek out Magister Mopatis."

She sighs, "I will stay here…I promise."

He nods, "Sir Jorah…Sir Daario…Grey Worm…" He had Knighted Daario weeks ago. The three men come forth, "I leave you three here with twenty-five Unsullied and twenty-five Dothraki…Protect my sister…If I fall or the city is taken get her away to Pentos…"

"We shall not fail you my King…"

"Grey Worm should be at your side, but Grey Worm will obey…"

He kisses his sister again and leaves. "Aegon!" He turns to look at her. "Come back to me…alive!"

He nods and walks off. Outside his horse and several Dothraki are waiting for him. They ride through the city to the dock tower. When Aegon gets to the roof he is handed a spy glass by Jon Connington. Miles away the Harpy can be seen on the main sheet of the sails. The Free Cities Navy is spread out in standard battle formation as they approach the city.

"Keep an out for the command ship…" Aegon orders as he looks for it himself. He lowers the spyglass and looks at the Dragons perched on a raised platform looking at him for the signal. As usual Rhaegal and Viserion and anxious for battle and they snap at each other. The two smaller Dragons calm when Drogon roars at them. Aegon smiles and looks back out over the water.

"They are nearing the marker my King…" Jon says.

Aegon nods and the men on the beach begin lighting the tar and oil balls loaded in the baskets of the catapults. "FIRE!" Black Beetle an Unsullied Captain yells.

A fire ball strikes the main mast of a war galley. Then another hits the deck as the ship to the right is struck on the main sails. The enemy returns fire at the beach and the city. Aegon looks the Dragons, "My King the command ship!" Aegon looks in the direction Jon is pointing. When he spots the ship he raises his right hand straight up and then points at the command vessel. The three Dragons take off flying in unison. Aegon's heart pounds as the trio of Dragons fly up and up out of sight then they descend on a steep angle towards the fleet. The rising smoke gives them cover for their attack.

 **THE SEA GOD**

"Admiral we lost seven ships…"

"Push toward the beach and the docks…We will win this day…"

"Admiral Rhen the rear guard is in position…" General Darius declares.

"Good if the Pathos fleet shows up we will be ready…"

The man in the crow's nest is scanning the shoreline and every now and then he looks up. On his third scan he looks up. His face twists into an expression of pure horror. "DRAGONS!" The word is drowned out by the roar of the flames from Drogon who sets fire to the crow's nest and main mast. Meanwhile Rhaegal and Viserion blasts the sides and the deck with fire. Then they dive into water avoiding the arrows. They swim away from the fleet before flying out of the water and back to Aegon.

General Darius dives into the water as Admiral Rhen bursts into fire screaming. He is pulled out of the water by another ship. "Signal three ships to keep an eye on the skies for those fuckers…" He commands after spitting up sea water and catching his breath.

 **AEGON**

With his fist across his chest the Dragons return to their purch on the roof of the tower. "Are they hurt?" Jon Connington asks. Aegon shakes his head, "My King…enemy troops landing on the beach…" Sir Cade says.

Aegon looks at Jhoqo, **_"It is time…Only twenty thousand need attack…"_** Aegon says in Dothraki

 ** _"_** ** _They will fall on the sands…"_**

Jhoqo leaves the tower and is joined by four riders. They make their way to the sand gate where the Dothraki wait both in and outside the city. The Archers fire three volleys before Jhoqo leads the charge. The Dothraki howl and chant as they charge the enemy on the beach. Some wield spears, others two swords, and some bows. Throats are slit, heads severed, men are shot down by arrows and General Darius' forces on the beach are slaughtered.

Aegon signals the Dragons again, this time they dive under the water and swim beneath the ships. From beneath they claw and ram the ships putting holes in them. The next ship the three Dragons climb up and pull the ship down and swim away as the sea water does the rest. They swim to a third ship and push it into another before returning to Aegon.

 **PATHOS FLEET**

"My King…scout ships reports Free Cities Navy is attacking the port of Meereen…" Tyberius says with s spyglass reading the signal lights from the scout ship. "…Troops have made land fall…They have made no headway…Enemy defenses are well laid…The Flagship is on fire…Dragons have sunk a total of three ships. One from the air and three from beneath…Free Navy has half its fleet facing the opposite direction in standard formation…"

"Fools…There are new ways to fight…Sound the drums let them know their doom comes…" Arron's fleet is spread two oar lengths apart for each ship. On Old Valyria Arron's ancestors discovered a cache of ancient weapons unharmed by the Doom and designs for new ones. They discovered designs for catapults that can fire twice the distance of modern catapults. They also found ship slicers which are made of Valyrian steel. The thin cords are stretched between two ships and the two ships run side by side past an enemy vessel. The slicer will cut through the hall and framework of the ship.

"Deploy the slicers!" Arron commands.

Before the enemy can get in range Arron's fleet starts shooting at the Free Navy shocking the ship captains with the distance Arron's catapults can cover. Dozens of ships start burning and sinking allowing Arron's royal ships to close the distance and use their slicers. The thin metal wire cuts through the hall of the ships. Men are cut in half some at foot level, others at head and waist level.

Meanwhile General Darius calls for reinforcements from the rear as his fleet cannot make any headway with the naval assault. Then he gets word that the rearguard is being decimated by the Pathos fleet. Not willing to lose the entire fleet he signals the retreat.

"My King they are retreating!" The men cheer, "Do we pursue…"

"No onwards to Meereen…It is time House Pathos and House Targaryen had a reckoning."

 **DAENARYS**

Dany paces back and forth with her mind on her brother and the Dragons. An hour had passed since they received an update on the battle. The door opens and in walks an Unsullied, **_"The Free Cities Navy is retreating my Queen…the King is well and so are the Dragons…But the Pathos Navy has been spotted…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you…Mud Bug…"_** As he opens the door to leave a man wearing a harpy mask appears and slits his throat. Missandei screams as Daenarys draws an arrow and fires at the man hitting him in the throat. Sir Barristan and Cade draw their swords as Grey Worm stands up dawning his helmet.

"No!" Daario screams diving in front of a spear thrown by a masked man from the balcony.

"DAARIO!" Dany knocks another arrow and shoots the man.

Masked men come through the door and from the balcony armed with spears, daggers, and swords. Daario throws his dagger killing one of the men. Grey Worm pulls Daenarys away as he blocks a spear from an attacker. Then he thrusts with his own spear and stabs the man, then he spins spear around his body and kills the man next to him with a slash to the throat.

Sir Barristan, Kavarro, and Night Owl hold the men coming through the door, while Sir Cade, Grey Worm, and Aggo fight the men coming from the balcony. Meanwhile Dany fires a steady stream of arrows with Missandei from the center. All seems lost when the clashing of swords echo from hallway. "Come this way!" A man with a woman who has severed hand covered with a claw.

"Who are you?" Sir Barristan asks.

"Dragon Fly…I was once a pit fighter…I serve Lady Tara Clegane…She sent a message to fight for House Targaryen when the battle started. My wife and I saw the Sons climbing the side of the pyramid…Come…"

 **AEGON**

Aegon is about to send the Dragons for the Royal Command ship in the Pathos fleet when Jon taps his shoulder, "My King…" He points, "The pyramid!"

Aegon swings his spyglass towards the pyramid, "Shit!" There are men climbing the sides of the Pyramid towards Daenarys' balcony. With a signal he sends the Dragons to the Pyramid. They fly around at the pyramid blasting the side with fire. The men fall like comets from the side. They burn three men and five men at a time with each attack. Then Drogon flies up to the balcony and burns it and the men on it.

Meanwhile on the beach Aegon's forces are getting hammered by the long distance catapults which are destroying the dock and beach defenses. Jhoqo is still on the beach with over eighteen thousand riders. They are still fighting what is left of the Pathos forces. Now both sides are being pummeled by the new enemy.

 **ARRON**

"My King we have decimated the land defenses…"

"Begin landing our troops on the beach and continue pounding the city…This battle of the three armies is ours…" Arron smiles as his troops make land fall. Horses and Elephants are unloaded first. Tyberius leads the land assault. Archers fire a steady stream of arrows at the beach attackers. Meanwhile Arron presses attack on the city. The docks burn as he presses his advantage.

"The Dragons return to their King…"

Arron eyes Aegon through the spyglass and Aegon returns his stare from the tower. He dares him to send the Dragons into battle. Then he smiles as Aegon leaves the tower. "Gottcha!" He declares. Victory seems to be at hand and King Arron Pathos will dominate the whole of Essos as King.

 **JOSSELYN**

Three hundred Lannister men wait on a hill behind the tree line watching the battle on horseback. Soon they are joined by Josselyn and Tara on Tynlar. Tara dismounts and joins the men. "Tynlar and I will attack first…Follow in and don't die…Hear me Roar!"

"HEAR ME ROAR!"

"HEAR ME ROAR!" She repeats.

"HEAR ME ROAR!"

 ** _"_** ** _FLY!"_** Josselyn screams in Old Valyrian. Tynlar is a big as an Elephant as he rises into the air and roars drawing the attention of everyone in battle. Tynlar dives on the archers in the rear burning dozens of men and scattering hundreds in her attack. As Tynlar rises into the air both she and Josselyn are joined by Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. This time all four Dragons produce enough fire to kill hundreds of archers.

As they climb into the air Josselyn looks out over the harbor and spots the royal flagship. She directs Tynlar to the sea and holds her breath as she dives into the water. They dive and come back smashing into the bottom of the ship. Josselyn gasps as they rise up out of the water. She takes her bow and starts shooting at men on the ships from Tynlar's back. **_"DRACARYS!"_** Tynlar and the other three Dragons spew fire on a ship sinking it. Then they fly back to shore and create a fire wall in front of the charging army.

 ** _TARA_**

Tara leads the Lannister charge into battle allowing Aegon and the Dothraki to join them. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Tara Clegane…I serve Lady Josselyn Lannister…"

A roar from a charging Elephant catches Tara's attention. She grabs a spear from a Dothraki rider and charges the Elephant head on. Tara throws the spear and catches the Elephant in the eye. It shies away trampling its own men as the rider can no longer control the beast. As Tara rides by another Elephant she grabs the strap and cuts away the saddle. As the saddle falls to the right side of the Elephant she climbs up to the back and beheads the rider. Taking charge of the Elephant she turns around and attacks the Pathos forces.

Arrows fly at Tara, but she ducks and dodges them. When she passes another Elephant she throws her ax into the rider. "Turn you big dum brute!" she chases the other Elephant and then leaps to its tail. She climbs up and begins slaughtering the archers and spearmen in the special saddle. Then she takes one of the large spears and stabs the Elephant in the head.

 **AEGON**

Impressed by the statuesque woman's bravery Aegon pushes into battle leading the remaining Dothraki. The tide of the battle turns on land as the Royal New Valyrian navy is distracted by a new enemy on the sea. Aegon cuts down a man and throws his left sword into a horse charging at him. Another man charges at him from horseback and he cuts off the horse's legs. When the man hits the ground Aegon beheads him.

A fire ball explodes six feet from him and Aegon is bathed in fire. He is slow to stand up as his ears are ringing. That is when he is joined by Jon Connington and the Unsullied. Jon helps him off the ground. "I thought I told you to stay behind the walls!" He says screaming.

Jon's voice is muffled in his ears, "You did…I spotted Iron Born on the water attacking attacking the enemy's flank…"

 **YARA GREYJOY**

Yara Greyjoy had left the Iron Isles and her brother Theon who decided to be the King's puppet. A hundred ships and fifteen thousand Iron Born followed her across the sea. They stopped in Braavos and heard rumors of the coming Battle of the Three Armies and she decided to support the Dragon King. She also had with her fifty pirate ships and their captains whom she convinced to sail with her.

The Iron Born ships are smaller, but faster and the Iron Born are very deadly on water. Yara's ships manage to get within firing range and pummel the enemy with catapults and javelins. The scout ships had seen and reported what the Pathos Royal fleet can do so they always attack the ships from the outside.

"Lady Yara…" a man screams pointing, "Ship on a ramming course!"

Yara and several other men cut ropes and wait. When the ship is broadsided she and the men swing across to the enemy vessel. Yara gasps, because commanding the ship is her Uncle Euron. "Hello little niece…Like your father always choosing the wrong side…"

"Iron Born do not kill Iron Born."

"I have out grown all that…Kneel to me and I will forgive you…"

"Go fuck yourself…"

He roars and charges her and as they fight the Dragons swoop over the ships and burn another of the Pathos ships. He kicks Yara in the chest and when she hits her back she kicks him in the balls. Yara rolls forward and slashes Euron across the face with her hand ax. Then she drop kicks him and when Yara hits her back she spots a man charging her with a trident. She throws her left ax into his head killing him. Then she grabs a fish hook off the deck and impales Euron with it.

 **ARRON**

What seemed like a victory was now going to hell, "Who in the fuck is that bitch? And where in the hell did she get a Dragon from?" Arron screams as they pull him aboard.

"My King we lost the beach and the rearguard is in disarray…We must withdraw…" The Captain of the Sea Eagle says.

Arron takes a spy glass and looks to the beach. Because of the Iron Born and Dragon attacks his ships can no longer support the forces on land. "Sound the retreat…Return to Merecease…" Arron looks one more time at the city and the Targaryen sigil still blowing in the air. His chance to avenge generations of slights on his family by the Targaryens has slipped through his fingers.

 **AEGON**

Aegon is taken back to the city where his sister Daenarys is waiting with a healer. "You ruptured one of your ear drums…Your Grace…It will take several weeks to heal…In the meantime I have stopped the bleeding…"

Dany slaps him upside the head, "Don't you ever do that again!"

They all stop and look up as the silver Dragon and its rider fly to the top of the pyramid and it roars. "Time to go greet our new friend…" Aegon is shaken up but he is still able to make the trip up the steps to the pyramid's roof. He is saddened to hear of Daario's death. "Jon I want a special tomb built for him…He saved my sister's life…"

"Yes your Grace…" When they finally reach the roof Aegon stops as his breath is taken away by the woman from his dreams. "You!"

She immediately drops to her knees, "My King…Josselyn Lannister at your service…My Grandmother Joanna Lannister was raped by Aerys Targaryen during my Grandfather's service as Hand of the King…My father Tyrion Lannister is your half brother…I have had fire Visions since the age of nine…I am your destiny as you are mine…"

Aegon walks up to her and helps Josselyn stand up. He stares into eyes, one green and the other violet. Then he kisses her passionately and those gathered cheer. "You will be my Queen…"

"And you shall be my King…" Aegon waves Daenarys forward, "This is my sister Queen Regent Daenarys Targaryen…"

Dany smiles and hugs Josselyn, "I do not believe I will be Queen for much longer…"

"We shall be sisters…and your true love is in Westeros…The Prince who is promised…You shall know him by the many wounds he bares…"

Aegon can't take his eyes off of Josselyn, even as she introduces him to Tara and her men. When she starts talking about Tynlar he comes out of his trance. "Were there any other eggs?" Daenarys asks.

"If they are I did not see them in my visions…"

"You, Tynlar and your men must be battle tired…Rest…My servants are yours to command…" The dead are counted and given proper burials, a few of the Sons were captured, they along with their families are executed and their heads placed on pikes with the Harpy masks on. Others are hanged along with their families. A few are placed in barrels and thrown into the sea. Meanwhile Aegon makes plans to pursue and destroy the Pathos army.

"Arise Yara Greyjoy…"

She obeys, "Dragon King, when I heard there was to be a battle I decided to come and fight for you…and ask that you support me as Queen of the Iron Isles…King Corren had my father poisoned and then he sent my brother Theon who was his ward to be Warden of the Iron Isles…A puppet to use to win his wars and then he promised Theon independence…"

"So you come to fight for me in exchange for my support as Queen of the Iron Isles…I find your offer hypocritical…You condemn your brother and turn around to do the same thing…"

"My true goal is to avenge my father's death…"

"So bend the knee…Why do you need independence?"

"We Iron Born are proud…Always have been…But if we do not change our people will be forgotten and left behind…"

"My King may I speak?" Josselyn asks speaking up.

"My dear you and my sister are the only two people who may speak freely in my presence…"

"The Targaryens of old were powerful…True they intermarried family members for power and glory, but many of the Targaryen Kings had more than one wife…If she is willing take Lady Yara on as a second Queen…Queen of the Iron Isles…But she must agree to no more reaving…As she herself said her people need to find another way…"

Yara looks at Josselyn Lannister, "And you would agree to such an arrangement? I heard you Lannisters were freaks, but damn!"

Josselyn smiles, "Double I am part Targaryen…" She replies flirting. Over the next few days more executions are carried out and Aegon spends a lot of time with Josselyn, who encourages him to give Yara what she wants. They also prepare for a wedding between Aegon and Josselyn. Yara agrees to marry Aegon as Queen of the Iron Isles. The wedding to take place after the Iron Islands have been taken in Yara's name. At dinner Josselyn tells Yara her vision about her brother.

Aegon goes to Josselyn's room and finds her sitting at a desk writing a letter. "What are you doing?"

"Sending a letter to my father explaining all this…I just hope it reaches him in time…"

"Time for what?"

She seals the letter with a Lannister seal and looks at Aegon. "King Corren will hear about me…Then he will have my cousins kidnapped and demand that I return to Westeros and use my Dragon to fight the North for him…"

Aegon walks up to Josselyn and touches her hair, "So how does these fire visions of yours work…"

"Depends…In the beginning the visions would just come especially if I was staring at a candle or a fire from a brazier…The larger the fire the more I see…As time passed I learned to control what I see past present and future…"

He touches her face and kneels down in front of her. "You are so beautiful…"

"I have never been with a man…"

Aegon starts untying her laced up dress in the front and exposes her breasts. He starts fondling her and she responds by grabbing the now present bulge in his pants. They start kissing and then he scoops Josselyn up and carries her to the bed. He makes love to her several times that night.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34. THE KING IS DEAD

 **PYRAMID OF MEEREEN**

Two men of the Faceless men had been summoned before the King and his fiancée. "Bow before Aegon Sixth of his name…King of Qarth, Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen. The Dragon who mounts the stallion, Khal of the Great grass sea, Blood of the Dragon; the one true King of Westeros…"

They bow then Josselyn steps forth, "Is it true the assassins of your order hold an alliance with the assassins of House Pryt?"

The two men exchange looks, "This is not common knowledge. How came you by this knowledge Princess of Lions and Dragons…"

"I am a fire seer and I have seen that on the King's orders Pryt Assassins murdered Theon Greyjoy who called himself the King of the Iron Isles…It is not so that the killing of royalty is forbidden…"

"It is so…If a man learns that what you say is true…There shall be a reckoning…" Yara is listening and smiles.

 **CASTERLY ROCK**

Since Jaime lost his hand he had been neglecting his duties as Warden of the West and the Lord of Casterly Rock. Tyrion had stepped up to keep things flowing around the castle. Making sure the Lannister troops fighting for the King are well supllied. He was also overseeing the reconstruction of Lannisport. Then there is the engagement of Myrcella Lannister to Prince Gordon. Cersei objected vehemently to this match and in the end it took Jaime to convince her.

"The grain stores and wheat survived the attack my lord…"

Maester Basard says walking beside Tyrion, "Thank the gods…"

"Well we will have to ship supplies south and then North…The Northern army still controls Harrenhal and Golden Tooth." The war against the North was not going well as Northern army had taken Golden Tooth and hold Leo Lefford and his daughter hostage. Or that was the case as Pryt spies had rescued them. The attack on the Crag had failed because of the Greyjoy fleet controlling the waters around the castle.

As they tour the ruined sections of the city a man rides up, "Lord Tyrion!"

"And who are you?" Tyrion asks as the man dismounts his horse.

"My name is Dean Hill my lord I fight for House Lannister and I was sent East with your daughter's company…"

"My daughter is she…" He couldn't say it.

"No your daughter Lady Josselyn is fine…in fact she sent me with a message…My instructions were to put this in your hands alone…"

Tyrion smiles and breaks the seal and as he reads his facial expressions change. He looks at Dean, "Do you know what this says…"

"Partly my lord…"

"Is it true…"

"I saw it with own eyes from…beginning to end…"

"And the other thing?"

"Probably done already…The trip here took me three weeks…"

"Maester Basard see to this man's comfort…And have my brother his wife, my wife and aunts meet me in the solar…" Jaime is the last to arrive.

"What is so important Tyrion?" Cersei asks.

"A letter from my daughter Josselyn…" He replies handing his wife the letter.

Cersei grunts, "I was beginning to think she was dead or worse…"

"Cersei!" Jaime warns.

"How could you say such a thing…" Genna asks.

"It can't be…" Tysha says.

"You know its true…"

"What?" Tysha hands the letter to Cersei while Tyrion and Tysha hold hands.

"A Dragon!" Cersei says in disbelief.

Tysha gets angry, "My daughter would not make such a thing up…"

"Cersei!" Tyrion says, "Look at me…You know me…When she was five Josselyn stuck her hand in a brazier and did not get hurt…At the age of nine she started having visions in the fire. Tysha and I asked her to keep all this a secret…She foresaw the bloodshed at the wedding tourney…That is why she did not wish to go…"

Genna passes the letter to Jaime, "If this is true and the King finds out…"

Jaime stands up after reading the letter and throws it in the fireplace. "If it is true we need to make arrangements to protect Tommen…"

"You knew all this and said nothing…" Cersei says in anger looking at Tyrion, "My daughter is in the Capital and the King will use her as a hostage when he learns about Josselyn and her Dragon…"

"I will go to King's Landing…" Jaime says standing up.

"No!" Tyrion says, "I will go and trade myself for Myrcella…In the meantime Tommen must be hidden and protected…"

"The King has spies everywhere…Where can he go?"

"We hide him right under his nose…Color his hair red and send him to an orphanage…"

"My son is not going to any Orphanage…" Cersei says in anger.

"Then send him to Meereen…He will be safe with Josselyn…" Tysha says speaking up.

Jaime looks at Cersei, "If the letter is true Tommen would be safer with Josselyn and the Dragon King…"

"Have you all taken leave of your senses…When the King finds out he will slaughter us all…" Genna says.

Cersei stands up, "I am going to King's Landing as well…"

"It makes no sense to give him three Lannister hostages…I will go alone…"

"Not alone take Bronn with you…" Jaime says. Tyrion leaves that day his wife Tysha giving him a tearful goodbye kiss. Meanwhile Jaime and a tearful Cersei prepare Tommen for a trip to Meereen.

KING'S LANDING

 **CORREN**

Corren had returned to King's Landing to memorialize his wife. He was also planning a major counterattack to remove the Northern army from Harrenhal. He sits on the Iron Throne as Prince Arro Maegyr stands before him. "I came to be with my sister your grace…and with the exception of my personal guards I came alone…"

"Your sister is open rebellion against me…"

"With all due respect you started the war by murdering the family of my wife's husband…"

"I do not deny this…The fact that you came here to show me respect speaks volumes of your House and yourself…All I ask is that when you go North remind your sister who is King…If she bends the knee and turn on the Stryders I will give her peace…All I want is House Stryder dead and gone for their offenses…" Arro bows then he leaves for White Harbor.

Corren dismisses court and meets privately with the small council. "News from the East my King…House Targaryen has emerged triumphant in the battle of the three armies…"

Corren sighs, the Targaryens are becoming more powerful and dangerous each day. "You assured me that there was no way they could win that battle…"

"Reports are still coming in my King…" Satton quickly says, "…The Free Cities navy attacked Meereen first…Aegon Targaryen is quit the battle tactician…His forces held them at bay for several hours, then the Pathos forces attack the Free Navy…General Darius orders a retreat…Then he proceeds to attack Meereen…"

"Darius sounds like a fool…I would have sailed out to sea as if to retreat and flanked them…"

"He lost quit a few ships fighting the Targaryen forces in the first place…Then his rearguard which was expecting the attack was devastated…King Arron would have won, but two unforeseen forces arrived to help Aegon Targaryen…One came in the form of Yara Greyjoy…"

Corren smiles, "I should have had that bitch killed as well…And the other?"

"Josselyn Lannister…"

A few people at the table start laughing, "Surely you jest?" Arron Dale says.

"Turns out Josselyn Lannister has Targaryen blood and so does her father Lord Tyrion…Eye witness accounts from Pryt spies in Meereen say she flew in on a silver scaled Dragon the size of an elephant and devastated the enemy…Lord Pryt himself looked up past spy accounts on House Lannister…My father Spy Master Ryce Satton noted the mad King's infatuation with Joanna Lannister…I took my father's place after he retired…Lord Pryt is of the opinion that Joanna Lannister had an affair on Tywin Lannister or she was forced…At anyrate Tywin and Josselyn Lannister both carry Tagaryen blood…We also believe she required the Dragon egg on New Valyria from a vendor in the King's Market…"

"If we can control her and this Dragon…No force in the world could stand against us…"

"You forget your grace…The Targaryens have three Dragons…Also Aegon Targaryen intends to marry Josselyn Lannister…"

"We cannot have that…"

"We do have Myrcella Lannister…" Princess Vivienne says. Her father had named her Master of Laws.

Corren nods and looks at Satton, "Arrange for Tommen Lannister to e kidnapped as well…"

 **TYRION**

A week after that meeting Tyrion arrives in the Capital and demands an audience with the King. Tyrion and Bronn are made to wait three hours before they are taken to the King's Solar. "Lord Tyrion welcome…"

"I won't beat around the bush your grace…By now you have heard that my daughter has Targaryen Blood…She has hatched an egg and is a Dragon Rider…You will probably use my niece to try and bring her to heel…Myrcella is innocent in all this…So I ask that you send her home to her mother and take me as a hostage…"

Corren pours himself a drink, "Tell me Lord Tyrion…Did you know that your daughter was heading east to find a Dragon egg and marry my enemy Aegon Targaryen?"

"All my daughter would tell me is that her destiny was across the sea…I did not know what she meant nor did I ask…"

Tyrion sits quietly as the King stares at him. "But you did know she was of Targaryen blood."

"Yes…"

"And do you know the rest…"

"The rest of what?" Tyrion asks aggravated at this line of questioning.

"So you don't know about your mother and Aerys Targaryen."

"What!"

"Yes…The Mad King was infatuated with your mother…Master Satton believes he may have raped your mother and produced you…The ancient power of the Targaryens skipped you and was passed on to your daughter…She does have one green eye and one Violet eye…"

"I think I need a drink…" Corren pours him one. Tyrion downs the goblet in one set then he asks for another. "What are your intentions with my niece?" He asks after drinking half.

"You will write your daughter a letter, telling her that I her King expects her to annul her marriage to Aegon Targaryen and then both she and her Dragon will return to Westeros and fight for me…By my calculations it should take two to three weeks to get the letter…Then another four weeks I will be generous to come here by boat…So I will give her ten weeks to comply…If she does not I will start killing Lannisters…One per month until she obeys…Then when my son is of age she will marry Prince Gordon…"

"I think I would have proffered Robert Baratheon as King…" Reluctantly Tyrion sends the letter along with the annulment papers. When word is received that Tommen had been kidnapped Cersei and Jaime come to the Capital, but by the time they arrive Corren has left to lead the battle against Harrenhal. Jaime and Cersei are also held at the Capital and not allowed to leave.

 **HARRENHALL – NATHAN STRYDER**

Nathan is in command at Harrenhal his father is at Golden Tooth. Nathan had come up with the plan to kill the King as they had learned he would be leading the battle against Harranhal. Gendry walks beside him as they inspect the troops and defenses of the city. A Stryder man runs up to Nathan, "My Lord our scouts have spotted King and his banners on the move…"

"Spread the word…" Three days later the royal army arrives; Basteel, Lannister, Martell, Tyrell, and Baratheon forces all together numbering fifty thousand strong. Nathan's army numbers twenty-five thousand strong. Nathan looks at Gendry, "You have proven yourself several times over…Do not take any risks…"

"Right…"

Nathan stares and looks away, Gendry had become very fond of war and breaking bones with his war hammer. The Bull of the North they call him, because of his strength and because he has chosen the Bull for his sigil. They watch as the royal army gets into battle formation out of catapult range. The west side of the castle was purposefully left open with gaps in the defense to lure the enemy in. The main goal was to kill the King.

Nathan watches as a wave of five thousand men are sent to charge the main gates of Harrenhall. Nathan smacks his teeth and hands Gendry a sack of coins. He looks at him, "Don't be so cocky…That was your father's weakness…" The smile quickly vanishes. Nathan looks at Arya, "Now!"

"ARCHERS!" She screams.

Nathan raises his eyebrows in shock as their Valyrian steel tipped arrows fail to penetrate the shields. "What the hell!" Gendry says.

"Catapults!"

The spikes from the pin cushions put holes in shields but don't go all the way through. Nathan smiles, "They have double padded their shields…Save the pin cushions!"

"Prepare for battle!" Gendry screams as they place ladders against the repaired melted and broken walls of the castle. Iron wood was used to erect walls on the broken and melted parts of the wall. The main gate had been reinforced with Iron Wood.

Nathan looks at Gendry, "To the wall with you…"

Then he looks at Arya, "Stay out of sight…"

"I am not a little girl anymore you know…I killed a Queen…"

"Even so your sister will have my hide if anything happens to you…" She kisses him on the cheek and runs off. Then Nathan makes his way down the main courtyard.

 **GENDRY**

A thousand men had made it up the ladders onto the battlements. Gendry joins the fighting as the King sends a second to reinforce the men climbing ladders and a third towards the gate. Gendry roars and bashes a man's legs out. He breaks the next man's sword and caves in his chest. An arrow zips past his head into a man on the ladder in front of him. Gendry looks and spots Arya in a window shooting down men. He nods to her and she blows a kiss.

He twirls his hammer around and breaks the ribs of a Lannister soldier. Then he is confronted by a Basteel man. Gendry receives a cut on the side of his face. The man is wielding a Valyrian sword stolen off the battlefield from a Stryder man. Gendry's Hammer is also made of Valyrian steel as he had made it himself. He rolls backwards as another man joins the first. Gendry draws short sword on his hip and fights with hammer and sword now.

He spins into the men blocking with his hammer and then he slashes the throat of the Tyrell man. Then Gendry throws his sword at the Basteel soldier who bats the sword to the side. This allows Gendry to smash his head in. A Tully man dies a few feet in front of him and now Gendry is looking up at the Hound Sandor Clegane.

Clegane raises his word, but Gendry blocks using his war hammer like a staff. Then he kicks Clegane in the chest and as he stumbles back Gendry rushes forward swinging his hammer. Clegane in a freakish display of strength catches the Hammer with his hand. Then it is yanked from Gendry who back peddles and grabs a Lannister man coming off a ladder. He snaps his neck and takes the sword.

"You fight like Robert Baratheon…But can you live up to the legend boy?"

Gendry pulls another sword from a dead body and spins into Clegane with his left. He brings his right around and smashes Clegane in the head. Clegane kicks Gendry to his back and raises his sword. Gendry raises his swords in an x to block. Then he hooks his legs into Cleganes and twists, down he goes with a huge thud. Gendry gets back to his feet and dips his swords into a barrel of pitch, then he sticks them into a Brazier.

When Clegane gets to his feet he hesitates. "Look at that…The big bad Hound is afraid of fire…"

"Fuck you!"

Gendry watches as Clegane runs to a ladder and leaps onto it and rides it down to the ground. Gendry fights his way towards his war hammer and kills a Tyrell man before he can pick it up. He throws his flaming swords away and scoops up his hammer. Then from behind there a huge green explosion at the main gates.

 **CORREN**

The second wave had been carrying a pot of Wild Fire and planted it at the Iron Wood doors. Then they retreat and a Doogen archer fires a flaming arrow. "Well done…" Corren raises his sword, "Attack!" The entire army attacks rushing the main gate and when Corren rides through the breach Nathan and several others swing on ropes down and kicks Corren, the King's Guard and several men off their horses.

"Protect the King!" Thanus screams, but he is shot in the head with an arrow from Arya.

Corren roars when he sees his cousin die. He attacks a Vale Knight and kills him three blows. Then another Vale knight falls to Spider's Sting, as Corren fights a Tully soldier the man slips. Corren raises his sword to finish him off but it is blocked by Nathan.

"I see your father is too much of a coward to be hear to greet me…"

"He sends his regards…"

They fight back and forth, Corren drives him back, then Nathan goes on the offensive. Lady Storm tries to intervene. Nathan spins into her grabbing her sword from her hand and slitting her throat. As she falls with blood spraying from her neck Corren is joined by Kevin Carthwin and the Dark Knight. All three attack Nathan but he holds them off with the skill of a master swordsman. They back him towards the scaffold that was used to swing from.

Corren swings his sword, but Nathan ducks and impales Carthwin on his sword Blood's Thirst. Then he kicks Corren in the chest. And using his swords like a pair of scissors he slits the throat of the Black Knight. As Corren gets to his feet, Nathan spins into him blocking with his left and impales Corren. Corren stares at the boy and spits blood in his face. Corren falls to his knees as the sword had been left in his chest. With the last of his strength he throws Spider's Sting at Nathan who catches it out of the air.

A horn is sounded and the enemy withdraws as Corren's men rush to his side. His vision fades in and out, but he catches a glimpse of a fire that erupts on the battlements and then near the west end of the courtyard. He hears voices, "No don't pull the sword out…He will bleed out…"

"Maester Nigel…"

"I am here my King…"

"Got any wine…I…" He coughs up blood, "I…want the last thing I taste on my lips to be arbor wine…Not my own blood and bile…" They bring him a wineskin with arbor wine, "No water to rinse my mouth first…" The water skin is put to his lips and then he spits it out. "Now the wine…" He drinks, "Damn that is good wine…Okay I am ready…Pull this sword out of me…Fuck! Killed by a Stryder brat…" he grabs the hand at the sword, "Did I hear right…Those Northern shits are retreating?"

"Yes my King…":

"My last…com…m…and…is…tha…t…you…run those fuckers down!" They yank the sword free and watch as he dies. Lord Abel Bastion assumes command of the royal army and has the King's body sent back to the Red Keep. Then he orders his men to run down the retreating Northern army. The attack is repelled by Calvary and archer support from Edmure Tully.

 **WINTERFELL**

Arro decided he hated the cold and the North is cold. "This is nothing my Lord…When the snows start to fall you will feel the real cold of the North…and beyond the wall is eternal winter…" The White Harbor guide says to Arro.

Arro's wife Princess Helen Pathos decided to stay at White Castle because of the cold and their daughter had developed a cough. Soon Winterfell comes into view. At the gate Arro is greeted by his sister the Queen in the North Talisa Maegyr. She is a wheel cheer and is bundled in furs as she had recently given birth to her son Prince Justin Stark the Second of his name.

They hug, "I would have met you inside…You didn't need to come out here…"

"The cold keeps me moving and this is a fun way to get around…"

"I will take her…" Arro says to the man pushing her chair. They go to the main hall. "I stopped in King's Landing on my way here…"

She sighs, "I know…The Stryders are wel informed by agents and information brokers here in Westeros…So what does the Savage King want?"

"He wants you to turn on the Stryders for peace…All he wants are the Stryders and for you to bend the knee…"

"We are wnning the war…" Talisa confidently says.

"Do you want to raise your son in the middle of a war?"

She smiles, "I find you very hypocritical now…You and father betrayed the Kings of the Triarch throne and handed Volantis over to Arron Pathos…"

He looks away, "The King gave us lordship of Volantis…"

"And House Stryder supports me whole heartedly as Queen in the North, along with all the other Northern Lords, Lords of the Vale, and River Lords…."

"What did you name your son?"

"Justin after his father…"

As if on cue the servant brings the baby Prince and places her in Talisa's arms. She holds the baby with one arm while she undoes her top to feed him. "I insist on feeding my own baby…"

"I will give you some privacy…"

"You have seen women feed their babies before…"

"You are my sister…"

She covers the baby and her breast with the fur, "Now you can't see anything…Sit!"

"You always were bossy…"

A week later Arro is getting ready for bed after writing a letter to his wife he is summoned by Maester Luwin, "Show him!" Talisa commands.

"A message from Lord Owen Stryder…"

Arro stretches his eyes, "How old is this?"

"As the crow flies…" Maester Luwin says speaking up, "This news is two weeks old…"

 **OLDTOWN**

Oldtown is the second largest city in Westeros and one of the oldest dating back to the First Men. It houses the Citadel which in turns houses the order of the Maesters. The world's largest library is also in Oldtown guarded by the Maesters. House Hightower rules the city, but the Maesters govern themselves. Unknown to the inhabitants of Oldtown the city is neutral ground between the assassin Houses of Black and White and House Pryt.

Arnold Pryt the current Lord of Shadow Mold rides a horse disguised as a merchant. His men also disguised. They sell their wares to feed the illusion and then go to the Starry Sept the old place for the center of the Faith of the Seven before Sept of Baelor was built.

When Arnold arrives ten robed men are waiting. They observe the sign of peace by placing their left fists knuckles touching the palms of their right hands. "Now that we have the pleasantries are out of the way I do not appreciate being summoned here…"

"A man has not identified himself…" The woman with the Faceless men says.

"Arnold Pryt Lord of Shadow Mold…"

"This one is called Reiah…And we asked for this meeting to address a grievance…"

"What grievance?"  
"Is it not written in the treatise between the House of Black and White and House Pryt that no one of Royal birth should be assassinated…"

The man next to Arnold whispers into his ear, "You speak of Theon Greyjoy?"

"We do." Reiah coldly replies.

"Theon Greyjoy was no King…"

"And yet he proclaimed this after his father's death. As he is a Prince and the son of a King…" The man next to Reiah says speaking up.

"His father was defeated in war…House Greyjoy was humbled by the Basteels…Theon Greyjoy was a Ward of the King's…Also Theon Greyjoy agreed and gave his word to the King that he would not call himself King until after the war was won…"

The redheaded man on Reiah's left speaks up, "Even so you know the law and the terms of peace signed in blood by our Houses…And now one of your men wears the face of Theon Greyjoy pretending to be the King of the Iron Islands…"

The same man whispers into Arnold's ear, "What do you want to keep the peace…" Arnold asks.

"Price will be high…Do you wish to pay?" Reiah asks.

Arnold looks at the man who had been whispering into his ear. He sighs and nods yes, then he looks at the man on his right who had yet to say anything. He shakes his head no. "The Price will be paid…" Arnold replies s with a heavy heart.

"You will withdraw your spies and assassins from all Castles on the Iron Isles…You will release the Lannisters as they are now all under the protection of the Faceless Men…And so is Yara Greyjoy…"

Arnold takes a dagger and runs the blade across the palm of his hand, "As my blood flows may the rest be spilled if I do not pay the price of peace…" He squeezes his hand dropping the blood on the ground.

"We will be watching…"

They remain in place until Reiah and her people leave. "Shit!"

"The Queen will not like this…"

"We will rescue the Lannisters from King's Landing and then tell the Queen…"


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35. THE FALL OF HOUSE PATHOS

 **MEEREEN**

Aegon, Daenarys, Josselyn, and Yara stand on the roof of the Pyramid, a week after the battle of the three armies and watch as Tynlar leads Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion into the wilds. "I will miss them…" Aegon says in a sad tone of voice.

"They cannot thrive while secluded in the city…" Josselyn says, "They will return in two months…"

Over the next few days Aegon spends the majority of his spare time with Josselyn. She has to push him towards spending time with Yara. Over the next week preparations are made for the wedding of King Aegon to Lady Josselyn Lannister. Two days before the Wedding a letter arrives from Westeros with the Lannister sigil.

 ** _My dearest Josselyn_**

 **** ** _Joss I hope this letter finds you well. Know that I love you no matter what…But I wish you would have told me what you meant by your destiny is across the sea…I am proud that you found this destiny. However the King is not pleased and he is holding your cousins Myrcella and Tommen hostage unless you return to Westeros with your Dragon Tynlar and fight his enemies…_**

 **** ** _I would have liked to be there to give my daughter away at her wedding…If it has not happened please break off the engagement…If it has the King demands that you sign the annulment I sent with this letter…He is giving you ten weeks to comply…That includes the time it took this letter to reach you…_**

 ** _After that he intends to start killing Lannisters starting with your cousins. One per month until you comply with his wishes…I love you my dear sweet child and I love my nieces and nephews…Please hurry…_**

 ** _With all My Love_**

 ** _Hear Me Roar_**

 ** _Your Father Tyrion Lannister_**

"What will you do?" Daaenarys asks.

Josselyn tares up the letter and the document, "Marry your brother of course…"

Aegon smiles, "What about your family…He will murder them…"

She throws the contents in the fire, "The King is dead…Or he will die at the battle of Harrenhal…I foresaw it in the flames…As for my family they are protected by the Faceless Men…"

"You seem so sure…" Daenarys says.

"I am…"

A week later Varys confirms Josselyn's prophecy about the King. The day after that meeting Aegon and Josselyn marry in the Pyramid and have a feast. The fleet in Qarth had been summoned by Aegon after the battle of the three armies. A month after the wedding the rest of the Iron Born show to ask Yara to be their Queen. Theon's dead body was found on the rocks, apparently he had fallen from the rope bridge.

With the Iron Born and the ships captured during the battle of the three armies Aegon now has a fleet large enough to sail and make war where ever he wished. Three later people point up as four large shadows pass over the city. A roar splits the air as Tynlar, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion return to the city. They land in the great arena of Meereen. All four Dragons are twice the size of Elephants.

"Let us go to New Valyria…" Aegon says with a smile.

 **NEW VALYRIA**

King Arron Pathos had returned to New Valyria to rebuild and replace his losses from attacking Meereen. Ships were under construction conscripts arrive from all the cities he had conquered. "How soon can we ready to make war again?"

"Another two months…Things would go faster if we used the reserve forces and leave the conscripts here to complete their training…"

The alarm bells start sounding and as Arron dawns his armor he is joined by his sons Princes Victor and Beor. When they are dressed they ride their horses to outer Island. "House Targaryen!" Victor says looking through the spyglass. The ships in the Vanguard bare Targaryen sigils, but there are ships in the vanguard baring the Cracken sigil. Some are Pathos ships that had been captured are in the vanguard as well.

The Pathos defenders prepare to load catapults and javelins. Then a volley of flaming fire balls are shot from the lead are fired at anchored ships while others are fired at the outer islands. "Return fire!" Arron screams at his men as they scramble to load catapults not on fire. Then his men pause as Four Dragons rise up out of the water, two on the right and two on the left. Three of the Dragons carry riders, men scatter as the Dragons blast the outer defenses of New Valyria.

Beor shoves his father and brother into the water just before the flames hit. "BEOR!" Arron screams rising up out of the water. His breathing is irregular as his son and the men who were on the platform are now ashen statues that blow apart as the Dragons fly overhead.

 **AEGON**

"Dracarys!" Aegon says again riding Drogon with Josselyn flying beside him on Tynlar. Daenarys flies on Rhaegal with Viserion at her side. Drogon and Tynlar rain fire on the Island catapults and defensive structures. Meanwhile Daenarys commands Rhaegal and Viserion to blast a tower down. Drogon twists in the air avoiding a Javelin fired at him then Drogon swoops down dragging his tail and smashes the ballistae.

Aegon draws an arrow and knocks it then he shoots down an archer in the widow of a another tower. Then Josselyn and Tynlar swoop down on the tower and blast it. All four Dragons meet in the air and dive as one on the city of New Valyria. People run and screams as the Dragons unleash a fire storm on them.

 **YARA**

Yara frowns at the destruction unleashed on the islands. "Full attack!" She commands as Aegon had placed her in charge of the fleet. They sail past the defense Islands towards the larger islands. Troops disembark led by Tara. They are greeted by a hail of arrows, but after three vollies Tynlar blasts the archers with Dragon fire. Men cry out as they are caught in the wake of the fire.

They enter the city and fight their way to the main Island and the palace. Meanwhile Yara sails around the smaller islands towards the main Island. The Pathos fleet lies in burning ruins. When they reach the main Island Yara leads the charge to the Palace. Several holes had been made by the Dragons as they circle the castle overhead.

Soon Yara is joined by Tara as they fight through the King's Market. As Yara runs past an alley she hears a woman screaming and finds one of her men raping a woman. She pulls him off and throws him at Tara's feet. "The King and I left orders…No raping!"

"We are Iron Born!" The man replies not noticing Tara standing behind him.

"Tara!" She says interrupting.

The man finally turns and notices Tara, "What do you want big b…"

Tara claps her hands together crushing his skull, bones and brains splatter everywhere.

 **ARRON**

Arron rides his horse back towards the palace, "To me! To me! Rally to me!" He screams with Victor riding beside him. Thousand answer the call running on foot and galloping on horseback. They cross three islands before making it to the main island. The King's Market is in ruins so they must go around.

Arron raises his sword as they run into a hail of arrows. Swords are drawn and both sides smash into one another. The frontlines falter before a statuesque woman wielding a heavy war ax and a sword. Arron gallops toward the woman and is knocked off his horse. He rolls away as the woman buries her ax into his horse. "No!" He screams as the woman impales his son Victor on her sword. She raises him up with one hand and tosses him aside like he weighed no more than piece of cloth.

Arron's forces are pushed back away from the palace and Arron watches in horror as a green Dragon smashes the wall and allows the troops to rush in. "Diana!" He whispers. Diana is competent with a sword but Arron would still like to be there for her. Men screams out from the rear as they are roasted by Dragon fire. Arron looks back, to see the Black Dragon land, it smashes and claws, at anyone within its reach. One man is decapitated by its claw. Then the Dragon locks eyes with Arron as the men scatter in fear the Dragon would spew flames it sticks its neck out and grabs Arron and shakes him until he dies.

 **DAENARYS**

She dismounts Rhaegal and when she does the Dragon flies off. Daenarys is joined by Sir Jorah, Sir Cade, and Sir Barristan. As they make their way to the palace Daenarys' group is joined by Unsullied and Iron Born. Soon Yara appears as well. The palace defenders open the main gates and rush out screaming.

Daenarys knocks an arrow and fires on instinct. She hits a man in the throat, with the second arrow she catches another man in the balls. She shoots a man on the balcony overlooking the front of the palace two stories up. When Dany runs out of arrows she draws her short swords . Quick as lightening she slits the throat of a man and blocks another she stumbles into a low spins and takes off the man's right leg.

As they fight in the main foyer Sir Cade is killed by Diana Pathos. "No!" Daenarys screams. Cade had been with her since she was born. He had protected the Targaryens from the day he became a member of the King's Guard until now.

"I failed you Princess…"

Josselyn was now Queen so Daenarys' title had been changed to Princess Regent. "Shush now save your strength…"

"I am honored to have witnessed the woman you have become…"

Her tears fall on his face, "I command you not to die! I your Princess order you to fight and live…" She says holding his head.

"I…I…"

"No!" She screams as his last breath is released. Daenarys looks at Dust, "Watch over him…" She commands to the Unsullied. Dany sets her eyes on Diana Pathos. "Die Bitch!" She rushes through mingle of fighting men.

"My Queen look out!" A guard yells.

Diana leans to the side as Daenarys swings her sword, but she catches Diana on her upper arm. "Targaryen Bitch!" She screams as Daenarys throws her left sword at the man who warned Diana. Both women are equal in speed and experience as they both had been training since they were children. Diana is older than Daenarys by fifteen years. Diana has more weight to her as well, not fat but size. Diana switches sword hands throwing Daenarys off and slashes her across torso, but Daenarys' armor protects her. Diana kicks her to the ground.

Daenarys is slow to get back up as the wind had been knocked out of her. Dianna knocks her sword away and is attacked from the side by Sir Barristan Selmy. He disarms her in five moves, but she kicks him in the groin. The she leaps up and wraps her legs around Barristan's neck and flips him over. When she gets up and turns around Daenarys is there and shoves a dagger up her chin into her skull.

"You die Pathos Bitch!"

 **AEGON**

The entire Pathos Household is slaughtered, but the fighting continues for the next five days. After the Targaryen sigil replaces the Pathos sigil the army remnant surrenders. Prisoners are gathered before the palace. Aegon stands on the palace steps with Josselyn, Daenarys, Yara, Tara, Sir Barristan, Jon Connington, Khal Jhoqo, Grey Worm, and Missandei.

"I am Aegon Targaryen! Blood of the Dragon and your rightful King…Anyone man or woman in Essos or Westeros who claims to be King or Queen is false and will suffer the same faith." He rveals Diana Pathos' severed head and throws it down the steps. "Will suffer the same fate and so will those who serve them…House Pathos is no more…Bend the knee or burn!" The Dragons all roar when he says this and the people present obey.

Messengers are sent to all the cities conquered by House Pathos. Aegon demands that they send representatives to bend the knee to him on behalf of the that city. Over the next few months emissaries come from Volantis, Pentos, Qohor Tyrosh, Lys, Myr, and a few cities that weren't conquered come. Those cities that were not conquered by either House send people to negotiate with King Aegon. Aegon has them all beheaded and sent back.

 **Author Notes:** Hope you guys are liking the story…If you have any suggestions don't be shy…I always wondered how a young Robert Baratheon would fare against a Clegane hence the fight between Gendry and Sandor…I hoped you liked it…I wanted Drogon to eat Arron so that is how that went…Arron is great swordsman and he probably would have beaten Aegon in a fight…I am leaning towards not killing any of the Dragons or an Ice Dragon as it happened in the show If I do it there will be a cool twist…Soon the Targaryens will cross the Narrow Sea looking forward to that and the battle at the wall…


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36. ALL HAIL QUEEN VIVIENNE

 **WINTERFELL**

When Helen Maegyr nee' Pathos heard what happened to her family in the east she leaves White Harbor in a wheel house for Winterfell. On the road she is met by her husband Arro Maegyr and they travel back to Winterfell. "We are allies! Family and you are Queen in the North…Give me troops, ships, and weapons…I want blood…Those Targaryen animals murdered my family."

"I lost my husband in this blasted war…My son will never know his father…I sympathize with you…But all the waters south of the Bay of Crabs is controlled by the Royal Navy…That navy is made up of the rest of House Levor, the Dornish Fleet, House Lannister, and Redwyne…Our fleet in White Harbor is still under construction and even if I gave a few ships that have been completed they would have to run the gauntlet of the royal navy and the Pirates…Last report on the seas was that the Iron Throne has hired every Pirate from here to the east to fight…"

She shakes her head, "Excuses!'

"Not excuses!" They look to the door to find Owen Stryder and Lord Karstark standing in the doorway.

"Lord Stryder…Lord Karstark…I did not expect you…"

"We are winning the war…I came back North to inspect the Fleet in White Harbor…" Both Owen and Rickard walk up to Talisa and bow, but Owen kisses her hand. He looks at Lady Helen, "My condolences Princess…My people have weapons that can kill Dragons…I don't know where your father by law's loyalties lie…If he will bend to the Targaryens or keep fighting. My money is on bend the Knee. Send him a message and ask his intentions. If he wishes to fight, then with My Queen's permission the Northern Houses of Westeros should make a formal alliance with House Maegyr…If not we must win the war here in Westeros before we can fight a war in the East."

She stands up crying and bows, "Thank you my Lords…" She looks at Talisa, "My Queen…I will go write that letter now…" Arro stands up and follows.

 **OWEN STRYDER**

Owen sighs as they walk off, "Tell me Lord Owen…If we sent a force east can we fight and defeat the Targaryens?" Talisa asks.

"My family is descended from the Targaryen line my Queen…So yes…However I do not like the idea of killing Dragons…They have not been seen hundreds of years…"

"Yes…many noble families in Volantis claim to be descended from the Targaryens…Including my family…My father is a proud man of war…He hates to lose…If he feels he can win then yes he will side with us and keep fighting the Targaryens…"

Rickard Karstark is sitting next to Owen Stryder, "Why should we fight the Targaryens?" Rickard asks."We have enough problems here…The new Queen on the Iron Throne will probably sue for peace or a succession of hostilities to deal with the Targaryen threat…"

"We are blood now by marriage to House Pathos and Maegyr…" Talisa says. "Honor dictates that avenge House Pathos…"

Rickard shakes his head as Owen looks at him, "Our Queen has a point…"

"Oh come on!" Rikcard says, "No formal alliance was established. The Queen married Justin Stark…may the old gods grant him peace, and yes the Queen's brother is married to a Pathos. Beyond the marriages no contracts were signed stating that if this House goes to war the other is obliged to fight."

Talisa readjusts herself in her chair, "Isn't that a requirement regardless if it was unspoken?"

"With all due respect my Queen…Neither House Pathos or House Maegyr sent troops to help you or your late husband fight our war against the Iron Throne…"

"I see…and what do you say Lord Owen?"

"Lord Karstark makes some valid points…but honor says we must do something…We wait for now and see what your father's response will be…"

 **KING'S LANDING**

Two weeks after the battle of Harrenhall the bells ring as King Corren's body is paraded trough the streets. In the tradition of House Basteel his body is burned and his ashes scattered. Three days later Princess Vivienne is crowned Queen of the Andels and the first men…Queen of the Nine Kingdoms Protector of the Vale. She sits on the Iron throne staring at the sword that was pulled from her father's body. The sword lays at the bottom of the steps to the Iron Throne.

"The two of you are all that remain of my father's King's Guard…All the others died fighting at his side, including the first two females in history to ever be made a member of the King's Guard…"

"We failed your father my Queen…Command me and I shall fall on my sword…"

She shakes her head, "I will not allow you to get off that easy…I strip the two of you of your titles and rank and sentence you both to the Night's Watch…Leave now!" After court Vivienne meets with the small council.

"The Targaryens are a major threat now my Queen, perhaps we should consider peace talks with the North and focus on them…" Master Satton says.

"Right…send a Raven to the Queen in the North…I wish to suspend hostilities for the time being and focus on the enemy in the east…"

"Why not go for peace?" Satton asks.

"Because I still wish to avenge the deaths of my brother, mother, and father…The Stryders will not escape unscathed from this war…"

"What about House Frey?" Warren Levor says speaking up.

"What of them?"

"Send a Raven to East Watch…Tell Walder Frey that if he comes south and fights for the crown…We will pardon him and make him Warden of the Riverlands…"

King Regent and Hand of the Queen Wylis Tyrell is present, "Impossible! The Freys were stripped of their lands and if they abandon or desert their post the Night's Watch will hunt them down…Besides the Watch needs every man they can get with the Wildlings marching on the wall…"

Vivienne sighs, "We need the men…"

"It is dishonorable…"

"We are at war!"

"And war your father started! My love…end the bloodshed…"

"If it were your family would you…" He looks away unable to reply. "She looks at Pycel, "Send the Ravens…"

 **TYRION**

Most of the Lannisters are in King's Landing held hostage by the Queen. Queen Vivienne wishes to bring Josselyn Lannister to heel, but she has extended the deadline to thirteen weeks. The Lannisters have a run of the palace and Prince Gordon is genuinely in love with Myrcella Lannister and she with him. Neither of them are aware of the tensions between their families.

Tyrion stands on a balcony overlooking the garden as the two young lovers walk through the garden laughing and talking. He is joined by Jaime, "They make a beautiful couple…" Jaime says.

"Yes they do…Too bad their families are acting like asses…" Tyrion looks at Jaime. "You know if the Queen allows Myrcella to marry Prince Gordon and Josselyn marries Aegon our Houses will be united by marriage…No fighting and no war…"

"You think the Queen will say yes?" Jaime asks.

"All we can do is ask." So Tyrion and Jaime ask for an audience with the new Queen. Two days after the request she grants the audience. That is also the day Lord Arnold Pryt sneaks into the city with twenty men.

"Tell me Lord Jaime, Tyrion…do you think I am a stupid Queen?"

"No your Grace its just that…"

"As it turns out I have sent a messenger to King Aegon in secret. The day I learned my father had died…But they must allow me to rule me to rule Westeros and help me defeat the Stryders…And as show of good faith my brother the Prince will marry Myrcella Lannister in two weeks."

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to step aside and ask to rule in the east?" Tyrion asks.

"I am Queen…and my son will follow me on the Throne…In the great game of thrones you play to win…"

Tyrion sighs, "I hope they agree with your terms, but I doubt it…"

"What is he doing here?" Cersei barks when Tyrion enters the living Quarters with Jaime.

"Calm down…" Jaime says.

"I told you I want nothing to do with that little monster and his bitches!"

"The Queen has made an offer to Aegon for a Marriage Alliance…In two weeks Myrcella will marry Prince Gordon…Josselyn will be free to marry Aegon and we will all be one big happy family…" The Lannisters decide to eat with the Queen and her family. A sleeping drug had been slipped into their wine. The next day when Tyrion awakens he is on a ship. He dresses and finds Bronn at his door.

"Bronn! How did I get here? We are we?"

"I was awakened before you and told to wait here until you got up. Come our host awaits us in the Captain's cabin. When Tyrion arrives Tommen is waiting. They exchange greetings and then Myrcella enters.

"Where are we? What is going on uncle?"

"I am not sure my dear, but I fear we are about to find out…"

Both Jaime and Cersei walk in next, then two men and two women. "Lord Jaime…Lady Cersei…Lord Tyrion…young ones…I am Vincent Storm a spy and assassin for House Pryt…These two are Faceless Men of the House of Black and White…" Vincent leaves them alone with the two Faceless Men.

"This one is known as Jaqen H'ghar…Our people considered the murder of Theon Greyjoy a breach in the contract of peace we have with House Pryt…As payment for this breech they have removed all their spies from the Houses of the Iron Born and House Lannister is now under the protection of House of White and Black…"

"How far does this protection extend…" Tyrion cautiously asks.

"All family members bearing your name and blood…We will not allow any assassin to harm you…This protection does not include death in battle…"

"I don't understand…Why have you kidnapped us…What is all this about?" Myrcella asks. "I am to marry Prince Gordon…"

Tyrion sighs, "I am afraid my dear that there will be no marriage…"

She frowns in horror, "What?"

"I will explain…" Jaime says speaking up. As Jaime explains the threats from the King who is now dead and now what Queen Vivienne expected of their house Myrcella cries in Cersei's arms.

"Why are they doing this…" Now Tyrion tells Myrcella and Tommen about their cousin.

"Josselyn is a Dragon Rider?" Tommen says. Myrcella stops crying and sits up.

"Yes and she has a Dragon…"

"Where are you taking us?" Cersei demands.

"To Casterly Rock…"

"We should order our troops and ships home…Maybe even cross the sea and join Josselyn…" Tyrion says.

Jaime shakes his head, "No we withdraw our support from the Iron Throne…and wait to see what Josselyn will do…"

 **KING'S LANDING**

Arnold Pryt breaks his fast with the Queen, Hand of the Queen Wylis Tyrell and Prince Gordon. "My Queen there is something I must tell you." He wipes his mouth, "As you know House Pryt has a treaty with the House of Black and White…The Faceless Men asked for a formal meeting with me…They consider the assassination of Theon Greyjoy a breech in the treaty…As no one of royal blood is killed by our Houses…"

She pauses in eating, "Theon Greyjoy was no King…"

"In their eyes he was especially since he proclaimed it…In order to keep the peace I had to pay a high price…" He shows her his cut hand.

"What price?"

"Withdrawal of all Pryt spies and assassins from the Iron Born Houses…and…The Lannisters all of them are now under the protection of the Faceless Men…That is why I snuck into the city…As we speak the Lannisters all of them are on their way to Casterly Rock…"

Vivienne just stares at him. "Why am I only hearing about this now?" Prince Gordon asks. "I love Myrcella and she loves me…We are to marry in two weeks!"

"What you did can be construed as treason…" Vivienne says. Then she looks at her brother and explains what their father did, she also tells him about Josselyn Lannister, and how she tried to fix it.

He stands up, "Promise me you will get her back."

"Its more complicated now…The Lannisters are free to make war on us…I must tread carefully with them…"

"I want an escort to travel to Casterly Rock…I love Myrcella and I will have no other…"

"There is a war still going on…I will send you by ship to Oldtown and from there you can travel across land…" She looks at Arnold.

"I freely offer my head if it will appease you my Queen…"

She sighs, "No you did the right thing…we don't need a war with the Faceless Men…I wish you would have spoken to me before hand."


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37. THE WATCHERS ON THE WALL

 **EAST WATCH**

Walder Frey had been made Lord Commander of East Watch. He sits in his solar with his three eldest sons and reads the letter from Queen Vivienne Tyrell nee' Basteel. "Father we can't the Night's Watch will hunt us down…" Stevron says.

"We will leave by ship…"

"Our honor was besmirched because of your actions at the Battle of the Trident…Now you wish to break our vows to the Night's Watch."

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am your father!"

"Stevron…Father is right…Come with us…We can become the Lords of the River Lands…" Black Walder says.

Stevron stands up, "Do as you wish I will not betray you until you leave…"

Walder Frey releases the Wildings they recently captured, "Go and tell your King the gates of East Watch will be open to him…" A raven had been sent in response to the Queen's request. Three weeks later the ships show up to carry the Freys south to fight.

As they sail off Stevron sends a Raven to Castle Black for acting Lord Commander Aliiser Thorne. He had hidden the Raven from his father and after they left he sent the Raven. Then Stevron rides for Castle Black as he is alone at the castle.

 **OWEN**

Alliser Thorne sends a Raven to Winterfell and in turn the Queen sends a Raven to Owen Stryder in White Harbor demanding that he stop the Freys. Owen takes ten of the sixty ships he had built to hunt down the ships carrying Walder Frey and his brewed. Owen must find the fleet before it gets past the Bay of Crabs as the waters beyond that are controlled by the Royal Navy.

"Enemy spotted!" A man screams.

Owen leaves his cabin and comes on deck, he is handed a spyglass. "Oars out! Chase the fuckers down…" They meet in open water at the halfway point between Braavos and outer most land mass near the Dread Fort.

 **MANCE RAYDER**

Mance Rayder was once a brother of the Night's Watch. He was found as a baby by the men of the watch and taken in. As a ranger he learned of his true heritage and deserted the Watch. He spent seventeen years of his life convincing the Free Folk clans to form an alliance and work together to head south before the long winter comes.

Now the Free Folk number over one hundred thousand and begin the march to the wall. A hundred leagues from Craster's Keep they run into Free Folk that have been freed by the Freys. "They are called the Freys and they have betrayed the Night's Watch and have abandoned East Watch Castle. These Freys also left the Castle open…"

"Are you sure?" Mance asks.

The man looks at Bayer a man of the High Mountain clan. "I stayed behind and watched…It be true they left the Castle wide open…"

"It could be a trap…" Rattleshirt says speaking up.

"We march on East Watch…" Mance says.

 **CASTLE BLACK**

Jon, Sam, and Grenn are on duty on the wall. It is Grenn who spots a rider coming to Castle Black from south of the wall. He blows the horn once as the signal for returning Watch brothers. Later Jon goes down to feed Ghost, then he attends a meeting of the Night's Watch. "My Brothers…Walder Frey had betrayed us. Left East Watch castle open to the enemy…I have sent Ravens to Commander Pyke of Shadow Tower…Our brothers at Shadow Tower are on the way…That will give us just over eight hundred men to defend Castle Black…For thousands of years the Watch has stood…If we fall it is open season on the North…

…Will you let that happen?"

"NO!" They all scream in unison.

"Man your posts and stay alert…"

Twelve days later Carter Pyke arrives with his men and all the supplies they can carry. It is Tannon Stryder who suggested they build platforms on the wall to hold the new Catapults given to them by House Stryder. The catapults have pin cushion ammunition and Wild Fire. "We will save the Wild Fire for last…" Alliser Thorne says with Tannon, Jon, and Janos Slynt walking beside him.

"We should save the Wild Fire for the White Walkers when they come calling…" Tannon says speaking up.

"The immediate threat is the Wildlings we have to stop them…"

"Do we have to fight them?" Jon asks. "We should try to make peace again…"

"We did that Mance Rayder refused…"

"Aye he did…The Wildlings do not bend the knee…The Kings below the wall have no say in the affairs of the Night's Watch…We make the offer again only this time we leave out bend the knee to her sits on the Iron Throne…"

"If you want to make that offer then go make it…I have a castle to defend…"

"And if I do and they accept will you honor it?" Jon asks. Alliser pauses then he keeps walking without answering.

"Let it go lad…He is a stubborn man that one…" Tannon says.

 **MELISANDRE**

She had been living in Mole's Town since Jon Stark came to the wall. When she heard of the Frey betrayal she decided to head to East Watch then beyond the wall to find Mance Rayder. During her time in Mole's Town Milsandre had converted some people to her faith. A few of her new converts accompany Melisandre beyond the wall.

After nine days of travel Melisandre and her group runs into Wildling scouts. They take her before Mance. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Melisandre, a Priestess of lord of light…and I have come to help you…"

Mance and everyone in the tent start laughing, "How can you help us?"

"For starters I can give you information…The Night's Watch has new weapons called Pin Cushions…They are launched from Catapults, they explode in the air and rain down thousands of spikes like this one…" She hands Mance the Spike. "It's made of Valyrian steel…You will need to reinforce your shields…They also have Wild Fire…"

"What the fuck is Wild Fire?" Tormund asks.

"Think of the hottest fire you have ever felt and multiply by a thousand…It is a green liquid that is very unstable…when lit it consumes everything it touches and incinerates it."

A plan is formed and messages sent to the forces heading for East Watch. Mance has thirty thousand fighting men and women. Rattleshirt has another thirty thousand to attack the wall from the south. Those who cannot fight will remain at East Watch.

 **JON**

The snow falls and the cold rises, the long summer is over. Jon walks the battlements with Grenn. Then a horn sounds, one long blast and then it sounds again. "Wildlings!" The wall and castle come to life as a huge fire roars on the other side of the wall. Jon is joined by Alliser Thorne. "Knock and hold!"

"My Lord the Pin Cushions…"

"We hold then for now…Lets see what the bastards throw at us…"

A lone figure walks out from the main force. Jon frowns and watches as a ball of fire flies from the lone figure and blows the main gate apart. "They breeched the gate!" Janos Slynt says.

"FIRE!"

A hail of Valyrian steal tipped arrows are fired from the top of the wall, "Pin Cushions!" The catapults are loaded and the fuses are lit, the balls made of wood and metal explode in the air and drop thousands of spikes onto the attacking Wildlings. Some raise their shields in time and those who do not are struck in the head or shoulder.

While the Night's Watch is distracted by the attack north of the wall Rattleshirt and his men try to get as close to the castle without being seen. "Wildlings!" A man screams just before he is shot in the neck. Carter Pyke leads the men in the courtyard against the attackers. He is joined by Tannon on the ground.

When a giant smashes through the gate; the Tannon drops down with his sword and stabs the Giant in the head. When he falls forward Tannon Stryder rolls forward and comes up on his feet. They fire barrels of flaming pitch at the attackers killing hundreds. On the wall Alliser looks down as the defenders in the castle are being overwhelmed.

"You men with me…"

Jon and several others go down in the lift then the ropes and chains of the lift are cut after two more trips. There are enough men on the wall to man the catapults and shoot arrows The brothers of the watch fight a desperate battle, but for every men they kill two or three more are fresh to the fight. With the gates breeched from through the tunnel and the main gate the Night's Watch are overwhelmed. By sunrise the Night's Watch has been defeated.

Mance Rayder walks before them, "I did not want this…Give us peace and we will allow you all to live…"

"I will burn in the seven hells before I grant you peace…" Alliser Thorne replies.

"As I understand you are not the Lord Commander Thorne, but acting Lord Comander…"

"There is no man here that would make peace with a traitor or your Wildling scum…"

"We offered peace before you rejected it…" Cotter Pyke says.

"Your offer came from a King who wished us to bend the knee…As I understand it the Night's Watch has nothing to do with the will of Kings or Queens on the Iron Throne…Choose a Lord Commnader and let us make peace or die…and then we can fight the real enemy…"


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38. THE KING OF THE EAST

PART 1. REIGN OF FIRE

 **NEW VALYRIA**

Many of the Free Cities had surrendered and sent tribute to Aegon after New Valyria fell. The majority of the Free Cities army bent the knee adding men to Aegon's army and ships to his fleet. With only a few holdouts Aegon can now focus on crossing the Narrow sea and taking back the Iron Throne for his family. He moves the bulk of his army to New Valyria.

"How soon can we sail for Dragonstone?" Aegon asks in a meeting with his wife, sister, and advisors.

"I am afraid our trip west may be delayed your Grace…My little birds tell me that Vivienne Tyrell has borrowed gold from the Iron Bank of Braavos and has hired the Golden Company to attack Volantis…"

"We have four Dragons…We should unleash them on the Golden Company instead of sending the army…" Josselyn says.

 **Volantis**

The city of Volantis is under siege from the Golden Company as it bombards the city from the sea, over half the army had been deployed on land and attacks the city from the beach. The city echoes with the sound of a golden head battering ram smashing against the main gates. Arrows fly back and forth as great stones are dropped onto men with ladders.

Everyone pauses as a roar splits the air and then a huge gout of flame engulfs the soldiers at the main gate. They cry out in terror as they are burned to ash. The men manning the catapults for the Golden Company, scatter and run as another Dragon blasts their engines of war. Meanwhile on the sea the ships are attacked by another two Dragons.

Daenarys on Rhaegal with Viserion attack the ships in the water. Some men jump ships while others try to sail away. **_"Dracarys!"_** She commands and the command ship is blown in half, the front splintered by the force of Rhaegal's fire. The rest of the ship sinks as they fly off. Viserion turns over a ship by swimming under it and flipping it over.

Soon many of the men fighting for the Golden Company surrender. All four Dragons land on the beach, with Aegon, Josselyn, and Daenarys. His wife stands at his right while his sister stands on the left. "I am Aegon Targaryen Sixth of his name…King of the Eastern Freeholds…Rightful King of the Seven Western Kingdoms, Lord of the Andels and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Khal of all Khals…The Blood of the Dragon…You will bend the knee or burn in Dragon Fire. The choice is yours…" They all fall to their knees and as they do Drogon roars and is joined by the other Dragons. A week later they fly on the city of New Ghis and burn the grain stores, the palace of Masters and the city barracks. They also destroy the main gates before flying off.

"I am Van ro Kasten of New Ghis…and I come on behalf of the cities of New Ghis, Merathon, Qaunthel, and far side city of Xaronthees. We name you our true King and bring this small gift of our fealty…"

Aegon looks at Daenarys, "Your gift is accepted…I will be sending people I have chosen to rule those cities in my name…Any act of defiance will be met with Dragon Fire…" It takes three weeks to make all the proper appointments. When that is done Aegon can now plan to sail to Dragonstone and take back what belonged to his family.

PART 2. GO WEST

Aegon runs through the halls of New Valyria Palace to his bed chambers where Josselyn lies on the bed. "She is with child your Grace…" Maester Farro says bowing. Aegon had sent to Old Town for a Maester. Tara is standing beside the bed watching the Maester like a Hawk to ensure he doesn't take any liberties while examining her Queen.

Aegon remembers how his mother died bringing Dany into the world. Fear grips his heart, "Why is she in bed?"

"I feinted…Sir Barristan was nearby and caught me…I am fine…" Josselyn says.

"I gave her some soup and more food is being prepared…"

Aegon looks at Sir Barristan, "You have my thanks my friend…"

"I live to serve House Targaryen…"

Because of Josselyn's pregnancy Aegon decides to hold off on heading west. The next day Josselyn summons Missandei, "Are we still on schedule to sail West?"

"Um…Perhaps I should call the King to discuss this with you my Queen…"

"Missandei…Tell me what is going on…"

"Your husband the King said not to discuss these things with you…"

She sits up, "Call my sister…" Josselyn likes to refer to Dany as her sister. Soon she joins her.

"Are you alright?"

"I am not an invalid. I just feinted…Now tell me true dear sister…Has my husband delayed the move west…"

She sighs and looks at Missandei, "I said nothing…"

Dany smiles, "He will forgive me faster than you…" She looks at Josselyn her hair is spread across the pillow. "Yes he has decided to wait…"

She shakes her head, "Your destiny is in the west and any delay may be too late…Missandei call the King I need to see him immediately…"

As Missandei leaves the room Dany grabs her hand, "You said something about my destiny before…What did you mean?"

"I will tell be patient…"

Soon Missandei returns with Aegon, "Are you alright?"

She gently slaps his face, "Why are you delaying our trip West…"

He touches her stomach, "The Baby…"

"Yes and you know what awaits us in the West? Another Targaryen."

Aegon and Daenarys exchange looks, "What?"

"I have seen him in the fires…Jon Stark who everyone thought was a bastard of Eddard Stark…Not so…He is the son of your brother Rhaegar by Lyanna Stark…"

Aegon stands up as his mind goes back to that day. "I remember…At the tourney…Mother took us home after Rhaegar won the tourney…"

"Everyone believed Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark…not so…"

"Yes…Your nephew is Jon Stark and he faces the Long Night…He is the Prince that was promised…" Josselyn explains the long Night, Azar Ahai and the Night King. "We must go without delay…"

Aegon sighs, "Missandei summon my small council…"

"Yes your Grace…"

Aegon kisses Josselyn on the lips, "If you insist…" Aegon meets with his advisors which include Varys, Sir Cade, Sir Barristan, Sir Cade, Dragonfly, Khal Jhoqo, Jon Connington, Missandei, and Grey Worm. He informs them that the trip west will proceed. Aegon will go ahead with Daenarys their Dragons Drogon and Rhaegal along with half the fleet and army. Jon Connington, Sir Barristan, and Jhoqo will bring up the rest of the army with Josselyn and the two remaining Dragons. After two weeks of planning and more preparing they set sail for Dragonstone.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39. THE RAVEN'S FLIGHT

BRAN

 **Bran and the Raven stand in the courtyard of Winterfell and watch as a young Eddard Stark practices the sword with his brother Rickon Stark. Then their sister Lyanna rides through the gate. Bran looks at the Raven, _"She is beautiful…"_**

 ** _"Yes Lyanna Stark…your aunt…"_** **The Raven takes his hand, _"Come we have one more stop to make…"_**

 **** **A vale of black covers them like a fog and when it clears they are at a huge castle in ruins. _"Is this Harrenhal?"_ Bran asks.**

 **_"Yes it is…During the time of the false spring…Lord Whent hosts a tournament for his daughter's name day…"_**

 ** _"Father!"_** **Bran smiles with pride at the sight of his father as a young man.**

 ** _"Several years have passed…Watch and learn…"_**

 **** **Rhaegar unhorses most of his opponents and in between matches he would play music and sing. His singing and playing wins the heart of Lyanna Stark. During the tourney Rhaegar and Lyanna share secret glances. Then he faces Sir Barristan Selmy and unhorses him. After being named tournament champion Prince Rhaegar gives Lyanna Stark the winter roses and names her Queen of beauty.**

 **_"My aunt seems taken with the Prince…"_**

 ** _"She is and he with her…"_**

 **** **Bran watches as the two sneak away from the feast to talk in private. Rhaegar tells her that she is the most beautiful woman in the world. The kind of woman he had been looking for all his life. _"What of your wife Elia?"_ She asks.**

 **_"I love my wife and children, but she is not the one I have been looking for…You are…and I will tell you a secret…I came here looking for allies to overthrow my father…"_**

 **** **When Rhaegar says this Bran looks at the Raven. _"He didn't kidnap her did he?"_**

 ** _"No they fell in love at first sight…Come it is time to go…"_**

 ****Bran's eyes return to normal and he is in his body again. He stands up, "My Uncle where is he?" He asks looking at Leiar.

"Hunting the army of the dead…"

Bran leaves the cave to find Meera and Jojen sitting outside, "What did you see this time…"

"I saw my aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen…I don't think he kidnapped her…"

"You are right he didn't…" Jojen replies.

"What do you know?"

"You will find out…"

 **Two days later Bran and the Raven travel into the past. He witnesses a secret wedding between Rhaegar and Lyanna. Then he and his guards take Lyanna a tower after they spend the night making love. Then everything goes black and when it clears they are still at the tower.**

 ** _"Where are we?"_**

 ** _"Dorne…The Tower of joy…The war is over and Rhaegar is dead…"_**

 **** **Bran watches as his father as a young man rides up with seven men. Howland Reed is among them. _"Good day gentlemen…"_**

 ** _"That is Sir Author Dayne…"_**

 ** _"Yes the sword of the morning…"_**

 **** **They watch the legendary fight unfold, but it does not go the way Bran had been told it went. Author is very skilled and kills four of the men with Eddard Stark. Then a young Eddard Stark fights the Sword of the Morning alone as his friend Howland Reed is injured. It looks as if Sir Dayne will prevail then he is stabbed in the back by Howland Reed. Eddard Stark finishes him off and then runs up the steps to the tower.**

 **_"He lied!"_**

 ** _"Yes…"_**

 ** _"How could he have lied…"_** **Bran is breathing heavy when he hears a woman scream. " _FATHER_!" Bran gasps as Eddard Stark pauses and looks back. _"He heard me…"_**

 ** _"Perhaps…The past is set and cannot be altered…"_**

 ** _"Who is up there?"_**

 ** _"You know the answer to that question…Come we must go…"_**

 ** _"Not yet…"_** **Bran walks toward the steps but is blocked by the Raven who takes him back to the present.**

"Why?" Bran asks in anger.

"You must rest…and so must I…"

Bran eats with Jojen, Meera, and Hordor as he had used Grey Wind to hunt for them. The wolves bought back a deer. Meera cooked it and they ate in silence. Brother and sister can tell Bran is angry. Later when everyone is asleep Bran awakens and looks at the Raven. He tip toes to the tree and touches it. His eyes turn white and his mind leaves.

 ** _Bran is at the tower of joy and follows his father up the steps. They enter a room where his aunt Lyanna is on the bed, there is blood everywhere on her. "Lyanna I am here!"_**

 ** _"Ned…Oh Ned I am so sorry…"_**

 ** _"I am sorry I came to late…"_**

 ** _"No you didn't…"_** **She weakly waves for the nursemaid, _"Ned this is my son…I ask you to raise him and protect him…"_**

 **** **Eddard Stark shakes his head, " _Ask me anything Lyanna, but that…I cannot raise a child born from rape…"_**

 **** **She smiles, _"Rhaegar did not kidnap me…nor did he rape me…I loved Rhaegar and he loved me…I married him in secret…This is his son Azor Targaryen…Promise me you will protect him Ned…If Robert finds out he will kill him…"_**

 ** _"I promise…"_** **He replies with teary eyes holding her hand.**

 **_"I'm scared Ned…I am scared to die…"_**

 ** _"May the old gods watch over you…"_**

 ** _"Rhaegar!" She whispers and breaths her last._**

 ** _"Lyanna! Lyanna!"_**

 **** **Bran watches as his father gives the baby to the handmaiden while he and Howland Reed bury their dead comrades. Then he swears them to secrecy. _"What will you name him? He can't keep the name Azor…"_**

 ** _"Jon…Jon Snow…"_**

 ** _"Wasn't Jon the name of an old Northern King?"_**

 ** _"He is royalty."_**

 ** _"Why not Jon Stark?"_**

 **** **Ned shakes his head, _"I can run the risk of someone accidently revealing his true identity…Better I claim him my bastard…"_**

 ** _"You will make his life tough and what of your new wife…She will not like this…You know the words of House Tully. Family, Honor, Duty."_**

 ** _"I know."_**

 **** **A black mist covers Bran and now he finds him himself near an ancient castle in the north. There is a mountain that looks like an arrow head. When he turns around Bran gasps because the army of the dead is standing behind him. They are facing the mountain, Bran starts walking through the horde of the dead. When he reaches the front Bran sees the Night King and his Walkers. There is a baby on an altar and he watches as the Night King touches the baby's chest. It's eyes turn blue and it's skin becomes like ice. The Night King backs away and the altar the baby is on starts to change. The edges rise up encasing the baby in a cocoon of ice. After a while the altar returns to normal and now the baby is a full grown man, a Walker.**

 **_"No!"_ When Bran screams the Night King looks at him. He tries to leave but some unseen force is holding his mind. When the Night King grabs his arm Bran screams. The three eyed Raven appears and strikes the Night King sending him flying into the castle wall. Then they vanish…**

Bran's eyes return to normal and he breaths heavy, "Foolish boy!" The Raven says. "I told you weren't ready!"

"My arm."

Leaira walks up to him and pulls back his sleeve. She looks at the Raven, "He has been marked by the Night King."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that because of your stupidity and impatience the Night King has a way through the magical barrier that protects this place."

"We must be ready to depart." Leira says.

"There is still time yet…Summon the Giants…Come with me Bran Stark there is one last thing I must show you…" Their eyes turn white and into the past they go.

Meanwhile Leira summons Jojen, Meera, and Hordor. "What is happening?"

"We are all in danger. Be ready to leave."

Kota stands on the hill and blows a horn, as the horn blows the branches of the weir-tree sway back and forth, up and down. "They are here!" Kota screams, "Go with the others we will hold them off…"

"No!"

"Go protect Brandon Stark…"

Kota and the other children start throwing their fire bombs at the White Walkers. Then Kota hurls a fire ball at the small wall of twigs and leaves. it bursts into flames creating a wall of fire. Then he picks up his bow and nocks a Dragonglass head arrow. The fire parts left and right as a Walker steps forward. Kota shoots an arrow at the White, but he bats it to the side with his ice sword. Another child shoots, but a white dives in front of the arrow. Finally the Walker is caught in the side by a spear from a forest child. All seems lost when ten Giants show up to fight. That is when the rest swarm the cave from the sides. Soon they are overwhelmed.

Meanwhile in the cave Meera, Jojen, Hordor, and the wolves wait as Brandon is in the past with the Raven. "Time to go." Leiara says running into the main part of the cave. She gives Meera a Dragongalss dagger and a quiver of Dragonglass arrows. That is when the White Walkers start digging through the roof of the cave. The wolves growl as Leiara throws a dagger at one of the Whites.

"Here take this." She hands Meera the horn, "Give it to the Prince that was Promised…"

"Come with us…"

They place Brandon on his horse and ride up the tunnel leaving the Raven in the tree. The White Walkers stand around the roots of the tree waiting for the Night King. He enters the cave drawing his ice sword and cuts the Raven in half. When Meera, Jojen, Hordor, and Leira reach the exit Cold Hands is waiting for them. Before they can close the door Jojen and Cold Hands are tackled by Whites.

"Bran wake up we need you! Bran…" She looks at Hordor, "Hordor…Hold the door! Hold the Door!" Hordor's eyes change and rushes to the door holding back the dead as Meera, Jojen, Bran, Leira, and Cold Hands ride of with the Dire Wolves. "Hold the door!"

When Bran wakes up Meera is sitting nearby, "I am so sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Meera asks.

"I…I…"

"It does not matter now…" Leiara says. "You are the three eyed Raven…"

"I am not ready…"

"You must find a way…Here I leave you…"

"Why?" Meera asks.

"To gather the others for the great war; Cold Hands will protect you…Do not linger here for long." They all watch as she runs off into the wilds.

"What happened why was the Night King able to get through?"  
"Meera drop it." Jojen says.

"No she has the right to know." Bran shows her his arm, "I was impatient and I guess I got lost in the past and wound up in the present and the Night King saw me and touched me."

Meera was about to speak again when Summer, Grey Wind, and Shaggy Dog start growling. That is when Jojen is struck in the chest by an arrow. Then a snow bear with blue eyes appears, the Dire Wolves attack the dead bear. "Mount up!" Cold Hands screams. As Bran is climbing his horse he is struck in the back by an arrow.

"Bran!" Cold Hands grabs Bran and rides off with Meera following. Whites swarm the wolves fighting the bear and stab them to death. They are joined by a Walker who reanimates the Dire Wolves. When they stop Bran tells them that he cannot feel his legs.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40. LORD COMMANDER

Jon Snow could not believe it as Maester Amon calls his name and declares him the Nine Hundred and Ninety-Eighth Commander of the Night's Watch. Many are pleased and some are not pleased. It had been a very close vote between Jon and Alliser Thorne. Jon takes his place at the Commander's table. "I know many of you are not pleased…We were overwhelmed by the Wildlings. But the Wildlings are not the true enemy. The Night King and his White Walkers are the true threat…If they kill someone that person rises again as White Walker and we cannot have that. Remember our vows…We are the shield that guards the realms of men…Men…Wildlings…I mean the Free Folk are people and we fight for the people."

Alliser Thorne stands up, "You were elected to be our Lord Commander…and I respect that, but if you do this. You betray the Night's Watch and all we stand for. The wall cannot be breached by the White Walkers."

"We stand for the living…And the Queen in the North has agreed to peace with the Free Folk." Later Jon summons Mance Rayder, Rattleshirt, and Tormund to his solar. "I Jon Stark Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and with the support of the Queen in the North grant you the lands known as the Gift. You will govern yourselves, but if any crimes are committed outside of the lands allotted to you the Queen's justice will be met…" They discuss other terms of peace like defending the wall against the White Walkers and trade between the Houses of the North and the Free Folk.

KING'S LANDING

QUEEN VIVIENNE TYRELL NEE' BASTEEL

Queen Vivienne meets with the small council. "Has there been any word on the Targaryens?"

Lord Satton answers her question. "Aegon has divided his army…He leads half to Dragonstone, with two of his Dragons. The other half follows with Daenarys, Josselyn Targaryen, and the other two Dragons."

"How stands the army?"

"We have sixty thousand fighting men at Casterly Rock…Ten thousand here in the Capital…Five thousand sell swords holding Harrenhall. Eight thousand men on the Narrow Island…"

"Return the main army to the Capital and send the fleet to Dragonstone. If the Dragon King wants it then he will bleed for it…"

"There is another item a Raven from Castle Black."

"We have no troops to spare."

"It is from a Sir Alliser Thorne…"

"I remember him…My father sent him to the watch."

"He says the new Lord Commander Jon Stark and the Queen in the North have made peace with the Free Folk. He says that if we support him he will kill Jon Stark and help us fight our enemies."

Wyllis shakes his head, "The Night's Watch is not suppose to take sides in the disputes of the Kingdom."

"How many men are with him?"

"Alliser claims that over half the Night's Watch is with him…"

"A civil war among the men of the Watch." Wyllis says shaking his head.

CASTLE BLACK

Jon sends fifty of his most loyal men to escort the Free Folk to the Gift. Not long after Maester Aemon dies. Jon sends Samwell Tarly to Old Town to study to become a Maester in service to the Watch. Jon is evening meal in his Quarters when a man enters. "Lord Commander we caught a man trying to dissert the Watch…"

Jon grabs his sword and follows the man outside. As he walks down the steps another man comes up behind him and stabs him in the back. "Jon!" Eddison Tollet screams and his throat is slit.

"TRAITORS!" A man loyal to Jon screams.

Alliser Thorne stabs Jon in the chest, "For the Night's Watch…Traitor!"

Jon falls to his knees and looks up at Thorn. That is when Ghost tackles him and rips out his throat. Then Ghost is shot by an arrow from one of Thorne's men. As the slaughter unfolds a horn sounds on the wall as the men on the wall fight each other. Spies of House Pryt help the mutineers fight those loyal to Jon Stark.

One Pryt spy throws a star blade at a man killing him. But he is stabbed in the back by Tanon Stryder. Tannon kills three men armed with his Valyrian steel sword. He fights his way to Jon's body and reaches it the same time as Milisandre. "What are you doing here?"

"I can save him…He is needed on this side."

"He is dead!"

She smiles, walks up to a torch, and starts mumbling in a Old Valyrian. A stream of fire erupts from the torch and flies across the courtyard killing every man fighting against Jon's men. They scream out as they burst into flames. The stream of fire goes up the wall and kills the rest at the top and it is over. Then Milisandre feints, "Over here!" Tannon screams, "Take her somewhere she can rest." He commands. As they obey Tannon scoops up Jon and takes him to a room.

"We should burn his body…" A new recruit says.

"No the red woman says she can bring him back to life so we wait."

"And what if he comes back with blue eyes?"

JON STARK

Jon stands on the porch watching as the corpses are placed on a large pyre to be burned along with Ghost. He ignores Milisandre's foot prints, "How do you feel my Prince?"

He sighs, "Will you stop calling me that."

"Doesn't make it less true." He keeps his eyes forward, "Did you see anything? On the other side…"

"I did not see anything…I only heard a voice say…Your time is not up yet…" He looks at her, "Then my eyes open and I see you."

"Only you can stop the darkness that is to come…And only you can unite the living against the Dead…"

He grunts and walks away. Jon walks until he finds Tannon, "How do you feel?" Tannon asks.

"Tired!...Command is yours!"

"But…"

"I died…You saw that. My watch was over…"

"And now you are alive again, but if anyone disserves to walk away it is you…"

"Thank you…" Jon is cut off by the sound of a horn. Jon stares in disbelief as his brother Bran arrives with Meera. "Bran!"

"Hello Jon…" The bathe and rest for two days before leaving for Winterfell.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41. DRAGONSTONE

Dragonstone is one of the most impregnable fortresses in Westeros. It was built a thousand years ago by Aegon the Conqueror. Now the fortress is garrisoned by four thousand Basteel soldiers. When the first of Aegon's ships was spotted brandishing the sigil of House Targaryen a Raven is sent to Queen Vivienne.

Aegon stands on the deck of his command ship staring at the ancient castle. "Send a messenger." He commands to Sir Jorah, "Tell them if they surrender and bend the knee I will spare their lives…If even one of them betrays me I will burn them all…"

"My King!" Jorah says and walks off to give the order. Two days later a messenger is sent and the fortress is yielded. Of the men in the castle; twenty-seven hundred bend the knee. The rest had been killed in a fight when a disagreement broke out.

"My name is Sir Randyn Miles Your Grace of House Styne."

"Arise!" Randyn and his men obey, "And why should I trust a man who would turn on his comrades and House?"

"You shouldn't my King, but allow me and my men to earn your trust."

"You will have the chance. And if you betray me I will kill you all myself…" They salute and leave. Then Aegon meets with his small council to discuss their next move. "How far is my wife from the Island?"

"Three days away, my King." Varys replies.  
"Good…How do we look with allies?"

"The Lannisters are on our side, but they are besieged on all sides at Golden Tooth by Basteel and Tyrell forces."

"If we attack High Garden or Steel Point it will draw their armies away from the castle."

Aegon looks at Yara Greyjoy, "Sink the Royal Fleet in Lannisport."

"It will be done my King…"

Two days later Josselyn arrives by ship with the rest of the army and the Dragons Rhaegal and Tynlar. The Targaryens meet privately in Josselyn's room, "Send a Raven for a peace envoy North…Then Dany must go to represent the family and meet Jon Stark." Josselyn says.

"I do not like the idea of sending my sister up North alone."

"She won't be alone…"

Aegon nods, "Very well then…"

THE RED KEEP

Vivienne is meeting with her small council to hear the latest news. "We just got conformation Your Grace…The Targaryens have landed on Dragonstone…There was a fight among our own troops and the castle was yielded to the Dragon King."

"Do we know the strength of his army?" Sir Wylis asks.

"Only half his army the other half is coming with his wife and sister."

"How goes the construction of the scorpions?" Vivienne asks.

"We have ten installed already in the Capital and eight at Steel Point…We are also shipping the weapons to our allies in the Reach."

"If Aegon wants the Iron Throne then he will have to bleed for it…Recall the fleet from Lannisport."

LANNISPORT

A raven flies across the land to Lannisport. The Raven carries orders for Lady Delah Levor. She is to withdraw from Lannisport and return to the Capital. Four days after receiving the message the fleet sets sail. The skies are clear and the stars rule the night sky. Delah stands on the deck of her command ship watching the sea. She frowns as she sees a shadow on the water. She narrows eyes, "All hands on deck!" She screams.

As the ship comes to life signals are sent to the other ships in the fleet. That is when a hail of flaming projectiles light up the night sky from Yara's fleet. "ATTACK SPEED!" Yara's voice echoes across the water. Yara's fleet is attacking from the west as Delah's fleet is sailing up the coast; so for the moment Yara has the advantage.

Within the first few minutes of battle the Dragon Fleet led by Yara Greyjoy sinks nine vessels and burns five. Yara's ship slams into the Command ship and Yara leads the boarding party. "Come to me ya Iron Born shits!" Delah swings her sword cutting a man in half at the waist. His guts spill out onto the deck of the ship along with his last meal.

As she fights an Unsullied soldier Yara lands on the deck of the ship with her battle axes. She throws her left axe into the chest of a Levor sailor. Then she disembowels the next man as Delah slits the throat of the Unsullied man. It is only after Delah kills two more men and Yara four that the two women face off. The morning sun finds Delah dragged aboard the deck of Yara's command ship in chains. Her men cheer and as the Dragon Fleet sails off the Royal navy burns behind it.

DRAGONSTONE

Aegon stands on the beach as a longboat makes land fall. In the boat is Yara Greyjoy with her captive Delah Levor. "My King…" She says dropping to one knee, "May I present Delah Levor of Levor Port…One of the richest families on the Savage Isle."


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42. REIGN OF FIRE

HIGH GARDEN

The soldiers of High Garden are on high alert; men are on watch and patrol for the entire day and night. They watch for Dragons in fear, even with the new scorpions in place. The Tyrells had gone to the Capital just in case. Garth Tyrell remains at the Castle in a room beneath the castle. "All clear my Lord…" A Soldier says to him reporting in.

"Good make sure no one is sleeping and keep fresh men on the Scorpions…"

AEGON

Aegon Targaryen floats up the river on Drogon's back. He is covered by tree branches and leaves. To anyone on lookout it looks like a log floating down the river with the current. Aegon and Drogon had come up from Dragonstone high in the air. They had entered the river at the halfway point between High Garden and Cider Hall.

Aegon is watching with his bow in hand. The fools are watching the sky and not the river. Dragons are just as good in water as they are in the air. When Aegon gives the command Drogon rises up out of the River and spews fire on the wall and the tower holding two scorpions. As Drogon rises into the air Aegon fires his bow, the first arrow strikes the guard on the left of the Scorpion. Then he quickly nocks another arrow and kills the other man.

As they climb into the air Aegon can hear the bells sounding and men screaming. Drogon loops around sideways and dives back towards the Castle. Several long javelins are launched at the black Dragon, but Aegon dives under them and unleashes another blast of fire on the courtyard, the barracks, the side of the main castle and the wall. As they fly overhead Aegon fires five arrows, three of which hit the people he is aiming at.

"Come on boy lets take down that tower…" The Dragon roars in response and dives again. Once again long javelins are fired at Dragon and Rider. They all miss, but as Drogon sets the tower ablaze another javelin is fired and strikes Drogon in the lower leg. The great black Dragon screeches in pain and flies south of the castle. It lands eight miles south of the castle in the woods near the river. Aegon quickly dismounts to remove the arrow.

HIGH GARDEN

"I got him!" The man screams, "I got him!" He repeats in excitement pointing to where the Dragon went down.

A hundred men mount up and ride out to try and finish off the Dragon and its Rider. Fifty men to each side of the river, that flows through High Garden. Soon they come upon the beast and that is when Drogon rises up on his hind legs, spreads his wings and spews fire on the attackers.

"Burn you sons of Bitches!" Aegon screams firing arrows from his bow at the men who escaped the fire. **_"DROGON COME!"_** The Dragon lowers his wings legs and crawls up to Aegon, who mounts him, They take off and set fire to the woods on the other side of the river. Then they fly back to the Castle and finish off the remaining towers and food stores, before flying off into the night with a roar.

"How many men did we lose?" Garth asks to the Captain.

"We are still counting m'lord…We wounded the Dragon, but we didn't kill it…"

"Send a Raven to the Capital…Tell them the Targaryens have struck at High Garden…"

DRAGONSTONE

As Drogon descends on the Island Sir Jorah, Varys, Jon Connington, and Grey Worm are waiting. When he dismounts Drogon the Dragon joins Tynlar and his siblings in the air. They roar at his return, "How did it go?"

"It went well…I think the Queen got the message…" He looks at Lord Varys, "Something wrong Lord Varys?" He asks as they start walking.

"You are the King, but a King who brings the people he intends to rule fire and blood will earn the animosity of the people…"

Aegon stops and looks at Varys, "I did not burn any villages! I burned a castle of soldiers and from what you tell me there were no small folk in the castle or around it…" They enter the castle and walk to the map room. Aegon's advisors and councilors are already waiting. Aegon plans to attack Storm's End with two Dragons this time.

STORM'S END

Edric Storm had yet to leave Storm's End as he stayed behind with his men to ensure that all the small folk were able to leave first. He also wasn't willing to ask his men to stay behind and defend the castle while he escaped to safety. His friend Prince Gordon asked him to come to the capital for his safety.

The sun is just coming up when a roar echoes from the sky. "Dragon!" A man screams on a tower manning one of the scorpions. In a panic he abandons the other man who dies in stream of fire from Tynlar. Then Drogon dives on another part of the castle blasting apart stone and melting it as Balerion the Dread did to Harrenhal long ago.

Men cry out and scream as the castle is set ablaze. Storm's End has never been taken in war, now the reputation is lost. As the two Dragons fly off Edric comes out and views the damage. "Tend the wounded…"

"Yes My Lord…" The Captain says and runs off.

THE CAPITAL

"Aegon Targaryen has struck again this at Storm's End…" Spy Master Sutton says to Queen Vivienne.

Gordon comes running up to her, "I need to speak with you in private…"

"Leave us!"

"You need to relinquish the crown…and bend the knee…"

"Palace life has made you soft brother…"

"And that Iron chair has made you lose a grip on what can and cannot be…I am no coward, but even the bravest man will piss himself against fire breathing lizards…We cannot win…And I do not wish to lose Steel Point…End this war sister or it will end us!"

"All we have suffered and lost you would throw it all that away?"

"I would keep the name Basteel and live to fight another day."

She sighs and sends a message to Aegon by Raven surrendering the crown.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43. TRUTH AND LOVE

TRUTH

Jon drives a wagon south with Bran and Melisandre riding in the back. Every mile draws him closer to home, closer to Winterfell. When they make camp Jon and Meera prepare the food then they serve it. "What happened that night?" Jon asks Bran.

"Assassins happened…Assassins for the King of House Pryt. I wanted to warn the family, but…" He looks away ashamed.

"They will be avenged…I swear it."

"The war is over my Prince…The true war is just beginning." Melisandre says. "Only you can stop the evil that comes for all of us."

"How?"

"All will be revealed when we reach Winterfell…" After they eat, Meera takes the first watch; then Jon stands guard all night. The next day at sunrise they eat and ride off

Five days later Winerfell comes into view. Waiting in the courtyard as they walk through the main gate are Queen Talisa, Princess Sansa, Nathan Stryder, Arya, and Gendry. They greet one another and then allow the arrivals to get settled. The next day they all break their fast together and speak of what has been happening.

"The Night King is coming and with him the long night…Jon you must be ready." Bran says.

"Ready how?"

"You are the Prince that was promised." Melisandre says speaking up.

"Our father legitimized you…But you were never a bastard…Your mother was Lyanna Targaryen…and your father was Rhaegar Targaryen…Rhaegar and Lyanna were in love. They married in secret."

"Robert's rebellion was based on a lie and now the Targaryens have returned to power."

"Daenarys Targaryen is on a ship in White Harbor with two Dragons." Queen Talisa says handing Jon a note, "It arrived by Raven last night…She wants to meet with you. I will renounce my crown and make you King in the North."

Jon stands up, "I need to be alone."

"Its your destiny Jon! Embrace it or we are all doomed."

He leaves the main hall and walks across the courtyard. The snow is heavier and the wind colder. ("Why didn't he tell me the whole truth?") Jon says thinking about the man he thought was his father. Jon takes a horse and goes riding. He returns at dusk and goes to his room. The next day he has food bought to his room. Later there is a knock at his door. Bran and Melisandre are at the door, "There is something we must show you."

Reluctant Jon follows them to Winterfell's crypts, "I can go no further." Bran says, "Down on the lowest level Jon…You will find what you need among the first King's of Winterfell."

Jon walks down the hall with a torch in hand. He opens the door and down two flights of stairs. The torches in the second level hall blew out long ago. He lights them and there is even a barrel of oil present. On he goes to the third and then the fourth level. The Kings of Winterfell started on the third level. They are all proud noble men, with stone swords and Dire Wolves for company.

There is a statue sitting alone not far from Bran the Builder. The writng on the statue reads; **_Azar Ahai…Forever a Friend to Winterfell emtobed with the first King of Winterfell…_**

 ****Unlike the other statues this one is holding a real sword. Drawn to the sword Jon removes it from the statue. "That is Lightbringer Jon and you will need it to defeat the Night King."

"What is so special about this sword?"

"It is what your ancestor Azar Ahai used to defeat the Night King long ago…"

LOVE

Three days after finding the sword Jon, Melisandre, Wendel, Nathan, Arya, and Gendry set out for White Harbor. The journey takes six days, a raven had been sent ahead telling Lord Manderly of their arrival. When they arrive the party heads for White Castle. After they are settled in a messenger is sent to Daenarys' ship to inform her that the meeting will take place in the morning aboard her ship.

The next day at sunrise Jon, Nathan, and Melisandre go to the docks with twenty men. Daenarys watches from the deck of the ship with Lord Varys, Jorah Mormont, Missandei, and Grey Worm. "Welcome my Lords…I am Varys Master of Whispers to his Grace King Aegon Targaryen Sixth of his name King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Eight Kingdoms…"

"You mean the Lord four Kingdoms!" Wendel says interrupting.

"You are in rebellion!" Jorah Mormont says.

"The Last man to sit the Iron Throne and tried make the North bend the knee was driven from the North." Nathan replies.

Dany raises her hand stopping anyone with her from replying, "My advisors speak out of turn." She looks Varys and Jorah, "We did not come here to discuss politics and who rules what…My brother sent me to discuss peace terms…"

Jon looks at her and something inside him is strongly drawn to her. "Welcome to White Harbor m'lady and receive the hospitality of the North."

They go to the castle and are offered guest rights. "Jon Stark…You were legitimized by Lord Eddard Stark were you not?" Dany says beginning the meeting. They are sitting around a large table.

"With all due respect what does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot…"

"I know who my real mother is." Jon says interrupting, he looks at Lord Wyman and Wyndel Manderly. "And I know who my true father was."

"True father? What mean you by these words Lord Stark? Is not Eddard Stark your father?"

He sighs looking at Daenarys, "The man I knew as my father told me this to protect me…Rhaegar Targaryen was my father and my mother was Lyanna Stark…He did not kidnap her. They fell in love and married in secret…"

"And named you Azor Targaryen." Daenarys says speaking up. "My brother and sister by law the Queen knows this and they have no wish to make war on their Kin…So long as you are named King in the North."

"And take the name Targaryen." Nathan says speaking up.

"No! Lord Stark may take any name he wishes." She looks at Varys.

He clears his throat before speaking, "The King wishes to establish this alliance by a marriage between Princess Daenarys and Lord Jon Stark."

"You just said Lord Stark is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Doesn't that make him her nephew?"

"It does, but Targaryens have been marrying relations for generations…"

"What if we said no?"

As they talk Daenarys and Jon stare at each from across the table, "We will come to peace terms…" Varys says speaking up. "Everything from Harrenhal to the wall will be your domain."

"I would like to speak with her grace alone." Jon says speaking up. One by one they all leave. Then Jon stands up and pours himself some wine. "Would you like some?"

"Yes please…" She watches him as he walks around the table and pours the drink. Then he sits next to her. "You are very handsome." She says nervously.

He smiles, "And you are very beautiful." There is a moment of awkward silence. Then they speak at the same time and laugh. "Go ahead."

"No you."

"Are you comfortable with all this?"

"My sister the Queen told me that my destiny is here in the North. I did not fully believe her until I laid eyes on you. I cannot explain it, but when I look at you my heart races. I feel warm all over…and I imagine myself in your arms. Its like…"

Jon finishes her words, "…A raging fire burning out of control."

She nods, "Yes…"

Jon smiles, "Before now I did not believe in fanciful tales of love at first sight…But I will not rush into anything…I hope you understand?"

"I do and we should take time to get to know one another."

Later Wendel Manderly takes Daenarys and her entourage on a tour of the castle and city. Then they feast in the main hall on fish, lobster, crabs, oysters, suckling pig, venison, pheasant, chicken, bread, mashed peas, corn on the cob, baked potatoes, three different soups, and cakes. The wine and mead flows freely as music fills the hall.

"I must show you something…Come with me." Daenarys says as the feasting winds down. She leads him out of the castle and they take horses to a wooden pin outside the city. Unsullied stand guard as two Dragons are chained in a pin.

"By the gods!" Jon says.

"The green one is Rhaegal and the gold one is Viserion after my brothers." As they approach the Dragons raise their heads. Rhaegal growls, "Shush…Jon is of my blood."

Viserion stands up, walks up to Jon and sniffs him. He reaches his hand out and touches the Dragon. "Would you like to try and ride him?"

Jon looks at her, "I don't know…"

"You have Targaryen blood…You will master him as quickly as you would a horse."

He grunts, "This is no horse."

After a while they ride back to the castle. Jon walks her to her room, "Leave us!" She says to her Unsullied guard. He salutes and walks off. "Would you like to come in?"

"I shouldn't."

She reaches up and kisses him. "I came to the North for you." She pulls him inside and closes the door. "I have never been with a man." She shyly admits.

"I have never been with a woman before."

He removes her furs and then the clasp of her winter gown. He cups her breasts and sucks on her nipples. She undresses Jon slowly and stares at his cock. Then she grabs it and strokes it softly. The two of them start breathing heavy as their kisses become more passionate. They make their way to the bed, he lays her down, and enters her. She moans as her hymen is broken and he gently strokes her with his cock. They make love three times and lay in each other's arms talking.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44. THE HORN OF WINTER

PART 1. BETRAYAL

LAST HEARTH

"I will not hear it again!" Great Jon Umber says to his son Small Jon in the solar.

"Wildlings killed my brother or have you forgotten?"

"I am Lord of this House boy and as long as I live you will obey my commands!"

Small Jon sneers and walks out of the solar. As he is walking up the hall he is joined by the Master at Arms Bryn Medder. "What did your father say?"

"The old goat will not yield…How long has the gift sustained Last Hearth in times of need? When our own lands ran dry of game…"

"Many generations…"

"Now me must ask permission of those animals to hunt on their lands…Their lands!"

"If you were Lord of Last Hearth you could lead an attack on the wildlings…Claim they killed and raped some of your people…"

As Great Jon sleeps Small Jon sneaks into his room with four men who hold Great Jon down while Small Jon smothers him with a pillow. Then Small Jon now Lord of Last Hearth hires sell swords to attack a village on his lands. The sell swords are dressed like wildlings. The small folk come to him for justice.

"You will have justice! We grant the Wildlings land and peace…This is how they repay us!" He assembles an army four thousand strong and marches on a Wilding Village under construction on the southlands.

A spearwoman is walking patrol when she is struck by an arrow in the neck. The bells start ringing as twelve hundred men on horses come galloping over the hill. The Children run and hide as those who can fight prepare to defend the village. The defenders are overrun by men on horses who throw flaming torches into houses still under construction. Within hours the entire village is laid to ruin and mostly everyone is dead.

MANCE

Mance arrives with Giants on Mammoths, and over six thousand men on horseback. He drops off his horse and roars, "I told you we can't trust the knee benders." Tormund says walking past Mance.

"The Starks didn't do this…" Mance says walking up to a dead soldier, "I know this armor…These men are from Last Hearth…"

"Over here!" A man screams.

They rush to the sound of the voice and find old, young, and a few fighters hiding under the burnt hay barn. "Thank the old gods you ar alive…"

"We should march on Last Hearth!" Magar yells.

"AYE!" Many respond in agreement.

"No…You fools that is what they want…We march on Last Hearth and the rest of the Knee Benders will rise up against us…"

"What should we do?"

"We march on Winterfell in force under peace banners and demand justice…"

SNOW BEAR

They called him Snow Bear because he likes hunting them and he had many bear claw marks and hides to earn the name. Jokyn had fought bravely and killed many knee benders, but his pregnant wife lay dead on a funeral pyre. She had taken three arrows, two to the chest and one to the neck. Before she died Reena killed three men with her spear. The last one she killed by throwing her spear.

"I swear you will be avenged…" He places the torch on the wood and steps back.

While the survivors ride to a nearby village Jokyn takes his horse and rides for the village Snow Croft where Mance has a secret weapon hidden.

WINTERFELL

Small Jon comes to Winterfell demanding an audience with the Queen. They gather in the main hall, Queen Talisa; still Queen because Jon has yet to accept the Northern crown. Sansa, Caully, and Daven Stryder are also present. Also present are many Northern Lords yelling back and forth. "SILENCE!" Caully Stryder yells.

Small Jon stands up, "I come before you for justice! My people have been savagely attacked by the Wildlings…Men women and children slaughtered and burned out their houses…I attacked one of their villages in retrobution, but it is not enough…I am asking House Stark…the Queen in the North to summon our allies and end the Wildling threat once and for all…"

Witnesses are called and as a man gives his testimony on the Wildling attack on his village Bran enters the Main hall with Meera pushing his wheeled chair. "My Lords and Ladies…" He says in a booming voice. "Jon Umber is a liar and an oath breaker…"

He stands up as the main hall erupts into chaos, "SILENCE!" Caully calls again.

"I will not have some crippled boy call me liar." Jon says drawing his sword.

Caully and Daven draw their swords, "Liar! Bran says more forcefully…I am the three eyed Raven…I see all past present and future…I saw you and four men hold down Great Jon Umber and you smother him with a pillow…A few days later you hire sell-swords to attack your own people dressed as Free Folk warriors…"

"The boy is mad! The loss of his legs has driven him to madness…"

Bran looks at Talisa, "My Queen…One of the Sell-Swords he hired is in Winter Town spending his gold on whores and mead…Send some men to Town and fetch him…He is missing the small finger of his left hand and he is missing three teeth in his mouth."

Talisa looks at Daven, "Sir Daven take five men and search the Town."

"This is ridiculous…I will not stand for these accusations…I am leaving!"

"You aren't going anywhere…Guards!" Talisa commands. Several hours pass before Stark men return with the Sell Sword. They force him to his knees, "Were you hired by Lord Umber here to dress as a Wildling an attack his own people."

"Swear to me I can leave here in peace and I will speak true."

"Perhaps five days in an ice cell with no food or water will losen your tongue."

"Alright…I confess! He hired me and my comrades to dress up as Wildlings and attack his own people…"

"A lie! I demand trial by combat."

"My Queen…" Bran says speaking up, "His crimes was against the Free Folk…They should be the ones to judge him."

"Take him to a cell…" Five days later Mance Rayder arrives under a peace banner. He is immediately taken to the main hall of WInterfell. "Mance Rayder…I am Talisa Stark nee' Maegyr…Queen in the North…Because of your customs I ask that you address me as Lady Stark…"

"Lady Stark I come because our people the Frost Fangs Clan was attacked by men from Last Hearth without provocation."

"We know Lord Rayder…The attack was orchestrated by Small Jon Umber…He hired Sell Swords to dress as Free Folk and had them attack his own people. He hoped to start a war, but his scheme has been foiled. We have him in custody to be turned over to you and your people for judgment…Also his lands will taxed for the timber and stone to rebuild the village if you so wish…"

"I did not expect justice to be given so swiftly…How did learn of his scheme?"

She allows Bran who is present to explain then Talisa offers hospitality to Mance all his people. A feast is held to reaasure the alliance between the Free Folk and the Northern Kingdom.

PART 2. THE LONG NIGH BEGINS

JOKYN

In the time it takes Mance to reach Winterfell, Jokyn travels to Snow Croft and steals the Horn of Winter. Then he makes his way to the wall in between the castles of Snow Hall and Castle Black. "For you my love…" Jokyn blows the horn and when he does the glyphs on the horn glow blue. His eyes turn blue as well and he becomes a White Walker.

It starts as rumbling sound and huge chunk of ice falls from off the wall revealing the stones which are glowing. A crack appears in the wall and spreads in five different directions. Finally a piece of the wall forty feet wide crumbles and falls.

THE NIGHT KING

When the wall falls the vibrations can felt for miles around and the smoke from the rubble can beens seen. The Night King's armies start marching south. Thousands upon thousands of them, along with Giant Ice Spiders, reanimated Snow Bears and Dire Wolves. There are also Giants and Snow Cats marching south and as they march a huge snow storm follows them.

CASTLE BLACK

Three men gallop on horseback from the castle and ride east. After three days they reach the wall breech, "By the old gods…"

They ride back and report to Eddison Tollet Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. "The wall has been breeched Lord Commander." Send Ravens to all the Lords of Westeros…The wall has been breeched it is time to set aside their petty differences…"

"My Lord what about the Free Folk?"

"Its time they fulfilled their vows…"

THE GIFT

Rattleshirt had been left in charge and when the earthquake sounded he sends some men to the wall to investigate. "The Wall has fallen!" They yell riding back, "The Wall has fallen…"

The Elders gather, "We need to get the women, children, and old away as fast as possible."

"Send riders to what was that castle? Winterhall?"

"Winterfell." Ygritte says speaking up.

"Right…spread the word we grab what can carry and leave…All men and woman who are able to fight we hold the breech as long as possible…"

Men ride from village to Village and camp to camp spreading the word. Wagons are loaded and all supplies are gathered. Meanwhile a large group of Free Folk warriors march towatds the breech with Rattleshirt leading them. As they march they are met by men from Castle Black. They tell the Crows that they are marching to the breech.

When they arrive men of the Watch are setting up catapults and fire traps. The weapons had been given to them by House Stryder. As they work a White on a dead horse is on a hill watching. He turns his horse and heads back to the Night King.

CASTLE BLACK

"What the hell is that?" Grenn asks on the wall as a huge snow storm blows towards the wall near Castle Black. That is when a horn sounds three times for White Walkers. The Night King creates an ice stair all the way up to the top of the wall. His army of White Walkers, go up the steps to the top of the wall. Grenn casts a torch at a White Walker burning it. He is joined by Tannon and several other brothers of the watch.

A White armed with an ice sword comes to the top of the wall. He stalks toward Tannon who is armed with a Valyrian sword. They fight and Tannon manages to destroy the White with his sword. Tannon turns over a barrel of Wild Fire and throws a torch. Many White Walkers screech as they are burned and destroyed.

The top of the wall is overrun as the White Walkers jump off the to Castle Black below. Meanwhile the Night King points his hand at the main gate. Ice pillars rise up forcing the gate open. He leads several thousand Walkers down the tunnel. He touches the gate and it shatters after it is frozen solid. A few of the Brothers manage to get away on horseback as the Castle is overwhelmed.

Tannon jumps onto the top of the lift and cuts the counter weight. The lift plummets and before it hits the bottom he leaps off the wall and stabs his sword into the he makes it to the bottom and continues fighting. When he is surrounded Tannon falls on his own sword. Because of the Valyrian steel the Whites and the Night King are unable to reanimate him.

The Night King stands before the castle and raises his arms reanimating the dead soldiers. He looks at a White, who starts heading west towards Shadow Tower with thousands and thousands of White Walkers. Meanwhile the Night King leads a force east along the wall. Some of the White Walkers travel along the top of the wall lead by another White. As they march a flock of ravens fly overhead.

WINTERFELL

Bran's eyes return to normal and he looks at Meera, "It has begun…Take me to the Queen." She rolls him to Talisa's room where she is cleaning her baby.

"What's wrong?"

"The wall has been breeched."

She frowns, "How?"

"One of the Free Folk…He wanted revenge…So he took the Horn of Winter and blew it…" Talisa is furious and she allows her anger to heard in her voice when she confronts Mance Rayder who is still ar Winterfell.

"How could you have kept such thing after we made peace?" She asks yelling.

He sighs looking at Bran, "I meant to destroy it when I returned to the Gift…It was under guard."

"Jokyn's wife died when the sell swords attacked the village…She was with child. The Night King has struck at Castle Black…He is sending a force to attack Shadow Tower…The men at Shadow Tower will be gone before they arrive…But the Wildlings and the Night's Watch are making a stand at the Breech…they will not survive…We need Jon…"

"I need to go and tend to my people."

"Go I will send Ravens to every Lord of the North and the South…"

As Mance leaves Winterfell with Small Jon in chains hundreds of Ravens fly out of Winterfell. Messages are sent and the North prepares for the great war which has already begun.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45. BATTLE FOR THE NORTH

WHITE HARBOR

JON

Negotiations are winding down as a marriage alliance between Houses Stark and Targaryen will ensure the peace. Jon will rule the North as a Stark with Daenarys as his Queen. The actual wedding will take place in King's Landing. When the wall fell the vibrations could be felt in White Harbor as well. Melisandre is staring at a torch and stands up. She walks over to the torch, "No! We are too late…My Prince!" She yells drawing everyone's attention.

Jon stares at her and recognizes the seriousness of her expression. He gets and walks over to her, "What is it?"

"That vibration we felt…The wall has fallen…The Night King is on the move."

"The wall has never fallen."

"You know what I can do…I tell you the wall has fallen." Jon nods and looks at the others, but before he can say anything Melisandre grabs his arm. "You aren't ready."

"And how doI get ready?"

"You know what you must do."

Both Bran and Melisandre had told Jon when he found the sword that he would have to sacrifice that which he loved the most. He loved Arya, Bran, Sansa, but Daenarys owned his heart. "Pray it does not comes to that…" He walks back to the others, "Lady Melisandre…" he looks at her. "Believes the wall has fallen…"

Daenarys stands up, "Are you sure."

"Impossible the wall cannot be breeched." Lord Manderly says.

"The vibration we felt was the wall collapsing…"

Jon and Daenarys wish to fly on their Dragons to see what is happening. Their advisors and Lord Manderly are against it. Jon and Dany go anyway and take Melisandre with them. They leave two days after arguing and fighting. As they leave a Raven arrives from Casterly Rock.

THE BREECH

Despite all the preparations made the defenders are unable to hold back the horde of the dead. All seems lost as warriors both male and female fall in the onslaught. Then a roar splits the sky and people cheer as two Dragons one green and the other gold dive on the wildings spewing flames from their mouths. Daenarys has Rhaegal create a wall of fire so that the Free Folk can retreat southeast to the Dread Fort or White Harbor; Guardstone of House Stryder is close as well.

Meanwhile the Night King stands on the top of the wall on the left side of the breech with his Walkers beside him. He dismounts his steed and is handed an ice spear by the Walker who has been with him the longest. He aims at Jon riding Viserion and throws the Ice Spear. "My Prince look out!" Melisandre screams. The spear hits Viserion in the neck and down he goes, as he falls both Melisandre and Jon fall from the Dragon's back as it goes toward the lake.

As they fall Rhaegal swoops down and snatches them out of the air with his claws. Then they fly towards Karhold. One of the Walkers leaps off the side of the wall and lands. Then he walks up to the wall of fire and with a wave of his hand it parts. He walks through it and raises his hands. The dead open their eyes and get up.

The Night King Walks past the others to the lake, then he points his hand at the lake. The dead Dragon rises up on a pillar of ice. He places his foot on the edge of the water and it freezes, then he walks across and places his hand on the Dragon. Its eyes open and they are blue, the Dragon gets up and looks at the Night King who walks around the Dragon and climbs onto its back. As they fly off, the dead start marching south.

GUARDSTONE

A raven arrives at the castle with news of the breech, but Guardstone is already prepared for are 10,000 troops still at the castle. Lady Amelia Stryder is in charge while her son Nathan is away. She is not alone her youngest son Michael Stryder now fourteen name days old. Killen is also there aiding his sister by law.

Maester Pevin enters the solar and hands her the letter. "Where is Killen?"

"On guard duty m'lady."

She stands up, goes to her room with Maester Pevin trailing her and dawns a cloak for the cold weather outside. They walk across the inner courtyard up the steps and across the wall walkway to the outeryard. Killen is standing by a brazier with a bowl of soup. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you, here read!" She says shooving the letter into his face.

She holds it as he reads, "Damn!"

"Yeah we need to get the people inside the castle now!"

He throws his soup away, "Doug move your ass!" Within an hour Killen is leading a hundred men on horseback to the village. By late evening, a long line of small folk are making their way to the castle. A soldier is on the mountainside tower scanning the countryside with a large spyglass mounted on a stand. He pauses to stretch and yawn, as he stretches he spots something in the air. He grabs the spyglass, points in the air, and gasps. "DRAGON!" He screams and starts ringing the bell.

"DRAGON!" A man in the tower down below in the castle also screams.

The blue eyed Dragon swoops down and blasts the people still outside the castle walls in ice fire. As they instantly freeze, the others scatter and run. Killen sneers and gallops for the scorpion in the tower on the left side. He runs up the steps as men scramble to load the scorpion. "I will fire it!" He shoots the spear flies past the Ice Dragon clipping its wing. "RELOAD!" Killen screams.

As they reload the scorpion the Ice Dragon and its rider come flying towards the tower. He fires and the Dragon barrel roles to the right and spews his ice fire on the tower. Both Killen and his men are frozen instantly. Then the Dragon blasts the side of the of the mountain freezing hundred of men. A few escape through the tunnels that go down to the castle.

On the third dive attack two valyrian tipped arrows hit the Dragon. It roars in pain as its skin sizzles. The Dragon flies away and the people cheer. "Get them inside!" Amelia screams.

"My lady its too dangerous for you to be out here."

She ignores the Maester, "Sir David Gunther…"

He salutes, "My Lady."

"Find Killen."

"My lady I saw the Captain run into that tower!"

She looks in the direction he is pointing and gasps because the top half of the tower is covered in ice. "Killen!" She wipes the tears from her eyes. "Sir Gunther I am promoting you to Captain of the Guard…See to the defenses."

"Yes m'lady…"

She returns to the castle, dawns her armor, and snatches her bow off the wall. As she walks out her squire gives her a quiver of arrows. As Amelia is walking along the wall parapet the bells sound again. "White Walkers!"

"Achers! Pin Cushions! Send these abominations back to the hell from wince they came." She fires an arrow and a hail of arrows follows her arrow into the ranks of the White Walkers.

"Seal the Mountain passes!" Gunther yells to a soldier, "Collapse the tunnels!"

"Mother!"

She fires another arrows and looks at her son, "Get back in the castle!"

"I want to fight!"

She grabs Michael's shoulders, "Your father is dead, I do not know if your brother lives or not…You are the last son of Owen Stryder…Now get inside!" She looks at a soldier, "Get my son to the hold."

"Yes ma'am!"

She looks out over the landscape and spots an armored White on a dead horse, she aims her arrow and shoots. The creature screams and shatters into vapor and ice. "They keep coming my lady."

"Rain fire on the fuckers!"

He smiles, "Wild Fire!"

From the trebuchets barrels of Wildfire are flung into the ranks of the dead. Huge green explosions incinerate thousands of White Walkers. "They are retreating!" Gunther yells. The people cheer, but Amelia holds her cheers.

"They are climbing the side of the mountain!" A man screams few of the White Walkers make it into the castle, just before the side of the mountain is drenched in Wild mountain on both sides of the castle bursts into green fire. Meanwhile inside the castle the soldiers of Guardstone fight to destroy the Whites. There is a Walker in the group and he kills a man with his ice sword. That is when Michael runs at the Walker sliding on his knees and kills the Walker by cutting off its legs. The creature screeches and explodes into a mist of water and ice.

"Michael!" Amelia runs up to her son and hugs him.

Later the dead are burned and wounded tended to, "I sent out the Ravens warning the other castles M'Lady…"

"I pray they get through…"

THE NIGHT KING

The Ice Dragon had been severely wonded. It was a mistake attacking the mountain castle. There were no dead to raise as the Stryders burn their dead and place the ashes in an urn at the base of a statue. He decides to attack the city of White Harbor where many dead are buried. Once his Dragon is healed the Night King mounts it and flies off. The dead army is already marching towards the city.

The people of White Harbor are on edge as word from Winterfell and Guardstone arrive. Many civilians leave the city by ship and head south. It is the middle of the day when the bells start ringing. The Ice Dragon dives on White Castle blasting it with ice fire. As he attacks the castle arrows and scorpion lances fly at the Dragon. After four dive attacks the castle and most of the people inside are frozen solid in ice. Then he attacks the docks destroying seventeen ships.

The Night King flies his Dragon to the top of White Castle and it roars. When the Dragon roars the White Walkers come out of the woods. The river freezes and they walk down the river to the city. Giants lead the attack, but many fall and die when Stryder men in the city fire pin cushions. The Giatnt falls to its knees and shatters.

The Night King raises his hands and the thousands and thousands buried in the grave yards of White Harbor leave their graves to join the ranks of the White Walkers. Then he order the Ice Dragon to dive on the wall where the defenders are. The attack allows the White Walkers to smash through the walls. As the battle unfolds, the Ice Dragon returns to its perch on the castle.

A woman's baby is snatched from her arms and she is impaled on an ice spear. There are Stryder men armed with valyrian swords but even they are quickly overwhelmed. All hope seems lost then the roar of two Dragons split the air. Its King Aegon on Drogon and his Queen Josselyn on Tynlar. While Josselyn dives on the White Walkers Aegon heads for the Night King.

As Drogon spews fire at the Ice Dragon it spews Ice fire back, the two fire streams collide in a flash ice and fire. The Dead do not tire and Drogon cannot keep it up as long. He breaks his fire attack and flies up twisting and spinning. That is when Tynlar roars flying at the Ice Dragon. At the last minute the Ice Dragon leaps off the tower and flies away. Aegon snorts and joins his wife in attack on the White Walkers outside the city. Soon the snow and wind blows and a great fog covers the ground and the White Walker's retreat.

Lord Manderly is dead, his son was not in the castle when the Dragon attacks. Josselyn has Tynlar blast the a hole in the ice so that the survivors inside the castle can escape. They salvage what they can and burn the dead. The wounded are taken to the old castle of Deep Den. Meanwhile the Night King flies southwest to the shore near the Cape of Eagles. Offshore lies the Iron Isles. He has the Dragon use its ice fire to create a land bridge. Then they fly to the Island of Harlaw and Ten Towers Castle. When he raises his arms the dead in the waters around the Island come ashore, then the Night King attacks Ten Towers.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46. LIGHTBRINGER

PART 1. THE SACRIFICE

THE RED KEEP

Aegon holds his wife Josselyn while she holds their new born son Prince Rhaegar Targaryen II of his name. "He is perfect." He kisses Josselyn, "Like his mother…"

She sighs, "We are needed in the North a great travesty has befallen the realm…The Long Night will engulf the world if we do not stop it…"

He sighs, "You sound like those Red fools of Meereen."

"Because I love you I will let that slide."

The next day Aegon meets with his councilors, "We have received word from the Night's Watch, Winterfell, and White Harbor your grace." Jon Connington says.

"What is the status of the fleet?"

"Most of it is in the bay." Lord Varys replies.

He looks at Admiral Roland, "The fleet will sail for White Harbor immediately…" Aegon pauses as Josselym enters wearing armor and her sword. Brianne is with her. "And what do you think are you doing?"

"I am going with you of course." He argues against her coming but eventually she convinces him.

LAST HEARTH

With the deaths of Great and Small Jon Lordship of Last Hearth goes to Ned Umber son of Small Jon. Ned had renewed his oaths to House Stark when Jon arrives. Jon is sullen, the loss of Viserion is taking a toll on him. He had just bonded with the Dragon and learned to ride him. On top of that the Night King is using Viserion to reck havoc on the realm of men. Ever since then Melisandre had been trying to convince Jon to make the sacrifice that will activate the sword Lightbringer.

"I said no!" he says yelling at her, "Speak of it again and you can leave my service." He walks off. Unaware that Melisandre goes to speak with Daenarys on the subject. When Jon is alone in the stables he unsheaths the sword and looks at it.

"Sometimes victory can only be achieved through sacrifice."

He smiles as Dany walks up behind him and places her hand on his shoulders, "I see you have been talking to Melisandre."

"I don't want to die, but what is one life against the lives of everyone in the world…For the people of the world…" She forces Jon to turn and face her, then she kisses him. As they kiss she snatches the sword by the blade, and runs into the blade.

"Dany no!" He screams as she walks into the sword. The blade goes into her heart. "Someone help! Get the Maester!"

"I…love…you…"

She closes her eyes, "No…no…no…no!" He yanks the sword from her chest and throws it to the side. "Dany don't leave me."

"My Prince!"

When he hears Melisandre's voice Jon goes into a blind rage. He leaps up from his knees and wraps his hands around her throat. "You! You…die bitch!"

There are soldiers present and they try to pull him off her, "I…f…y…ou…k…i…l…l…me…I… won't…b…e…a…ble…to…bring! Her! Back!" She coughs as he releases her and yanks free of the men holding him.

Jon walks away, "Leave me!" Melisandre commands and the men obey. She kneels down beside Daenarys' lifeless body and she takes a dagger, she runs it across the palm of her hand. Then she takes some of the blood and places on the choke collar around her neck. **_"Blood of my Blood…My life for yours…"_** She says in Old Valyrian. She takes blood and writes glyphs around the wound on her chest. Then she squeezes blood from her hand into Dany's chest.

Melisandre takes the collar from around her neck and places it around Dany's neck. She removes the dagger from her belt and closes her eyes. She opens her chest and fire erupts from the opening. A glowing heart floats out of her body and into Dany's ruby on the choke collar glows brightly. Dany's chest wound closes and she starts breathing again. Her eyes pop open as Daenarys ages rapidly and dies.

Jon stares into the distance thinking he has nothing else to live for, "I hope you aren't planning on jumping."

When he hears her voice he turns and stares at her, "Is this a dream? A trick of some kind?"

She walks up to him with the sword in her hand. "Do I feal like a trick?" Using her free hand she takes his hand and places his hand on her cheek.

"How is this possible?"

"Melisandre…She used blood magic to return me to you…" She hands him the sword. "Fulfill your destiny."

Jon takes the sword, the blood on the sword runs along the length of the sword and its starts glowing. The blade bursts into flames. Jon raises the sword above his head and a great light fills the area. It is blinding to everyone in the area, but Jon and Daenarys.

PART 2. END GAME

WINTERFELL

Gendry walks the battlements with Arya at his side. "It looks like a storm is coming." He says staring southwest.

Arya narrows her eyes, "WHITE WALKERS!"

"Shit!" He says running towards the bell tower.

"WHITE WALKERS!" Another screams from the other tower.

"They are over here as well."

They attack from all sides and Nathan Stryder runs out barking orders and giving commands to organize the defenders. A hail of flaming arrows eat through the ranks of the dead. Nathan orders them to hold the Valyrian arrows for last. Then a roar splits the sky as the Ice Dragon descends on the Castle. They man the scorpions and fire them into the air. The Dragon dodges too fast for the lances. The men on the walls cry out as they are blasted by ice fire. Gendry dives at Arya and off the wall they go. He turns his back and they hit a cart filled with hay.

"My hero." She says kissing him.

"Love later, now we fight woman."

The Ice Dragon is about to dive on the castle again when he is cut off by a stream of fire from Tynlar. The Ice Dragon flares it's wings as Drogon dives at a lance fired from a scorpion. Aegon reaches out and catches the lance. **_"Up!"_** He commands Drogon. As Drogon climbs up Aegon allows himself to fall from the Dragon's back. He sails through the air at the Ice Dragon and plunges the spear into its side. The Ice Dragon roars and shatters into water and ice. Just before Aegon hits the ground Drogon dives out of the air and catches Aegon on his back.

Below the defenders cheer as the Night King hits the ground in the outer court. He stands up and walks towards the main gates. He places his hands on the gates, they freeze, and shatter allowing the White Walkers to enter. The White Walkers break through the hunter's gate, the gate to the god's wood, the Horse gate, and the Tower gate.

Drogon dives on the White Walkers at the Horse Gate, then climbs up and swoops down spewing fire on the White Walkers at the god's wood gate. Meanwhile Tynlar dives on the other gates, both alternate trying to hold off the never ending wave of White Walkers. That is when the Walkers start throwing ice spears at the two Dragons in the air.

JON

All seems lost then Jon arrives on Rhaegal with Daenarys. She takes off and joins her brother and sister in the air. Meanwhile Jon approaches the White Walkers, he is spotted and they start charging him. He raises his sword and it burts into fire and light, hundreds of White Walkers are incinerated by the power of lightbringer.

He extinguishes the light and continues walking forward. Soon he is charged by a White Walker riding an Ice Spider. Jon runs toward the Spider and leaps onto a log, his sword bursts into fire and he spins in the air. He decapitates the rider and lands on his feet. The Spider turns and leaps at him, but Daenarys swoops down on Rhaegal and snatches the Spider out of the air.

People cheer as Jon enters through main gate sword blazing with light and fire. Men duck and cover their eyes as the White Walkers they are fighting are instantly incinerated. They cheer as Jon walks up the steps to the wall. From the outerwall he goes to the inner court and ignites his sword again. It is during this attack that the White Walkers start retreating.

Jon is confronted by a White they fight back and forth; but eventually Jon ends the fight by stabbing the White in the chest. He spots the Night King Fighting Gendry, Arya, and Nathan. They are about to be flanked by White Walkers so ignites his sword and destroys them. Jon mounts a horse and charges the Night King who raises his ice sword to finish off Arya. At the last minute the Night King turns to face Jon and kills his horse.

Jon falls off his horse into a roll, he comes up on his feet and they start fighting. The blade shatters the Ice sword and Jon cuts off his arm. Then his right leg, **_"Go on son of Azor Ahai…I will return again…"_**

 ****Jon sneers and beheads him, the Night King shatters into ice and vapor. All that remains is the spiked crown that was merged into his head; when the Night King dies, all the White Walkers shatter and end. The people start cheering as the battle is now over. Jon is joined by Daenarys, Aegon, Josselyn, and Bran. "Bran you need to take that crown north to a place called the Keep of the gods…You will know it by two weeping trees with a pond in the center…"

Jon rests for one day then he and Daenarys fly North to the Keep of the gods. The Children of the Forest are waiting for them. The pond is frozen, but it is melted by Rhaegal, Jon throws the crown into the pond and when he does the eyes on the trees glow. Then he and Daenarys return to Winterfell.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47. THE KING'S PEACE

SHADOW MOLD

A Lannister always pays their debts, these are the unofficial words of House Lannister. The Assassins of House Pryt killed Joffrey Lannister and Josselyn would make them pay in Fire and Blood. It is dawn and those in the castle have already started the day. The guard is changing and as it does the main castle bursts into flames. The bells start ringing and the people hold their positions to do battle with a Dragon. As with all people on the savage island the warriors of Sahdow Mold are taught to fear nothing; not even fire.

From Tynlar's back Josselyn can see the people holding their ground, firing arrows, javelins, and even making obscene gestures at her. She smiles admiring their courage against a Dragon. "Don't run you fools…It will make it all the more easier to burn you. **_DRACARYS!"_** Tynlar spews fire on the east wall dodging arrows as she dives. One arrow catches her on the arm, the fire from Tynlar rips up stone, incinerates men, and blows apart wagons.

As her Dragon rises into the air she nocks an arrow and fires it. Her aim true a man is struck in the neck and killed. After her fifth dive she flies off towards the south. She has Tynlar land near a river and pulls arrows from wings. She climbs the saddle and command Tynlar to fly off. Josselyn looks back and sees the smoke from Shadow Mold rising into the air.

STEEL POINT

Gordon Basteel is now Lord of Steel Point as his sister the former Queen has gone to High Garden with her husband and children. So Lady Sarinah Pryt comes to Steel Point with the survivors seeking justice. "My husband! The Lord of Shadow Mold…I am new to House Pryt, but I know its history…and it has always been loyal to House Basteel. My Husband was burned alive…along with a lot of good men and women. We ask for justice! We ask for vengeance!"

Gordon is now ten and five name days old. He sighs and stands up. "Good Lady I want nothing more than to kill every Targaryen and filthy Dragon…But our people are in no position to fight Aegon Targaryen…All the Southern Houses have bent the knee. The Nothern Houses are going to make an alliance through marriage…But one day House Basteel we be strong again…By Strength and Fear we will rise and take back what is ours…In th meantime I wll go before the King and demand retribution."

Lady Sarinah is on her knees, "Blood for blood…Give leave to rest of my people to kill those shits."

"And what of the Faceless Men…You will start a war with them. Your son is not old enough to go to war…" Gordon walks down the steps, "Do not allow vengeance to blind you. I will go to the King."

KING'S LANDING

The whole realm is preparing for a wedding between King Jon Stark and Princess Daenarys Targaryen. The Hero of the North many call Jon. He is in his quarters dressing for court. When Jon is done, he walks out and is joined by Daenarys as they go to the throne room. When they arrive Aegon and Josselyn are arguing.

"The war is over why?" Aegon asks.

"I am your Queen…I am your wife…Also I am Lannister. A Lannister always pays her debts. They killed my cousin."

"You could have been killed!"

She grabs him, "But I wasn't…"

"Promise me you won't ever do that again." Later court is held and Gordon Basteel kneels before King Aegon.

"May King Aegon's reign be long…"

He motions with his hand, "You may rise."

"I come before the King for retribution on behalf of House Pryt…House Pryt…"

Aegon raises his hand, "There will be no retribution…I decree that from this day forth House Pryt is disbanded. Lady Serinah Pryt will remain in your house under your protection…All Pryt spies are to return to the savage island…There will be no more training in their arts…No more spying on other houses…If this command is disobeyed I will hold you responsible Lord Basteel."

"As my King commands it will be done."

JON AND DAENARYS

The wedding is held a month later. The celebration lasts for a week, there is a tourney held in honor of the newly wed couple as well. "I have something for you…" Aegon says handing Jon a box on the day they are to leave for Winterfell. The box has a Dragon egg in it.

"Where did this come from?"

"Drogon laid it and…" He looks at Josselyn, "…my wife suggested we give it to you."

"You have given me so much…Thank you."

"We are family…Thanks is not required."

Three days later Jon and Daenarys fly to Winterfell. Tynlar is placed in a pin that had been built while Jon was away. The newlywed couple, spend most of their days in the bedroom trying to make a baby. When Daenarys becomes pregnant Jon tells everyone and hosts a celebration. Then it is time to be King in the North.

Jon has to make new trade laws, set taxes, settle disputes, and make appointments. He also makes plans to to reuild White Harbor. A month before Daenarys' time is due, her brother the King visits. Josselyn couldn't make the trip because she to is with child. When Daenarys gives birth it is a girl. Jon names her Lyanna Stark. Two years later she gives birth to a son, they name him Torrhen Stark.

AEGON AND JOSSELYN

After Prince Aegon the Seventh of his name Josselyn has another son and he is named Aemon. Then Josselyn has a daughter they name Visenya. Both Aemon and Visenya become dragon riders, Prince Aegon renounces the crown and becomes a member of the Night's Watch. Aegon's reign is long and there is peace throughout the world. During the reign of Aegon the sixth, both Westeros and Essos prosper he even creates sanctuaries for the poor to get food, clothing and shelter. Aegon also convinces the Maesters of the citadel to start admitting women. When his wife Josselyn dies Aegon relinquishes his crown to his son and joins the Night's Watch.

King Aemon is married to his cousin Lyanna, but he also loves and marries his sister Visenya. Lyanna returns to Winterfell with her two children. It is during this time that House Basteel rebels against the crown. Corran the third also convinces Astapor and Yunkai to rebell. Aemon is not the weak King Corran the third believes him to be and is soundly defeated on land and sea; not once did he use his Dragons in war. The war ends with Aemon wiping out House Basteel and naming House Bastion Lords of the Savage Island.

NATHAN AND SANSA

Sansa becomes the Lady of Guardstone and gives Nathan seven children. There children are Ned, Owen, Lyna, Robb, Ary, Justin, and Tanon Stryder. Ned, Lyna, and Robb have red hair like their mother, the rest of the children are their father through and through. When the war breaks out Nathan Owen, Lyna and Robb go off to war with the new King. Nathan dies before the gates of Steel Point. His daughter Lyna pulls him off the battelfeild and he dies in her arms.

Nathan is taken back to Steel Point, by Owen and burned, his ashes placed in the family crypt. Sansa dies a few days later, House Stryder wants to burn her body, but the Starks wish her buried at Winterfell. Eventually the Stryders win because Sansa at her death is a Stryder by marriage, not a Stark. Ned assumes Lordship of Guardstone. Under his rule Aemon ends the war and the people of the world prosper once again. The peace lasts for the next five generations with only a few dark times to mar the return of the Targaryens to power. The reign of the Fire King or King Daegon Targaryen. He was put down by Prince Brannon Stark of Winterfell and his Dragon generations after the Fire King was rule of the self proclaimed Dragon Emperor who demanded that all worship him as a god. He was put down by Owen Stryder the III, the sword of the North. After that came the long Night again and the return of the Night King. He was defeated by Prince Jon Stark the Second of his name who wielded Lightbringer as his great, great, great Grandfather


End file.
